A Life Worth Waiting For
by darstar
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, "Life As I Saw It." You don't absolutely need to read it to understand this story, but it would help. Includes the finale. TIVA, some McAbby. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A LIFE WORTH WAITING FOR

Chapter One- "Possibilities"

**NCIS Headquarters, Tuesday Morning**

Tony DiNozzo fidgeted endlessly at his desk. Every once in a while he would check his watch.

Ziva looked curiously at her partner, amused and concerned with his antics. "Really, Tony, you are as nervous as a cat on a hot car."

"That's 'hot tin roof', Ziva. And I'm not nervous. Just have lots of pent up energy that I need to… release." Tony smiled and said the last word slowly, trying to sound sexy and provocative.

Ziva snorted through her laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Tony got up and wandered over to Ziva's desk, finally finding a reason to enter her personal space. He sat on her desk, slightly facing her.

Ziva pretended to ignore him. "No, I think _you_ are funny. Really, Tony, pent up energy? You just had a very relaxing weekend, did you not?" Ziva looked up and smiled at him.

Tony smiled back. "Yes, we did, didn't _we_? At least, most of Saturday." Tony looked at his watch again. Ziva reached out so quickly and grabbed his wrist; Tony almost fell off his perch.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch? Are you expecting something? Or someone?" Ziva's smile lost some of its radiance.

"Just a boring phone call, nothing important."

"Well, it must be important, Tony. Otherwise, you wouldn't be monopolizing our attention when we should be working." McGee looked significantly at Tony.

"Who asked you to pay attention, McEavesdropper? Ziva and I were having a private conversation." Tony pretended to be offended.

Tim shook his head. Suddenly, he realized he did overhear a significant remark. "Wait, did you just say you two spent Saturday together?"

McGee frowned. He always suspected that there could be something going on between Tony and Ziva, if they didn't work for Gibbs. He knew Ziva was a risk taker, and in the past, would have dismissed such an idea as "Rule # 12."

But Ziva was now a true member of NCIS, not the Mossad Liaison. She was subject to the same rules that he, Tony and Abby were.

Although, in retrospect, it was not Gibbs' rule that had kept him and Abby apart; it had been Abby herself.

Tim allowed himself a slight pang of regret. He never lost any of his feelings for Abby. He still occasionally held out hope, however small, that she might eventually change her mind.

Tim shook his head to clear his thoughts, and returned his focus back to Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva both had their mouths open, looking at McGee.

Tony cleared his throat. "If you must know, McGee; Ziva and I went to Continental Hall to see if we could figure out where they filmed the scenes that were in 'Salt'." Tony looked at McGee with an expression that he classified as _"I'm going to kill you McGee, for bringing that up."_

"Ah, huh." McGee nodded, looking skeptical. He turned back to his work, pretending to ignore Tony, but continued watching out of the corner of his eye. Tony turned back to Ziva.

"So anyway, yes, I am waiting for this stupid phone call. And ..."

Just then, Tony's cell rang. He looked quickly at the readout. "Finally!" he said with forced exasperation. He hit the answer button.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Yes! So…really! Well, that is…" Tony looked up to see both Ziva and Tim leaning forward from their desks, straining to hear the person on the other line.

"Hang on a minute." Tony held his phone to his chest.

"Do you mind?" He looked at them with narrowed eyes and walked over to the other side of the stairs to MTAC.

"Sorry about that." Tony whispered back into the phone. "There was some…interference." Tony listened closely, his eyes getting bigger. A wide smile spread across his face.

"That's great! I, I can't believe it. No really, I really can't believe it." Reality set in, as Tony absorbed the news that his offer on the house had been accepted. "Yes, yes…ok, I will see you then." He ended the call and spun around.

Ziva and McGee were standing right behind him.

"Yahhh…" Tony yelped in surprise. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped at them. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"So, Tony. What's the good news?" McGee had a mischievous look on his face.

Tony looked carefully at McGee. "I just got verbal confirmation that you aren't being fired, McGee."

McGee gulped. He remembered his earlier fears about whether or not he was being fired. Did Tony know about that? He was sure Abby wouldn't have said anything.

Ziva raised one eyebrow and looked Tony in the eye.

Tony felt guilty. "Oh, alright." He waved his arms in the air. "I just found out I won the lottery!"

"You know, Tony." McGee murmured quietly. "Sometimes you can be a real jerk." McGee walked away.

"Just…_sometimes_?" Tony turned around as he followed McGee's retreating back. He turned back to Ziva.

She was not smiling. "Ah, come on Ziva! I was just yanking his chain."

Ziva looked confused. "I do not know about any chain that McGee has, or why it needed to be yanked. But I agree, sometimes you can be a jerk." She headed back to her desk. Tony grabbed her arm as she passed by him.

"Are you mad at me?" Tony seemed concerned.

Ziva looked him in the eyes, her own eyes trailing down to his lips.

She looked back up. "Friends do not keep secrets."

Tony smiled. "But they do have the option of deciding when to reveal them. Cut me some slack, Ziva. All will be told in good time."

She patted him on the cheek. ""I just want you to be nice to McGee."

Tony looked confused. "I am always nice to McGee!"

Ziva shook her head.

Tony shrugged in frustration. Then he remembered his phone call. "Oh-my-God! I, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. am a homeowner!" Tony hurried back to his desk.

**Thursday evening**.

Tony arrived at the Real Estate office ten minutes early. Fortunately, the day had been quiet. He had fretted most of the day that some case would come up, and cause him to reschedule the closing.

After signing what seemed to be about seventy-five documents and handing over a cashier's check for a very large sum of money, Tony was rewarded by being handed a set of keys.

"Congratulations, Mr. DiNozzo. You are now a homeowner." Catherine Cummings smiled as she handed Tony a large envelope.

Tony shook her hand and headed out to his car. Once he was inside, he opened the envelope and upended it, letting the keys fall into his open hand.

He looked at them closely. "Who would have thought that such a small thing would open up a world of possibilities?" Tony said to himself. Not that buying a home was a small thing.

He found the key to be symbolic. It was not just a key to a door that led into a house; it was the key that opened the door to the possibilities he hoped were ahead, just waiting to unfold.

_**Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcomed**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**He found the key to be symbolic. It was not just a key to a door that led into a house; it was the key that opened the door to the possibilities he hoped were ahead, just waiting to unfold.**_

Chapter Two- "Just getting you ready for Ziva's reaction."

Tony grinned and started the engine. Before he knew it, he had pulled into the driveway of the Craftsman style house, now _his_ home.

He took a deep breath and got out. He walked slowly to the front door, taking in every detail of the house, and comparing it to his "memory" of the house he had so recently experienced.

He noticed that some of the plantings had changed. He looked puzzled, thinking.

"_Ah, more flowers." _He remembered. He wondered if that was a touch of his, or Ziva's. _"I can't wait for her to see this place."_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to spring this on her. He "remembered" what she had said:

"_**Several months later, you told me you bought the house."**_

It was March now. So he didn't say anything to her until at least, what? A "couple" was two; "several" was three. June or July? Tony couldn't imagine that he would be able to wait that long.

Taking a deep breath, Tony put the key into the front door lock and turned.

He stepped into the foyer of his new home, dazzled again by the sun's affect on the stained glass in the front door and over the front windows.

He didn't know where to look first, and found himself turning in circles, trying to take in everything.

Since this had been a short sale, everything had already been taken care of before he had even seen the house. The inspection had gone off without a hitch: the house had good bones, and updated electrical and plumbing.

"_All it needs is a serious makeover and a few renovations and improvements."_ Tony was pleased. He reached for his phone and punched in the number, long ago committed to memory.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Boss! What are you doing right now?"

Gibbs pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it like it was some sort of alien creature.

"What am I doing right now?" He asked sarcastically. "Gee, I don't know, DiNozzo. Taking a bubble bath?"

"Taking a bubble bath, that's a good one Boss." Tony grinned foolishly. "Seriously, Boss. I need you to see something. Are you available?"

Gibbs thought for a few minutes. After the recent visits by both Ziva and Tony, he was more than a little curious.

"Sure, I'm available."

"Great! I'll be right there to pick you up!" Tony ended the call before Gibbs could respond.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. His senior agent was on a mission. _"I can't wait to see what this is about."_

Gibbs had a sudden thought. _"Nah, I'm sure he and Ziva haven't had a chance to talk, much less make any major decisions about their lives."_

Convinced, and truth be told, somewhat relieved, that Tony was probably _not_ going to show him the engagement ring he had just picked out for Ziva, he headed upstairs.

He was shocked to see Tony already in his living room.

"Where did you come from, next door?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "Almost. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going DiNozzo? Do I need an overnight bag?"

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned back to Gibbs. "An overnight bag? No, why would you…" He stopped when he realized that Gibbs was being sarcastic.

"Very funny, Boss. No, you will not need an overnight bag. Now, if there are no further questions?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs sensed Tony's anxiousness. There was also a sense of exhilaration, of excitement.

"Lead on." Gibbs waved his hand forward and followed Tony to his car.

Once in the car, Gibbs turned to Tony. "I don't know what this is about, but am I going to be pissed?"

Tony looked scared for a brief second, then his face cleared. "I don't think so, Boss."

"Ok, Tony. Let's go." Gibbs looked forward and buckled his seat belt.

Tony grinned and put the car in gear. He headed down the street, turned left, went down two blocks, turned left again, and pulled into his driveway.

"Is this it? We could have walked, DiNozzo!" Gibbs looked at Tony like he was nuts.

"I know. Wanted it to be more of a surprise."

They both got out and looked at the house.

"What am I looking at here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs finally turned to Tony, exasperated.

"Boss, you are looking at Casa DiNozzo." Tony's smiled proudly.

Gibbs cocked his head and gave Tony one of his famous looks.

"The house, it's mine. I bought it."

Gibbs looked at Tony in shock.

"When?" He couldn't think how Tony had time to search for a house, much less find one and then, buy it.

"Closed today. Wanted you to be the first to see it." Tony looked seriously at Gibbs.

"What do you think?"

"About the house or about you jumping into home-ownership?" Gibbs was walking around the outside, doing his own inspection. He looked at Tony.

"Does buying this house have anything to do with our recent talk?"

Tony nodded. "The first time I saw this house, I knew this is where I wanted to begin my new life."

"With Ziva." Gibbs finished for him. "Your plan is for you and Ziva to live here, happily ever after." It was more of a statement, not a question.

Tony looked uncomfortable. "Well, yeah, that's the general idea. What's wrong, Boss? Don't you think Ziva will like it?"

Gibbs looked seriously at Tony. "I have no idea, Tony, but I can't imagine that Ziva will be pleased she had no say about where you think she will be living." He paused and thought for a minute.

"Well, she _will_ have a say."

Tony paled. He didn't want to think about the ramifications of that statement; that Ziva would refuse to live with him in "their" house.

Tony's thoughts raced. Ziva _loved_ the house, she _was_ living here. Of'course, that life was not actually _"real,"_ an imagine life from an addled brain. But so much of that vision had already come true.

Could he have been wrong about this? Did he just make a major error in judgment?

Gibbs watched Tony as he struggled with his thoughts. Confusion and uncertainty showed clearly on his face. Gibbs decided to give Tony a break.

"Well, are you going to show me the inside or what?"

Tony's head jerked up, and his smile returned. "Sure, that's why you're here!"

Tony eagerly showed Gibbs the home. He was especially anxious to take him down to the basement and explain how he wanted it converted into a home theater. _"My own Man Cave."_ Tony smiled in remembrance.

Gibbs wasn't really surprised at how similar Tony's house was to his own; after all, they did live in the same neighborhood.

That thought made Gibbs pull up short. He and Tony living in the same neighborhood, and possibly Ziva as well? He shook his head.

"Well," Gibbs commented after he had had the complete tour, and inspected the electrical panel and the plumbing. "You got a good home here, Tony. Other than changing things they way you want them, and whatever updates you want…"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony, who was trying to avoid his eyes. "Are you trying to ask me to help you renovate this house? Is that why I'm here?"

Tony looked sheepish, "Well, I could use the help." He straightened his shoulders and stood tall. "But I really wanted you to see my first, and I hope, only home. Your opinion means a lot to me, Boss."

Gibbs regarded Tony silently. He smiled slightly and put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I still think you made a tactical error by not including Ziva in this decision. But this shows me that you are serious about making major changes in your life."

"You've grown up, Tony. I'm proud of you."

Tony almost felt tears in his eyes at Gibbs' words. Without a second thought, he hugged him.

Gibbs patted Tony on the back, and then slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for, Boss?" Tony asked, confused.

"Just getting you ready for Ziva's reaction." Gibbs smiled.

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review; I've had messages from others saying they don't read stories that don't have a lot of reviews, so review away.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gibbs patted Tony on the back, and then slapped the back of his head.**_

"_**What was that for, Boss?" Tony asked, confused.**_

"_**Just getting you ready for Ziva's reaction." Gibbs smiled.**_

Chapter Three- "Something is definitely afoot"

The weekend went by too fast for Tony. He's was silently grateful that Ziva had already made plans to go away for the weekend, with her landlady of all people.

He didn't want to have to explain to her what he was doing with his time, and why it couldn't include her.

He felt things were going in the right direction; that they had made progress. But they were by no means an actual _"couple"_ in the romantic sense of the word.

He did break down and tell McGee about his purchase. After he got over his shock, he was supportive and gratified that Tony had confided in him. That is until he realized Tony wanted his help in moving that weekend.

"Thanks Tony!" McGee retorted. "Is this the only reason you let me in on your little secret? To enlist me as free labor?"

"Of'course not, McMuscles. I would have told you anyway."

"_Sooner or later."_ Tony added under his breath.

"And why, again, is this secret?" McGee put the last box into the rental truck Tony had appropriated for the move.

"Well, you know how some people talk. I kind of want to surprise everyone." Tony hoped McGee would not probe any further.

McGee looked at Tony, the wheels turning. "Who are you worried about finding out? And who do you really want to surprise? Ziva?"

Tony dropped the keys to the truck. "No." He lied. "Why would you think I was talking about Ziva?"

McGee chuckled. _"Oh, yeah. This is going to be great."_ He now _finally_ had the upper hand.

After hours of labor, and many Corona's, the move was complete.

McGee looked around in approval. "It's a nice house, Tony. I have to admit, though, that I never expected you to want to live so close to Gibbs." McGee's voice was questioning.

"Just happened, that's all. It was not a preconceived plan." Tony took a long pull on his beer.

"Most of your hair-brained ideas aren't, DiNozzo." Gibbs surprised both of them by showing up, with a piping hot pizza.

"I love you, Boss." Tony said, as he grabbed a large slice.

"Copy that." McGee grabbed as well.

Gibbs looked around. "So, looks like you got everything moved over. Now's the fun part, putting everything away."

Tony looked disgusted. "I hate moving." He held up his beer. "Here's to no more moving!" Gibbs and McGee clanked their beers against Tony's.

"Amen to that." Gibbs murmured.

After the last slice was consumed, McGee made his exit. Gibbs watched him leave, and then turned to Tony.

"How much does he know?"

"Just that I impulsively bought a house, though I think he suspects something. And thanks, Boss, for not bringing up Ziva. McGee is not read in."

Gibbs chuckled and cracked open another beer. "Abbs?"

Tony smiled ruefully. "Well, yeah. Although not intentionally. I asked her opinion about some things, and she put two and two together. She really scares me sometimes."

"Ya' think, DiNozzo?"

"Where is Ziva? How did you get around not including her?"

"Ah," Tony smiled. "Caught a lucky break. She already had plans to go out of town."

Gibbs nodded. "So when do you plan to spring this on her?"

Tony thought for a few moments. "Not really sure, Boss. But I think I'll know when the time is right."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Gibbs looked at Tony like he was an idiot.

"Well, yeah…" Tony looked at Gibbs, unsure. He couldn't let Gibbs know about the "future" his recent head injury had allowed him to experience. Abby yes; Gibbs no.

Gibbs shook his head. "Well, I hope it works, Tony. Don't forget what I said: Whatever happens, it stays out of the office." Gibbs tone was warning.

**Monday Morning, NCIS Headquarters**

Tony walked slowly to his desk. He didn't anticipate how sore he would be after all of the physical activity of the weekend. _"I can't be that out of shape."_ Tony protested.

His mood didn't improve when McGee bounced in a few minutes later, apparently unfazed by the effects of the move.

"Morning, Tony." McGee cheerfully remarked.

Tony looked at McGee, suspicious.

"Morning, McGee. Why are you not still in bed, paralyzed by pain?"

McGee didn't give Tony the satisfaction of an answer. Instead, he started whistling as he opened up his email.

"You are evil, and you must be destroyed." Tony muttered.

"What was that, Tony?" Ziva had arrived without Tony noticing. She now looked at Tony in alarm. "What is wrong with you?" He turned painfully, and looked at Ziva.

"Why would you think there is anything wrong?" His forced smile was not fooling anyone.

"I do not think I want to know why you are in agony and McGee is not, which is apparently making you angry."

Gibbs arrived then. "Gear up! Dead marine." McGee and Ziva popped up; Tony painfully got to his feet and groaned when he bent over to pick up his gear.

Gibbs smiled. "Doing ok there, DiNozzo?"

"Sure, Boss. Everything's great." Tony said through gritted teeth.

"In a hurry, take the stairs." Gibbs announced, smiling to himself. He didn't have to look behind him to see that Tony had stopped in his tracks, staring dumbfounded after him.

"C'mon!" Tony complained to himself. Reluctantly, he followed the team down the stairs.

By mid-afternoon, they had completed their investigation and headed back to NCIS. Tony's complaining muscles had finally loosened up, and were not hurting as much as they had been earlier.

Also helping his mood was the realization that McGee had only been pretending to be pain-free. Tony caught him once massaging his shoulders, quietly groaning as his fingers probed the aching muscles.

He didn't call McGee on his little white lie; he just filed it for future use.

Paper work done, Tony looked up. It was after six. The bullpen was mostly empty, except for Ziva, McGee and himself. Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"So," he began nonchalantly. "How did your little adventure go?"

Ziva looked at him confused. "My little adventure? Oh, you mean my weekend with Maria. It was very relaxing. What did _you_ do?" Ziva looked into Tony's eyes.

Tony sensed McGee staring intently at him.

"_Please, please, please do not say a word, McGee_." Tony pleaded in his mind.

Fortunately, McGee did not volunteer any information. He was actually more interested in hearing what Tony was going to say to Ziva.

"Well, actually I did a lot of cleaning." Tony replied.

"You. Cleaned." Ziva looked at Tony in amused disbelief.

Tony looked up briefly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I do believe it would take you an entire weekend to, as you say, _clean_. That is why you have painful muscles, yes?"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief that Ziva didn't question his answer.

"And McGee. Is this why you also have…painful muscles?"

McGee looked at Ziva, alarmed. "Uh, well, Ziva that would be yes. I also cleaned this weekend. My apartment. All by myself. Alone."

Ziva looked at both of them, her eyes mere slits. She knew they were hiding something, but with McGee involved, she was more curious than angry, or worried. With McGee in tow, Tony probably didn't get into too much trouble.

"I see. Well then, I guess you are both very, very tired, after all of your…cleaning."

"Yes, yes I am." McGee felt like he had just been interrogated and admitted to committing murder.

Tony caught the gleam in Ziva's eyes. "Well, I'm not…_that_ tired."

"Good, I was going to meet Abby for a drink after work. Are you sure, McGee, that you are too tired to go out with us?" Ziva smiled playfully at him.

McGee groaned. He had fallen right into Ziva's trap. As much as he wanted to go out with them, he would not admit his weakness.

"No, you go ahead. Maybe some other time." He glared at Tony, who was smiling at him in triumph.

"All right. See you in the morning, McGee." Ziva and Tony got up and left together.

McGee watched them leave. He had the distinct feeling that he had just been played. But Tony had seemed alarmed at Ziva's questions as well.

"_I wonder why Tony doesn't want Ziva to know about his house?"_ McGee wondered. A stray thought hit him. Did Tony have a girlfriend, someone that he was serious about?

McGee shook his head. That can't be it. Tony always bragged about his conquests. He had been silent about any women he may have been seeing for awhile now; which was actually an antitheses to the Tony DiNozzo he knew.

McGee sat up straight. So was buying a house! The Tony he thought he knew would _never_ buy a house, unless there was a good reason for it.

And the only reason Tim could think of, for Tony to break down and buy a house, was that he was planning to settle down.

"_Tony? Settle down? As in, get married?"_ McGee just couldn't wrap his head around this idea. After all, who would he marry? The only woman who understood him, and stuck by him all these years was…

"_Ziva?"_ Tim shook his head, mentally slapping himself sans Gibbs for even thinking such a thought.

First of all, Gibbs would never allow it. Second of all, Ziva would never put up with Tony's antics. He would have to have a complete personality transplant.

Or maybe he has, Tim thought. Tony had definitely been different since he got hit on the head a few weeks ago. Maybe it knocked some sense into him.

McGee considered the ramifications of Tony and Ziva being together. He decided it wouldn't necessarily affect him adversely. But he still couldn't believe Gibbs would allow it.

"_Wait a minute! Gibbs knew about Tony's house! Maybe Gibbs knew what Tony was up to, but what exactly did he know?"_

Tim McGee sat quietly at his desk, glancing one to another at the three empty desks beside him.

There's only one other person who could possibly know what was up, and she was going out with Tony and Ziva tonight.

Tim recalled their conversation a while back, when he had been worried that Gibbs had given Tony and Ziva, but not him, a special assignment. He was sure Abby knew something, because of something she had said:

"_**I'm sure if anything is wrong, or if anyone has done anything wrong, it would be Tony and Ziva. That's why he called them in."**_

McGee stood up, shock on his face. Gibbs _did_ know. And he approved! Why else would he show up at Tony's new house with pizza?

Tony and Ziva. Together. McGee silently digested his thoughts, when something occurred to him. _"If they were together, why wouldn't Tony want Ziva to know about his house? In fact, why wouldn't Ziva had known about it and taken part in the whole house-hunting thing?"_

McGee decided he needed to do more investigating. _"Something is definitely 'afoot', and I intend to find out what it is!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**McGee decided he needed to do more investigating. _"Something is definitely 'afoot', and I intend to find out what it is!"_**

Chapter Four- "How hard could it be?"

**Martin's Pub in Georgetown**

Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena were all at the bar, drinking and laughing, as if they had not seen the horrors of the day.

When you see death as often as they do, you have to "turn it off;" otherwise, it will overwhelm and destroy you. The ones who can't are known as former employees.

"Here's to Jimmy and Breena!" Ducky proclaimed. Everyone echoed the sentiment and drank to the toast.

Jimmy had his arm around Breena and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, thank you. You are all, not just my friends, but my family. Which makes me sad that McGee couldn't make it?" Jimmy looked toward the door, as if expecting Tim to walk through it any moment.

"Well, Jimmy, I am sure if McGee knew that you and Breena were going to be joining us, he would have definitely come." Ziva smiled as she sipped her wine.

"As if we aren't enough reason?" Abby complained.

"Now, Abigail. Our Timothy was very tired; you heard what Ziva and Tony said. Apparently he had a very big weekend, cleaning his apartment." Ducky gently touched her arm, not wanting her to be upset.

Abby snorted. "Boy does _that_ sound like a story!"

She downed another shot, then noticed Tony was trying to send her some kind of signal. She looked into his eyes, trying to figure it out.

She waited until the others were engaged in a spirited conversation regarding the upcoming nuptials, then sidled her way over to Tony's side.

"You should learn sign language, like Gibbs. Then we wouldn't need these clandestine meetings." Abby's expression read as _"Well? Spit it out!"_

Tony looked at the others, then turned to Abby. "Tim was helping me this weekend. You know, regarding what we talked about a while ago."

Tony smiled and raised his eyebrows, hoping Abby was able to understand what he was talking about.

Abby's eyes got huge. They quickly flashed to Ziva.

"Oh…wait! Why would you need McGee?"

"Not now, Abbs. Just cool it on the McGee bashing, ok?"

Abby regarded him quietly. "My lips are sealed!" For added effect, she crossed her heart and held up her hand. But her curiosity was peaked.

"_What in the world could Timmy have been doing to help Tony and Ziva get together?"_ Abby smiled in anticipation of the McGee Inquisition that would take place tomorrow.

One by one, the co-workers parted ways, until only Tony and Ziva were left at the bar.

"So," Ziva began, "Are you going to tell me how you _really_ got your sore muscles this weekend, or are you going to let me leave it to my imagination?"

Tony almost choked on his beer. "Ziva, I swear. All I did this weekend was clean and move some stuff around." Which wasn't entirely false; it just wasn't entirely true.

Ziva looked sideways at him, then turned to face him, very close. She put her hand on his chest. "So, how painful is it?" she asked softly.

Tony's heart began pounding, a fact that was not lost on Ziva, considering her smile.

"Just what are you asking me, Miss David?" Tony inched a little closer, a mischievous smile on his face.

Ziva placed her hand on his cheek, and looked him up and down. "Oh, I was just thinking…my apartment needs to be cleaned as well. It is very messy, is it not?"

Tony held his breath. He couldn't tell if Ziva was teasing him or if she had actually just invited him over to her place.

"Well, I would need to do a thorough investigation, first. After all, I am… a Very Special Agent." He moved closer still.

Ziva looked at his lips. If she leaned forward just a fraction, they would touch. She wanted very much to kiss him, and she knew he wanted to kiss her. But did it mean anything to him? Was she just a "conquest of the evening"?

Tony didn't give Ziva a chance to pull away. Before she could reply, he closed the gap and placed his lips on hers.

For a few moments, the world stopped. There were no terrorists that needed to be hunted down, no Marine or Navy personnel in harm's way.

The world consisted of just the two of them, joined as one. The kiss was passionate, not lustful. It was personal, not an alcohol-induced face-suck given to a total stranger.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other. Tony no longer had the goofy grin on his face.

"I think you know what I would like, but I want you to want it too."

Ziva looked deeply into Tony's eyes. They had engaged in sex many times in the past, usually after one of their movie nights; or after a really horrendous case that found them both reaching out to each other for comfort.

Ziva wasn't sure any of those times actually meant anything more than what is was: two friends having sex. _"Friends with benefits"_ as Tony referred to them.

This seemed different. It was what she wanted, what she had been hoping for. Did this mean Tony wanted the same thing? To leave the meaningless existence of the past, and begin a new life of purpose, of loving and being loved?

It did, according to Abby. She had said that Tony had some sort of "vision" of his future when he was knocked out; a future that included Ziva, and a future Tony wanted very much to take place.

Ziva kissed Tony in answer. "Take me home, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony smiled through their kiss and he wrapped his arms around her.

Tony signaled the bartender and paid the tab. He held out his hand to Ziva.

She looked at his hand, smiled and placed her own in his. Together they walked out of the bar and toward Ziva's car.

She had driven them both to the bar, as parking was a bitch in Georgetown, _any_ night of the week.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from across the street.

Abby and Ducky had lingered behind, anxious to see if there would be any developments.

When they spied Tony and Ziva leaving the bar, hand in hand, they both quietly said "Yes!" Startled, they looked at each other. "High five, Ducky!" Abby smiled. Ducky smiled in return and gave her the high five back.

"Now really, Abigail. I must go home. Fortunately, it is not that far."

Ducky had purchased a brownstone in Georgetown, with the proceeds from the sale of this family home after his mother's death.

"See you, Ducky." Abby looked at Tony and Ziva wistfully. They had both been through so much. They deserved to be happy. Abby was convinced they belonged together.

Tony seemed to be convinced as well. And after her evening with Ziva, she knew that she wanted to be with Tony as much as Tony wanted to be with her. Abby remembered exactly what Ziva had said to her:

"_**Abby, my dear friend." Ziva reassured her. "I love Tony DiNozzo with all my heart. And now you must promise to never ever ever tell him I told you that!"**_

Now, all they needed to do was to get their act together, and make it happen. How hard could that be?

Abby sighed. Suddenly, her cell went off.

"Hey, McGee! Yep, heading home. Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Abby turned her attention away from the couple across the street.

**Ziva's apartment**

Ziva let them into her apartment, and reached out to switch on the lights. Tony still held her hand, as she led him toward her bedroom.

"Don't you want me to assess the messiness of your place first?" Tony teased.

Ziva turned to face him and continued her journey toward her bedroom, walking backward.

Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of her. This was a different Ziva. A Ziva that was relaxed and content. A Ziva that radiated a light that was almost blinding.

Tony liked to think he was responsible for the well-being of this glowing creature, but he didn't want to give himself too much credit.

They reached her bed, and melded into one. For the first time, Tony and Ziva could say they "made love" and didn't just "have sex." It was just as exhausting, but was more exhilarating, because they knew it meant something.

Still, Tony was afraid to ruin the afterglow by saying those three little words. Most women felt it was cheap to throw those about after sex. What man wasn't "in love" after having amazing sex?

But this was different, and they both knew it. Still, neither confided their true feelings. They just talked and cuddled, and soon both were sound asleep, in each other's arms.

_**Sorry to disappointed those of you who like the sex scenes written out in explicit detail. I think it's better to let the reader imagine the scene.**_

_**Please review. Hope you like it so far! And many thanks to you-all who have marked this as a favorite story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**But this was different, and they both knew it. Still, neither confided their true feelings. They just talked and cuddled, and soon both were sound asleep, in each other's arms.**_

Chapter Five- "His own time, in his own way."

Tony and Ziva arrived at work together, since Tony's car was still parked at the Navy Yard.

Fortunately, Tony had an extra set of clothes at work, negating having Ziva take him home to change, and gave Tony a reprieve over explaining his new residence.

He was able to change before McGee or Gibbs showed up, for which he was gratified. That was all he needed, an inquisition from inquiring minds.

When he signed on at his computer, his calendar reminder dinged.  
_"Today's the day the space shuttle flies over DC!"_ he read.

Tony tried to remember the exact words Ziva had "said" to him:

"_**So, you and I caught a cab at 9:30 in the morning, and ended up at the Monument for Washington."**_

"Washington Monument." Tony automatically corrected Ziva's English.

"What did you say?" Ziva looked across from her desk, confused.

Tony didn't realize he had spoken aloud. "Oh, I was just thinking about the space shuttle. It's doing its final flight today, over DC. I think the Washington Monument would be a great place to watch it from."

"Okay…" Ziva clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"C'mon, Ziva. It's the end of an era. Tell you what. Let's grab a cab and head downtown to watch it. It'll be fun."

"I do not think Gibbs will let us just take off…to have fun." Ziva was looking at Tony like he had two heads. "Are you feeling alright?"

Tony smiled. "Never felt better." He looked at her knowingly. To his amazement, Ziva actually almost blushed. Almost.

Tony stepped around his desk and sauntered over to Ziva's. "I think this will be a great learning experience for you, as a new citizen. Don't you?"

Ziva cocked her head at him, not quite sure if he was being serious or not.

Just then, McGee arrived and slung his gear behind his desk.

"So, how was your evening?" He asked.

"Oh, it was lovely." Ziva smiled. "Jimmy and Breena were there. They missed you."

"Well, I'm glad someone did." McGee snarled.

Ziva looked contrite. "McGee! We missed you as well." She had a sudden thought. "Tony and I are going down to the Monument for Washington to watch the space shuttle do its fly-up thing. Come with us."

Tony's head whipped up_. "No, No, No…McGee was not part of the plan. He is not supposed to be there!"_

Tony was standing behind Ziva, frantically trying to send signals to McGee that said, _"Say no, say no…"_

Tim noticed Tony's antics. He clearly understood that Tony did not want him to "tag along"; he considered for a brief moment of ruining Tony's plan.

But McGee was not a vicious or vindictive person. "You know what, Ziva? Thanks, but I think I'll just go up on the roof with everyone else to see it. Abby will be there." He smiled and turned back to his work.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Tony mouthing "Thank you!"

McGee smiled and shook his head.

**Downtown, on the Mall**

Tony paid the cab driver, and together they walked up the slight hill toward the monument. It was about 9:50 am. Tony checked his watch.

"I think the newsfeed said it was supposed to begin its pass…"

"There it is!" They heard a woman call out.

Sure enough, flying in low over the trees lining the Potomac, came the aging shuttle; a testimony to the brilliance and fortitude of thousands of individuals.

They watched it fly toward Andrews AFB, then they people-watched as they waited for the next pass.

Over the next half hour, the shuttle passed over them four times, each time lower than the last.

By the final pass, it was so low, they both felt they could reach up and touch it. The tiles were grimy, missing in places. They were surprised to see how small it actually was.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand. "Let's go catch a ride!" Laughing, the two ran over the grassy lawn, still holding hands. Finally able to run no longer, they stopped to catch their breath.

Tony caught Ziva and whirled her around, causing her hair to fly out of its usual pony tail. When he finally set her down, he gently held her face and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, yet the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever shared. Ziva caught her breath as they pulled apart. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, holding each other's hands.

"We need to talk." Tony and Ziva spoke at the same time. They laughed again. Tony pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her again.

Everything was going to be alright.

**NCIS Headquarters**

McGee was aware of a definite undercurrent in the office that afternoon. If Gibbs noticed it, he didn't show it.

Every once in a while, Tim would glance over at Tony or Ziva. He occasionally caught them looking at each other, with an expression he couldn't begin to describe.

"Something is definitely going on." McGee mumbled to himself. Just then, his phone rang.

"McGee. Hey Abby. What? Sure, be right down." He hung up. "Boss? Abby wants to come down…"

Gibbs waved his hand, "Go...go." McGee was grateful for the distraction, and hoped Abby could shed some more light on whatever it was that was going on.

"Abby?" Tim entered the lab, but didn't see Abby right away.

"Back here, Timmy!" Abby was doing sit ups in the back office.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked, incredulous.

"Getting in shape."

"What for? I mean, you're already in great shape. I mean…"

Abby got up off the floor. "Quit while you're ahead, McGee." She grabbed his arms and took him out into the main lab.

"Okay, here's what I know: Last night, Tony and Ziva left the bar hand in hand. Ziva drove, so they got in her car."

Abby pulled up some footage. "What I _also_ know is that they arrived together this morning, and Tony was wearing the _same_ clothes he was wearing yesterday." She had a triumphant grin on her face.

McGee studied the video feed Abby had up. Sure enough, Tony was definitely wearing what he wore yesterday, and what he was _not_ wearing at the present time.

"So, Tony changed clothes when he got to work…?"

"Timmy! You're missing the big picture! Tony and Ziva are together. You know. They're a couple!" Abby was beaming.

McGee couldn't fault her logic, but still needed more information. "How do you know they just didn't have sex last night?" McGee shuddered slightly at having to discuss Tony's sex life.

Abby looked happy. "Of'course they had sex! See?" She pointed to the monitor as proof.

McGee pulled at his collar, feeling it getting tight. "Uh, Abbs, just because they had sex doesn't mean they are together, as, you know, a couple."

"In fact, we've decided that they had sex in the past. Geesh, I can't believe I am talking about Tony and Ziva and sex in the same conversation." McGee was clearly grossed out.

"There must be something _else_ you know. And _I_ know something. You tell, I tell…"

Abby looked intrigued. "Ok, without going into minute detail: Tony and Ziva both admitted to me, independently and without any provocation on my part, that they loved each other, and wanted to be together, as in TOGETHER."

McGee opened his mouth, then closed it. "Really…"

"C'mon, c'mon! I shared, now you have to."

Tim held Abby's arms at her side, in a feeble attempt to control some of her energy. "Ok, but you have to promise not to say anything to Ziva. I mean it Abby. This is something for Tony to tell her, not us."

Abby stopped bouncing up and down. "Sounds serious, McGee."

"Well, it is. For Tony."

"McGee!"

Tim looked around to make sure no one was around to listen in. "Ok…Tony bought a house."

"WHA…mmmfff" McGee placed his hand over Abby's mouth.

"Shssshhh! I told you. It's a secret!"

Abby nodded her head. McGee reluctantly took his hand away.

"Oh my God, McGee. A House? Tony bought a house?" Abby started walking in circles. She turned back to McGee and noticed his grin. "There's more?"

McGee smiled wide. "Oh, yeah. The house is in Gibbs neighborhood."

He held up his finger as Abby started to lose it again. "And…the Boss knows all about it."

This left Abby speechless. "Gibbs knows? He knows?" Abby was talking more to herself than asking McGee the question. She looked at him, unconvinced.

"How do you know that Gibbs knows?"

Tim smiled. "Because I helped Tony move this weekend and when we were done, Gibbs showed up with a pizza."

"Oh, Timmy….you are so sweet. Is that why you were so sore? You weren't really cleaning, you were helping Tony. No wonder he wanted me to quit bashing you."

"Wait…What? You were bashing me?"

"Oh, I was just complaining that 'cleaning your apartment' was a feeble excuse for not going out with us last night." She engulfed McGee in a big hug.

"You helped Tony move! That is so awesome McGee."

"So what's the big secret again?"

"Ziva does not know about this yet. You can't say anything, Abby, I mean it. Let Tony tell Ziva in his own time, in his own way."

Abby looked at McGee. "Promise!"

Tim smiled. "Promise!"

_**Watching the shuttle fly over the monument was a moment I will always cherish. By the way, "I" am the woman who yelled 'There it is!' I saw the contrail from my home in Florida when the very first shuttle launched, and got to see it make its final voyage. Thanks again for the support. More to come.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**So what's the big secret again?"**_

"_**Ziva does not know about this yet. You can't say anything, Abby, I mean it. Let Tony tell Ziva in his own time, in his own way."**_

_**Abby looked at McGee. "Promise!"**_

_**Tim smiled. "Promise!"**_

Chapter Six- "Your one and only"

Tony thought the day would never end. He and Ziva made plans to meet at her place.

He nervously got ready, laughing at himself. "For God's sake, DiNozzo, you're acting like a 12 year old going out on his first date!" Tony shook his head. "Twelve year old? I couldn't have been that young, could I?"

After giving it serious thought, he decided he was just psyching himself out. He didn't want to play smooth, suave, cool Anthony DiNozzo, lover and heartbreaker of beautiful women.

That DiNozzo doesn't exist anymore; well, maybe in DiNozzo, _Sr._ This guy was through with the games. He knew who he wanted to be with, and he wasn't going to do anything to screw it up if he could help it.

He stopped at a Florist shop and bought Ziva a single red rose, thinking a whole bouquet would be overkill.

He stood in front of her door, smoothing his hair. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality probably only five seconds, the door opened.

Ziva looked stunning. Her hair was down, and wild, the way he liked it. "Hi Tony, come in." Ziva waved him in, and closed the door behind her.

He took her hand and gave her the rose. "This is for you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman."

Ziva took the rose, smelling its essence. She smiled and kissed Tony on the lips. She broke it off before it could deepen into something more.

Tony was clearly disappointed, but he saw the gleam in Ziva's eye.

"_Talk first, play later."_ He thought to himself. Grinning, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to cook!" Tony exclaimed when he realized that was exactly what she had done.

"We have to eat, do we not?" Ziva replied. "Besides, I was already planning to make this tonight anyway. There is plenty."

They sat at her table, talking easily about the days' events, enjoying each other's company and the delicious meal.

"You know, you really are a wonderful cook." Tony said admiringly.

"I love to cook." Ziva said. "But, thank you. It is always nice to hear."

She gathered her coffee cup and walked over to the sofa and plopped herself down, pulling up her legs underneath her.

Tony took that as the cue that the "polite talk" was over and it was time to get down to business.

Tony joined Ziva on the sofa, leaning his arm across the back so he was facing Ziva.

"Well, we've had some interesting few weeks, haven't we?" He began.

"To say the least." Ziva said, smiling. "Clearly, we both have things to say. Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Tony loved her all the more for offering to go first, but he shook his head. "No, I'll start the ball rolling." He put down his coffee.

"You know, we have both been through a lot the past year, relationship-wise. I've always managed to screw things up, but in the end, no matter what, there you were: ready to help me pick up the pieces and go on."

Ziva listened closely, giving Tony her full attention. "Well, I have not exactly been the expert of relationships either, have I? I think I said at one time we were both 'romantically dysfunctional.'"

Tony smiled in remembrance. "You also referred to me as being in your life. Of'course I had to call you on it. We got interrupted."

That memory caused them to pause for a moment.

Tony took Ziva's hand gently in his. "The thing is, Ziva. I _am _in your life, and _you_ are in mine. As best friends, as partners. I can't imagine my life without you."

"It took fate to step in to help me see what a treasure I already had. Now that I see it, I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you."

"You will not lose me, Tony." Ziva said softly.

Tony placed his other hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I don't know why I was so blind, not to see what was right in front of me. I guess I was afraid; afraid that you wouldn't feel the same, would turn me away. I couldn't take that chance, Ziva."

"But you are willing to take the chance now? What has changed?" Ziva's eyes were riveted on Tony.

"Well, for those of us too dense to see the forest through the trees, it always helps if the females in your life push you in the right direction."

Ziva looked confused. "The females in your life? Push you? What are you talking about?" She was a little apprehensive about the "females in your life" comment, and wasn't really sure she wanted to know what it meant.

Tony chuckled. "Ah yes. E. J. Remember when we were at the safe house?"

Ziva looked guarded. "Yes…" She replied slowly.

"Well, she figured out things real quick. She told me you and I should be together."

Ziva sat up straight. "She did what? When did this happen?"

"After you brought the breakfast goodies and then left to be a Ninja and bring down Cole. Blew me away, I have to admit."

"And then, Wendy. Wow, what a blast from the past! And it should have _stayed_ in the past. The only good thing about that encounter was that she said the same thing."

"Wendy said you and I needed to be together?" Ziva was incredulous.

"Well, not exactly in those words. She didn't know it was you. She just knew there was somebody. And it wasn't her."

Ziva digested this piece of news.

"Ziva, we have been dancing around this for years. Somewhere in between you asking me if I was having phone sex, and then going undercover with you and having sex; somewhere in between me thinking you were dead and then finding out you weren't dead and bringing you home; somewhere in between Jeanne and E. J.; and Michael, yes I will say his name, and Ray; between life and death, good and bad: I fell in love with you."

"You let me get away with just enough that I didn't hang myself, and then pulled me back when I stepped out of bounds. You tolerated my movies, my impressions…even my Dad!" Tony shook his head at that.

"Ziva David, I think I have always loved you, but I resisted it, because of Rule #12, because I didn't want anything to come between our working relationship, and our friendship."

Tony looked momentarily embarrassed. "And because I was afraid you didn't or wouldn't feel the same, and then where would we be?" Tony hung his head at his admission.

"Tony…" Ziva placed her hand under his chin and brought his face up to meet hers.

"I do not think you need to worry about that." She let that sink in.

Tony turned so he was completely facing her. Taking both of her hands in his, he looked into her eyes.

"Ziva, I really want to make a go of this. Of us, being a couple. I don't know where we'll end up, but I want the journey to begin."

Ziva looked down at their entwined fingers. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"When you told me you and Wendy had decided to not, continue, I was very happy. I thought maybe then, the time had come for us…"

She paused as she got a catch in her throat. "But you did nothing. I thought I was wrong, feeling things you did not share. I was…sad and, yes, yes…angry. I thought you did not care about me…the way I wanted you to."

Tony looked like he had been punched in the gut. "I knew you were…distant, that something was upsetting you. I had no idea why."

"But Ziva, I swear. I didn't start going out with a different flavor of the week again. I just took time off, to think about things. About me…and you." Tony sighed.

"I believe you, Tony. Now I understand. At the time it hurt, but that was then."

Ziva moved closer to Tony and laid her head on his shoulder. "I have long felt feelings for you, Tony. Even when I should not."

"You have saved me, more times than you can imagine. Not just from the physical dangers, but the dangers we cannot always see, yet are there; waiting to tear us apart, little by little, until there is nothing left but a shell.

"After all I have been through, who has been there to pick me up, to care for me, to have my back, and to be by my side?"

She touched his mouth. "You. Anthony DiNozzo. My friend. My partner. My love."

Tony kissed her then, deeply and passionately. After an eternity, they broke apart, both needing to catch their breath.

"So, are we like, going steady?" Tony asked seriously.

Ziva looked at him like he was nuts, then realized he was teasing her.

"There is something we need to think about. Gibbs." She said. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I have already spoken to him, of my feelings for you."

Tony sat up. "You what? When?" He couldn't believe Ziva actually talked to Gibbs.

"It was after you hit your head, and started acting…strange."

Tony thought about it. That was the same time he had also talked to Gibbs. "Well, that makes two of us. Tell me, did he give you his blessing or slap you on the back of your head?"

Ziva laughed. "Oh, I do not think he was pleased, but I twisted his arm."

Tony could just imagine Ziva working on Gibbs. That explained a lot, the way Gibbs was acting when he went to see him. He _did_ already know.

"Well, he gave me his blessing. He just said keep it out of the office."

They both sat quietly for awhile.

"This is weird." They both burst out laughing. Tony caught her mouth in a kiss.

"This is definitely _not_ weird." Ziva spoke through their kiss.

"No, I could get used to this." Tony murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"So, Tony DiNozzo is my boyfriend now, yes?" Ziva teased him.

"Your one and only." He smiled at her.

Ziva snuggled in closer to Tony. "And I am yours." She breathed into his neck.

_**Thanks again for checking this story as a favorite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**No, I could get used to this." Tony murmured as he nuzzled her neck.**_

"_**So, Tony DiNozzo is my boyfriend now, yes?" Ziva teased him.**_

"_**Your one and only." He smiled at her.**_

_**Ziva snuggled in closer to Tony. "And I am yours." She breathed into his neck. **_

I do not own NCIS, its characters or its stories

Chapter Seven- "Their lives are not their own"-_** Episode 9x22 "Playing With Fire" heavily referenced**_

Over the next three weeks, Tony and Ziva worked hard to maintain a semblance of normalcy at work. They did not yet confide to Gibbs that they had taken the first steps at a relationship.

Of'course, Gibbs had been watching them surreptitiously; he knew the signs, and he knew that they had made a breakthrough.

He noticed little things that others would not be aware of. Every once in a while, when the team was standing together and reviewing the current case at the plasma, he would see Tony's hand stray to the small of Ziva's back; or Ziva would absently brush something invisible from Tony's sleeve.

These all told of intimacy, of a new level of comfort. Gibbs was glad they had both come to him, before taking their relationship to the next level. Otherwise, he would be reading the riot act to them.

He tried to be understanding and supportive. But right now, there was a new terrorist targeting navy ships. He didn't want any distractions.

An explosion had already killed one sailor and a civilian on the USS Brewer. Now, they got Intel from Special Agent Stan Burley that a thermite explosive was discovered by him on a pallet scheduled to be place aboard the nuclear Aircraft Carrier Benjamin Franklin.

He decided to send Tony and Ziva to Naples, to meet up with Stan, and set a trap for whoever in the hell was responsible for the recent attacks.

Tony broke the news to Ziva as he rushed down from MTAC. "I'm going home to get a change of clothes, and I suggest you do the same."

Ziva grabbed her things and followed quickly after Tony. Without thinking, Tony suggested that they take one car, as it would be quicker.

He realized his mistake when Ziva asked where he was going after they left Ziva's apartment and headed toward his place.

Tony looked sheepishly at Ziva. "I was going to tell you, you know, make a big production about it. But I guessed I screwed that up."

Ziva looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tony cringed a little bit. "Do you remember that house I stopped at when we were on our way to Gibbs?"

Ziva frowned. "The one where you almost put us through the windshield?"

"That's the one. Well, I decided to go look at it."

Ziva looked confused. "Do you mean, you went to look at it, as in maybe purchasing the house? I seem to remember it was for sale."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Tony took at deep breath and looked at Ziva.

"You actually bought it?" Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…a good surprise. I wanted to show you how much I've changed."

Ziva sat silent for a minute. "So you…bought a house."

"I bought a house."

Ziva looked the window and watched the traffic. Momentarily, she turned back to Tony.

"Will I like it?"

"I hope to hell you will." Tony said so emphatically that Ziva had to chuckle.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief that Ziva didn't seem to be really angry.

He finally pulled into the driveway. Ziva looked at the property with renewed interest. She didn't really get a good look at it the first time they were here.

"It needs some work. But it's in good shape." Tony unlocked his front door. Silently, he worried that this was not going according to plan. Since Ziva found out about the house at lot earlier than she was supposed to, would this adversely affect how his vision of the future played out?

"Oh, yes. It definitely needs some work." Ziva wrinkled her nose at the wallpaper and paint color.

"Tell me about. I'll just run up real quick and get some things."

Ziva wandered around the downstairs, checking out the kitchen first.

"Definitely needs a renovation." She said to herself.

"Great! You can help me with the plans. After all, you cook more than I do. I have no clue what needs to go into a kitchen."

Ziva smiled at Tony. "You want me to help you renovate your kitchen?"

"Well, yeah. That's the whole idea. But I get the basement."

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Later. Let's get to Andrew's."

Ziva shook her head in amusement and followed Tony out.

They had a good flight, no major turbulence, and they actually had real seats instead of those jump seats in the hold of the plane. All in all, it was fairly comfortable.

They talked about the op, and wondered what Stan had planned for them.

When Tony and Ziva's cab arrived at the wharf, Stan was there to greet them. Tony had known Stan for several years, but this was the first meeting for Stan and Ziva.

Stan did not disappoint: He was very taken with Ziva and tried hard to make an impression. "Welcome to Napoli: the land of pizza, Mount Vesuvius and romance."

In the past, Tony would have been very suspicious and jealous of any attention Ziva received from another male. With their new status firmly set, he found he was amused by Stan's actions, and totally comfortable with Ziva's repartee' with Stan.

Knowledge is a great equalizer. Tony knew that Ziva would not fall for Stan's lines, and that made him feel all the more comfortable of their new relationship.

"Stay classy, Stan." Tony said easily as he smiled at his friend. He stood at the rail, so Ziva could chat with Stan. They briefly made eye contact. Smiling, Ziva turned her attention back to Stan.

"Oh, yeah." Tony thought. "Love is grand."

Agent Burley's plan was for them to join the Benjamin Franklin, undercover as crew replacement. Tony was a little put out that Stan made Ziva an officer, whiles he, Tony, was a mere enlisted man.

"Is that why you are so grouchy?" Ziva whispered as she finally arrived with the food. She stood very close to Tony so no one could hear them.

To Tony's embarrassment, he had to admit to Ziva that he was not feeling well.

"Seasick?" Ziva was incredulous.

"I have to go to the head." Tony muttered. Just then, a civilian was spied heading for the cargo hold.

"We got a bogey." Tony transmitted to Stan, who was waiting inside, watching the "fake" thermite plant they switched for the real thing.

The plan did not go smoothly. Although the perpetrator was caught, Stan was injured: a knife wound to the left shoulder.

But after some rough interrogation and the threat of GITMO, the civilian terrorist they had apprehended gave up the name of the one person they had been searching for: Harper Dearing.

It would be several days before they could leave the ship, as both Stan and the suspect were injured. Her status as an officer and a woman allowed Ziva the luxury of her own quarters.

No longer undercover as crew, Tony walked away from his enlisted man bunk and joined Ziva in her small, but private room. With Stan laid up, they didn't have to hide too much, but they were very discreet.

Still, it was a little cramped for the two of them in the single bed. Tony didn't mind at all. If Ziva minded, she didn't say a word.

"So tell me again about this house." Ziva stroked Tony's hand as they lay on the small bed.

"Well, I can't really explain it, except to say that the minute I saw it, I knew I was meant to buy it." Tony hedged.

"Sounds like something you should discuss with Abby." Ziva wondered if this house was part of the "vision of his future" that Abby had referred to when they had dinner several weeks ago.

Ziva didn't believe much in "visions" or "omens" or anything that reeked of the supernatural. She had a strong faith, though she did not practice.

She did believe that the people and events in one's life could have a purpose that was not at first apparent; that some things were meant to be.

She felt that way about her and Tony; she guessed that Tony felt that way about this house.

"I really did mean to show you the house when we could spend some quality time there, for you to see the whole thing." Tony said softly.

"Well, then. When we return, I will make a thorough exploration." Ziva teased him.

Tony turned on his side, so that they were facing each other.

"I really hope you like it as much as I do." He said.

His heartfelt sincerity touched Ziva, and she kissed him softly.

"We leave for DC in the morning. I guess depending on what Gibbs wants us to do when we return, we can make plans."

Tony put his other arm around Ziva and sighed. "I think this is just the beginning. Until this guy is caught, I don't think we will be making too many plans."

Tony's assessment was confirmed, when he, Ziva and Burley got off the elevator to head into the bullpen.

The room was full of people standing, the air electric and foreboding. Gibbs was striding down the corridor, photo in hand.

"Listen up! Harper Dearing is our new Public Enemy Number One! Now let's go find him!"

Tony and Ziva rushed to the plasma, asking McGee to fill them in on the developments while they had been in transit. Stan followed them, sitting at Ziva's desk.

Tony and Ziva paused and looked at each other. Tony quietly put his hand at her back and rubbed it gently.

"McGee, I want everything there is to know about this guy. Ziva, work with McGee and get up to speed. Tony, you're with me in MTAC." Gibbs was barking orders at everyone around him.

Tony stowed his gear and quickly followed Gibbs. He looked back at Ziva, who was listening closely to what McGee was telling her.

As if sensing she was being watched, she looked up. Their eyes locked for an eternity, knowing their lives were not their own for the time being.

_**Thanks again! I've loved Joel Gretsch since The 4400, so had to include him!**_

_**I am not going to rehash the entire finale, so don't be surprised if I leave some items out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**As if sensing she was being watched, she looked up. Their eyes locked for an eternity, knowing their lives were not their own for the time being.**_

Chapter Eight- "We have all the time in the world."

The day they returned from Naples was a whirlwind. The team set about tracking the whereabouts of Harper Dearing.

Gibbs and McGee had already gone to the company Dearing owned. Vincent Maple, company President, denied having any contact with Dearing for over a year. He even intimated that Dearing was "crazy."

By 8pm, both Tony and Ziva were running on fumes

"Why don't you go lie down and catch some zzz's. I don't think we are going anywhere until we get something to work with. "

"I am not tired, Tony." Ziva started.

Tony held up his hand. "Well, I'm not buying that for one second. I am exhausted, and unless I'm mistaken, we've been joined at the hip the last five days. So don't tell me you aren't tired."

Ziva sighed. "Ok, yes. I am tired. But I am not so tired that I cannot do something productive. This Dearing needs to be found."

Tony knew when to push Ziva and when not to. He backed off and let her go to her computer to do whatever it was she thought she should be doing.

Tony walked over to McGee's desk. "How's it going, McGee?"

"Well, I've got tags on his phones and accounts. He seems to be using burn phones, and dumps them once he's used it. This guy knows what he's doing."

McGee switched viewing screens. He nudged Tony. When Tony looked at him, McGee jerked his head toward Ziva.

Ziva had her head on her desk, snoring softly. Tony chuckled.

"Not that tired, huh? Just goes to show, McGee, that even Ninja's need sleep."

Tony walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket, then went over to Ziva and draped it over her shoulders.

"She thinks she's invincible." Tony said softly.

"Well, that's your job. To make sure she understands she can't be Wonder Woman every second of the day."

Tony looked at McGee. "Believe me, I try."

"I'm sure you do, Tony." McGee looked up from the computer.

Just then Gibbs arrived. He looked around the office. "Tony, take Ziva home. Both of you get some rest. McGee, you're with me."

Tony stood stock still, stunned. Did Gibbs really just say he and Ziva should go home and sleep? Tony shook his head, and banged his left ear.

"Don't make me change my mind, DiNozzo." Gibbs said quietly.

Tony looked at Gibbs, and nodded.

Hesitantly, he touched Ziva's shoulder. "Ziva, wake up! Time to go home."

After getting no response, he gently shook her shoulder. Finally, she stirred and mumbled something. After opening one eye and realizing where she was, she bolted upright and looked around, sleep still fogging her brain.

"I was not asleep."

Tony looked at McGee, who smiled. "Sure you weren't. Hey, Gibbs gave us a pass. Let's go home and get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Ziva didn't even question Tony. Still not quite awake, she grabbed her bag, and joined Tony. "See you tomorrow, McGee." Ziva called back.

"Yeah, fine. You guys go sleep. I'll be fine right here."

Tony poked his head out of the elevator and gave a thumbs up to McGee.

**North Arlington**

There was no question that they would both go to the house.

Tony took Ziva's hand and they walked together up the sidewalk.

Tony flipped on the lights when they entered. "Are you hungry? I guess we should have picked up something on the way."

Ziva shook her head. "I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

Tony pulled her into a comfortable embrace. "Well, then. I think that can be arranged. Let me show you the Master Bedroom Suite."

Ziva raised her eyebrows and looked unconvinced. "A Master Bedroom Suite. In this house. Right."

Tony grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, someday. Right now it is just a bedroom and a bathroom. Come on."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs.

Ziva was surprised to see that there were four bedrooms. A hall closet and bathroom were passed before Tony led her into the largest bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Welcome, my lady. The bed awaits you." Tony bowed and waved his arm in a flourish.

Ziva laughed. "It looks like your old bedroom in your apartment."

"Yeah, well, using the same furniture tends to do that to a room. It will be redone, but that discussion is for another day. Right now…" Tony steered her into the bath, "I want you to take a shower and get comfortable."

He handed her some fluffy towels, and one of his old football jerseys, and headed back downstairs.

Ziva shook her head. She couldn't believe that she didn't figure out that something was up, since Tony always insisted they go to her place lately. She never questioned it.

"_I must be losing my 'Ninja' skills."_ She thought amusingly to herself.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He was tired. Overseas travel was exhausting and they got off the plane running. He wanted to spend some quiet time with Ziva, relaxing and just being together.

Humming, he headed into the kitchen and put some water on to boil.

Ziva luxuriated in the shower. It felt wonderful, the warm water trailing down her skin, loosening tight muscles. She shouldn't have been surprised to see that Tony had her favorite bath wash in the shower for her.

She smiled and shook her head. She had to give him points for trying.

She lightly stepped out of the shower and began toweling off. While she was combing out her hair, she took inventory of the bath.

The pink and black tile told a story of being built decades ago. "Definitely needs a facelift." She said to herself.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, she was surprised to see Tony there, with a nice cup of tea just waiting for her.

"This is very nice, Tony. You do not want to spoil me. Otherwise I will expect it and then be very unhappy when you do not…" Ziva teased Tony, ending her "warning" with a soft kiss.

"You don't scare me." Tony laughed.

"Hmm, I suppose I better work on my skills a bit more. It is not good to be too comfortable, to always do what is expected and predictable."

"I don't know." Tony reasoned. "There's something to be said about predictable."

Ziva took a sip of her tea and looked around.

Ziva looked around. "So, what are your plans for this room?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

Ziva gave it serious thought. Then she turned to Tony. "I do not think you want me to decorate your house Tony. You may not like my taste."

"Are you kidding? If your apartment is an example of your taste, I can't do better than that!"

Ziva blushed. "Thank you, Tony. I did not know that you thought my apartment was so nice."

"Besides," Tony continued. "I am hoping that you will want this to be your place too, someday."

Ziva sat silent, afraid to speak. Tony berated himself for pushing.

"Hey, no pressure. This is all new territory for me. I just want you to want to be here."

Ziva relaxed. She did want to be here with Tony, but she was nervous. It was all so new and strange."

"It is new for me as well, Tony. It may take a little while to get used to us being…. together. But not too long." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Ziva made a face. "You go take a shower. I may love you, but I will love you more if you do not smell…" She took another whiff. "Of sea salt and sweat."

Tony laughed. "Ok, I admit I'm a little ripe. Maybe I should have suggested a shower for two." He kissed her neck.

"Shower, now." Ziva pointed to the bath.

"Ok, you convinced me. See you in a sec." Tony rolled off the bed and headed for the shower.

After an eternity, Tony finally emerged. "That does feel better." He sighed. "I didn't realize how tight my muscles were. The hot water felt good."

Ziva smiled. "Come, I will give you a backrub."

Tony grinned and plopped down on the bed. "Remember the last back rub you gave me? Ooohhh…oh God that feels so good."

Ziva smirked. "As I recall, you said something about your mother not thinking I was good enough for you."

Tony turned his head and looked at her. "You know I was just joking around right?"

Ziva increased the pressure, causing Tony to make an involuntary 'ooppphhh!' sound.

"I do now." She smiled.

Tony flipped over, so that Ziva was straddling him. Ziva leaned down to kiss him. Tony caught her hair, and expertly flipped both of them over so that Tony was now on top.

"Ok, my turn." He murmured. Ziva took in a breath of surprise as Tony began massaging her aching muscles.

"Oh, Tony. This is very nice. I…oh, right there. Mmmmmm…" Ziva almost purred.

Tony lightly ran his hands over Ziva's back, caressing and massaging, taking note of which areas needed the most attention.

Ziva's eyes were closing, she was so relaxed. "You are putting me to sleep, Tony."

"Just what you need right now." Tony kissed her head and lay down next to her, placing his arm around her waist.

"We have all the time in the world. Tomorrow is going to suck big time. Let's get some sleep while we can."

Ziva sighed contentedly and snuggled next to Tony. Within moments, she was sound asleep.

_**Thanks again for reading. Hope you like this chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**We have all the time in the world. Tomorrow is going to suck big time. Let's get some sleep while we can."**_

_**Ziva sighed contentedly and snuggled next to Tony. Within moments, she was sound asleep.**_

Chapter Nine- "A Private War"- _**Episode 9x23 "Up in Smoke" heavily referenced. I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its stories.**_

Morning came too soon. Reluctantly, Tony and Ziva got ready and headed into work. On the way in, Ziva got a call from Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget.

"Slow down, Dorneget. Tell me again!" Ziva ordered. She looked at Tony and rolled her eyes.

"You what?" This time Ziva looked startled and glanced at Tony with concern in her eyes.

"Ok, I will contact Gibbs. Go directly to Headquarters. We will meet you there."

Tony looked over at Ziva. "What the hell was that about?"

Ziva looked at Tony. "Dorneget's mouth has been bugged."

Tony's expression was hard to fathom. "Why would anyone care what Dorneget has to say? Oh…" The implications hit Tony hard.

"Dammit. How much you want to bet that this Dearing guy has something to do with it?"

Ziva looked confused. "Why would he even bother with someone like Dorneget? I think it would make more sense to bug the Director, or Gibbs. Even you."

Tony smiled sardonically. "Thanks for putting me in that hallowed group. He must somehow know that Dorneget is a floater right now- has ended up in almost every area and department. Now if that bug is also a camera, I will totally understand why he was chosen. But how about opportunity? But how did he know any of us would be going to the dentist? This guy is scary bad."

Once they arrived at work, they split up: Tony headed to the Bullpen; Ziva went to meet up with Dorneget.

Once Dorneget was questioned, it was clear he had no idea who was behind this or why it had happened. He did say that it was not his usual dentist who found the bug.

**Abby's Lab**

Abby examined the device and discovered that it could self-charge every time Dorneget chewed.

"This is ingenious! Someone should take out a patent on this!" Abby exclaimed.

"Maybe somebody already did." Gibbs replied.

"Right!" Abby typed rapidly on her keyboard. "You were right, Gibbs. There it is. Several patents, in fact. By one Harper Dearing."

By the time they headed back upstairs, Ned's regular dentist had been found and brought in.

That did not mean he was helpful. He denied any knowledge of the bugged implant, or of ever hearing of Harper Dearing, much less knowing him.

His duplicity was discovered when Harper Dearing managed to break in to MTAC and "call" the dentist.

Gibbs and Dr. Ryan, who had been "helping" with the case, pulled the dentist into MTAC. There, big as life for all to see, finally, was Harper Dearing.

"I make it a point to know one's enemies, Agent Gibbs."

"I'm not your enemy." Gibbs replied.

Before they could get a fix on his location, Dearing ended the call.

"I would like to know how Dearing broke through into MTAC?" Dr. Ryan was almost accusatory. Gibbs looked at her with a mixture of anger and bewilderment.

Harper Dearing must have hired many experienced and talented individuals to help him with his cause. There was no way he could be doing all the work himself.

As a Conductor directing a symphony orchestra, Harper Dearing was a Maestro.

The dentist was implicated by Dearing, and he finally admitted that he placed the bug, because he got a lot of money for it. He provided details of the man Dearing hired to contact him.

As they were talking to Dearing, Abby discovered that Dearing was in the quadrangle at the NavyYard. She had been running a face recognition application, and suddenly she got a hit.

The team rushed to the area, guns drawn. When they arrived at the location, Dearing was not to be found.

"He got in with a Consultant ID. There would be no reason to question him." Ziva reported, as she ran up.

Gibbs noticed a tiny blossom on the bench. He looked up and located the bush the blossom had come from by the barrier wall.

Walking cautiously to the bush, he looked into the shrubbery. Reaching down, he pulled out a model boat. It was an exact replica of one Gibbs had built years ago in his basement, down to the name "Kelly" in blue.

It became clear that Dearing indeed was not just targeting Navy Ships, but that Gibbs was also in his sites; one of Dearing's "enemies."

Tony and Ziva walked slowly together, carefully surveying the grounds.

"I do not like how he is always one step ahead of us." Ziva murmured.

"It's more like a sprint." Tony answered. "And I don't like it either." He casually took her hand, as if he was trying to get her attention.

But Ziva knew that Tony was troubled and he was reaching out to her, for comfort and reassurance. Something they both needed.

**Gibbs House**

As Dr. Ryan and Gibbs sat in his dining room, looking through old case files, she let a few facts out, revealing that Harper Dearing had a son in the Navy who had been killed in an attack on the ship he had been assigned to, the USS Brandywine.

The attack exploited a weakness in the metal in the hull. Now, Harper Dearing was targeting ships with a weakness in their early warning systems.

At least now, they had some sort of "reason" for Dearing's anger. Pay-back for the death of his son, Evan. But it was not clear how Gibbs fell into the picture.

"You do know that you are not responsible, right?

Gibbs shrugged, "Maybe. Hard to tell what this guy is thinking."

"Do you mean is he delusional, or that there some validity to his rationale, or irrational behavior? Don't even consider it, Gibbs. This guy is a nut case."

Suddenly, Gibbs cell rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"We got a fix on the guy who hired the dentist. We've got his car under surveillance."

"I'll meet you there, DiNozzo." Gibbs hung up.

"Good news?" Ryan raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"We'll find out."

As Ziva and Tony waited in the car for Gibbs to arrive, Ziva was arguing with Tony whether or not they should be discussing the fact that Gibbs and Ryan were seeing each other.

"It was one thing to speculate, but I do not think we should stick our noses into their private lives. Would you want Gibbs discussing us with Dr. Ryan?"

Tony grimaced. "You have a point there, Ziva. Of'course, I'm not really sure Gibbs actually knows we're together yet. He hasn't said anything to me anyway."

"Of'course he knows. There are just more important things going on right now than our love lives. Which brings me back to my point."

Tony shrugged. "I suppose. I'm just not sure I trust Dr. Ryan."

Tony looked at Ziva. "This Dearing guy. He's been working on this for months. How else could he have gotten that bug in Dorneget's tooth?"

Ziva frowned. "He has been methodically planning his every move. So, far, he has not failed. It concerns me as to what else he may be capable of."

Tony nodded. "I don't like it, Ziva. We are way too much in the dark with this guy. I felt better about the Port-to-Port Killer. And he made me very nervous!"

"What makes you nervous, DiNozzo?" Gibbs got into the backseat.

Tony back-peddled. "This guy, Boss. Dearing. Different kind of cat, if you get my drift." He looked sideways at Ziva. "Oooops, there's our guy."

"He's made us!" Ziva shouted. The three quickly jumped out of the car and went in pursuit of their suspect.

Tony quickly caught up with him and slammed him against his car.

"Look, I'll tell you anything you want. I'll even tell you what the next target is!" The suspect was terrified.

"Where?" Gibbs and Tony barked simultaneously. Just then, a shot rang out, hitting the suspect in the chest.

Gibbs was disgusted. "Dammit! He was expendable. They always travel in pairs. If one is compromised, the other makes sure he doesn't get the chance to talk. Let's get him to Duck."

Ducky and Jimmy got to work quickly. The one big surprise was that this guy was the lucky holder of one of the Phantom Eight implants. One probably sold by Jonathan Cole- to Harper Dearing.

It was once again a late night, but finally around 11pm, Tony and Ziva dragged themselves to her apartment. It was closer than the house, and Ziva really wanted to get some fresh clothes.

After a quick shower, they fell into bed.

"Ziva?" Tony was lying on his side, facing Ziva.

"Yes?" Ziva turned so that they were face to face.

"I love you."

Ziva smiled. "I love you too, Tony. Are you worried?"

Tony pulled her closer. "I just really have a bad feeling about this guy. It's like he has access to everything, he can go anywhere."

"We will not let anything happen to Gibbs." She murmured softly, breathing into his neck.

"It's not Gibbs I'm worried about."

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes. "You do not think that he will try to hurt me…" She sat up on her elbow. "… or you?"

"This guy is targeting Gibbs for some reason. What better way to hurt him, than by hurting those he cares about most? It's happened before."

Ziva nodded with understanding. She was well aware of what evil people were capable of. She also knew what a sanctioned kill was.

"You do not think this Dearing has any ties to the government, do you?"

Tony considered it. "Maybe in the past. Another rogue? The CIA seems to have a lot of them."

"But for some reason, I don't think he is working for someone. I get the impression that this is his private war. Which makes him all the more unpredictable…and dangerous."

"I don't want you to take any chances. We work in pairs at all times. I'll talk to Gibbs."

Ziva looked closely at Tony. His face was lined with worry, yet resolute with his decision.

"You do not need to worry, Tony. I will not be alone. I will be with you." She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, and rolled slightly onto his back, making them more comfortable.

He was worried Ziva might challenge him on his insistence that she not be alone. She was so independent and sure of herself.

Frankly, Tony felt Ziva would be the one to take care of both of them, but he didn't dare let Ziva in on that thought.

"Ok." He kissed Ziva's forehead.

She lifted her face and they soon were too lost in each other to worry about anything other than being together.

_**I am trying not to do a redo of the episodes leading up to the season finale, so stuff will be left out. Thanks again for picking this as a favorite story!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**You do not need to worry, Tony. I will not be alone. I will be with you." She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.**_

_**Tony breathed a sigh of relief, a rolled slightly onto his back, making them more comfortable.**_

_**He was worried Ziva might challenge him on his insistence that she not be alone. She was so independent and sure of herself.**_

_**Frankly, Tony felt Ziva would be the one to take care of both of them, but he didn't dare let Ziva in on that thought.**_

"_**Ok." He kissed Ziva's forehead.**_

She lifted her face and they soon were too lost in each other to worry about anything other than being together.

Chapter Ten

"Good morning."

Ziva kissed Tony softly on the lips. "I don't wanna' go to school today, Mom." Tony whined.

Ziva chuckled. "It is not good to play hockey, Tony. We have too much work to do."

Tony laughed. "Well, since I can't ice skate, I guess it's a good thing we're not playing hockey."

Ziva looked at him quizzically. "What does ice skating have to do with staying home?"

"Playing hooky, Ziva. Not hockey. Hockey is a sport. Hooky is, well, it _is_ an activity, but I don't think it qualifies as an Olympic venue just yet."

Ziva yawned and rose from the bed. Tony grabbed her hand. "Not yet."

Ziva looked at Tony with an amused expression. "Yes?"

Tony pulled her back down on the bed and embraced her. He kissed her neck tenderly, little butterfly kisses.

Ziva closed her eyes in sheer bliss. If someone had told her three months ago that she and Tony would be together as a couple, she would have scoffed at them. It seemed so unrealistic that they would ever get on the same page; she had resigned herself to a life alone.

Now, her life was taking a completely different turn. She was not accustomed to "making plans" with her personal life beyond the next week.

But being with Tony had totally changed her perspective. She found herself thinking of "we" more often than thinking of "me" or "you."

She felt that they were doing a good job of keeping their relationship quiet and out of the workplace. If McGee or Abby had noticed that they were practically living together, they had made no indication.

She thought she once saw Gibbs smile at her knowingly. But when she looked again, his attention had been focused on something else.

Which reminded her that they really did need to get into work. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Tony's embrace.

"Tony! Work! Fun later." Ziva admonished her.

Tony sighed, gave her another quick kiss, and rolled out of bed.

**NCIS**

Gibbs sent him and Ziva to go have another talk with Maple. McGee had found an email sent to him recently from Dearing. This put Maple's statement that he hadn't heard from Dearing in over a year in the "liar" category.

The drive was long, traffic a nightmare as usual.

"You know, it doesn't matter what time you get on the road here, there's always a million cars!" Tony griped.

"Maybe there is a back way?" Ziva suggested. She didn't really care about the traffic. It was a nice break to get out of the office.

"Let's talk about something other than this wacko. Hey, let's talk about fixing up the house. What do you think should be done first?" He glanced expectantly over at Ziva.

Ziva considered for a few moments. "Well, I guess that would depend on what your priority was: being comfortable, or being ready to entertain."

Tony grinned. "Well, comfort is a top priority. But I guess maybe we should look at the more public areas first. We can always do the master suite later."

Ziva privately thrilled at Tony's "we" in the conversation. "I think then, Tony, that maybe you should look at fixing up the kitchen and living room area. I would expect those two places would be where people tend to gather more, yes?"

Tony nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I cook a little, but I am nowhere in your league. Do you think it's something we need to contract for, and a do-it-yourself kind of project?"

Ziva burst into laughter. "Do-it-yourself? I have never seen you with a screwdriver in your hand. Are you trying to tell me that you are…handy?"

Tony grinned. "Well, I _have_ been told that I am good with my hands. Really good."

Ziva whacked him on the arm. "Very funny. Really, Tony. When would you have time to do all of the work?"

Tony kind of shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ziva. "You do not mean to have Gibbs come and do it?"

"Well, no, I guess not. Not for something that big. But I will ask him if he knows a good contractor." He looked at Ziva.

"I really want your help with this, Ziva. You have a better eye for this than I do."

Ziva sat in stunned silence. She shook her head. Seven years ago, she had been a ruthless assassin, whose only concern was getting the job done. There had been no concern for fashion, for appearance, for relationships. They were all unnecessary obstacles that got in the way of her business.

She didn't even recognize that old version of herself. To be told she had a sense of fashion and decorating was absurd, but she secretly enjoyed it.

**NCIS**

Fortunately, Abby and Ned caught a break. They actually found a cell number that had been recently used by Dearing and still seemed to be active.

Dorneget, the Probie, apologetically informed Gibbs that they would have to wait for Dearing to make a call to get a fix on his location.

Gibbs just raised his eyebrows, whipped out his phone and punched in the numbers.

"_Why didn't I think of that!"_ Dorneget berated himself.

As expected, Dearing pick right up and congratulated Gibbs.

For the first time, the call lasted long enough to get a trace. An old warehouse that was located in Georgetown.

Tony and Ziva had returned, with little information from Maple. He still maintained that he had received no legitimate contact from Dearing. He had seen the email, but it made absolutely no sense.

"He was said he basically ignored it, as it talked about their time surfing together." Tony explained to Gibbs. "Since they had never been surfing, it confirmed for him that Dearing had some splinters in the windmills of his mind."

Ziva looked at Tony, confused. "When did windmills become part of this case?" Ziva whipped her head around and saw Gibb's smile.

"Never mind, Ziva." Tony smiled. "Just an expression."

Ziva shrugged and glared at Tony.

The team headed to the warehouse, hoping it would reveal itself as Dearing's bomb factory. They were disappointed to find it empty, except for a watchman, who just happened to have a briefcase full of money.

The watchman denied any knowledge of Dearing, but told them that the boxes in the warehouse were picked up by a truck. He also admitted that he had received a text to meet a limousine that very night.

Gibbs immediately called Vance, to suggest that all Fleet exercises be cancelled.

In the meantime, McGee had been able to hack into the company's accounting system and found the work order, from Dearing's company.

This time, Gibbs and Dr. Ryan confronted Maple with this new piece of information. Maple acted shocked. He claimed he had not authorized the purchase. While questioning Maple as to what the parts could be used for, Dr. Ryan became convinced that the parts were to go into making torpedoes shells that would explode before leaving the launch tubes, thereby causing major damage to the ship and its personnel.

**NCIS Headquarters- Autopsy**

Every waking moment, the team was concentrated on their new elusive target: Harper Dearing. But there was another piece of business that was still in the works- Jimmy's Bachelor Party.

Once Jimmy had finally decided on Abby to be his "Best Woman," he began to dread this special rite of passage. Abby was a little too rambunctious, and Jimmy was concerned that it might become a fiasco.

Palmer had been bugging everyone what they thought Abby was up to regarding his bachelor party. He even asked Ducky if he had heard anything. When Ducky let it "slip" that she wanted the big saw, his brain went into hysterical overdrive.

He convinced himself that the party should be postponed, especially since they were all so busy with the current case.

Tony didn't really think too much about it. Since he wasn't the Best Man, he resigned himself to waiting it out and just being a spectator. Not that Tony really "wanted" to be the Best Man, he told himself. After all, it was not like he and the autopsy gremlin were best buds.

But they did have a closer working relationship than most knew about. And he did invite Jimmy to the annual Tap Dance competition.

Tony didn't mind that Abby had been chosen. Now, if it had been McGee…Tony shook his head. Really, like he truly had the time to plan a party?

Tony let his thoughts wander. He actually was looking forward to the wedding. A chance to get away, to be dressed up and in a social setting with Ziva, to share that dance that turned the tide on their relationship…

Tony's brain suddenly registered fear. What if this Dearing guy ruined everything and they couldn't get away for the wedding? But he and Ziva _had_ danced at the wedding. Ziva "told" him so when she was laboring to give birth to their first child, in that other life he lived so briefly after hitting his head.

He wondered if his telling Ziva about buying the house sooner than he was supposed to was now interfering with the whole timeline. What if he totally screwed everything up?

He looked up at Ziva, who caught his movement and smiled at him.

Tony relaxed a bit. "I guess it's now totally in your hands, DiNozzo." He thought to himself.

_**Sorry for the delay. DAR had its annual Congress this past week in DC, so was downtown all week. Then the storm came through and we lost power until 4pm Sunday. Thrills and chills.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**He wondered if his telling Ziva about buying the house sooner than he was supposed to was now interfering with the whole timeline. What if he totally screwed everything up?**_

_**He looked up at Ziva, who caught his movement and smiled at him.**_

_**Tony relaxed a bit. "I guess it's now totally in your hands, DiNozzo." He thought to himself.**_

Chapter Eleven: "Jeopardy" _**Once again, I do not own NCIS, its characters or its stories. Episode 9X23 heavily referenced, with me filling in the blanks.**_

Palmer had come up to the bullpen, hoping to convince the team that the bachelor party was just not a "good idea" at this time, if ever.

He really was worried what Abby would dream up for the occasion.

When Abby arrived in the bullpen wearing a tuxedo, top hat and mustache, and carrying a _whip_, his worst fears were realized.

The team had been discussing the latest developments of the Dearing case. Jimmy took the opportunity to plead his case.

"Well, with all of this going on, I really think it would be best if we cancel the party, maybe altogether."

Tony and McGee agreed. "Yeah, it looks like we'll have to postpone, Jimmy."

"Or just cancel." Jimmy quickly replied.

Abby looked around like a lost puppy. "Cancel? W-what?"

Gibbs came up just then. "Nope. Not canceling. Party is on, tonight."

"It is?" Abby squealed and Jimmy gulped.

**Georgetown-Wisconsin Avenue**

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Jimmy and inexplicably, Dorneget, were all seated at a small outdoor table, enjoying "shots" in celebration of Jimmy's upcoming nuptials.

Jimmy was clearly the party boy; he even dared to call Gibbs "Leroy" after he won several consecutive games of quarters.

Tony put his hand on Dorneget's shoulder. "I thought these shots weren't supposed to be alcoholic," commenting on Jimmy's seemingly inebriated behavior.

"They're not!" Ned exclaimed. "I told the bartender apple juice." Tony shook his head. He slightly turned his head, catching sight of a gorgeous Brunette sitting several feet away.

Tony sighed. He really would have preferred to be sitting with Ziva. He had argued the point with Gibbs.

"C'mon, Boss! No one in their right mind is going to believe Ziva would ever be sitting outside by herself. She would definitely have someone with her."

Tony didn't need to add that he really was worried that someone might try to hit on her, as she was obviously alone. Common sense told him that he didn't need to worry. Ziva would castrate any male who tried to get in her way while on a case.

Tony's motivation was somewhat more selfish: he wanted everyone to know what an amazing woman he had in his life, and was dying to tell some jerk to "take a hike."

Gibbs unobtrusively talked into the mike at his wrist, making sure his link with Ziva was good.

The party was in full swing when the limousine finally showed up. The group got up and started strolling together down the street. Gibbs went over and grabbed Ziva: a slightly inebriated older man hitting on a beautiful, much younger woman.

When they saw the man from the warehouse approach the car, everything changed. Suddenly, the drunken revelers were alert, sober and rapidly approaching the car with guns drawn.

Even Jimmy was sober, his drunkenness a tour-de-force performance. "Oh my God, this is real. This is real." Jimmy rushed to get out of the way.

"Out of the car!" Ziva shouted. They opened the door to the back seat, relieved that they had finally caught their man. Their elation was short lived. The person in the car was not Harper Dearing: It was Maple.

**NCIS Headquarters**

Interrogation revealed that Maple had been embezzling from the company. There had never been a plan to build defective torpedo shells: Maple had just played on Ryan's supposition. Dearing knew Maple had been embezzling and set the trap-to catch Maple and throw NCIS off the track.

Ryan was notably shaken by this turn of events. She prided herself on being able to read people, to know what they were thinking. To catch the "Tell." And she had never been wrong. Until now.

Tony and Ziva were alone at their desks. She was still wearing the short dress she had worn for Jimmy's "bachelor party." As much as she enjoyed dressing up and looking more a woman than a warrior, it was not the most comfortable outfit to work in.

They were just getting ready to head home when they got a call from Director Vance's head of security detail.

"DiNozzo, this is Wallace. I need Gibbs. He's not answering his cell."

Tony grabbed Ziva's arm. "He's with Dr. Ryan. Is anything wrong?"

Wallace sighed. "I just got a call from Mrs. Vance. We just returned from the NATO conference, but the Director never arrived home." Wallace paused. "He's missing."

Tony ended the call and looked at Ziva. "Vance never arrived home. Mrs. Vance called Wallace to find out where he is."

Ziva looked at Tony, her stomach doing flip-flops at this new turn of events.

Tony began punching in the numbers for Gibbs' cell.

**Ryan's Office**

Gibbs and Ryan were talking when he received a text: "Check." Feeling apprehensive, Gibbs immediately called Tony.

"Boss, I was just calling you. You heard?" Tony put his cell on speaker.

"Heard what? I just got a weird text."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "Just got off the phone with Director Vance's security detail. He insisted on driving home by himself." Ziva replied.

"He's disappeared, Boss." Tony added.

"They have no idea where he is."

When he hung up, he looked at Ziva, who was frowning with worry. Tony rubbed her arm. "Hey, we'll find him."

Ziva shook her head. "It is not good that this Dearing was able to locate and subdue the Director. What else could he be capable of?"

"That's why we're going to find the bastard, and make him pay." Tony did a quick look around. Convinced no one important was watching, he pressed his luck and gave Ziva a quick kiss of reassurance.

Ziva looked surprised and darted her eyes around, looking for inquisitive minds. Seeing no one was paying them any attention, she relaxed her guard.

"We must be careful Tony. Do not forget what Gibbs said. 'Keep it out of the office.' We made a promise." She tried to not sound like she was lecturing. Seeing Tony's big grin, she gave up.

"You are hopeless."

"Hopelessly hopeless." Tony agreed.

Tony looked at his watch. "Hey, it's one thirty in the morning. We can't do anything else here tonight. We've put a BOLO out on Vance's SUV. We'll get a call when it's found. Until then, let's go get some shut eye."

Ziva looked at Tony. "Would you be so willing to take a nap if it was Gibbs missing? Or me?"

Tony frowned. "That's not fair. You know I wouldn't stop, until I found _either_ of you…especially you."

"Then it should not be any different with the Director."

Tony hesitated. "Ok, Ziva look. Everything that can be done _is_ being done. We can't do anything more until we get some solid leads. Until that happens, we are of no use to _anybody_ if we are dead on our feet."

Ziva considered his words and her body sagged. She felt defeated by the events of the night. First Maple, now the Director. And both events were being orchestrated by the elusive Dearing.

If he had not appeared big as life on the screen in MTAC, Ziva wondered if she would have believed he really existed. Not as one man; maybe a cartel or faction; a group of zealots working together, fronted by a mysterious and ultimately fictional leader. A "Kaiser Soze."

Ziva smiled ruefully. She couldn't believe she had just come up with a movie reference. Tony would be so proud.

She let Tony lead her to the elevator, and to home.

**North Arlington**

They drag themselves into the house, an air of depression and defeat in the air.

"Get me out of this dress." Ziva ordered. "My feet are killing me and I want to rip this thing off."

Seeing Tony's stunned expression, Ziva calmed down and managed a small smile. "Not that I mind dressing up for you, _occasionally_. But what is good in a restaurant is not necessarily good in interrogation."

Tony held up his hands. "Hey, I have no problem getting you out of that dress!"

He loved seeing Ziva in a dress and this one was super hot. He took his time unzipping her, enjoying each inch of skin that appeared as the zipper was lowered.

"Having fun?" Ziva asked, amused.

"Oh yeah, this is…really fun." Tony's grin was infectious.

Ziva let the dress drop to the floor. She daintily stepped out of it, then turned to face Tony.

Tony smile softened, as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Ziva brought her arms around his neck, leaning in to the kiss. Tony caught her behind the knees, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

They laid down together in one fluid movement.

They were awakened rudely by their cell phones. Tony reluctantly opened one eye and looked at his watch. "0-dark thirty…" he groaned.

"What time is it?" Ziva sounded exhausted.

"5:30…a.m." Tony rolled over and pulled Ziva toward him. Suddenly, he remembered it was the phone ringing, not the alarm. He quickly grabbed the phone and shook the cobwebs from his brain.

"DiNozzo!"

"About time, DiNozzo. Get up, we found the Director's SUV."

Tony sat up and touched Ziva. "And the Director?"

"Not here." Gibbs answered, his tone sharp. "Get Ziva and meet up with McGee at headquarters. I've sent him the GPS coordinates."

"On it, Boss." He ended the call and looked at Ziva, who was now wide awake and sitting up as well.

"What's happened?" Ziva's tone was cautious.

Tony grimaced. "They found Vance's SUV, but no Vance. We're to meet up with McGee, then head over to work the scene."

They quickly dressed, neither saying much to each other. In less than ten minutes, they were in Tony's car, headed down to the Navy Yard.

As they were stopped at a light, Tony reached over and took Ziva's hand in his. "I'm sure Vance is fine."

Ziva looked at Tony. "I am not. This is not good, Tony. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Tony gave her hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I do too. I was just trying to put up a brave front." Ziva caressed his cheek. "We will find him, Tony. We _have_ to find him."

They arrived at the Yard, finding McGee ready to go.

"Bless you, my son." Tony exclaimed when he realized McGee had brought coffee for each of them.

"Figured we'd better be sharp and on our toes for this one." McGee replied. "Gibbs didn't really give any details."

"But he did give you a GPS heading, right?" Tony asked. "This is one scene I do not want to be late at, or get lost finding."

McGee held up his phone. "Got it right here, Tony." He looked at the directions. "The Director really went off course."

"That is assuming he was the one driving, McGee." Ziva interrupted.

They all looked at each other.

The SUV was found on a dirt road, in the middle of several acres in Western Maryland. The scene was pastoral, a deceptive calm that masked the underlying tension that exuded from the team as they began to process the vehicle.

McGee found the Director's cell phone, with several calls from Mrs. Vance. No prints were found, and more importantly, no blood or signs of a struggle. It was as if the Director decided he was tired of driving and decided to walk the rest of the way home.

Except there were no foot prints leading to or away from the car. The crime scene was pristine. The perpetrators were professionals.

"Where are you Leon?" Gibbs looked around him, expecting the Director to appear at any moment.

**NCIS Headquarters**

Tony, Ziva and Tim didn't need to be told what to do: the car was in the evidence garage, where GPS, mileage and other more sensitive tests that could only be done by Abby were in process.

Tony and Ziva were typing away, sending out BOLO's, alerting the local LEO's, and setting up a safe house for Mrs. Vance and their children. They both looked up when the elevator dinged, and Dr. Samantha Ryan strode into the bullpen.

"Where's Gibbs?" She demanded.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Ryan." Tony was not smiling.

"It is not a good morning, Agent DiNozzo. Now can someone tell me where Gibbs is, or would you rather I just go look for him?"

Tony rose in one fluid motion. "I will escort you to the Director's office, where _Agent_ Gibbs is overseeing the abduction of _Director_ Leon Vance. Dr. Ryan, if you will follow me." Tony waved his hand.

Samantha Ryan squinted her eyes. She then smiled and cocked her head. "No thank you, Agent DiNozzo. I think I can "escort" myself. Thank you for the offer, though. I'll be sure to tell Gibbs how…helpful…you have been."

Tony was seething. "It was not an offer, Dr. Ryan. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." He indicated she should follow him now, or forget about seeing Gibbs.

Ryan looked at Ziva, and smiled. "Ooh, I love a man who likes to take control. Don't you?"

Ziva had sat stunned through the entire exchange. She watched Tony lead the doctor up the stairs to the Director's office. McGee was currently up there, reporting their progress to Gibbs.

She waited until both had returned to their desks. Tony's face was red, his anger still apparent. Ziva slid out of her chair and approached his desk.

Tony looked up at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why this woman gets under your nails. I mean, yes, I find her to be aggressive and cunning and I am not sure that our best interests are a priority for her. But, I do think Gibbs would not be involved with her if she could not be trusted."

Tony cooled down. "I…I don't know what it is. I can't put my finger on it. There is just something about her that I don't like. And yes! She gets under my _skin_."

"You just don't like her because she referred to you as a game show host, Tony." McGee offered.

Tony looked over at McGee. "Game Show Host! I had forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me, McJeopardy!"

Ziva chuckled and patted Tony's arm. "I like Jeopardy." She winked at him.

"I am going down to see how Abby is doing. Call me if there are any developments." Ziva headed for the elevator.

McGee took the opportunity of being alone to question Tony.

"So, Tony. You and Ziva." It was not a question.

Tony looked at McGee with his "what-are-you-talking-about-I'm-not crazy" expression.

McGee was unflappable.

"Ok, so you know. Why, do you have a problem with it?" Tony was a little uncertain what McGee's reaction would be.

McGee thought for a few moments before answering. "No, Tony. I don't; as long as you and Ziva are happy and don't make my life miserable, why should I care?"

Tony nodded and held out his hand. "Thanks, McGee. For not making a big deal about this."

"Well, it _is_ a big deal, for you and Ziva. Does Gibbs know?" Tim already thought he knew the answer, but really wanted to hear it from Tony.

Tony chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "What do you think, Tim? You were at my house when Gibbs dropped by with the pizza. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't say something then."

Tim shrugged. "Truthfully Tony, I didn't figure it out until later. If Gibbs is on board, then who am I to say anything?" He took Tony's outstretch hand.

"I'm really happy for you two. You both seem really happy."

Tony smiled wide. "Really, you think Ziva looks happy? I mean, thanks Tim. I, I mean, _we_, really appreciate your support." Tony bounce over to his desk, his gloom suddenly evaporated.

"_I hope Ziva knows what she's doing."_ McGee muttered under his breath.

Just then, Gibbs and Ryan came flying out of the office. "Vance just called. Gear up!"

Tony grabbed his phone and called the lab. "Abbs, it's Tony. We've found the Director. Need Ziva to get back here."

Ziva arrived back at the bullpen, breathless. "What happened?"

Tony grabbed her arm and steered her back to the elevator. "Vance just called Gibbs. He woke up in some crypt somewhere."

"What?" Ziva was incredulous and somewhat revolted.

"Tell me about it. He was able to call, so he must not be injured, or at least not severely."

They got in the car with McGee. Gibbs took Ryan in his car. "So Dr. Ryan is now coming to crime scenes with us. Isn't that just swell." Tony muttered.

Ziva patted his arm soothingly. "Maybe she has insight into Dearing. Maybe she can help us find him."

"I hope your right." Tony replied. He looked at Ziva and gave her hand a squeeze.

_**Thanks again for the nice reviews. I like Jamie Lee Curtis, but I'm not too sure about Dr. Samantha Ryan. I think she conveniently disappeared before all hell broke loose. shrug For those who don't get the "Kaiser Soze" reference, watch "The Usual Suspects."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for reading. Sorry for the delay- preparing for major neck surgery so focus is off. Anyway, you know the drill: I don't own NCIS, its characters or stories.**

_**They got in the car with McGee. Gibbs took Ryan in his car. "So Dr. Ryan is now coming to crime scenes with us. Isn't that just swell." Tony muttered.**_

_**Ziva patted his arm soothingly. "Maybe she has insight into Dearing. Maybe she can help us find him."**_

"_**I hope your right." Tony replied. He looked at Ziva and gave her hand a squeeze. **_

Chapter Twelve- "Friends and Family"

Leon Vance squinted his eyes, propping himself up against the car. Gibbs and Ryan were talking to him as Tony and Ziva were processing the scene in the crypt.

Tony shivered. "I have to admit, this is way up there on the creepiness scale."

Ziva covered her nose and mouth. "What is that smell? Ugh..oh…" Ziva stopped talking. Tony looked up. "Are you ok?"

Seeing Ziva's pale face, Tony rushed to her side. "Let's get you out of here."

"Smells like a can of rancid tuna." Some color came back to Ziva's face once she got outside.

"Frankly, I would prefer a can of rancid tuna." Tony swallowed hard. The smell had its effect on him as well, but not as bad as with Ziva.

"Boss, the crypt belongs to the Whitting family. The body next to the Director was Navy LT Derek Whitting. He was also killed in the blast on the USS Brandywine that killed Dearing's son." McGee held up the victim's picture and resume.

Tony walked Ziva over to the car and sat her down. "Here, drink this." Tony handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Tony. I do not know what happened. All of a sudden I was very lightheaded. Smells do not usually bother me that much."

Their attention was drawn by Ducky emerging from the crypt with a large paper bag. "_This_ is what smells." He pulled out the animal skull.

Tony and Ziva had walked over to join the group.

"Well, that does not look human." Ziva turned her face aside slightly to keep the smell away from her.

"No, it is a partial jaw bone from a member the equine family."

"It's biblical." Ryan offered. She looked around. "Samson- Judges 15: 'And he finds a jawbone from an ass…puts forth his hand…slew a thousand men?'"

Gibbs sighed. "Dearing had to have help with this.

"His pockets are deep." Vance offered.

Ziva stood next to Tony. "We really have no idea how many are working for Dearing, do we?" Tony looked at her.

"No, we don't." Tony controlled the shudder he felt go down his spine. Unconsciously, he placed his hand at the small of her back, lightly making circles.

**NCIS Headquarters**

They returned the desiccated remains of Lt. Whitting to autopsy for Ducky and Jimmy to examine.

Upstairs, Tony, Ziva and Tim worked feverishly to get out BOLO's, alert FBI and the local LEOS, get access to traffic cameras and alert local airports in case Dearing tried to make a getaway.

Tony looked up. "Something tells me that this guy is not going to high-tail it. He is really enjoying messing with us."

Ziva frowned. "High-tail it?"

Tony smiled. "It's just a silly expression- get out of town, vamoose, make like a tree and leave, hit the road..."

Ziva shook her head. "I do not understand why you must make up strange phrases, when stating what you really mean will, well, state what you really mean!"

They looked at each for about 10 seconds, then broke up.

"Oh, I needed a laugh." Tony wiped his eyes. "I can only take so much 'serious' at one time."

McGee nodded. "I hear ya' Tony. But I don't think Gibbs will see it that way." Tim looked thoughtful. "Why is it that Dearing is focusing on Gibbs and NCIS? Did Gibbs already have a case involving him?"

"Or his son?" Tony mused. "Since this seems to be as much about Evan Dearing as Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

As if on cue, Gibbs arrived upstairs and barked out updates. Suddenly, almost as if an afterthought, Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I need you to find an old case file from twelve years ago."

"On it, Boss! Details?" Tony looked up.

"Three young sailors played a practical joke on some officers. They violated Federal Law. Didn't go over well with the Brass. The case agent was Blake Larson.

"And you think this has something to do with what is happening now? Ziva was perplexed.

Gibbs didn't answer. "Just find him." He left the bullpen.

The trio looked at each other. "Looks like Gibbs _is_ wondering the same thing." McGee offered.

"OK, McRight! Let's go find that file!" Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk. "If you don't hear from us in two hours, send out a St. Bernard with brandy. Or actually, beer would be better."

Ziva smiled. "I will order some food as well. We cannot you have fainting from hunger." She patted his cheek.

McGee was the first to find the folders. As he and Tony were reviewing the case file, they realized that Gibbs had been a participating agent…and one of the sailors implicated was none other than Evan Dearing.

While they were reviewing the files, Ziva rushed down to Abby's lab.

"Abby! You needed to see me?" She found Abby with her head buried in her arms. "Uh-oh."

"This is an assault, Ziva. It's an assault on everything that is good in the world." Abby wailed.

"Abby," Ziva began. "We are all upset by what Dearing has done."

"Oh." Abby looked up. "I wasn't talking about that. Yes, that is terrible, and we need to stop this maniac before any more navy men and women are lost."

"Abby."

She looked at Ziva. "I was so looking forward to some happy time for our little family. How could this happen now, when Jimmy's wedding is almost here?"

"Abby!"

"Ziva, how can you not care about Jimmy's wedding?"

Ziva stood still, quiet shock on her face.

"Oh, Ziva! I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that. I know you care." Abby rushed to hug her friend.

Ziva was surprised and angry at herself to find tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh God, Ziva, I made you cry!" Now Abby started crying.

Ziva sniffed, and pulled herself from Abby's grasp. "It is ok, Abby. I know you did not mean to say that I have no feelings."

She shook herself slightly. "I am more upset about this than I thought I would be. After all, it is really out of our hands, so there is no use in housing on it."

Abby smiled slightly and said to herself "you mean dwelling." She looked at Ziva sadly, without bothering to correct her. "Do you think there is _any_ chance we'll get to go?"

Ziva looked down. "That will be up to Gibbs, but if things do not change…" She didn't need to finish the thought.

"Have you talked to Jimmy about this at all, about the possibility of us not being able to come?" Ziva asked.

Abby sighed. "Unfortunately, Jimmy has already realized that it may come to that. He is devastated, Ziva! I mean, he knows that it's not personal, but at the same time, this is his day. And we may not be there. We're his family…" Abby lowered her head.

Ziva listened quietly, struck by Abby's words. How would she feel if it were _her_ wedding they were talking about? This wonderful group of people, they were her only family as far as she was concerned.

Ziva tried to remember if Jimmy had ever spoken of his own family and realized that he had not. _Are we his only family as well_?

Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts. The sooner the team stopped Harper Dearing, the sooner their lives could get back to normal; well, normal for them.

"Abby…"

Abby thought for a moment. "Ok. OK! Back to work. Nothing like work to get your mind off of important things. Not that work isn't important. It's just not as important as Jimmy's wedding. Well, this case is actually really important, since he is blowing up people."

"Abby! Work!"

Abby smiled at her friend, and straightened up. "Ok, so we know it's a jawbone of a horse, right? I took measurements and extracted DNA from the marrow, and came up with these two beauties. It's a close match to a Thoroughbred Morgan and an Anglo-Arabian, both common in racing circles."

Upstairs, Tony and Tim had notified Gibbs of their findings. It was late, and amazingly, Gibbs told them to call it a day. They had Vance back, which had been their main concern for the moment.

Until they could speak with former Agent Larson, there wasn't much more they could do at the moment.

Fortunately, Ziva had not had a chance yet to order food, so they invited Tim and Abby to join them for dinner at the new house.

Abby was really excited, because she had not seen it yet. Tony smiled as Ziva showed Abby around the house, pointing out "changes" that would be made later.

Tony was so happy that Ziva had made such an easy transition to the house. She was not "officially" moved in, but that was only a formality. In their few private moments, they had discussed the kitchen and living areas project and had some up with some really nice ideas.

Tony amended that thought: Ziva had come up with some really nice ideas. Tony had wanted to add a pizza oven to the kitchen remodel. Ziva just laughed at him. "How much do you want to spend on this, Tony?"

Tony didn't care what it cost, well, he _did_. But his priority was having Ziva make this home _hers_, as well as his. She came up with some ideas he hadn't even considered, but once she spoke of them, Tony realized they were something he definitely wanted.

Tony had been able to pull Gibbs aside for a private conversation that was not work related. Gibbs was at first surprised, but then glad that his agents were not neglecting their private lives for the sake of work.

He saw too many relationships fail because they could not separate work from home. He worried about that with Tony and Ziva.

He was sure they spoke of work at home: sometimes the breakthroughs came when they were not "on the clock." But he knew Tony would not allow work to come between him and his social life. And his social life now revolved solely around Ziva.

It was Ziva he had been most worried about. Her whole adult life, and part of her childhood as well he suspected, had been focused on a mission. A mission that did not include her private desires and happiness.

The Ziva he met all those years ago and the Ziva he knew now didn't even resemble the same person. Gibbs knew that they, all of them, had made a life-changing impact on her life. Gibbs felt he had been a significant part of that changing as a pseudo-father.

He smiled. His "little girl" had grown up. And like any father, he had to step aside and let another man in her life take over where he left off. He truly believed that Tony was the only man for the job.

As Tony had hoped, Gibbs was able to come up with several reputable contractors that could help them remodel the house.

Tony had wasted no time, and somehow he and Ziva had found the time to meet with them and select a company to do the remodel. They were scheduled to begin in three weeks.

Tony had pulled out the plans for the kitchen and was showing them to Tim.

Tim was surprised at how much Tony had changed in a mere two months. He had been worried that Tony and Ziva's relationship might affect their work life. But Tony had been the consummate professional. He never boasted or bragged anymore, he had been more considerate. But he was still irreverent.

Ziva had always been private, and that had not changed. But she was calmer, more relaxed. Tony had definitely made a positive impact on her life.

Tim thought about his own life. He had successfully managed to create his own persona outside of work. But Thom E. Gemcity was not really Timothy NMN McGee; and writing was also work.

He looked thoughtfully at Abby as Ziva was showing her where the piano would be going. He and Abby had once dated, but that was, what? Eight, nine years ago?

He shook his head. Where had the time gone? He didn't recall Abby being in a real serious relationship in that time. Nor had he, Tim had to admit to himself. Sometimes he just wished…

McGee pulled himself up short. Wished what? That he and Abby had been able to work it out? That they could have another chance?

Tim's hopes fell as quickly as they soared. He knew the necessary equation to make that work was for Abby to also want the relationship. She didn't want it before, why would she want it now?

McGee realized that Tony was talking to him and he hadn't been paying attention. Something about "Man Cave." He reluctantly turned his thoughts away from Abby and focused on the here and now.

"So anyway, I think it's going to be really great- big screen state of the art HD/3-D TV, theater seating, Dolby sound. What do you think?

Tim smiled. "I think-where's the popcorn?" Tony smiled wide. "You guys will be our first guests for movie night." He turned as Ziva and Abby re-entered the kitchen.

"Tony." Abby hugged him. "The house is amazing. And I know when Ziva gets through with it; it will be even more amazing!"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, smiling. He then looked at their friends. Everyone was relaxed and happy, such a contrast from their day at work. "We need to do this more often." He found himself saying.

"Yea!" Exclaimed Abby. "And next time, be sure to include Ducky and Jimmy. Oh, and Gibbs!" At the sound of Jimmy's name, the mood altered a little.

Ziva moved over to Tony's side and placed her arm around his waist. He casually draped his arm over her shoulder.

It was all Abby could do not to squeal with delight. Since she was downstairs in her lab, she didn't get to see them together too often. Even though she knew they were together, she hadn't actually witnessed that togetherness until now.

Tony raised his beer bottle. "To Friends!"

"And Family." Ziva added. The four clinked their bottles and glasses.


	13. Chapter 13

_**It was all Abby could do not to squeal with delight. Since she was downstairs in her lab, she didn't get to see them together too often. Even though she knew they were together, she hadn't actually witnessed that togetherness until now.**_

_**Tony raised his beer bottle. "To Friends!"**_

"_**And Family." Ziva added. The four clinked their bottles and glasses.**_

Chapter Thirteen- "Do not let him win!"

Tony walked McGee and Abby to their cars and waved goodbye. He put his hands in his pockets and watched them leave. He often wondered about their relationship. They had once dated, but it didn't work out for some reason.

Tony smiled to himself and looked back toward the house. He still couldn't believe the amazing changes that were happening in his life. If he hadn't gotten that knock on the head…

Tony didn't want to think about that. What _was_ important is that he made the realization, no matter how it came about, that he had to have Ziva in his life.

No more "pretending" or being coy. No more secrets and lies. That was all in the past. His future included Ziva, and her future included Tony. That thought comforted him as he made his way back into the house.

"I thought for a minute you left with them." Ziva looked up as she finished loading the dishwasher.

Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I love you." He murmured into her ear.

Ziva turned around, still in his arms, and placed her arms around his neck. "I am yours." She whispered, placing her lips on his.

**Vance's Office**

"So we think Dearing exerted influence to keep his son's record clean." Dr. Ryan said to Director Vance.

"A father protecting his son. So is that your theory, why Dearing is targeting NCIS?"

Ryan looked at Gibbs. "Yeah, that's our supposition, what we think."

Gibbs did a double-take at the "we think" comment, but didn't say anything.

"Just took me awhile to remember the case, Leon. The one who was guilty of distributing the film received a dishonorable discharge. The other two were transferred to the Brandywine."

"But he didn't forget."

"So Dearing is blaming NCIS for the death of his son, and by extension, you." Vance looked at Gibbs.

It was not a question. What had started as an attack against the Navy had become a personal vendetta against NCIS, and Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Go talk to Larson. See what he knows about Dearing, he could give us some insight into this guy. When he's not playing the ponies he's raising them. He lives on a horse farm in Harwood County. He may be able to give us something"

"Horses." Ryan mused. "I'm detecting a theme here."

**Larson's Home in Harwood, Maryland; Arundel County**

The team drove up to Larson's home. Horses were in the fields, grazing on the tall grass.

Gibbs got out and noticed the driver's side door was open on his car. Looking around, he saw the horses weren't as placid as they had appeared on first inspection. They actually seemed skittish, alarmed. Gibbs looked around.

"Something wrong, Boss?" McGee called out.

Gibbs felt the heat from the hood of the car, saw the groceries that were still on the front seat. "Larson!" He called out.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the house. Tony grabbed Ziva and ran her to get cover from some piled wood, McGee close behind.

"Damn!" Tony exclaimed. "We could have been in there!" He turned toward Ziva and McGee. "Boss! Are you ok?"

Gibbs waved. "Scout the area!" He put his cell to his ear, calling for backup.

Tony had been inside the house, bagging evidence. He hated fires. He shuddered involuntarily, remembering that fire so many years ago in Baltimore.

"Boss, we found something." McGee handed Gibbs a video camera. "Ziva checked it out. It's clean."

"He was watching us, Gibbs." Ziva informed him.

Tony made an involuntary jerk at that statement, at the thought that Dearing could certainly have waited until Gibbs had been in the house before detonating that explosion, or any of them, for that matter. He looked intently at Ziva, and moved to stand closely by her.

Ziva glanced at him when he stood by her side, but she was listening to the condemnation voiced by a grieving and angry father.

She looked at Gibbs. Would he have killed the person responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter in retaliation? Would he have waited ten years to do it, or would it have been a knee-jerk reaction when he had been told the devastating news?

She knew the man responsible for Shannon and Kelly Gibbs' deaths was dead- murdered by a sniper's bullet, and again she wondered if Gibbs had been the sniper.

But what Dearing was doing was…different. He wasn't gunning after one man, but an organization. He was indifferent to who fell victim to his actions, as long as his message was heard. What could be the possible endgame to his machinations?

It was then that Ziva realized that Harper Dearing probably would not end his spree until the person he considered responsible was made to suffer. Gibbs or at least NCIS. She also realized that Dearing did not mean to survive his plan, possibly even committing suicide publicly on Federal Property as his final act.

**NCIS Headquarters-Director Vance's Office.**

"It's no longer about the Navy. Now, it's about Evan." Dearing's face filled the plasma in the Director's office.

"What's your next move?" Vance asked Gibbs.

"The ex-wife. She's been out of the country. Flying back today."

Ziva sat at her desk. Tony had just left to go pick up Victoria Dearing.

She smiled to herself, thinking of Tony's compulsion that it was "always the wife" that was guilty. Ziva didn't believe that Dearing's wife really had anything to do with what was happening right now. Change that; _ex-wife_.

Ziva contemplated how a single event could change one's entire life. For the Dearing's, it had been the death of their son.

Ziva had experienced many life changing moments: Ari, _Tony_, Michael, _Tony_, Somalia, _Tony_, Ray, _Tony_. She smiled again.

She had resigned from Mossad and became an American Citizen because of these life changing moments.

Gibbs came down from Vance's office. She and McGee jumped up and shared what they had found out about Mrs. Dearing.

It was then that Abby and Jimmy finally got the courage to approach Gibbs, and ask the question that needed to be asked: would the team be able to get away and attend Jimmy and Breena's wedding.

Gibbs silent look told volumes. Jimmy shook his head in understanding and returned to autopsy to be with Ducky, the disappointment wafting off him as strong as a fragrance.

"Jimmy…" Abby plaintively called after him. The silence was awkward, as Ziva and McGee returned to their desks.

Privately, Ziva was just as disappointed as Abby. She had been really looking forward to having a "vacation" with Tony, being able to relax and enjoy their new-found intimacy.

Now that the whole team knew that they were together, there would have been no reason to hide their relationship. They could openly spend time together, without fear of repercussion. Ziva sighed.

"_We will just have to find another time to be together."_ She murmured softly to herself.

Tony arrived with Victoria Dearing and escorted her to the conference room where Gibbs was waiting. When he came back down, Ziva gave him the news about Jimmy's wedding- that they would not be attending.

Tony had expected it, but was still unnerved that another "clue" from his past with Ziva had been eliminated.

"I think," Ziva began, "That since we cannot attend the wedding, we should all give Jimmy our wedding gifts Friday before he leaves. We should all see him and tell him…" Ziva didn't finish the thought.

"That's a great idea, Ziva. I'll text him later and ask him to meet us up here when we get in on Friday." Tim smiled.

Upstairs, Victoria Dearing denied any knowledge of his current whereabouts and declared disbelief that he could be behind these heinous acts. But she did confirm that he blamed the Navy for the death of their son, and that he never got over Evan's death. It was his anger and inability to cope that had contributed to their divorce.

While Gibbs was talking to Mrs. Dearing, Ducky came up to the Bullpen. Tony, Ziva and Tim looked at him in surprise. "Everything ok, Ducky?" Tony rose from his desk to meet the doctor.

Ducky shook his head. "Oh, things are definitely not ok, Tony. However, I am trying to do what I can to make things more…tolerable." He looked at the three young agents.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be accompanying Jimmy to Florida, and attending his wedding. It is such a sad state of affairs, but I cannot let him be alone on this most important day for him. He wanted to call the wedding off. I would not allow him to do that."

Tony, Ziva and Tim all looked down, feeling guilty that they could not do the same, and that Jimmy had even considered such a drastic move. "I want to say to you what I said to Jimmy. 'We have loved ones in our lives who should not be taken for granted.' Do not let this Harper Dearing dictate how you are to live while he is still at large."

"Do not forget to be near those you love, and make sure they know that they _are_ loved. We never know how much time we have on this earth. To live in fear gives terrorists like Dearing a victory he doesn't deserve."

Ducky looked each in the eye. "Do not let him win!"

Ziva impulsively hugged Ducky. She hid her head, not wanting the others to see her glistening eyes. Suddenly, Tony was at her side, his hand on her waist.

He looked at Ducky solemnly. "I'm really glad you are going, Duck. It's really not fair to Palmer that this happened now, of all times. If it was me, I'd…" Tony gulped and couldn't finish.

Ziva looked at Tony, not really surprised that he had had the same thought she had yesterday with Abby. But she _was_ surprised that he vocalized about it, openly, in the bullpen.

Tim was just as surprised, and somewhat taken aback by Tony's remark. _"Marriage? Were they at that point already, after two months?"_

McGee then realized that while they had only been declared to each other for less than two months, in reality they had been together since they met so many years ago. All of the awkward getting to know each other's likes and dislikes had been dispensed with long before they even had their first date.

They already knew the best and worst about each other, and yet still decided to go forward with a relationship.

Tim thought again about Abby, and what Ducky had just said to them. Even if she did not want a "romantic" relationship for him, he would not take their friendship for granted. He suddenly wanted to be with her and let her know that he would always be there for her, in whatever way she wanted.

Tim smiled. "Thanks Ducky. There's someone I need to go talk to." He headed over to the elevator. Tony grinned and looked at Ducky and Ziva.

"Well, I think we know where he's going."

"Hope he's going home." Gibbs announced. The trio jumped.

"Boss! Anything useful from the wife?" Tony disentangled himself from Ziva and Ducky and approached Gibbs.

He shook his head. "Doesn't think he could be behind the attacks, but knows he's angry about their son." Gibbs shrugged. He looked at Ducky. "What are you doing here? Anything wrong?"

Dr. Mallard shook his head. "I was just informing them that I plan to go to Florida with Jimmy, to attend his wedding."

Gibbs had the grace to look somewhat guilty. He held out his hand. "Have a safe trip, Duck. And make sure Palmer knows we're sorry we can't be there."

"Ah, Jethro. That is your job to do, not mine." Ducky shook his head. He headed back down to autopsy, three sets of eyes watching him.

Gibbs broke the silence. "Go home. I just got a call from the Doc. She wants to show me something that's supposed to help us find Dearing. If I need you, I'll give you a call."

"You sure, Boss? Ziva and I can stick around in case…" He didn't finish, as Gibbs was shaking his head. "Go home. Enjoy some down time. It may not last long."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, grateful and somewhat surprised that Gibbs was trying to be so accommodating. Without a second thought, they grabbed their things and headed out.

**Abby's Lab**

"Hey Abby!" Tim greeted her as he walked into the lab. As expected, she was hard at work, in the process of analyzing the accelerant used in the Larson explosion.

"What's up, Timmy?" Abby only gave him a cursory glance.

"I want to take you out to dinner. You've been working too hard."

Abby looked up in surprise. "Dinner? Do you really think that Gibbs is going to let us take off and go to dinner, now?"

McGee allowed himself a small smile that at least she didn't outright dismiss the idea of going out to dinner with _him_; only that Gibbs wouldn't allow it.

Tim placed his hand on her shoulder. "We still need to eat, Abby. Come on, it will do you good to get out of here."

Abby looked conflicted, switching her gaze from McGee to her work, and then back and forth. The elevator ding prevented her from saying anything more.

"Gibbs! I don't have anything for you yet."

Gibbs held up his hand. "Go home. Get something to eat. Get some rest. We can start fresh in the morning."

Abby opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. She glared at McGee. "Why didn't you just say that it was ok with Gibbs?"

"_What_ was ok with Gibbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy asked me out to dinner. I told him you wouldn't let us leave with so much work to do and he said we had to eat, and then you…"

"Abbs!" Gibbs interrupted her. "Go!"

Abby saluted. "Yessir, Gibbs! Let me just grab my stuff." She headed into her office.

McGee looked at Gibbs, who was eying him. "Uh, something else, Boss?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, then smiled slightly and shook his head. He turned and headed back toward the elevator.

"Nope."

McGee watched him leave, confused. "Come on, McGee! Let's get going before I change my mind."

Tim looked at his friend and offered his arm. "Come with me." He smiled.

_**Thanks again for the support and well wishes for my surgery. I am going to try to get as much done before so I won't leave you hanging. As you can tell, I decided to include the events of the finale. Unfortunately, it wouldn't make much sense if the events leading up to it were not included. Thanks for bearing with the re-hash, and I hope you enjoy the "missing" and "enhanced" scenes I have included.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**McGee looked at Gibbs, who was eying him. "Uh, something else, Boss?" **_

_**Gibbs narrowed his eyes then smiled slightly and shook his head. He turned and headed back toward the elevator.**_

"_**Nope."**_

_**McGee watched him leave, confused. "Come on, McGee! Let's get going before I changed my mind."**_

_**Tim looked at his friend and offered his arm. "Come with me." He smiled.**_

Chapter Fourteen: "Gibbs is going to kill us."

Tim and Abby were enjoying their dinner at McCormick and Schmick's on K Street. They opted to eat in the bar area; not because it was decidedly cheaper than the dining area, but because the atmosphere was more festive.

"Ducky came up and told us he was going to the wedding." Tim informed Abby.

"I know! Jimmy came up and told me as soon as he had a break. I was going to tell you guys, but I kinda' got distracted." Abby was picking through her salad. "Did Ducky tell you what he told Jimmy?"

McGee looked solemn. "If you mean about 'loved ones who should not be taken for granted' and much more, yes."

Abby looked up. "What else did he say?"

McGee felt his face get warm, and hoped Abby didn't notice. "That we should cherish our loved ones, and let them know they are loved." He looked at Abby.

Abby looked at Tim. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. "Timmy! Is that what this is about? Sharing time with your loved ones?"

McGee cringed. He was always amazed at how blunt Abby could be at times. It wasn't necessarily bad, but she just never minced words and always said what she thought and felt. He hadn't expected her to jump to the chase so quickly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tim temporized, trying to get her to talk before he said something that he thought would make him look foolish.

Abby put down her fork and looked at Tim thoughtfully. "No, it's not a bad thing, McGee. I'm just surprised that you took Ducky at his word so quickly." She placed her hand on his arm.

"You guys are the most important thing to me. I mean, I do have my sibs, but they really aren't because, you know, I'm adopted and I really don't know who my real family is. Anyway, I spend more time with you guys."

McGee cringed a little at the "you guys" part. He took a breath and decided to be brave.

"Abby, I am not here on behalf of the team."

**North Arlington**

Tony and Ziva were finishing up dinner. Tony poured Ziva a glass of wine. "You know, I'm really glad Ducky is going to Florida with Palmer."

Ziva took a small sip. "Me too, Tony. I feel very bad for Jimmy. I was thinking: I do not recall him ever mentioning his family. Are his parents still living?"

Tony thought for a few seconds. "You, know? I have no idea. I never had any personal conversations with the autopsy gremlin. Just kind of always assumed there must be…someone."

Ziva nodded. "Abby might know. But something tells me no."

Tony caressed Ziva's hand. "Well, I only have you."

"And Gibbs, and McGee and Abby and Ducky…and Jimmy, oh, and let us not forget your father." Ziva responded. "I would say we are all somewhat in the same ship as Jimmy. Although McGee does have a grandmother, parents and a sister we know about."

"Same boat, Ziva. And you're right. I do have everyone else. Including my father. Which makes what Ducky said all the more poignant, I think. I'm just glad I told you how I felt before he said all that. Otherwise, you might just think I was saying it because," In the best Ducky imitation Tony could muster, "We should tell our loved ones how important they are and that they shouldn't be taken for granted."

Ziva laughed softly. "Don't let Ducky hear you try to talk like him. He may decide that he _can_ take you for granted after all."

Tony grinned. Just then, his cell rang. He held it up to read the display and his grin disappeared. "Gibbs." He said.

Sighing, he answered the call. "DiNozzo. What's up Boss?"

"Tony, I need you and Ziva to get to the Arlington School of Music near the Courthouse Metro. Dearing just called the Doc from there. Her son Parker is at the school."

"Right away, Boss!" Tony hung up and stood.

"What is it?" Ziva looked worried.

"Apparently Dr. Samantha Ryan has a son who takes music lessons in Arlington. And Harper Dearing knows about it."

They ran to Tony's car and in less than ten minutes they were parking across the street from the school. The local LEO's were already there. Tony and Ziva walked up to a group of young boys standing at the entrance.

"Parker Ryan?" Tony asked.

"Actually, it's Dunn. My mom kept her maiden name." Parker moved closer to the agents. "My Mom told me to wait for you."

"Hi, Parker. My name is Agent Ziva David and this is Agent Tony DiNozzo. We are with NCIS. Did you see the man we are looking for? Did he talk to you?"

Parker shrugged. "No one came up to me. If he was watching me, I didn't notice. I was just talking to my friends and waiting for my Mom. Am I in trouble or anything?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. "No, Parker. Everything's cool. Just wondered if you got a look at him or his car." Tony looked around.

Parker just shook his head. "I'm sorry. Guess I wouldn't make a very good investigator."

Ziva smiled. "Your Mother should be here any minute. We will wait with you until she arrives."

Parker looked at the two agents. "Do you work with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Tony looked at Ziva. "Yeah…"

"He's dating my Mom."

"Uh…" Tony was decidedly uncomfortable with the conversation. "We know."

"So what's he like? I mean, is he mean? Does he hit?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other with startled expressions. Tony decided he would not mention the head slaps.

Ziva took over. "He is very fair man, and cares deeply about his work. I would not have anyone else as my boss."

Tony looked at her. "Not even me?"

"Especially not you."

Parker looked a little confused, then realized they were joking with each other. If the people who worked with Gibbs could kid around, then he guessed that maybe Agent Gibbs was ok after all.

They were chatting when Gibbs and Ryan showed up. Gibbs watched his agents talking easily with the boy. Parker was smiling and looked relaxed.

"He's fine, Doc." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"I know." She replied. She left his side to go be with her son. Tony and Ziva retreated and crossed the street to stand next to Gibbs.

"That was a close call, Boss." Tony said.

Gibbs shook his head. "He wouldn't have touched Parker. His whole point was that he _could_ if he wanted to."

"No one is safe." Ziva said quietly, slipping her hand in Tony's.

"I don't know if I would go that far, Ziva." Tony looked at her.

"What I mean, Tony, is that we cannot afford to let our guard down, not for one moment. He knew where to find Dr. Ryan's son. I am sure he knows where we all live…"

Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony. "Go home, lock it down. Make sure it's secure. I'll contact McGee and Abby."

Tony sighed. "I really don't like living while constantly looking over my shoulder."

Ziva squeezed his hand. "Hopefully, we will catch this man, and we can go back to living stupid and oblivious."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, then looked at Ziva. "Wha-."

He smiled. "Cute. Let's go home."

Ziva smiled back. "Yes, home."

Back at the house, Ziva headed upstairs to take a shower. It had been a tense day, with Larson, Jimmy and now Dr. Ryan's son. Ziva shuddered, thinking about how Dr. Ryan must have felt when she realized Harper Dearing was less than twenty five feet from her son.

Ziva hadn't thought much about children. Her life as a Mossad Agent precluded that thought. She hadn't expected to live long enough to procreate.

Now that she and Tony were together, however, she wondered if that might change. "I am not getting any younger." She said to herself as she looked in the mirror. "Maybe having a child with Tony would be…" Ziva stopped before she allowed herself to continue that line of thought. She shook her head, and turned on the shower.

She stepped gratefully under the warm flow, holding her face up to the shower head. She reached for her bath wash, but instead of grabbing it, she knocked it off the shelf onto the tiled floor of the shower.

She stooped down to pick it up and stood upright quickly; too quickly. She suddenly felt extremely lightheaded and had to grab the towel bar to stay upright.

Ziva stood still, willing the equilibrium to return. Slowly, everything normalized. Ziva found she was almost hyperventilating. _"What was that about?"_ She thought. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

She couldn't be sick, not now. This case was too important. Everyone had to be at the top of their game.

Still a little shaky, she continued her shower, cutting it shorter than she had intended. She stepped out and dried off carefully. She went to spray on some after shower fragrance, but the smell was so overpowering that she suddenly found herself throwing up.

"Hey, Ziva, what do you think about…oh, shit, are you ok?"

Tony had come up the stairs and found Ziva bent over the toilet.

He certainly wasn't squeamish, but seeing someone throw up seemed different and more personal than a dead body, if that made sense.

Ziva looked up at Tony and answered by groaning and retching again into the bowl.

"Guess not." Tony said, worry in his voice. "You're not catching some bug are you?" He grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it in cold water.

He placed the cloth on the back of her neck. "You don't mind me being here, do you?"

Ziva had her eyes closed. Right now, she didn't care if _Gibbs_ was there, much less Tony; or if she was alone.

"I am fine, Tony."

"Like hell, you are!" Tony wasn't going to take that crap. "It can't be something you ate; otherwise I'd be joining you at the porcelain throne."

Ziva looked at him, her eyes watery and somewhat bleary. "The what? Never mind. Oh…"

Once again, Ziva felt the wave of nausea. But the only thing left were dry heaves. "I think I am done."

Tony helped her to her feet and walked her over to the bed. "Here, lay down. I'll get you some ginger ale and some crackers." He kissed her gently on the forehead and covered her with the blanket.

He ran downstairs and tore through the pantry, looking for the crackers. His mind was in turmoil. _Ziva couldn't be sick, not now. Where are the damn crackers?_

Finally, he located the errant box. He poured a glass of ginger ale and bounded back up the stairs.

He was astonished to find Ziva sitting up in bed, reading a book.

"I told you I was fine." Ziva really did feel better. The nausea had disappeared as quickly as it had come. She smiled at Tony,

"Thank you for taking care of me. I am sure that it was as unpleasant for you as it was for me."

Tony looked at Ziva as if she had been body-snatched, the difference was so marked. "Here." He handed her the drink and box of crackers.

"Yum!" Ziva said, as she dived into the crackers. "Want some?"

Tony shook his head and backed out of the bedroom.

"_Ok, ok. Don't panic. She has not been replaced by some evil alien presence."_ He peeked into the bedroom to see Ziva cram three crackers in her mouth.

He straightened up. _"What the hell was going on?"_

"I'll be back in a sec." He waved to Ziva.

"Ok." Ziva responded. She looked at Tony and shrugged. "_Boy, he is acting weird."_

Tony sat at the dining room table and opened his laptop. Once he got on the internet, he typed in "female+nausea+vomiting and hit enter. His eyes bugged out when he saw the number of hits his query came up with. After panicking at the number of serious diseases that were associated with those symptoms, one condition in particular caught his eye. "Oh, man. We are so screwed."

Tony closed his laptop, and sat quietly for a few minutes. He looked at the ceiling, as if he could see through it and watch what Ziva was doing. "Gibbs is going to kill us, if this is what I think it is."

He shook his head, and got up from the table. He headed back upstairs and steeled himself before entering the bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not.

The answer presented itself when he arrived at his destination. Ziva was sound asleep, still sitting upright in bed, the book slack in her hand, snoring.

Tony smiled and gently removed the book from her lap. "Here you go, lay down, ok?" He helped Ziva get in a position more amenable to sleeping. He was not surprised that she didn't wake up.

He looked at his partner with different eyes, wondering if his suspicion was correct.

"Oh yeah. Gibbs is definitely going to kill us."

_**Thanks again. Regarding Palmer's family: I remember early on he took a cell phone call from his mom, but I don't remember any mention after that. Also, from the finale, it appears that Ryan and Gibbs talked in her office about Cole, then go to Parker. The next morning Jimmy is waiting for the team for the group grope, and then Cole is escorted through the bullpen. When did Gibbs have the time to get Cole out of prison and to NCIS? There is a detention facility in the Navy Yard, so that explains where he was kept overnight. The next closest federal prison/detention facility is Norfolk and Quantico I believe. I just think it would have taken more than a quick phone call from Gibbs to get Cole out and up to DC. So I am adding a day. Surgery is Aug 7th, so feverishly writing up as many chapters as I can.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**He looked at his partner with different eyes, wondering if his suspicion was correct.**_

"_**Oh yeah. Gibbs is definitely going to kill us."**_

Chapter Fifteen- "Tired of waiting."

Tim and Abby had just finished sharing a dessert when they got the call from Gibbs.

"Is he ok, Boss?" Tim looked at Abby.

"Who? Who?" Abby was shaking his arm.

"Got it, Boss. Understood." McGee ended the call.

"_Who _McGee!"

"Dr. Ryan's son. Harper Dearing paid him a visit tonight. Well, he didn't actually approach the boy, but he could have. Gibbs wants to make sure we are alert and securing our homes when we get there."

Abby's eyes bugged out. "He doesn't think Dearing will come after one of us, does he?"

Tim looked serious. "It's something we should consider, and be prepared for, Abby. Doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Let's get out of here. Come one, I'll take you home. I will check everything out and make sure you are safe."

"Thank you, Timmy." Abby said softly. Tim smiled.

McGee drove Abby to her apartment and walked her to her door. "You know, we've done this before. You didn't do what I said then. Will you do it now?"

"McGee, don't be such a grouch. Of'course I will listen to you."

"Abby, listening is not doing what I say."

Abby just looked at McGee with big, innocent eyes. "Of'course it is, McGee."

McGee just shook his head and led her into her apartment. He walked around and checked the windows. "Ok, the windows are locked. You have a good deadbolt on your door. I should know, I installed it."

Abby was standing in the middle of her living room, looking small and lost. "I don't like this, Tim. Not having control."

Tim walked over the Abby. "I know you don't like this, but Gibbs wants you to be safe, Abby. It's only for a little while. Promise me you will do what he wants, ok?"

Abby looked at McGee. "Uh, Tim, uh…will you stay with me tonight?"

Tim gulped. "Are you really that scared, or…"

Abby smiled. "There are loved ones who should not be taken for granted."

McGee looked confused, then a big smile spread across his face. He quickly closed the gap between them.

**North Arlington**

Tony was awakened by the sound of the shower. He sat up and looked at Ziva's side of the bed. He sighed and lay back down.

He decided it wasn't up to him to point out to Ziva what he thought was wrong with her. She was a woman; shouldn't she be able to figure these things out? Besides, if he was wrong, he did not want to deal with the aftermath.

Groaning, he forced himself to get up. By the time he got to the door of the bathroom, Ziva was stepping out.

"Another shower?" He smiled.

Ziva made a face. "I did not get the long one I wanted last night." She started putting moisturizer on her arms and legs.

"Yeah, about that." Tony treaded lightly. "How are you feeling? You were a sick puppy last night."

Ziva looked at Tony. "Are you worried?"

"Well, not worried that you are deathly ill, or anything. But yeah, I don't want you to be sick."

Ziva shook her head. "I am not sick, Tony. I will be fine. Do not worry." She kissed him lightly and headed into the bedroom to find something to wear.

Tony watched her for a few seconds. Deciding there was nothing more he could do at the moment, he headed into the shower.

Within twenty minutes they were in Tony's car, heading in to DC. Tony noticed the wrapped present on Ziva's lap. "What's that?"

"Our wedding gift for Jimmy and Breena. I know we are not giving it to him until tomorrow, but I want to make sure I do not forget to bring it. I will just keep it in my desk drawer."

Tony smiled at the "our wedding gift." He actually had something for Palmer and wondered now if he should still give it. He looked at Ziva.

"Ziva, I've been thinking. We've pretty much have you moved in to the house. Let's go for broke and make it official."

Ziva looked at Tony, not sure what he had just suggested. "Do you mean, give up my apartment and move in permanently?"

"Well, yeah. It doesn't make any sense to keep paying rent on your apartment when you're never there." Tony hesitated. "That is, if you want to…"

Ziva took his hand. "Yes, Tony. I would like to. And you are right. It is a waste to keep my apartment when, as you say, I am never there. Fortunately, my lease is up at the end of the month."

Tony sighed and grinned. That went far better than he had hoped. He didn't really expect Ziva to refuse to make the move permanent, but there was always the chance that things were moving too quickly for her.

The last thing Tony wanted to do was make Ziva uncomfortable; so uncomfortable that she might reconsider their relationship.

Tony brought Ziva's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Ziva smiled. She was not really surprised that Tony had suggested the move. She had actually been thinking of it herself, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

She was amazed at how easily she and Tony had adapted to this new arrangement; not just being a couple, but living together. After so many years of living alone, it is not easy to make the transition of having another person always there. So far, it had worked out extremely well.

**NCIS Headquarters**

Tony and Ziva were at their desks when McGee dragged in. "What's with you, McPoopdeck? You look like something the cat dragged in. Hey! You weren't puking your guts out last night too, were you?"

Ziva made a face. McGee barely gave Tony a second look. "Why? Who else was puking their guts out? No, Tony, I was not sick. I just had a late night, ok?"

"Call _you_ McGrumpy!" Tony remarked and gave one of his famous faces to Ziva. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Ziva looked around. "Has anyone seen Gibbs?"

Tim looked up. "I talked to him last night. After that event with Dr. Ryan's kid. Haven't talked to him since."

Just then, Gibbs showed up, coffee in hand.

"Hey, Boss." Tony and Ziva both stood up. "How's Parker doing?"

"Better than his mother." Gibbs replied drily.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "We came up with a plan, and I need you to get it going."

"Sure, Boss." Tony answered quickly.

Gibbs looked at his Senior Agent. "I need you to get Jonathan Cole out of prison and transported here to NCIS."

The entire team stood silent, shocked.

Tony cocked his head, not sure if he had heard Gibbs correctly. Gibbs knew what the problem was, but didn't have time for it. "You heard me, DiNozzo. Cole. Here. Today, if possible."

Tony's face got redder and redder as Gibbs continued. Ziva went quickly to his side, ready to deflect whatever was about to come.

"You have got to be kidding me, Boss! Cole? He tried to kill me! He tried to kill E.J.! He killed Cade!" Tony was almost panting, he was so pissed.

"There is no way I am getting that psycho out of prison."

Gibbs looked sharply at Tony. "What?"

The tension in the room was palpable. Gibbs walked up to Tony's side and spoke in his ear. "I wouldn't tell you Tony, if it wasn't important. It's important!" He pulled back, his clear blue eyes a steely flint.

Tony was aware of Ziva at his side, holding his hand and whispering something so softly he could not make it out.

He forced himself to relax, slowing his breathing, getting control. When he felt he could speak without raising his voice, he voiced the question everyone else wanted to know. "Why?"

Gibbs looked at his team. They were all confused, and not particularly happy. Cole had wreaked havoc on the team. The memory was too fresh.

Gibbs didn't believe he needed to give reasons for his orders, but this was extenuating circumstances, especially for Tony. "Cole and Latham sold the Watcher Fleet microchip to Dearing. Dearing at one time wanted to recruit him."

"Maybe if Cole was available, he might try again. Maybe we can get someone into Dearing's camp. Maybe…just maybe…we can finally get this guy, Tony."

"And you think Cole is going to help?" Tony realized he had been holding his breath. His shoulders sagged a little bit, indicating agreement with Gibbs assessment.

"Let me guess: Dr. Ryan's idea?"

"Does it matter? Anyway, we both came to the same solution."

Tony looked at Gibb's face, trying to read his expression. He looked at Ziva and squeezed her hand. He promptly turned around and went to his desk and picked up the phone.

**Abby's Lab**

While Tony was dealing with the red tape involved with transferring a maximum security prisoner to DC, Ziva went down to talk to Abby.

Privately, she was a little concerned about her dizzy spells. She didn't want to talk to Ducky about it, because she didn't want to admit any weakness to him. But Abby was different.

"Hey, Ziva! Boy, am I energized!" She whirled around in a circle, her lab coat flying open.

"What are you so happy about?" Ziva laughed.

Abby stopped spinning and leaned across the table to Ziva. "McGee."

Ziva's eyebrow rose. "McGee? Are we speaking of the same McGee who can barely keep his eyes open?"

Abby smirked and twirled one of her pony tails in her finger. "Yep!"

Ziva looked at Abby, suddenly understanding what she was hinting at.

"Abby! McGee? Yes?"

"McGee! Yes!" Abby accepted the hug from Ziva, a big smile on her face.

Ziva was so surprised by this turn of events she almost forgot why she had come downstairs. "Abby, I am so happy for you and McGee, but I need your advice about something." Ziva quickly looked around; making sure Gibbs wasn't sneaking up on them.

"Sure, Ziva, what is it." Her tone changed when she realized that Ziva was worried about something. "Everything ok with you and Tony?"

"Yes! Yes…and I want it to stay ok. This is why I am wondering, I have not been feeling well."

"Like, how are you feeling?" Abby looked worried now as well.

"Well, I have had a couple of spells of lightheadedness. And last night, well, I was very sick. And then, I was not and I ate a whole box of crackers. What?" Ziva noticed Abby's worried look slowly being replaced by a smile.

"Ziva! Don't you get it?"

Ziva looked confused. "Get what?"

"You could be pregnant."

_Pregnant_…Ziva felt the nausea rise again, and before she could respond to Abby, she bolted to the small bathroom she had attached to her office.

"Oh boy…" Abby quickly followed Ziva to make sure she was ok. Ziva slowly straightened up and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her mouth.

"You must be mistaken, Abby. I cannot be pregnant. I cannot be…"

"Well, let me ask some very personal questions. Have you and Tony had sex?"

Ziva was a little startled at the bluntness of the question, but knew Abby was only trying to help. "Well, yes, Abby. Of 'course."

"And when was the last time you had your period?"

Ziva squinted her eyes, thinking. She was mad at herself that she couldn't remember when that was. Certainly before she and Tony became a couple, but since then? Her shoulders sagged when she realized she hadn't had her period since their night together after leaving Martin's.

Ziva looked at Abby, her eyes sad, tears threatening to spill. "But I am on the pill…"

Abby enveloped Ziva in a hug. "Even the pill is not 100%. You just fell in that 3 % range."

She pulled back and looked at Ziva. "The first thing we need to do is find out if you really are pregnant, or if something else is going on. We can have Ducky draw some blood…"

"No!" Ziva interrupted. "I do not want to involve Ducky in this."

"Ok, well we can get a home pregnancy test. It works best in the morning with your first pee, so you should take the test tomorrow morning to be sure."

Ziva nodded slowly. "What am I going to say to Tony?"

Abby looked solemnly at Ziva. "He's going to be scared, Ziva. But he will also take care of you. He loves you. And he will love this baby, too."

Ziva looked closely at her friend. "Gibbs will be so angry."

"Don't worry about Gibbs, Ziva. Once he gets over it, he will be just as happy as you are. You are happy, aren't you?"

Ziva turned her back. "I do not know. I have not thought too much about having children, I did not think that I would…" She couldn't finish.

Abby turned her around. "Hey, let's find out if you _are_ pregnant. Then we can deal with the other stuff, ok?" She hugged Ziva again.

**Later that day**

It had taken Tony most of the day to get in touch with the right person, to get the paperwork through that would release Jonathan Cole into their custody. The best he was able to accomplish was to have him transported to the Navy Yard and NCIS tomorrow morning by helicopter. He was scheduled to arrive at 9 am.

Gibbs wasn't happy, but he knew that was probably the best they could hope for.

Gibbs was worried. Since his move on Dr. Ryan's son last night, Dearing had been silent. _What was he thinking? What would be his next move?_

He called Ryan and told her the details of Cole's arrival in the morning. They both agreed that she would be there, to present their plan. Gibbs was counting on her ability to read people to make sure Cole was not playing them. Gibbs sighed.

"Are you alright, Gibbs?" Ziva asked softly.

Gibbs looked up, surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired of waiting around for things to happen." He looked at his young agent. "How are you doing, Ziver? We haven't had much time to talk."

Ziva smiled. "We are doing fine, Gibbs." She replied, emphasizing the "we." Gibbs smiled back and nodded.

Ziva went back to work. _"I hope we are doing fine."_

_**They didn't really address Tony's anger with Cole, except when he asked "Should you still be here?" If you missed that episode, you'd have no idea what that was about, so I added the background. Thanks again for the follows and faves, and good wishes.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Are you alright, Gibbs?" Ziva asked softly.**_

_**Gibbs looked up, surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired of waiting around for things to happen." He looked at his young agent. "How are you doing, Ziver? We haven't had much time to talk."**_

_**Ziva smiled. "We are doing fine, Gibbs." She replied, emphasizing the "we." Gibbs smiled back and nodded.**_

_**Ziva went back to work. "I hope we are doing fine."**_

Chapter Sixteen: "Doubt"

Gibbs finally released the team for the day. Tony and Ziva walked to their car. Ziva's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

She needed to buy a home pregnancy test, but did she want Tony to know before or after the test? She decided that in order for their relationship to succeed, there could not be any secrets between them.

Tony decided they were both too tired to cook, and stopped at a local Italian place they had discovered. They made a really good pizza. Tony placed the order and they waited outside at a small table waiting for it to be made.

Ziva took a deep breath, then looked at Tony.

"Tony, there is something I need to talk to you about…"

Tony took a sip of his beer. "Ok. What is it?" The events of the day had erased what had transpired earlier with Ziva.

"About last night."

Tony put his beer down, the image of Ziva in their bathroom flooding his memory. He felt his hand shake a little, and put it under the table so Ziva couldn't see how nervous he was.

"Yeah…?"

"I…I do not know for sure, but I think maybe there is a possibility…"

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes, trying to relay as much love and support as he could muster.

Ziva was held by his eyes. She loved this man so much. Without warning, a single tear slid down her cheek.

Tony instinctively reached up to wipe it away. Ziva placed her hand on his. "Tony, what I am trying to say is…I think I may be…pregnant."

Ziva held her breath, waiting for the negative reaction she was sure Tony was going to have. She was surprised when she saw, not anger, but relief, in his eyes.

"I was wondering…you know, after you got sick and then you were perfectly fine. What do we do now? I mean, do we go to a doctor or…"

Ziva released her breath. "Abby suggested a home pregnancy test. She said I should take the test first thing in the morning." She couldn't believe how well Tony was taking this turn of events.

"Abby?" Tony was not really surprised that Ziva had confided her concerns to Abby, but he was not really excited to be sharing this news just yet.

"She will not say anything." Ziva said, reading his thoughts.

"DiNozzo?"

"Ah, pizza is done." Tony got up. "Ok, let me go get this, then we can stop on the way home and get what we need for tomorrow." He placed his hand under her chin.

"Hey, it'll be ok. All right?"

Ziva smiled softly, and nodded.

They stopped at a CVS that was close to the house, and they both went in to get the test. They were confused by the variety of tests available. After reading the labels, they decided to get the one that appeared to be the most sensitive.

Satisfied with their purchase, they returned home.

"So what if…"

"No, Tony. I do not want to talk about 'ifs.' When we take the test and find out the results, then we can discuss…things."

Tony acquiesced to her wishes, though he really did want to talk about it. Instead, he focused on her moving in. "So I'm thinking, maybe next weekend, we can rent a truck and get your stuff out. There is plenty of room here to store your furniture until we decide what we are keeping. Between the two of us, I think we have one really nice houseful of furniture."

Ziva laughed. "Yes, but I do think we will leave your bed in the master bedroom. It is larger than mine. We can put my bed in one of the other bedrooms."

Both of them silently thought that maybe one of those spare bedrooms would soon be turned into a nursery.

Tony grabbed another piece of pizza. "Speaking of going to bed…"

"Were we?" Ziva teased. Tony flashed his famous Tony DiNozzo smile- all teeth and eyes. Ziva smirked. "You are far too full of yourself, Tony."

"But I will never have enough of you." Tony replied, his smile now more genuine, and real.

Ziva got up and sat down in his lap. Tony immediate put the pizza slice down.

"I thought you were hungry?" Ziva nibbled on his neck.

"Oh, I am. Just not for pizza." He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Without too much struggle, he carried her upstairs and to their bedroom.

**Friday morning **

Ziva looked at the alarm clock. She had been awake since 4 am. She had briefly considered getting up and taking the test, but she thought that would be unfair to Tony.

Finally, he began to stir. He mumbled something and turned on his side. Ziva place her arm around his waist and kissed him lightly.

Tony smiled and kissed her back. "Good morning."

"We shall see…" Tony opened his eyes. They needed to do the pregnancy test! He sat up and looked at Ziva. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I think we have already done what was needed."

Tony kissed her again. "Come on, let's see what we got."

They both got out of bed and Ziva grabbed the box. After reading the instructions, she looked at Tony. "I think all I need to do is pee on this stick."

Tony looked over her shoulder at the directions. "Ok, if you say so. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I want you here." Ziva took his hand.

"I'm here." He said softly.

"Ok, here we go."

Ziva found it very difficult to hit the stick, but she thought she succeeded.

"Now what?" Tony asked.

Ziva read the small print. "We wait for lines to appear. One line means negative, two lines mean positive."

As she was explaining the results, one line had already appeared. They both stared at it intently. As if teasing them, nothing happened for a few seconds. Then the second line appeared. Positive.

Ziva stared at the two lines for what seemed to her an eternity. _Positive. I am pregnant. I am carrying Tony's child._

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Tony took the stick out of her hand and turned her to face him. "Ziva, everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. People have kids every day."

Ziva looked up at Tony, worried. "We are not 'people,' Tony. We are NCIS agents. We work for Gibbs. My father is the Director of Mossad."

Tony stopped short at that. _Shit! He had totally forgotten her father_.

Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around his partner. "Ziva, we aren't stupid teenagers who made a mistake. Yes, this wasn't planned, but I don't see this as a 'mistake.' Do you?" His eyes searched hers, looking for acceptance.

She laid her head on his chest. "No, it is not a mistake. I am just not used to the idea that we are going to have…a baby."

Tony smiled wide. "I'm going to be a father." As if he was hearing the news for the first time.

Ziva had to smile at him. "Yes, I guess you are. And I am going to be a mother, something I never expected. That is until…you came into my life."

Tony bent his head to kiss her. "You are going to be an amazing mother, Ziva." He whispered in her hair.

Tears sprang into her eyes. She could not believe this was happening, so soon when they had just begun their journey together. But it had happened, and soon there would be three of them.

"I guess we need to go see a doctor, so we can see how far along I am." Ziva looked at Tony.

"You can call when we get in to work. We better get a move on. Palmer is waiting for us."

Ziva had almost forgotten, she was so caught up in their own private drama. Reluctantly breaking apart, they quickly got ready, and headed into work.

They met Tim at the elevator and rode up together. As expected, Jimmy was waiting there for them. To their relief, he looked pretty happy.

"Dr. Mallard and I have a flight in…two hours. He's coming with me." Jimmy's smile at that made them feel all the more sad that they weren't also going to be on that plane.

Jimmy was totally surprised by the gifts. At first he wanted to open them, but Ziva reminded him that he should wait and open them with Breena.

Ziva's (and Tony's) gift were "the finest cotton Israeli sheets" so Jimmy could sleep like a baby; or maybe make one, Ziva teased.

Jimmy blushed at that, and said something like" expectations are high," making Tony wonder if the couple had refrained from pre-marital sex.

He was surprised that Ziva had suggested that Jimmy and Breena might make a baby, considering their own recent discovery, but then again, isn't that what all soon to be married couples were teased about?

Then McGee gave Jimmy a wireless long range video camera that would not only allow Jimmy to keep an eye on Breena when he had late work nights, but could also be used as a baby monitor.

_What is this? A conspiracy? Did Tim know?_ He looked at McGee, concerned. Tony decided it was just Karma. Not to be outdone, Tony presented his gift with a flourish.

"What is that? A movie?" Ziva was in disbelief.

"No, it's a film. The 1963 Jean Luc Godard masterpiece 'Contempt'." Tony handed over the wrapped package.

"You got that at Christmas. You're re-gifting, Tony." Tim accused.

"It's not re-gifting if you've already watched it on Netflix." Tony looked worried.

"Hey, thank you." Jimmy said. "Come here." To Tony's surprise, Jimmy gave him a big hug. To relieve his embarrassment and provide a good excuse to hug Ziva in the middle of the bullpen, he expanded the hug.

"Come on, bring it in! It's a group grope." Tony smiled as he placed his left arm around Ziva's waist as she and McGee joined in.

Movement caught his eye. "Hey."

They all looked up to see Jonathan Cole being escorted by armed men. Cole glanced over at the group, smiling.

Tony did not smile back. He wasn't sure bringing Cole in on this was going to deliver the results Gibbs was hoping for. He didn't trust Cole, and there was nothing Gibbs could say to make him feel otherwise.

"Tony?" Ziva interrupted his thoughts.

The group broke apart. Tony stood still, watching the group with Cole disappear from view. His face was grim.

Ziva was watching him, trying to let him work it out himself. When she saw his features relax, she got up from her desk and stood by his side.

"The only way you are going to be convinced that he is not playing Gibbs is to observe the interrogation or whatever it is they are going to do. Come on, I will go with you." She placed her hand lightly on his arm.

Tony smiled at Ziva. "You know me so well. Kinda' scary, you know?" He teased her.

Ziva chuckled. "Well, I am bothered by this Cole mission as well."

Tim looked up. "Hey, I'm coming, too."

Ziva looked at McGee and smiled slyly. "Really, McGee?"

Tim stopped short, frowning. He looked at Tony, who was looking at Ziva with that "huh?" expression on his face.

Suddenly, McGee's face got very red.

"Hey, McGee, you ok there? You look like you're about to burst a blood vessel." Tony grabbed Tim's shoulder.

"I'm good, Tony." Tim replied looking directly at Ziva.

Ziva smiled. "I am glad, McGee."

Tim wasn't sure what Ziva was glad about, but he had a strong suspicion. Shaking his head, he followed Tony and Ziva downstairs to interrogation.

They stood on the other side of the glass, as Gibbs and Ryan explained to Cole what they wanted from him. Tony clenched his fist when they revealed that if he was successful, maybe his sentence might be reduced.

"They can't be serious." Tony was incredulous.

"I guess they are, Tony." Tim looked at him.

"I don't know what's worse: Dearing on the loose or Cole?"

"Well, it will not be any time soon." Ziva reminded them. "This plan has to work first."

They saw that Gibbs and Ryan had completed their pitch, and were leaving the room. Gibbs opened the door. "Seen enough?"

"I don't like it, Boss."

"I didn't expect you to like it, DiNozzo. But I need you three to get things rolling. Upstairs!"

McGee set up a dummy email account for Cole. Ziva alerted the local LEO's that Cole had escaped and was expected to be in the tri-state area of VA-DC-MD. Tony called Dearing's ex-wife to check on a few things and let it slip that Cole was trying to get in touch with her ex-husband.

Taking a break to eat a very late lunch/early dinner, Tony and Ziva sat outside to have some privacy and to discuss their news.

"I called my doctor and I have an appointment a week from next Tuesday." Ziva said, as she took a sip from her iced tea.

"That far away? I would've thought they would try to get you in as soon as possible." Tony was surprised.

"Well, apparently being pregnant is not considered a life-threatening emergency, Tony. They said they would send me a packet to look over before I came in."

"Hey, that reminds me. We need to get your mail forwarded. Uh, and I guess let HR know your new address."

Ziva scrunched up her nose. "I suppose so. Is there anybody we do _not_ need to talk to about our private lives?"

Tony looked at her. "Well, I would prefer that we don't say anything to your father any time soon."

Ziva chuckled and looked at Tony. "Are you afraid he will hurt you?"

"No, I'm afraid he may try to take you away."

Ziva stopped smiling. She placed her hand on Tony's. "You do not need to worry about that. My father and I… have spoken of my life here in America. We have come to an understanding. He will not interfere."

"Well, I hope his Mossad assassins know that and don't try to seek revenge on his behalf. Don't forget, it's me we are talking about."

Ziva looked at Tony. She couldn't quite tell if he was serious or joking. She squeezed his hand. "I think you, or perhaps I should say 'we', should be more worried about Gibbs."

Tony shuddered. "Yeah. Gibbs." A thought came to him. "Hey, what was going on with McGee this morning? You were really giving him a hard time about something. What's up?"

Ziva took another sip. "I did not mean to, as you say, give him a 'hard time.' But I _was_ teasing him." She turned to look at Tony. "It would appear that McGee and Abby have taken Ducky's words to heart."

Tony looked at her blankly for a few seconds, then understanding dawned on his face. "Excellent! Didn't know the McLoverBoy had it in him."

Ziva chuckled. "Abby was quite…exuberant. When I went down to talk to her yesterday, she told me. I am sorry I forget to tell you about it. I guess I had other things on my mind. Which reminds me, when we are through, I need to go speak to her."

Tony rubbed her back. "I wondered when you were going to get around to that."

"Listen, we don't need to do anything until we get more information. Like when our little bambino is coming. We have plenty of time before we need to tell anyone else."

Ziva sighed. "It is so strange. I still cannot believe that I have this…life inside of me. Are you positive that this is what you want? A baby? Now?"

Tony frowned. "What are you saying, Ziva? That you don't want the baby?"

Ziva looked surprised. "No! No, that is not it. I just do not want you to feel…obligated. That you have to take care of…us."

Tony grabbed Ziva's shoulders and turned her around to face him. "What do I have to do to make you believe that I love you? What more…" Tony stopped, his eyes stinging with unexpected tears.

"Oh, Tony. I am so sorry. I do believe that you love me. And I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And I love our baby and will always love him or her and be the best mother I can be. I just…I…am scared. I do not want to make any mistakes. I do not…"

Tony placed his finger on her lips. "Ziva, don't even try to wish about not making mistakes. We are going to make mistakes. It's just the way life is. But the important thing to remember is that _we_ are going to make the mistakes, _together_. Ok?"

Ziva's brown eyes were large, taking in his every word. She slowly leaned into his embrace. "I was not doubting you, Tony. I was doubting myself."

"Well, don't. You are going to be amazing, you'll see." He kissed her softly, not caring that they were in a public area where many eyes could see them. They would all know soon enough.

_**Ok, so now you all know, too. I will try to update twice a week. Hopefully I will have enough chapters written so that when I am recovering from my surgery, all I need to do is upload. Thanks for the many follows and faves.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ziva's brown eyes were large, taking in his every word. She slowly leaned into his embrace. "I was not doubting you, Tony. I was doubting myself."**_

"_**Well, don't. You are going to be amazing, you'll see." He kissed her softly, not caring that they were in a public area where many eyes could see them. They would all know soon enough.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: "Belief"**

Tony and Gibbs were outside, discussing their progress when Abby ran up. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"Abbs! Abbs! What is it?"

Abby was frustrated. She had completed her analysis of the propellant used in the Larson fire. "It's not the same as what he used in the other fires."

"Maybe he's trying to test us." Tony said.

"Hasn't he tested us enough?" Abby moaned.

"No, I think he is just getting started." Gibbs replied. Just then, Director Vance drove up and parked his SUV. He was given a temporary parking spot until the Dearing threat was contained.

They were discussing the trap when Gibbs phone vibrated: Ryan: My office ASAP.

Gibbs looked at it, frowning. He turned to Tony. "I need to go see what this is about. Go check on McGee and see if there have been any emails sent to Cole's account.

"On it, Boss." Tony smiled at Abby and headed back into the building.

**Abby's Lab**

Ziva stood inside, a little nervous. Although she and Tony had talked about the baby, this will be the first time she discussed with someone else, unless you count the doctor's office. Somehow saying it to someone else made it seem more real.

"Abby?" Ziva spoke quietly. Abby turned at the sound of her name. "Ziva! I've been waiting to talk to you for hours. Guess things are really hopping upstairs, huh?"

Ziva walked over to where Abby was standing. "Cole arrived. We have been busy getting things ready in case Dearing contacts him."

Abby looked at Ziva. "So? Did you take the test?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "We took the test this morning."

Abby's eyes danced at the "we" and started wringing her hands. "Well?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "Well, you are going to need to start saving some money."

Abby looked confused. "W-Why…?"

"Because I am sure you will want to spoil your niece or nephew."

"Ziva! Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! Does Tony know? Of'course, he knows. Have you told Gibbs? Oh my God, Ziva, you're going to have a baby; Tony is going to have a baby; you and Tony are going to have a baby…mmphh…" Ziva clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Abby! We do not want to share this news just yet. Please try to…contain your excitement." Ziva tried to be stern, but she couldn't help but laugh at Abby's antics.

"Oh my God, Ziva!" Abby whispered. "Are you happy? Is Tony happy?"

Ziva shook her head. "Tony took it far better than I expected; far better than I did. It was almost as if he expected it."

Abby hugged Ziva. "You are going to be the best mommy, Ziva! And Tony is going to be an amazing daddy. I am so happy for you."

Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you, Abby. We are still a little stunned, but yes, we are happy."

**Pentagon**

Gibbs strode into Ryan's office, to find her stuffing papers in her briefcase, her eyes red and puffy. "You ok, Doc?"

She responded by handing Gibbs a piece of paper. Gibbs held it out at arm's length so he could read the small print. "Who's Liam Dunn?"

"My ex-husband." Ryan whispered. "He was released from Federal Prison today on a bogus technicality."

"Bad timing…"

Ryan's glared at Gibbs. "Timing had nothing to do with it! Dearing bought the judge! He played me…and he won."

Gibbs was concerned. "No…no one's won anything yet."

Ryan shook her head. "I'm taking Parker. There's nothing you can do about it."

Gibbs stood his ground. "You're safe. Parker is safe. I can promise you that."

Ryan wasn't listening. "I know you want to believe that, but you can't."

Gibbs was confused. _This was what he did! How can she not trust him to protect her? _ "We can put you and Parker in a safe house…listen to me! You can't let him win!"

"It's too late. SecNav will know where to find me." She started to leave.

Gibbs grabbed her arm. "Doc…don't do this. This isn't the answer."

Ryan couldn't look at Gibbs. She turned quickly and kissed him, then she was gone. Gibbs watched her retreating back.

"_What the hell just happened? How could Dearing reduce this strong woman to a scared little girl so easily? _

Frustrated, Gibbs headed back to NCIS. Tony and Ziva looked up when Gibbs stormed into the bullpen.

"Everything ok, Boss?"

"No, DiNozzo! Everything is _not_ fine." Gibbs started to angrily punch at his keyboard.

Tony looked at Ziva, his eyes wide. He slowly got up and started to walk over to Ziva.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"To the men's room boss." Tony squeaked. He looked at Ziva and cocked his head. After Tony had entered the men's room, Ziva quietly got up from her chair.

"Let me guess: The men's room?"

Ziva smiled uncertainly, then walked briskly away.

She peeked into the room. "All clear?" She asked Tony.

Tony reached out and pulled her into the room.

"Oh, man. This is not good. Something's going on with the good doctor."

"How do you know that?" Ziva demanded.

"When we were talking earlier, he got a text from her, telling him to get over to her office ASAP."

Ziva looked worried. "You do not think something has happened to Parker, do you?"

Tony shook his head. "If either of them were missing or hurt, Gibbs would have had us working on something. No, I'm guessing the Doc has done something that Gibbs is not happy about."

"Like what?"

"Like deciding we aren't good enough to protect her and her son, so she is taking matters into her own hands."

Gibbs had walked into the men's room. Both Tony and Ziva stared at him, stunned and slightly embarrassed to be caught discussing the doctor.

"Her ex was released from prison today. Liam Dunn. I want his movements monitored."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

**Later that evening**

Tony and Ziva were at their desks, biding time. Everything was in motion: the word was out about Cole, the email account was being monitored. Now it was a waiting game.

Tony looked at Ziva, thinking about their conversation earlier. He was still a little surprise at how vulnerable Ziva felt. He tried to make her feel supported and loved, but he felt he was falling short.

_A baby_. A year ago, the very thought would have had him running toward the hills. Scratch that: make that three months ago, before he and Ziva got together. Not that he ever really thought about it. Tony considered the question.

He guessed the only time he had given any brief consideration to the idea was when he and Ziva were undercover as Jean-Paul and Sophie. They had found out that Sophie had been pregnant. He truthfully told the thug who was beating the crap out him that he had gotten used the idea of becoming a father.

Tony smiled as he remembered teasing Ziva that he was wondering how she would look pregnant. If his vision of his future was in any way an indication of things to come, he knew she looked beautiful.

There weren't too many things that Ziva David was afraid of, but apparently being pregnant was one of them.

She had to know he would always be there for her. He thought again about the "life" he had imagined when he had been hit on the head. There was no hesitation, no fear of failure, no fear that Tony would not be there for her and the baby. What was different?

It hit him like a ton of bricks. _The difference, you dummy, was that you were married. _

Tony looked again at Ziva. _Could that be it? The fact that, not only were they not married, but they had just decided to live together? That it did not seem…permanent?_

Tony was not averse to marrying Ziva. That was his plan. Once he had experienced that alternate life with Ziva, he wanted it back: marriage, baby, house; all of it.

However, Ziva did not share this experience with him. She did not automatically know his end game. He figured the only way he was going to get Ziva to marry him now was if somehow he got her to think maybe it was her idea, or at least thinking about it.

Tony looked at Ziva, and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Please! Who really likes weddings, anyway?"

Ziva was absent mindedly looking at her nails, her head in her hand. "Hmmmph. There is nothing good about them."

Tony made a face. "Weird uncles make inappropriate toasts."

"Rubber chicken enhanced by cheap wine."

"Cheesy music and children. Rental tuxedos."

Things were coming fast now. "The bouquet, the garter, the cake, the…"

"The fittings."

"The fittings, the _fittings_." Ziva pointed to Tony to emphasize her dislike. "I am not even to the actual ceremony yet."

Tony carefully considered his next words. "The vows."

"Hmm." Ziva was a little taken aback by the change in mood. "The ring." She gave a small smile and looked shyly up at Tony.

Tony tried to imagine placing a ring on Ziva's finger. What came next? "The kiss."

Ziva smiled and looked directly at Tony. "The Ketouba." She said wistfully. Something she had clearly thought about before.

"I don't even know what I'd do if I had to deal with all that." It was out before he could even think it. _Shit. Now what? Did he totally screw this up?_

Tony did not miss the brief glimpse of disappointment on Ziva's face. Then she smiled slightly. "Elope?"

Tony looked straight at her, amazed she would say something like that. His expression said it all. _"Yeah, I would do that."_

"Yeah, well it worked for me." Gibbs commented as she walked up. "Updates!"

"We're just waiting for Dearing to take the bait." He glanced briefly back at Ziva. Just then, McGee entered the bullpen and announced that an email showed up on the dummy account that looked to be from Dearing. He put it up on the big plasma.

"Where Golden Eagles rest…tomorrow 0800." They all read the email.

"Golden Eagles are an Israeli air force squadron." Ziva offered.

"Something tells me this isn't about Israel, Ziva."

"Nickname for retired Navy Pilots." Gibbs told them.

"Where do they rest?" Ziva asked.

"Boss, isn't there an old coffee shop a few blocks from here that they hang out?" McGee looked up.

"Everybody's got their spot. Ok. Nothing more you can do from here. Go home, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be considered an OP." Gibbs looked around. "Go on. I'll call you if I need you."

"I can stay, Boss. Ziva, you go home and get some rest." Tony placed his hand at her waist.

Ziva started to open her mouth to argue, but Gibbs beat her to the punch. "All of you! Now go, before I change my mind." He glared at Tony.

Tony knew that look and also knew there was no use arguing when Gibbs had set his mind on something.

"We'll be here at 0500, Boss." Tony went to get his things.

Gibbs smiled. "Be here at 06."

**North Arlington**

Tony cleared off the table. They had decided to eat leftover pizza, rather than cook. He looked at Ziva.

"You know. I actually was looking forward to going to Palmer's wedding."

Ziva looked at him in surprise and smiled. "I was too. It would have been nice to get away."

Tony walked over to her. "Yeah, I would much rather be in Florida right now. But that's not what I was looking forward to."

Ziva looked confused. Tony grinned and held up a remote. _Click_.

Suddenly the room has full of the incomparable Etta James, singing "At Last." Tony held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Ziva gasped in surprise. She looked at Tony shyly and placed her hand in his. Tony whirled her in and soon they were swaying to the romantic music. _"At last my love has come along, My lonely days are over and life is like a song."_

Ziva place her head on Tony's chest. She was overwhelmed, so much had happened. And now here she was, dancing in _their_ living room, with the man she was in love with, the father of her child. The only thing missing was…"

Ziva brought her head up suddenly. "Ok?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked up at him. "Yes, I just…nothing." She laid her head back on his chest.

Tony rested his chin on her head. "Ziva, I want you to know that I love you very much, and I have never been happier." He pulled back to look at her.

"There's only one thing that will make me even happier." He took a deep breath. "I want to elope."

Ziva looked at him, her mouth open in shock. "Elope? As in, get married? Are you asking me to marry you?" Tony grinned. "Yeah, I am." Ziva suddenly pulled away. Tony's grin disappeared.

"This is not right, Tony. I do not want you to feel sorry for me. And I do not want to get married because I am pregnant. I want to get married because…"

"Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ziva, how did you think this was all going to end? My goal was always marriage with you, _and_ children. I love you and I want you to be my wife."

"But yes, I want to marry you _sooner_ than I had originally planned because we are going to have a child. I want my son or daughter to be born to married parents. I want to be with you and the baby forever."

He took a moment to catch his breath. "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start right now."

Ziva had tears in her eyes. "Isn't that from a movie?" She murmured. "_When Harry met Larry_?"

Tony laughed. "_When Harry met Sally_. Ok, you caught me on that one, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"And I _would_ handle a Ketouba and whatever else you wanted. And maybe someday we can have all that. But I don't want to wait." He took both her hands in his and knelt down on one knee.

"Ziva David, mother of my child and love of my life. Will you marry me and be with me the rest of my life?" Tony held his breath.

Ziva searched his eyes, looking for some sign that he wasn't sincere. But all she saw was love and desire and commitment. She covered his hand with hers.

"Tony DiNozzo, father of my child and love of my life, it would make me the happiest woman in the world, to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life."

Tony stood up and kissed Ziva, their tears intermingling. "Thank you, Ziva. For believing in me; for believing in _us_."

He reached into his pocket. "This was my mother's. My dad sent it to me about four months ago. Maybe he knew something I didn't." Tony looked deeply into Ziva's eyes, sliding the sparking Tiffany solitaire on the ring finger of her left hand.

_**Awww…Call me a sap, I don't care. I did change McGee's comment about the retired pilots hanging out "downtown" when Cole ends up very close to the Navy Yard and Marine Corps Barracks. Downtown is nowhere near there and is one of my pet peeves when they say downtown is two blocks away. Rant over.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**He reached into his pocket. "This was my mother's. My dad sent it to me about four months ago. Maybe he knew something I didn't." Tony looked deeply into Ziva's eyes, sliding the sparking Tiffany solitaire on the ring finger of her left hand. **_

Chapter Eighteen: "How could everything have gone so wrong?"

**North Arlington**

In the morning, they were reminded that they were now expectant parents. Tony brought some tea and toast upstairs to Ziva, hoping to settle her stomach.

"Maybe you should stay home." Tony started.

"Do not even suggest it. I cannot stay home every time I throw up. Besides, I think telling Gibbs I cannot come in because I have morning sickness would let the bat out of the bag, yes?"

"As well as the cat." Tony laughed. "You're right. Why did you let me promise Gibbs we would be in at 0600?"

"You did not consult me, so I take no responsibility. I feel better. Tony..." Ziva looked at her ring. "Do you think I should be wearing this to work? Everyone will see it and wonder why we are getting married so soon…"

Tony took her hand. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to wear it. I would rather you never took it off. But I'll understand if you do."

Ziva looked at Tony, then at her hand covered by his. "No, I think I will wear it. I do not want to take it off, either."

Tony smiled wide, and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

**NCIS and SE DC**

The plan was for Cole to go the café, and wait for Dearing to approach him. Cole was wired, so that Gibbs, Tony and Ziva could listen to what was transpiring. They were in a car about a half a block down from the meeting place.

Jonathan Cole was considered a flight risk, so every ten feet or so, there were armed undercover agents, carefully keeping him in their sights, ready to make a move should Cole try to escape.

Cole did not know how many were watching him, but he knew they were there. The rules had been clearly spelled out: _succeed in helping us catch Dearing, and we will look to make your sentence a little more livable. _Cole's only allegiance was to himself. He took jobs based on the pay, not caring what the job was or what outcome may occur. This job had the highest pay he could use: his potential freedom.

Tony sat in the front seat with Gibbs, Ziva sat in the back. McGee was back at NCIS, working with Abby to monitor Dearing's movement and any possible cell phone activity.

As Cole was getting coffee, the waitress handed him a package. He had no sooner removed the cell phone when it rang. Tony cursed under his breath. "Dearing's on to us, Boss."

Gibbs didn't say anything. They could hear what Cole was saying, but not Dearing. He hoped the conversation was being recorded back at NCIS, so all they could do was wait until they returned to hear what Dearing had to say. Their plan had failed.

The drive back to the Navy Yard was tense. Gibbs couldn't believe that once again, Dearing had one upped them. It was as if he knew what the plan was.

Gibbs face was grim. For the first time, he wondered if there was a leak in the agency. He knew it couldn't possibly be one of his agents. But a lot of people knew Cole was coming to NCIS. Someone may have put two and two together, and figured out why he was there.

Gibbs knuckles were white; he gripped the steering wheel so tightly.

"DiNozzo, I want the name of every person who knew Cole was coming here."

Tony looked surprised. "Are you thinking we have a mole, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer. Tony looked over his shoulder at Ziva, who looked very pale and tense. He hoped it was the realization that they may have someone inside working against them and not that she was ready to hurl. He watched her absent-mindedly twisted her ring around her finger.

When they arrived back at NCIS, Ziva excused herself and headed for the Women's restroom. Tony watched her leave. She wasn't rushing, so it didn't appear she was about to lose her breakfast. Satisfied that she was ok, he headed back to his desk.

He was not happy to see that Cole was brought up to the bullpen, in handcuffs. He guessed he was needed to comment on what Dearing had said to him, but that didn't make him any happier. He tried to ignore him.

Ziva returned as McGee came up from Abby's lab. Tony looked over at Ziva and mouthed _"Are you Ok?"_ to her. Ziva smiled and nodded.

McGee was busy at his keyboard. "Ok, Boss whenever you are ready, we can begin."

"Not exactly the meet and greet I was hoping for, Dearing."

"Yes, well, perhaps another time. I would like you to relay a message to Agent Gibbs if you would be so kind."

"You're big on messages."

"Tell him that I was never really interested in Director Vance."

"So what are you interested in?" Cole asked.

"Justice." Dearing hung up

They replayed the recording multiple time over the next ten minutes.

"He's got stones, I'll give him that." Cole offered.

Tony glared at him. "Should you still be here?" Cole just gave him a look.

"_Tell him I was never really interested in Director Vance."_

"The man's got a funny way of showing his lack of interest." Director Vance joined the group.

"He destabilized Dr. Ryan. Why?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Because she's a brain-gamer. Didn't want her figuring out what was next."

"What _is_ next?" Tony asked.

Gibbs then noticed that Director Vance had his briefcase and his car keys in his hands. "Going somewhere, Leon?"

"Pentagon. Meeting with SecNav." He looked at Gibbs.

"McGee, play back Dearing's call. Isolate the background."

"What are you looking for, Boss?"

Tim replayed the recording, making the conversation barely audible. Chiming could be heard.

"The bells from the Navy Chapel." Gibbs murmured.

Next they heard drumming. "The drums are the Commandant's own, Leon, over on eighth and I. He is nearby."

"What is he waiting for?" Tony looked at Gibbs, then glanced at Ziva.

Gibbs considered the question.

"Ziva, when we found the Director's car, what else did we find?"

Nothing. There were no prints, no sign of tampering. Nothing was touched."

"You mean we didn't strip it down?"

Ziva looked uncomfortable. "There was no reason to." There was a flash of light as Ziva waved her hands. Tony saw Gibbs start for a minute, but then ignored it.

Cole looked from Ziva to Gibbs, comprehension dawning on his face.

Gibbs came to the same conclusion, focusing on the current crisis. "Director, he's not after you, he's after your car. He placed something inside it."

Ziva jumped up from her desk. "Where is it parked?"

Vance looked stunned. "Just outside this building."

"Evacuate. Get everyone out of this building. Get the bomb squad." Gibbs barked out orders.

Everyone immediately jumped into action. "Everyone! Out of the building!" Tony shouted.

He and Ziva ran down the hallways and went room by room, getting everyone out. Each floor had an emergency team, responsible for clearing their floor. Tony and Ziva were the team for their floor. Once Tony was satisfied that everyone was out or heading out, he turned to Ziva.

"Ok, Ziva. That's everyone. You go."

Ziva looked at Tony like he was crazy. "No! I am not going without you!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway.

They got to the stairwell. It was crowded with people. Apparently in the rush, someone had fallen. It had a domino effect, clogging the path with flailing, cursing bodies.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and headed for the other stairwell. As they passed the elevator, Ziva stopped. Tony looked at it.

"Well, they say elevators should only be used by the rescue workers. I guess that's what we are." He turned to Ziva.

"Get in there and leave this building now!" He ordered. "I need to make sure everyone has left the bullpen."

"No, Tony! I will not leave you here! What if you do not get out? What do I tell our child? That I abandoned their father?"

Tony's jaw worked, the muscles tightening the way they did when he was stressed. "At least you two will be ok."

Ziva looked at Tony. She extended her left hand to him, the diamond glittering. That was it. Tony grabbed her hand and they got in the elevator.

Tony quickly punched the button for the 1st lower level. It was only three floors down. He picked it because he knew the Lobby would be crowded with people. They could get out using the van entrance to the Evidence Garage.

They watched the floor levels tick by: _Two, one_…Tony turned to Ziva to say something when they felt the first shudder of the explosion. Ziva looked at Tony, their eyes wide. Tony tried to reach out to her, but lost his balance as the car shifted. Ziva was thrown into Tony's arms.

He placed his left arm protectively around her. He couldn't believe that they didn't get out in time, that Dearing had actually detonated a bomb at the Navy Yard. That he and Ziva…

In the microseconds those thoughts flashed through his brain, he and Ziva fell together, arms and hands intertwined, their lives in slow motion, screaming each other's names.

**Abby's Lab**

Gibbs rushed into Abby's lab. Seeing she was still there gathering evidence almost made his heart stop. Wasn't it just like her, to ignore the danger to herself and worry about her work?

He no sooner got to her side when the bomb detonated. The window of the lab exploded in a sea of fire and glass, raining its deathly particles all around them.

Gibbs felt the sting of the glass as he and Abby fell to the floor, shielding her body with his. The heat was intense, the air suffocating. Before he lost consciousness, he had a brief thought**: **_I failed_**.**

**The Bullpen**

"Get out, McGee!" Vance shouted as he left his office. "Just one second, Director!" McGee answered. He worked feverishly to download his Dearing files to the flash drive. Just a few more…

"Yes!" He grabbed his bag and ran toward the exit. Before he got past Tony's and Ziva's desks, the bomb went off. The force of the explosion sucked the air out of the room, lifting him off his feet. He landed hard, his bag flung into the air and landing with a thud on top of him. Glass fell like rain, the shards tiny daggers, piercing anything and everything in its path.

**Elevator, North Side**

The creaking and moaning of the distressed steel filled the air. The debris of the aftermath floated gently in the air, mocking them.

The elevator was dark, an eerie "twilight" that was not quite pitch black. Tony lay on the floor, Ziva on top of him. His arm was still around her, trying to shield her from the terrible wrath of the bomb.

With a sudden start, Tony came awake, disoriented, confused, his heart racing.

Taking slow, deep breaths, he calmed himself to assess the situation. It was then he realized that he was holding onto Ziva for dear life. Their positions were…almost as if they were dancing.

"_All things considered, I think I would prefer to be dancing in a vertical position."_ Tony thought to himself, remembering their dance last night, his version of the dance they would have shared at Palmer's wedding.

At the end of the song, Tony had proposed to Ziva, giving her the same engagement ring his mother had worn.

Maybe Life has a way of taking care of itself: instead of dancing at Jimmy's wedding, they were now creating their own dance, a dance of survival.

Ziva lay limp on top of him, her face hidden in his shoulder, her hair in disarray, the band holding her pony tail lost somewhere in the miasma.

"Ziva!" Tony gently touched her cheek. Getting no response, he tried to shift himself to sit upright.

"Ahhh!" Tony was rewarded for his efforts by a sharp, mind-numbing pain in his left leg and back. He lay still for a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Ziva, Ziva can you hear me?" Tony looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dim interior.

The elevator car was slightly tilted, it's interior dented and ripped.

Tony knew from experience that the damage he was engulfed in was caused by an explosion of significant magnitude.

"Mmmmm….." Ziva made some soft sounds, indicating she was regaining consciousness. Suddenly she screamed out in pain.

"Tony…oh my God, Tony…"

"Right here, Ziva. I gotcha'. Just don't move, ok? Where does it hurt?"

"My leg!" Ziva could barely speak, the pain was so intense. Tony started to panic. As much as he was hurting, it was clear that Ziva was injured far worse than he was.

"Hold still! Which leg? Ziva! Which leg?"

Ziva was gasping for breath. It was hard for her to focus, to think. "My…my left leg."

Tony tried to sit up enough so he could get a look at Ziva's leg.

Ziva slowly opened her eyes, shifting them to the right and left. She didn't understand where they were. Everything was hazy, confused. She tried to remember what they were doing, why they got in the elevator…

_They were in the elevator!_ Trying to get out of the building before the bomb went off. Then the elevator jolted, and started to buckle; the lights went out and they were falling…

Ziva shut her eyes as she remembered the terrifying feeling, knowing that she and Tony were in a metal bullet, racing toward a target that would be unyielding and unforgiving.

The fact they the elevator car was not a twisted heap of an unrecognized form told them that the cables had held…they did not hit the bottom.

"Ziva…" Tony knew what was going through Ziva's brain right now. Without a second thought, he kissed her. That got Ziva's attention.

"I want you to listen to me. I can't get a good look at your leg. Try to move your fingers and toes, ok?"

Ziva nodded numbly. "Ok, I can move them."

Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Ok, does it hurt anywhere else?"

Ziva's brain began to focus. She looked into Tony's face. "I am sorry, Tony."

Tony looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I made you come with me, in the elevator. If you had stayed, like you wanted to…"

"I'd probably be dead. Don't Ziva. We're going to be ok. Ok." He placed both hands around her face so she was forced to look him in the eye.

Tony looked at his watch. "It's 10:12 am. We've been in here, what thirty minutes, forty-five minutes? Is that right? That can't be right."

Tony was very worried that 1] Ziva was severely injured. 2] They had both been unconscious for nearly an hour and 3] No one had shown up to rescue them during that time.

Ziva kept her eyes on Tony's face.

"Tony, we need to get out of here." She looked around, then hissed and winced.

"Ziva, are you ok? What is it? Is it the baby?"

_Oh my God, the baby_. "It is nothing, Tony. I will be fine."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Ziva! We are in a life and death situation here, and I need you to quit being the badass Ninja Queen and tell me where it hurts!"

Ziva looked shocked, then smiled slightly. "It is my leg. I do not think it is broken, but there is something wrong. The pain is…I do not know how to describe it. And no, I do not think the baby, I mean, I think everything is ok."

Tony let out his breath. "All right." Tony answered. "Well, I'm just guessing, but I think I may have twisted my knee. I've also done something to my back." He looked around, trying to figure out where exactly they were. Defeated, he lay back down, arms tightening around his Ziva, his fiancé, the mother of his child. How could everything have gone so wrong?

_**There are so many elevator fanfics out there, so hard to make it different. Hopefully I haven't trod on anyone's toes.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tony let out his breath. "All right." Tony answered. "Well, I'm just guessing, but I think I may have twisted my knee. I've also done something to my back." **_

_**He looked around, trying to figure out where exactly they were. Defeated, he lay back down, arms tightening around his Ziva, his fiancé, the mother of his child. How could everything have gone so wrong?**_

Chapter Nineteen: "Where is my team?"

Ziva laid her head back down on Tony's chest.

"Hey! Check to see if your cell phone is working." Tony reached in his coat pocket and located his phone. Ziva felt around her waist for hers. "I do not have mine on me. It must have fallen off when I fell." She looked around vaguely.

Tony held his phone up. "No signal. Just the same, I'll send a text out. Maybe someone will be able to pick it up."

"Who will you send it too?" Ziva asked.

"Everyone I know." Tony replied as he typed in the simple message: "SOS- North Elevator." He hit send, then put the phone back in his pocket.

Tony tightened his grip on her arm. "I seem to remember being stuck once in a box with you, and you weren't too happy then. Are you ok?" Despite Ziva's assurances, he knew she was not good at handling confinement in small spaces.

Ziva took a deep breath. "That was a long time ago, Tony. I…I have changed. Things have changed."

"That's an understatement."

Ziva started to chuckle, but then quickly stopped, and squeezed her eyes closed.

'Ziva, are you ok?" Tony touched her face.

Ziva breathed through the pain. "It is painful, yes. But I can stand it."

Ziva looked worried. "What about you? Your knee, your back?"

Tony grimaced. "I don't think the knee's too bad, but it hurts like a son of a bitch."

Ziva ran her fingers through Tony's hair, picking out pieces of debris.

"Can you sit up?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

"Ah, well, I think so. Maybe, if we take it slow." Tony gritted his teeth and began to support himself with his arms.

"I think you're going to have to get off of me first, though. Can you do that?" Tony knew Ziva was probably not being entirely truthful about her injuries.

Ziva took several deep breaths, then started to roll to her left. Her progress was impeded by a piece of metal that was lying across her legs.

"Tony, I can't move while this thing is on me. Can you move it?"

Tony raised his head to look at where she was pointing. "Maybe, if you help. Let me just test it, to see how heavy it is." Tony carefully placed his hand under the edge of the panel and gave it a gentle lift.

"It's not too heavy. I think I can shift it so it's not on top of you. On my count. One, two, three…"

Ziva screamed, then fell onto her side. Blood started running from a deep gash on her thigh. The debris had been acting as a tourniquet.

Now the blood flowed unimpeded. Her chest felt like it was on fire. The rapid loss of blood was making her faint. She tried to call out to Tony, but nothing came out.

Fortunately, Tony was observant and keeping his eye on Ziva. He realized what had happened the moment he threw off the panel. With no regard to his own pain, he managed to remove his belt.

In one swift movement, he placed the belt around Ziva's left upper thigh, a makeshift tourniquet. Once it was secured, he lay back down beside her, stroking her face.

"Ziva, speak to me. Come on, Sweetheart. Don't do this to me."

Tony was frantic. The shock of the pain had caused Ziva to lose consciousness. He checked her pulse. It was fast, around 120 beats per minute, but not dangerously so. He made sure the tourniquet was not too tight. The bleeding had slowed.

"Oh my God. Please get us out of here." Tony didn't pray often, but he hoped there was a God listening to him right now.

After a long ten minutes, Ziva began to move slightly, murmuring.

"Ziva, Sweetie? Come on, you can do it. Open your eyes." He grabbed a piece of debris and flung it against the elevator door.

"Come on! Get us out of here!" He screamed in anger. The effort caused him to lie back, gasping for breath. _"Damn plague…"_

He knew he needed to sit up, so he could breathe. Ok," Tony said, gritting his teeth. "Here goes nothing."

He placed his hands on the floor, hoping he had the strength to just push himself upright. Of'course, it would not be that easy.

Tony was more than a little concerned about the pain in his back, and wondered if he was making it worse by trying to sit up.

Trying to shake that thought from his head, he pressed down hard and forced his upper body up.

He bit his lip to keep from yelling out. One more big push had him mostly sitting up against the wall of the elevator.

He tried to look at his knee, but he couldn't see much. He could tell it was swollen, but that was about it.

He didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He let it out, and started coughing.

He put his right arm around Ziva, and gently pulled her up toward him and supported her against his side. Ziva slowly opened her eyes, coming around. She turned her face toward his, eyes half closed, placing her hand on his chest. "Tony…what happened?"

"You passed out. I put a tourniquet on your leg. How are you feeling?"

"Shaky, lightheaded." Tony rubbed her arm, and checked the tourniquet.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Ziva broke the silence.

"How bad is it, Tony?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We're going to get you out of here before you know it."

"Now who is the one who is telling stories?"

Tony smiled grimly. "Not buying it, huh?"

Ziva closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "We must face facts, Tony."

"Hey, don't even think it. I'm going to take care of you. You're going to be fine."

"I am not speaking of myself, Tony."

Tony didn't look at her. He now knew what she was saying. It would be a miracle if no one had been killed, a miracle he knew they probably didn't get. Someone they knew had certainly been killed, maybe a friend, maybe ...He couldn't finish the thought.

"They got out." Tony said.

Ziva looked closely at Tony. Her experience told her that this was most likely not the case. But she also knew that there were coping mechanisms that had nothing to do with logic. She sighed and held Tony's hand.

"I am glad. They will soon come and find us."

Tony gripped Ziva's hand, holding on for dear life. He remembered Paula Cassidy, jumping into that room, slamming the hidden door in Tony's face, cutting him off from her and the suicide bomber…Gibbs blown up by Pin Pin Pula, not remembering his team, quitting them and NCIS.

Ziva remembered being on a stage, dressed in a slinky blue gown, singing and then seeing what she knew was a bomb in a briefcase, covering her face, and turning away from the force of the blast…a barbeque grill with a rapidly rising temperature, realizing it was going to explode, realizing Tony was too close, racing to save him, to save _them_.

Tony looked at his watch again. A sudden thought occurred to him. He searched his pockets, and pulled out a pen. "Give me your arm, Ziva.

"What are you doing?" Ziva looked puzzled.

"We used to do this when we had lots of casualties." He looked up at her. "When I was a cop in Baltimore." He started writing on her arm. "We would write important information on victims in case they couldn't talk to their rescuers, you know, blacked out or something."

Ziva held up her arm and read what Tony had written. Stunned, she looked at Tony. "Why did you write this? Are you brain injured or something?" Written on Ziva's arm was a single word: Pregnant.

"No, I don't think I am brain injured, but I can't be sure. Neither can you. We were both knocked unconscious, Ziva. We could both pass out again before anyone gets here. I want to make sure they know to take special care of you, and our baby."

Ziva looked at her arm again, then looked at Tony.

"Subtle."

She shuddered slightly, then started to cry. Tony pulled her in as close as he was physically able.

"Shhh….Ziva, it will be ok. We're going to get out of here and you and the baby are going to be just fine. Please, don't cry. You'll just make me cry, and DiNozzo men don't cry. Please Ziva." He said as he stroked her hair.

It was all Tony could do the hold it together.

**Abby's Lab**

Gibbs carefully opened his eyes, the smoke and fumes stinging. "Abby! Are you ok?"

Abby had her face covered, lying still. "Abbs! We gotta' get out of here!"

"Gibbs, owwww…my eyes, oh my eyes Gibbs!"

"Let me see, Abby." Gibbs tried to look at Abby's eye, but she wouldn't move her hand from it. "Abby, can you get up?"

"I…I don't know Gibbs. Oh…I…"

"Come on, Abby. I'll help you. Ready? Here we go…" With a superman's effort, Gibbs got to his knees and pulled Abby up with him.

Gibbs looked around at the carnage. He briefly thought about Cole, then suppressed that thought. He looked for the exit, and started dragging Abby towards it.

"Abby, come on, you can do it." He got her to the door. "Where's the emergency seal?" Abby pointed up and left.

Gibbs looked in the direction she was pointing and slammed the button. Amazingly, the door to the lab closed, sealing in the contents. Gibbs slid down the wall to a sitting position. He knew he needed to get out of the building, but he was so tired.

Abby was huddled next to him, holding her hands to her face, whimpering. "Gibbs, my eyes, my eyes! I need my eyes to do my work! Gibbs…"

Gibbs tried to comfort Abby. Having come to a decision, he made his move.

"Ok, Abby. We need to get out of here. Can you do that? _I need you_ to walk with me, and help me get out of here. _I can't do it without your help, Abbs_."

As if a spell was broken, Abby looked up. She grabbed Gibbs' arm and together they got to their feet. Swaying unsteadily, Gibbs looked around. "Let's try the stairs to the Evidence Garage. We can get out that way."

They tripped and stumbled their way through the broken glass and debris, and made it to the stairwell.

"Ok, one flight of stairs, Abbs, we can do it."

They half slid down the stairs, half fell. When they reached the bottom, they entered the garage. Slowly, painfully, they made their way toward the entrance ramp. As daylight came closer and closer, Gibbs quickened his pace. At last, they reached the inner ramp, and followed it up to the outside.

The noise was deafening, sirens and bullhorns blasting. The area was chaotic, people running and screaming. Gibbs squinted his eyes, disoriented. Suddenly, he saw someone. "Fornell!" He yelled.

Tobias Fornell looked around, positive he heard someone call his name. When he finally noticed Gibbs, he and Abby had started to make their way toward him.

"Medic!" He yelled as he rushed to help them. Two navy medics jumped and followed quickly. They took Abby and laid her down, assessing her face and eyes.

Gibbs waved them off, but gratefully took a chair.

"What have we got, Tobias?"

Fornell looked grim. "Ground zero appears be a stationary SUV. The building is standing, but there is a lot of structural damage, windows blown out. I haven't been able to assess the inside yet; rescue crews have set up triage areas for injuries. We have a mobile command center set up in the parking lot."

"We have us, Homeland Security, DC Metro, plus Fire Squadrons and medical personnel from Joint Base and Walter Reed-Bethesda or whatever the hell it is called now, as well as locasl. Not to mention every friggin' news outlet in the world. Army Corps of Engineers from the Pentagon is looking at the stability of the structure. When we get clearance, we can go inside and look for victims. "

Gibbs looked at Fornell. "The bomb was planted in Director Vance's SUV by Harper Dearing. My team, Fornell. Where is my team?"

Fornell looked down, then looked at his friend. "You and Abby are the first I've seen, who were inside when the bomb exploded. Alive, that is."

Gibbs looked stunned. "You mean none of them got out before it went off?"

"Sorry, Gibbs. I don't have any more to tell you. We'll find them."

Gibbs looked at the building and was shocked at the damage. He looked over at Abby. The medics were pouring sterile water over her face, trying to keep her hands down.

He looked back at the building, eyes scanning for some sign of Tony, Ziva and McGee. "Where are you?"

_**Last day of work today, off until surgery on the 7th, so will have more time on my hands to write. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gibbs looked at the building and was stunned at the damage. He looked over at Abby. The medics were pouring sterile water over her face, trying to keep her hands down.**_

_**He looked back at the building,**_ _**eyes scanning for some sign of Tony, Ziva and McGee. "Where are you?"**_

Chapter Twenty: "Soon we'll be safe."

Fornell grabbed Gibbs shoulder. "Let's get you looked at. When we are allowed in the building, I will personally get a team and go in."

"To Hell with be _allowed_ to get into the building, Tobias! There are people in there who can't afford to wait for some Army fancy pants to decide the ceiling isn't going to come down!"

"This is no different than a war zone. You don't wait until it's safe, you go in, and you go get your people!"

Fornell looked at his friend. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go in there and find my team, Fornell! Dammit! I want to find this son of a bitch and send _him_ to Hell! What do you think I want to do?" Gibbs' face was red, and hands clench so tight his fingernails were cutting into his skin.

"Ok, look Jethro. Whether you realize it or not, you've been injured. You have a nasty slice above your left eye. Let's get that cut looked at, then you and I will go in."

Gibbs waved him off. "I am fine, Tobias. I will live. They may not."

It was a staring contest. Gibbs knew he was going in, with or without the FBI agent. Fortunately for Gibbs, unfortunately for him, Fornell knew that as well, and knew it was no use arguing with Gibbs once he had his mind made up."

"Ok, I'm probably going to regret this. Let's go."

"Abby," Gibbs spoke quietly to his young charge, by now placed on a stretcher, and was being made for transport. He held her hand. "I'll make sure everyone else is ok, alright Abbs?"

"Ok, Gibbs." Abby's voice sounded far away. _"Shock."_ Thought Gibbs. He kissed her forehead, and watched as the medics took her to the ambulance.

Gibbs looked at Fornell. Together, they headed back to the building the way Gibbs and Abby had escaped. In the evidence garage, Gibbs located some flashlights, a bolt cutter, and some rope.

"Ok, Gibbs. Where do you want to start?"

"Third floor." That was the last place he saw his team. He really doubted anyone was still up there, but you go with what you know, then make conclusions based on the preponderance of evidence.

They took the stairs, slowly. This stairwell was empty of people; either they had all gotten out, or no one thought to use it. There appeared to be very little damage, some cracked plaster on the walls and ceiling. The earthquake last August had left more damage. Gibbs looked at Fornell as they finally reached their destination.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs tried to open the stairwell door to the third floor. It was jammed, somewhat askew as if it had been hit by a tremendous force. They looked over the door and realized that it was now jammed into its frame, stuck in its closed position.

Gibbs handed Fornell the bolt cutters. "See if you can cut the hinges, maybe we can get the door off the frame."

Fornell looked at Gibbs, unsure. "Won't the door fall if I do that?"

"Well, yeah Tobias. That's why we are going to cut the hinges." Gibbs looked at his friend like he was an idiot. Fornell took a deep breath and lifted the bolt cutters.

"Do the bottom one first." Gibbs advised. Fornell stopped, as he was raising his arms toward the top hinge. "Thanks." He replied.

Carefully, he inserted the phalanges of the bolt cutter just below the head of the bolt that was inserted into the hinge. Slowly, with as much strength as he had, he exerted pressure and closed the handles.

Amazingly, the bolt cutter worked its way through and the head popped off. Gibbs bent down and pulled the bolt up and out. The bottom hinge was now free.

"Ok." Gibbs nodded. "Middle hinge." Fornell once again placed the bolt cutters underneath the pin head, and applied pressure. After two tries, the head broke off, and Gibbs removed the pin.

They looked at other. The door had already shifted a bit. Gibbs reached for the door handle and found that they could swing the door open just enough for them to squeeze through, and into the large area.

It was eerily quiet. Gibbs immediately saw that the large window had been destroyed, glass and panes blown to smithereens, cast as far away as twenty feet. Gibbs looked carefully at a woman who was laying at the edge of the window.

He thought he recognized her as one of the analysts who work with George Bartlett's team, but he really wasn't sure. He bent down to check her carotid pulse, shuddering as he took in the bloody mass that had been her face.

Gibbs looked up at Fornell and shook his head. He pulled out a handkerchief and placed it over her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shoe. Jerking his head up, he half stumbled to his bullpen.

"Oh, Tim…" Gibbs fell to his knees beside his junior agent, mindless of the glass that was cutting into him. There was blood everywhere. McGee had been hit full on by the blast, pierced by hundreds of glass shards, mostly in his side and back.

Trembling, he felt for a pulse, and almost cried when he felt one. "He's alive, Tobias. Find something to put him on; we have to get him out of here!"

Fornell looked around and found a partition that had come apart. Although it was made with fabric, it had a steel frame. If they got McGee centered on it right, it should hold.

They positioned the panel down beside Tim and discussed the best way to move him onto it without causing further injury. Finally, they decided to ease him onto it an inch at a time, gently lifting, then scooting him over.

After about twenty back and forth motions, McGee was laying on the makeshift stretcher, the rope tied around him to keep him from moving too much.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Let's see if this holds." Together, they gently lifted the panel, and McGee. It bowed slightly in the center, but looked like it was going to hold.

"Ok, let's get him down to the evidence garage, then we can get him some medical help."

The way down was treacherous, trying to keep McGee flat and prevent any extra movement that could cause further injury.

After several tense minutes, they finally got down to the lower level.

"Stay here. I'll go get help." Fornell instructed Gibbs.

Gibbs wiped his face, and placed his hand on McGee's forehead. "Hang on, Tim. You're going to make it. You're going to be fine. Abby is waiting for you."

He thought he saw McGee twitch, but when he looked again, he decided he had been mistaken. Just then, several medical workers came running in, followed closely by Fornell.

Gibbs backed away, letting the medical team take over. They practically ripped McGee's jacket and shirt off, looking for deep impales and lacerations.

"Uh-oh." One of the medics spoke up. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "What is it, what's wrong?"

The doctor looked up at him. "He has a large shard of glass in his back, close to his spine. I can't tell how deep it is, but its proximity to the spinal cord is very serious. We need to keep him on his side and make sure we don't cause any further trauma to that area."

Gibbs closed his eyes. _What if he and Fornell had caused further damage by man-handling McGee onto the panel?_

**North Elevator**

Tony held Ziva gently, stroking her hair. He was telling her some stupid story, anything to keep her awake, and keep him occupied.

"I am cold, Tony." Ziva whispered. Tony stopped talking and felt her forehead. There was a slight sheen of perspiration.

"Here, I'm going to get my jacket and put it around you, Ok? Let me just get out of it…" Tony struggled to wiggle out of his jacket without disturbing Ziva too much, or bothering his back.

Finally successful, he placed it over her, tucking it underneath.

"How's that? Feel better?" Tony tried to be as normal as possible, but inside he was terrified that Ziva was going into shock from the loss of blood.

He checked the tourniquet again, loosening it a little to keep circulation to the leg, then tightening it again.

"Thank you, Tony. I…Tony, I need to tell you something."

"Sshhhh…we have plenty of time to talk later. Save your strength." Tony rubbed her arm, the word "Pregnant" vivid on the fabric of her sleeve.

"No, Tony. I must say this. Before, before it is too late." Ziva looked directly at Tony, her eyes wide, but slightly unfocused.

"Ziva…" Tony whispered, his voice husky with emotion.

"I…just want to tell you…I…I love you very much. I wish I could be with you forever."

Tony started to cry. "Ziva, listen to me. You are not going to die. Do you hear me? I lost you twice before and got you back. You are not leaving me. You are not leaving me. I love you." He bent his head over her, his lips brushing her face as he affirmed his love.

"Tony, I am so sorry. I really wanted…I…our baby. I…" Tony started sobbing. "No, Ziva. Please. Don't stop fighting. Sweetheart, Ziva, please…"

Tony's body shuddered as he tried to contain his emotions, to be strong for Ziva. He looked at Ziva. Her eyes were closed, her face serene.

"Oh, God. Ziva!" Tony screamed. In anger, he hurled another piece of metal against the door of the elevator.

**Evidence Garage**

Gibbs watched as the medics placed an oxygen mask on McGee. They were starting two IV's when a loud bang could be heard, coming from the hallway.

Gibbs looked up, confused. "Tobias! With me!" They both made their way to the hallway.

"What?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Did you hear that?"

Fornell looked all around. Suddenly, another sound, not quite as loud as the first was heard.

They looked at each other. "The elevator!"

"Hey! Hey! Any one in there?" Gibbs and Fornell both pounded on the doors.

**North Elevator**

Tony sat listlessly after throwing the metal debris at the door for the second time. He absently stroked Ziva's hair.

"Hey! Hey! Any one in there?" The voice was muffled. Tony wasn't sure at first he heard it. But he turned his head toward the door.

"Hey!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Gibbs looked at Fornell with disbelief. "DiNozzo?"

Tony's pulse started racing. "Boss! We're in here. Ziva's, Ziva…"

Gibbs could only make out a few words. "Hang on, Tony. We're going to get you out of there." He went back to the evidence garage, and looked around. He returned with a crowbar.

"Did he say David was with him?" Fornell asked.

"Even if he didn't, she's with him." Gibbs answered. He saw Fornell's questioning look.

"Don't ask…"

Together, they inserted the crowbar in the seam between the two doors.

"Push!" Gibbs and Fornell leaned against the crowbar, using their combined weights to separate the doors. Slowly, by inches, the two doors came apart.

The elevator car was above them, between the floors. Gibbs looked at Fornell. "Do you think we can bring the car down, or should we try from the top?"

Fornell had turned and was running back out of the garage. Gibbs waved his hands. "Where are you going?"

Before he could get another word out, he could hear Fornell yelling.

About two minutes later, he returned with some of the Army engineers.

After discussing the problem, they decided that they were going to try to release the car from the top, guiding it down to the lower level. This plan was not without risk: the cables could break, and the car drop. The good news was that the drop was a relatively short distance, unless you were inside.

"Tony, listen to me." Gibbs yelled up into the shaft. "We got some guys who are going to release the car and lower it down so we can get to you."

"Just hurry!"

Gibbs nodded at Fornell. Fornell spoke into his walkie-talkie: "Go!"

The sound of screeching metal against metal filled the small hallway, making Gibbs cringe. He saw the car start to descend, slowly, inching its way down. He looked at one of the engineers. "Get some medics in here, now!"

Tony closed his eyes. They didn't tell him where the elevator was, so he didn't know how far the car had to go before they could get clear. A sudden jerk caused him to snap open his eyes and hold Ziva more closely. "We're almost there, Ziva. Soon we'll be safe."

After a few minutes, he saw some light appear at the edge of the floor.

"_Just a bit more." _

Gibbs moved closer to the elevator, getting a glimpse of the debris surrounding his agents. When the elevator lowered enough to give them space to work, he saw Tony and Ziva.

Tony was sitting somewhat upright, his back to Gibbs, leaning against the short wall in the front of the elevator. Lying across him, in his arms, was Ziva. Neither was moving. Neither made a sound.

Gibbs took in the blood and the tourniquet and made a mental picture of DiNozzo frantically trying to save the life of Ziva, the woman he just admitted to being in love with. He watched Tony start to stroke her hair, turning his face toward Gibbs. His face was dirty, wet streaks tracing a roadmap of sorrow. His eyes were red and puffy.

"She's gone, Boss." Tony voice sounded like it came from someone else, disconnected.

_**Oh, my…I had a hard time finishing this chapter. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**He watched Tony start to stroke her hair, turning his face toward Gibbs. His face was dirty, wet streaks tracing a roadmap of sorrow. His eyes were red and puffy. **_

"_**She's gone, Boss." Tony voice sounded like it came from someone else, disconnected.**_

Chapter Twenty-one: "That's my Ziva."

Gibbs' heart sank. Before he could do anything, the medics rushed forward and scrambled into the car. They immediately tried to get her away from Tony, but he wouldn't let go.

"Tony, let them take her." Gibbs said quietly.

Tony lowered his head and kissed Ziva on the lips, then removed his arms from around her. Quickly, the three medics moved her from Tony's side, and manage to get her out of the car and on the floor.

They swarmed all over her, checking for pulse and respiration.

Gibbs climbed into the car and squatted next to his Senior Agent. "Tony, listen to me. You did everything you could. Tony…" Gibbs shook his head. He knew how empty this sounded. Tears filled his eyes. _His daughter, was dead?_

"We got a pulse!" One of the medics shouted. As if pulled by marionette strings, Tony jerked upright and tried to climb out of the car.

"Take it easy, DiNozzo. Let us help, here…" With the help of another rescue worker, they managed to get him down and out of the elevator.

Gibbs had to pull him back. "Let them work, Tony." Tony nodded numbly. Gibbs leaned in to get a look at Ziva when he saw her sleeve.

"Tony…" Gibbs looked at him. Tony was looking at Ziva. Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder. "DiNozzo." Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes anguished.

"I was going to be a father, Boss."

Gibbs sighed, and put grabbed his arm. "You'll still get that chance, Tony. Don't lose faith."

Tony leaned over to talk to the medics. "She's pregnant. Is the baby ok? Are they both going to be ok?" He couldn't keep the desperation out of this voice. Ziva was lying on the floor, oxygen and IV's going wide open. A new rescue worker came flying in with a stretcher.

"Sir, please keep back. We've got her stabilized." As one unit, the medical workers lifted Ziva from the floor to the stretcher and strapped her in. He looked up at Tony. "You need some medical attention. Gunny!" He looked at Gibbs. "Get him outside to one of the triage tents. We're ready to transport here."

Gibbs gently pulled Tony to his feet. "DiNozzo, can you walk that far?"

Tony nodded numbly, walking with Gibbs but his head turned behind him, looking at Ziva.

As the medical team rushed past them with Ziva on the stretcher, Tony finally felt his strength and resolve slip away. He stumbled, then just stopped and sank to the floor.

"Tony? What's going on, where are you hurt?"

"My heart hurts, Boss." Tony eyes were glazed over.

Gibbs sighed. He took a deep breath. "Tony, listen to me. Ziva is in good hands. They will do everything they can to save her, and the baby. Now tell me, _where are you hurt?_"

Tony looked at Gibbs. He swallowed a few times, then looked in the distance, trying to find where Ziva was being taken. "Messed up my knee. Back hurts some."

"Ok." Gibbs looked at Fornell. "Get a wheelchair or a stretcher or something. He's done."

Fornell nodded quietly. He commandeered a wheelchair and rushed back to them. With some help, Tony was able to get up and sit in the chair. Gibbs started to push the chair, but Fornell waved him off.

"Take it easy, Gibbs. You found your team. Now go get yourself taken care of." Fornell glanced over at him. "You look like hell."

Gibbs looked at Fornell like he had two heads. "You think, Tobias?"

**Medical Triage Tent**

Tony sat quietly as a nurse took his blood pressure. "165/90. Just a little high." The nurse lied.

Another nurse was looking Gibbs over, cleaning the cut over his left eyebrow. He also had a burn on his left shoulder that was dressed.

The oxygen seemed to perk Tony up a bit. "What about Abby and McGee?"

Gibbs winced as the doctor stitched up the cut. "I was with Abby in the Lab when the bomb went off."

Tony looked at Gibbs, stunned. "I was able to pull her down, but she still got hit by something. She has an eye injury but I don't have any details."

Tony listened in silence. The thought of anything happening to Abby's beautiful eyes was horrifying.

The doctor finished up the final stitch and placed a bandage over the wound. "Here." He gave Gibbs an antibiotic and paper cup of water.

Gibbs obediently swallowed the pill and downed the water.

Suddenly, his phone dinged. Pulling it out of his pocket, he stared at it.

"Who's it from, Boss?"

"You, DiNozzo. 'SOS-North Elevator'. Gotta' give you points for thinking, Tony, since it was pretty damn stupid of you to be in the elevator in the first place."

Tony smiled somewhat. "Yeah, well, better late than never." He watched the medical techs cut through his pants leg to look at his knee.

"You never told me about McGee, Boss." Tony looked at Gibbs, his expression tense. Gibbs returned the look.

"It's not good, Tony. He was still upstairs. Got hit by the blast. The window blew out."

Tony's face got paler as Gibbs continued. "Is he going to be ok?" Tony thought that sounded stupid, but his brain couldn't come up with anything else.

"I hope so, but I really don't know." Gibbs hung his head. He felt responsible for this tragedy. It was _his_ responsibility to bring in Dearing. He didn't get the job done, and now his family was in danger.

Just then, Director Vance showed up. Gibbs looked up in surprise and relief. "Leon! I didn't know you got out. What have you heard? Any word about Dearing?"

"Not a word. Glad to see you and DiNozzo are still in one piece. How about the rest of your team?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva, Tim and Abby are all injured and either in the hospital or on their way there."

"Sorry to hear that. We lost a lot of good people today."

"Where have you been, Leon? What have you been doing?"

Vance grimaced. "Public Relations. Also helping to set up the family communication center." He turned to Gibbs. "We got a call from your father."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, then regretted the movement. "I better call him."

"We also called Ducky, to get him back here, but we lost the call. Haven't been able to reach him since."

"He's at a wedding, Director. Give him some time, he'll call back." Privately, Gibbs thought it was strange that Ducky did not immediate try to get back in touch, if he knew what had transpired. Something was gnawing at his gut, but he tried to ignore it.

"Gibbs, we are not advertising what we know about this attack." Vance interrupted his musings.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "Why not? It's not like Dearing doesn't know we're on to him."

"Yes, well, maybe he is looking for glory. We're not going to give it to him. At least while he is still alive."

Gibbs nodded. "Ok, I get it. Nothing about Dearing." Gibbs phone rang again" "Gibbs. Wait, what…Palmer slow down. I can't make out what you are saying."

Gibbs eyes widened and his face paled as he listened to Jimmy. Tony started at Gibbs, straining to hear to other voice on the phone.

Gibbs sighed. "Ok, Palmer. Yes, get back here as soon as you can. And thanks…you…you did good, Jimmy."

Tony waited for Gibbs to speak, but he was staring at his phone.

"Gibbs, what is it?" Vance cut in.

Gibbs looked up at the Director, then turned to look at Tony.

"Ducky's collapsed. His heart… when he got the call…Palmer saved his life. CPR." Gibbs couldn't finish.

Oh, my God." Vance murmured.

Gibbs looked back up at him. "Palmer's on his way here now, Director. Ducky's in the hospital. Palmer's wife is with him. We need to get him back here."

Tony was conflicted. He was worried sick about Abby and McGee and now Ducky. And Gibbs was acting so defeated, so…un-Gibbs. But his heart dictated where he should be.

"Hey, Boss, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to get to the hospital to check on Ziva." Tony looked at Gibbs, hoping he would understand that Tony was not bailing on him while there was still a job to be done.

"Director, can we find out what hospital Ziva was taken to and get a transport for DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised his head to look at Vance.

Vance nodded and raised his hand up. A harried assistant rushed over. "Yes sir?"

"We need the status of Agents David, McGee and Ms. Sciuto, right away please. And a car for Agent DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs started to wave the Director off, but Vance stopped him. "Gibbs, your team has been blown up, literally and figuratively. None of you are in any shape to help with the rescue effort, much less a manhunt. You are all released from duty until you are medically cleared. And Vance cleared."

"Director, we need to get that son of a bitch!"

"Gibbs, you need to be with your team." Gibbs stared at Vance, confused. Finally, the full weight of the tragedy hit him. He sunk back down to his chair, his head in his hands. "Go on Gibbs. Your team needs you. You need them."

Gibbs looked up. "Thanks, Leon. Appreciate it."

Just then, the assistant returned and handed Vance a sheet of paper. He looked at it. "Your team is all at Walter Reed. There's a car waiting to take you."

"Thank you, Director Vance." Tony said.

Gibbs stood up. He got behind Tony and started pushing. "Let's go see our family, Tony."

"Hey, we haven't released DiNozzo yet." The nurse protested. Tony looked at Gibbs, who smiled and turned to nurse.

"Oh, I'll make sure he gets looked at when we get to the hospital." He placed his arm on DiNozzo's shoulder and gripped it as he steered him toward the waiting car. "Eventually." He finished under his breath.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony heaved a sigh of relief, not wanting to cause a scene.

**Walter Reed National Military Medical Center; Bethesda, MD**

The car arrived at the emergency entrance, rolling to a stop. Gibbs already had the door opened. He slammed the door and went around to the other side to get Tony. "I think you'll need a wheelchair. You know, you really should be examined. You may have broken something, Tony."

Tony frowned. "Not until I check on Ziva. And you find out about McGee and Abby." Gibbs nodded, but still went into the ED entrance and found a wheelchair. "In you go, no arguments.

Tony reluctantly sat down in the chair and waited tensely as Gibbs pushed him through the automatic doors. They were met by a Corpsman in fatigues. "Names?" He asked.

"Ziva David." Tony answered. The enlisted man looked at Tony like he was dense. "No, Sir. _Your_ name. I assume you are here for treatment from the Navy Yard incident."

Gibbs took over. "He is, but first we need to find out about three members of our team who are already here." Gibbs looked at the military ID. "Corpsman Markey. Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee."

Markey looked at them, then called over to another Corpsman who was nearby. "Anderson! Can we get an update for, sorry Sir; you never told me your names?"

"Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. NCIS."

Anderson nodded and approached them. "This way, Sir. We have a triage area for family members. Though, if you don't mind me saying so, you look like you could use some medical attention. Sir." This was directed at Tony.

Tony smiled grimly. "Yes, I know. I _need_ to see Ziva. Thanks!" He tried not to snap, but he couldn't help it. "I swear, Boss. If they hand us off to another…ah hell."

A new military aide approached them. "I'm Lt. Potter. I am acting as Liaison for those who were injured in the explosion. Now who are you here for?" She smiled softly, her empathy and gentleness just enough to calm Tony.

"Thank you. I am looking for Ziva David. She's an NCIS agent. She has a leg injury. And, she is, she is also pregnant. I want to make sure the doctors know that." Tony stumbled over his words. Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ziva David…yes, she was brought in forty minutes ago. She is in Trauma Room 5. It looks like they are getting ready to take her to surgery. No…wait, Sir! You can't go in there!"

Tony had started wheeling rapidly toward the doors leading into the treatment area. The doors only opened with keycards. He stopped and looked back at the lieutenant, glaring.

She looked at him for about three seconds. Sighing, she walked over and waved her badge over the sensor. The doors opened and Tony wheeled in as fast as he could. "Where is she? Where is room 5?"

Gibbs grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and whirled Tony around. "Over there, Tony." Gibbs was pointing to his left.

Tony looked where he was pointing, then looked back at Gibbs.

"Go!" Gibbs gave the chair a push. Tony looked at Gibbs gratefully and made his way to the room.

It wasn't really a room, just an area partitioned off by a curtain. Tony found the opening and wheeled himself in. A doctor looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Ziva David." Tony could barely make his voice work. "I'm her…I'm."

"Are you next of kin? I'm sorry, please come in. Doctor Waterman." The doctor waved him in.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was lying still on the bed, hooked up to oxygen and all sorts of sensors. Tony followed the tubings that were in her arms: blood, two other bags of fluid. His eyes trailed back down to her abdomen, where her hand was resting. Her ring, _his_ ring, still sparkling.

Tony found his voice. "She's pregnant. Is she going to be ok? Is the baby going to be ok?" He looked at the doctor, scared.

"Did you write that on her sleeve or did she? Doesn't matter. Very smart. Prevented us from taking her right into x-ray." The doctor looked at Tony.

"You're the father?" Tony nodded mutely. "She means everything to me, Doc. _They_ mean everything to me."

"Ok." He pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Tony. "I'm not going to lie to you. They're not out of the woods yet. Ziva has lost a lot of blood. The body compensates by only operating essential systems: Heart, Brain, Lungs. Unfortunately, the body does not see a baby as an essential system."

Tony swallowed hard, his eyes glistening. "So, she lost the baby?"

The doctor looked at him kindly. "No, not yet anyway. There is still that chance. Funny thing about pregnancy, though. It has its own built in survival systems and instincts. I've seen many healthy babies born from mothers far more severely injured than Ziva." He held up his hands as he saw the smile of joy and relief on Tony's face.

"I don't want to give you false hopes. It is still a real possibility. But the good news is that we do know about the baby and we will base our treatments to be as safe for the pregnancy as we can."

"By the way, we did an ultrasound to see how far along she is, and that the embryo was still implanted." He reached over and pulled a strip of photos from her chart. "From what we can tell, she's about six or seven weeks. Not a whole lot to see yet. When did you find out?"

Tony took the ultrasound photos and stared at the small dark circle with a lighter blob inside. "We took a test yesterday morning."

The doctor nodded. "Well, if there is a good side to Ziva losing the baby, she is not that far along. It will be less dangerous for her."

Tony shook his head. He didn't want to hear about Ziva losing the baby or how anything good could come from it.

Waterman continued. "Now, Ziva has a severe injury to her left thigh. We have given her blood to compensate for the blood loss, as well as other plasma expanders, and Dextrose. We are giving her IV antibiotics to ward off infection, although that is still a risk."

She also has a large bruise on her left side, with the possibility of a cracked rib or two. She does not have any abdominal bleeding that we can detect at this time, although it is possible she may have some internal bleeding that will only be detected during surgery."

"Why does she need surgery?" Tony was confused. He looked at her face, quiet and calm in repose. "Has she woken up at all?"

"To answer your first question, she clearly has damage to some blood vessels, which accounts for the blood loss. We are fairly certain she did not damage the femoral artery; otherwise we would probably not be having this conversation. Probably damaged the femoral vein." Tony's face paled at that.

"And yes, she aroused when she was in the ambulance, according to the medics. Demanded to know where you were, and threatened to kill them with a paperclip if I remember what they said correctly."

Tony smiled. "That's my Ziva."

The doctor chuckled. "Never saw two guys clear out of here so quick. She actually just fell back to sleep. We gave her something for the pain."

Tony finally let the tension in his body release. She was alive, the baby was still alive. Now they were in a waiting game.

Just then the curtains parted. "We're here to take David to surgery?" The anesthesia tech referred to the papers in his hand.

Tony looked at him. "Can you give me a minute?"

Nodding, the tech closed the curtain. Tony wheeled himself over to the bed where Ziva was lying. He gently took her hand in his, kissing it softly. To his amazement and joy, Ziva murmured softly.

"Ziva? Sweetheart? It's me. I'm here. You're going to be alright. The baby is fine. Everything is fine." Tony had no problem saying this; he firmly believed it to be the truth.

Ziva squeezed his hand. "Tony?" Ziva voice was weak, faint. With effort, she opened her eyes.

"Hi!" Tony stroked her hair, tears in his eyes. "They're going to take you to operate on your leg. I'll be right here, waiting for you.

Ziva looked at Tony, relief and concern on her face. She leaned her face into his hand. "Our baby?" She looked so frightened it broke Tony's heart.

Tony kissed her hand again. "Everything's fine so far. Don't worry about a thing." He struggled to stand, and leaned over the bed rail and kissed Ziva, touching foreheads. "I love you so much. I will take care of you. Remember that."

Ziva nodded and kissed him again. "I will see you soon." Just then, the medical team interrupted them.

"It's time." Dr. Waterman said. Tony wheeled himself back out of the way. He rolled next to the stretcher as long as he was allowed to go. Dr. Waterman turned back and watched the stretcher continue on its journey. He looked at Tony.

"I think it's time you attended to your own injuries, don't you?"

Tony looked at him, not really wanting to acknowledge the increasing pain in his knee and back.

Admitting defeat, he nodded. "Ok, do your worst to me."

_**Ok, I took pity on you and posted this a little sooner than I intended. I am a retired nurse and now a genealogist. Potter, Anderson, and Waterman are names of my American ancestors from the 1700's. Other than the fact that my dad was in WWII and that I dated a marine for two years in the late eighties, I am pretty military stupid, (except during the Rev War), so I apologize in for any faux pas. Thanks for the amazing reviews! Still working on the next chapter and preparing for surgery. Thanks again also for the well wishes.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Well, just saw that the title of episode 10 X 1 is "Extreme Prejudice" and 10 X 2 is "Recovery." I understand the second, but not sure about the first. Any ideas? Ok, you know the drill: I don't own NCIS, its characters or stories; just wish I did.**_

"_**I think it's time you attended to your own injuries, don't you?"**_

_**Tony looked at him, not really wanting to acknowledge the increasing pain in his knee and back.**_

_**Admitting defeat, he nodded. "Ok, do your worst to me."**_

Chapter Twenty-two: "Praying"

Gibbs watched Tony pull aside the curtain and wheel himself behind it. He turned around, suddenly overcome by emotion. He couldn't stand seeing his kids so pained, so wounded. He wanted nothing more than to push through that curtain himself and gather both Ziva and Tony in his arms.

He sighed, and took a deep breath. _"Pregnant?"_ He hadn't seen that coming. He turned to the Liaison, who had been standing patiently at his side.

"Your son?" She asked, her voice calm and soothing.

Gibbs smiled at that. "In a manner of speaking…I have other 'kids' I need to know about: Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee. Both are NCIS."

Lt. Potter looked at her list again. "Yes, Abigail Sciuto. She's been admitted to 4 West, room 4014. And…Timothy McGee…" She stopped herself. Quietly, she looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked back at her. "Yeah? Timothy McGee?"

Potter looked at her list again. "His family has been notified and should be arriving here soon."

Gibbs cocked his head, fear growing. "Tell me." He said gruffly.

"Agent McGee is currently in surgery. I can only tell you he has been severely injured, I don't have…details."

"Well, you know something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "He's on the Neurosurgery team. There appears to have been an injury to his spinal cord."

Gibbs shoulders sagged. "Ah, hell…" He scrubbed at his face. "How long has he been in surgery?"

Lt. Potter looked at Gibbs kindly. "They just started; he was taken to the OR about twenty minutes ago."

Gibbs sighed. "Ok, well I guess there isn't anything I can do. Can I go see Abby?"

Gibbs felt there should have been a lot more he could do, but was totally defeated by the bad news that kept coming his way. Fortunately, he was able to go see one of them.

Yet another aide escorted Gibbs to the elevator and to the surgical unit Abby was admitted to.

He stood outside her room and took a deep breath before entering. "Abby?" he called softly as he walked in.

"Gibbs? Is that you?" Abby was lying in her bed. Both of her eyes were covered.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh my God, Gibbs! This is so horrible! Our home, our family! Where is everyone, are they ok?"

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and took Abby's hand. "I know, Abbs. I know. Tell me first what you know about yourself. I haven't spoken to the doctors."

Abby's lip trembled slightly. "I have a glass sliver in my left eye. They need to operate to remove it. They are giving me some medicine to decrease the intraocular pressure, probably Mannitol. I think they are planning to take me to surgery in the morning."

"Why is your right eye covered?"

"Well, it has to do with compensation. I didn't get any particles in it, but I do have an abrasion. They want to rest both eyes."

Abby clutched at Gibbs' hand. "I can't lose my sight, Gibbs! If I can't see I can't work; if I can't work I can't…" She didn't need to finish the sentence. Gibbs knew how much her job meant to her. And not just the work itself. The people she worked with.

Abby clutched at his hand. "Gibbs, what about the others? Have you seen them? Are they ok?"

Gibbs took a deep breathe. "Tony and Ziva were in an elevator when the bomb went off. Tony messed up his knee and maybe hurt his back. I've been wheeling him around so he can check on Ziva."

"Oh my God! Ziva! Is the baby ok? Abby was so agitated; she didn't realize she had potentially revealed a secret.

"I don't have a lot of information just yet. Tony is with her now. I do know that she has a leg injury and lost a lot of blood. Sorry, Abbs. That's all I have."

Abby nodded slightly, trembling. "What about Timmy?" Her voice was a whisper.

Gibbs hesitated for a few moments. "Tell me, Gibbs." Abby's voice sounded hollow.

"Ok. Tim was still in the bullpen when the bomb exploded. The blast took out our big window. Several people, including Tim, were hit by the glass, and I guess the force of the blast as well. Fornell and I made our way up there and found him, brought him back down and got him medical attention."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "He's currently in surgery. I don't really know the extent of his injuries, just that…"

"It's bad." Abby finished for him.

Gibbs stroked her hair. "Yeah, Abbs. It's bad." He kissed her on the forehead.

"But you saved him, Gibbs. He's in surgery. If you hadn't found him, he'd probably be…" Abby couldn't complete the thought.

Gibbs allowed himself a slight smile. Leave it to Abby to find a rainbow in the midst of this storm. Gibbs hadn't really considered that he had saved McGee; he only thought about his failure to prevent the bombing.

"Let's just try to think positive thoughts, ok?"

"I guess some prayers wouldn't hurt, either." Abby said.

Gibbs looked at her. He hadn't prayed since…when? When he married Shannon, praying and thanking God for bringing this wonderful girl into his life? Maybe when Kelly was born…?

Gibbs shook his head. It didn't really matter. But he resolved to start praying now. Which reminded him…

"Hey, Abbs? I need to call my father. Do you want me to call your brother?"

Abby took a deep breath. "After you talk to your Dad, can you call Luca from here? I want to be able to talk to him. He won't believe I'm ok unless he hears my voice."

Gibbs squeezed her hand. "Sure Abby. I'll be right back."

Gibbs stepped out into the hall and walked to a big waiting area and stood by a window. Slowly, he punched in the numbers.

"Leroy! Is that you?" Jackson Gibbs sounded out of breath and slightly agitated.

"Dad! Yes, it's me. Sorry I couldn't call sooner. Had to take care of my team."

"Oh my God, Leroy. This is terrible. It's all over the news. Is everyone ok? Were any of them…"

Gibbs didn't let him vocalize the word. "They're all alive, Dad, but injured. Ziva, Tim and Abby are all in the hospital, Tony's still being checked out."

"And you?" Jackson Gibbs knew his son would play down any injuries he had, or out and out lie about it and say he hadn't been injured at all. He was surprised when Gibbs truthfully answered his question.

"I got a slice above my left eye that needed stitches. Also a burn on my left shoulder, don't think that's too bad."

Jackson considered his next question. "So you were inside when the explosion occurred?"

"I was trying to get my team to safety, Dad."

"Ok, well you all are still alive. I guess I can't ask for anything more than that right now. Do you want me to come down?"

Gibbs smiled. "Naw, Dad. Stay home. There's nothing you can do right now, and DC is a mess anyway."

"Do they know who did it? The networks are speculating that there is an al-Qaeda cell working in DC."

Gibbs shook his head. "I can't say anything Dad, but we do know who did it, and it wasn't al-Qaeda." He hoped he hadn't stepped over the line with Vance's edict, but he didn't worry about it too much.

"Look, Dad. I have to get back to Abby so she can call her family. I'll let you know when I have more news."

"Ok, son. Well, take care of yourself and that team of yours. I love you son, and I'm proud of you. I'll be praying for you and your team."

Gibbs opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. "I…I love you too, Dad. Bye."

Gibbs looked out the window, trying to see if he could locate the Navy Yard, but they were too far away.

He didn't like being so far away from the action, but he understood that this was where he needed to be right now.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Leon. How's your team?"

"Abby has an eye injury and is having surgery tomorrow. McGee is serious, possible spinal injury. Tony is still waiting to be seen, but hurt his knee and back."

"And David? I got a call from Eli, Gibbs. What do I tell him?"

Gibbs sighed, figuring that this was the real reason for the call. "Well, she is injured and is having surgery. Left leg. I don't have any more details than that Leon."

"Ok, well she's alive, that's something that will appease him. He's ready to send a Mossad team to take out whoever was responsible."

"I hoped you told him we are perfectly capable of policing our own problems, Director." Gibbs was pissed.

"You can bet your ass I did, and not very nicely I might add." Vance smiled grimly. "Keep me informed as you get more updates, Gibbs." Vance paused.

"Gibbs, did McGee have a flash drive on him?"

Gibbs frowned. "I didn't see anything in his hand, Leon. I guess he could have one in his backpack or pockets. Is it important?"

"Not sure; but McGee was unwilling to leave his desk until he was finished downloading files to that flash drive. It could be he just wanted to save what you already had."

"Or it could be he discovered something and wanted to make sure we got it. I'll look into it, Leon."

"Let me know what you find." Vance instructed.

"Will do." Gibbs ended the call. He started to head back to Abby's room, but then changed his mind. He returned to the Emergency Department to see what he could find out about McGee belongings.

**Emergency Department**

Tony allowed himself to be wheeled into an empty cubicle. The nurse helped him get up on the bed, and remove his clothing. He was relieved he didn't have to completely strip down. The nurse was young and very pretty, and Tony felt embarrassed.

She took his vital signs, and got a history from him, including his current complaints. She raised her eyebrows when he mentioned he had pneumonic plague in 2005. "Do you remember who treated you at the time?"

Tony smiled. "I'll never forget: Dr. Brad Pitt."

The nurse smiled. "Oh, I love working with Dr. Pitt." She frowned. "I haven't seen him around lately. Let me check on his status." She excused herself and was immediately replaced by a resident.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Warner. Let's see what we got here. Ok, knee and back. Let's just take a look." He examined Tony's left knee. It was quite swollen and very painful.

"We'll get an x-ray to rule out any fractures, but I am more inclined to think ACL. Ok, can you sit up?" Tony slowly obliged.

The doctor palpated several areas along his spine. "Tell me where you have pain, ok?" Tony winced a few times, then sucked in his breath when the doctor touched the area of his L-5 vertebrae.

"Hmm, ok. Well, again I don't think there are any fractures. You may have hyperextended your L-5, or even have a herniated disk. Or it could be just a simple strain. X-ray for the back as well, to start."

Dr. Warner continued down the sheet. He looked up, shocked. "You had pneumonic plague?"

Tony nodded, not really wanting to remember that time of his life. Especially since Kate…he stopped himself from continuing the thought. "The nurse said she was going to check to see if Dr. Pitt was here."

The doctor smiled. "Dr. Brad Pitt. We never get tired of razzing him. I haven't seen him in a while. He may be on another assignment." Just then the nurse returned.

"Hi. Dr. Pitt is currently in San Diego." Tony was disappointed. He really wanted someone who knew about his illness to be on hand.

"Not to worry, we have a great team of Pulmonologists here, as well as Infectious Disease, although I don't see us needing them unless you develop the plague again. Any possibility of biological attack with this incident?"

The question took Tony by surprise and frankly worried him. "We have no reason to believe that this was anything more than what it was, a car bomb."

The doctor looked interested. "Car bomb? You know for a fact that's what it was?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Vance had told them to say nothing about the attack. He carefully measured his words. "That's what we think. I can't really say any more since it's an active case."

The doctor nodded, disappointed.

Thirty minutes later, Tony had been to x-ray, where they determined that they were no fractures. He was now waiting for CT to be available. He was staring at the clock when Lt. Potter stuck her head in.

"Hi, just wanted to give you an update on Agent David." She looked at her clip board. "Surgery is almost over, she's doing well. She'll go to the recovery room first, then she will be admitted. She will be followed by surgery and OB."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know what they had to fix? I mean, what was injured in her leg?"

Potter shook her head. "They don't tell us that stuff, they want to explain all that when they are done. I'll make sure they know to look for you."

"Thanks!" Tony replied. He guessed that since OB was going to be following Ziva that the baby was still ok. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the difference between this morning and now. He remembered his brief prayer while they were in the elevator. He vowed to find the chapel here, knowing that more prayers would be needed.

He looked at his cell phone. He figured he should probably try to call his Dad. He was not really surprised that he had not heard from him. He started to punch the numbers and found his fingers shaking. Swallowing hard, he waited as the phone rang…and rang…and rang…

_**Sorry, not a lot of TIVA. I am not going to dwell too much on the injuries and total recovery, just as the show is going to jump forward so they can move on. Just haven't decided at what point that will be yet. 101 reviews! I am overwhelmed. Thank you so much!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the difference between this morning and now. He remembered his brief prayer while they were in the elevator. He vowed to find the chapel here, knowing that more prayers would be needed.**_

_**He looked at his cell phone. He figured he should probably try to call his Dad. He was not really surprised that he had not heard from him. He started to punch the numbers and found his fingers shaking. Swallowing hard, he waited as the phone rang…and rang…and rang…**_

Chapter Twenty-three: "Obstacles."

Just as Tony was about to give up and end the call, his father answered.

"Junior! What a surprise! You wouldn't believe where I am right now: I am in a Swiss Chalet with this beautiful Countess. Met her in Monte Carlo. She couldn't resist my…"

"Dad!" Tony interrupted his father's hedonistic ramblings. "Dad! Have you not seen the news?"

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. sat silent for a few moments. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tony. What news? Has something happened?"

Tony forced himself to remain calm. "Dad, there was an explosion at NCIS. I was calling to tell you that I am still alive."

Tony's father winced at that. "My God, Tony. What happened? Is Ziva ok?"

Tony smiled at that. _Of 'course, he would ask about Ziva_. "We're all injured, Dad. Some of the team is pretty bad off. Ziva's in surgery, but I think she will be ok."

"Do you need me to come, Junior? Because I will. I'll drop everything and be on the next plane out."

Tony was surprised to hear his Dad offer to come, but shook his head. "No, Dad. There's nothing for you to do. Thanks for the offer, though." He thought for a few moments. "Listen Dad, I just want you to know that Ziva and I are together."

"Together? As in playing poker, dating, having sex?"

"We are living together, Dad. I asked Ziva to marry me."

"Junior! I _knew_ there was something going on between you two! Just surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"Me too, Dad."

"Well, I am very happy you are getting married. I, I will be invited to the wedding, won't I"

Tony rolled his eyes. "We haven't gotten that far yet. We may just elope, but we will let you know what our plans are, ok?"

"Ok, but you keep me informed about this and about your friends. Even Agent Gibbs. He's a son of a bitch, but I don't wish him harm."

"Yeah, thanks Dad. I'll make sure he knows." He hung up. His father never ceased to amaze him. He looked at his watch. Eight hours. It had been eight hours since their world had been turned upside down.

By the time Tony was able to go to CT, Ziva was out of surgery and in recovery. As soon as he was done with his tests, he was taken to see her.

Tony wheeled himself up to her bed. Ziva was still adjusting to being awake, her brain fogged by the anesthesia. Tony took her hand gently in his.

"Hi, Sweetheart. How are you doing?" Tony caressed her cheek, trying to not cry.

Ziva smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Hi. I've missed you." She frowned, suddenly remembering the days' events and her own situation.

"Tony…" Ziva's voice trembled, her eyes brimming.

"Shhh…everything's ok. You had surgery on your leg. The bleedings stopped."

"What about the baby?" Ziva's voice was so soft that Tony almost didn't hear the question.

He kissed her hand. "So far, everything is fine, Ziva. The baby's fine. Everything is going to be ok."

With that, Ziva was no longer able to hold back the tears. "Oh my God, Tony. Are you sure? I…I can't believe…Tony." Ziva couldn't speak through her sobs.

Tony struggled to stand so he could wrap his arms around her. "I know, I know. It's been an awful day. So much…has happened. But you are ok, now. You are safe, and our baby is safe."

Tony tried hard not to break down. He wanted, no _needed_, to be strong for Ziva. It was so hard to see her so vulnerable. "I'm here; nothing is going to happen to you."

Ziva clutched at Tony, not wanting him to leave her side. She slowly loosened her grip, so that now they were looking at each other, mere inches apart.

Tony kissed Ziva softly, resting his forehead against hers. As he shakily sat back down into the wheelchair, a group of doctors and residents showed up and stood at her bedside.

"Special Agent David, Special Agent DiNozzo; I'm Dr. Williams, Surgery; this is Dr. Miller, OB. We're going to be following you while you are here with us. I just want to explain what we fixed and what our plans are for you. We were able to stop the bleeding from the wound to your left thigh. As we suspected, your left femoral vein was injured, which caused the blood loss. We were able to repair the vein, and we don't anticipate any further problems."

"We did not find any internal bleeding, we did an exploratory with a scope to reduce trauma. Also, you have two cracked ribs, but again, we don't anticipate any problems associated with that. Dr. Miller is the OB, so I'll let him discuss your pregnancy."

Tony and Ziva had been listening, their eyes growing wider and wider at each revelation. Tony squeezed her hand as Dr. Miller began to talk to them about the baby.

"Yes, well, as you may or may not be aware, we are always concerned when a trauma victim is also pregnant. Fortunately, your most severe injury was confined to your thigh. I don't anticipate the rib fractures being an issue. The ED did an ultrasound prior to your surgery to verify the viability of the pregnancy."

Tony grabbed the photos and pulled them out of his pocket.

Dr. Miller smiled. "There you go. Well, our care plan for Ziva is to continue to monitor the pregnancy. We will perform another Ultrasound before she leaves Recovery, and then do another one in the morning. If all is well at that time, we will proceed as normal with her post-op plan. We will probably do daily ultrasounds while you remain in the hospital. Do you have a doctor yet? I understand you literally just found out about the pregnancy."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "I have an appointment a week from next Tuesday."

"Good. Well them, I'll make sure to get this information to their office." Dr. Miller responded.

Tony had been holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable "but" or "however." When neither were forthcoming, he finally let his breath draw out, relaxing somewhat. "I want to stay in her room with her." He blurted out.

The doctors looked at him. "Are you being admitted?" Tony shook his head. "I have no idea; I'm still having tests done. But I don't care if I am or not; I want to be with her."

Dr. Miller looked at his colleague. "Your call, as you are primary."

Dr. Williams looked at Ziva and Tony. He smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that you will be in there regardless of what I say?"

"Because you are smart and highly educated." Ziva answered. The doctors laughed, the residents looked scared. Williams nodded. "Just don't blame me if the nurses have a fit. I'll write it as an order. Any questions for us?"

"How long before I can go back to work?" Tony was not surprised she asked this question, and he was not surprised at the shocked look on the doctor's faces.

"Ziva, whether you know it or not, you were severely injured. It will be weeks before you can even be considered fit for duty. You can maybe return earlier confined to desk work, but…" He stopped when he saw the resolve on her face. He looked at Tony.

"Well, I guess you're going to have your hands full."

Tony smiled. As long as his Ziva was back, he didn't care.

**Two Months Later**

Just as the doctors had predicted, recovery would be slow, not just for Ziva but for the entire team.

Abby's eye surgery was only partially successful. The glass had been removed, but her vision was severely impaired. She was getting ready for an intraocular lens transplant.

Tony's knee injury was a torn anterior cruciate ligament, which was repaired by arthroscopy. His back injury was finally diagnosed as a strain, with slight hyperextension. Physical Therapy was ordered as treatment.

Ziva's also required physical therapy, to strengthen her leg muscles that were damaged. So far, the pregnancy was progressing without problems.

Ducky responded well to his treatment post MI. After two weeks in the hospital, he was allowed to fly back to DC and under his own doctor's care. Breena had stayed and traveled home with him.

Jimmy had arrived in DC about five hours after the attack. He was essentially in charge of all deceased victims. He did have help from other facilities, but for the first time, others were taking orders from him. Knowing Ducky would only expect the best from him; Jimmy rose to the occasion, earning accolades from Vance and the other agencies.

Gibbs never stopped despite his own injuries. His search through McGee's belongings found the missing flash drive. He commandeered another car and was taken back to the Navy Yard. Using the command center that had been set up, he gave it to Vance.

A review of the data revealed that Tim had discovered a cell number that had not been burned or carefully concealed. Between NCIS, the FBI and HSA, a round-the-clock monitoring team was set up. Unbelievably, Dearing called the cell, and his location was traced.

An elite team, headed by Gibbs, stormed the apartment Dearing was holed up in. They had orders to capture alive, if possible. If Dearing put up a fight, or looked to be escaping, the orders were changed: shoot to kill. They caught him by surprise, in the midst of planning another attack with three other men. The entire terrorist team created by Harper Dearing was eliminated in one fell swoop, and were currently enjoying the hospitality of GITMO.

Tony was pissed he missed the action, but he understood that he probably would have been a hindrance since he was still on crutches. He was so proud of McGee, for finding the information that led to Dearing's capture; for placing his own life in damage to ensure this information was not lost.

McGee was the only one that had not yet been released from inpatient care. Although his spinal cord had not been severed, the swelling and damage surrounding it created a situation that was unexpected and heartbreaking: his legs were paralyzed.

**North Arlington**

Tony awoke with a start. He was perspiring, his breath ragged. Disoriented, he looked around. As his gaze fell upon the silent form next to him, he calmed.

He lay back down and turned to his side. Gently, he placed his hand on Ziva's belly, now a small baby bump. If you didn't already know she was pregnant, you wouldn't have even noticed.

Tony smiled, giving the home of their child a small caress. The past several weeks had been hard on all of them. The baby was the one ray of sunshine in an otherwise gloomy world.

Gibbs finally got around to talking to Tony and Ziva about the baby. His initial shock and surprise was replaced by happy anticipation. He was overly protective of Ziva, much to her dismay.

Tony had to smile at Ziva's resentment at being benched. She didn't see how being pregnant had any bearing on her abilities as an investigator. Tony struggled mightily to get her to understand that it was not a question of her abilities, but of safety to herself and the baby.

Ziva was being very stubborn about the whole affair. Tony figured that the pregnancy was still not "real" to her; therefore, it had no place in the equation. He knew once the baby started to grow and it could no longer be hidden that she was pregnant, Ziva would calm down and agree with the edict.

In the meantime, it was all he could do to keep her happy. He knew pregnancy messed up hormones, but sometimes he felt overwhelmed. The good news was that their new kitchen and living area renovation was finally completed. Ziva was perfectly happy spending time in "her" kitchen, whipping up all sorts of culinary delights.

She cooked so much that Tony began to worry about his own waistline. He began taking loads of leftovers into work, for the other shifts.

They often had Abby over, while she waited for her next surgery. She was doing well, considering her eye sight had been compromised. She decorated her eye patch with little skulls. Tony found one online that had a really scary looking eye drawn on it. Abby absolutely loved it.

As much as the three enjoyed spending time together, it just made it all the more painful that Tim was not there with them.

Abby had made McGee her own personal crusade. She spent as many hours with him as was humanly possible while still being able to work part-time and eat and sleep, much of which was done at his bedside.

Tony and Ziva also visited McGee often, although it was harder for Tony since he had been returned to work sooner than Ziva. He was still on desk duty, their bullpen currently located in the evidence garage.

Tony didn't understand all of the medical mumbo-jumbo. From what he could gather, McGee's paralysis was not necessarily permanent. Once the swelling and inflammation decreased and hopefully disappeared altogether, the doctors would have a better idea of his prognosis.

This possible ray of light did not help Tim as he struggled with his new way of life. He was understandably depressed, but Abby kept his room bright and cheery. She made sure he had a laptop and internet access at all times, even if it was only to play as "Elf Lord." By the end of the next week, the plan was to release McGee to a rehab facility.

"I don't want to go to a Nursing Home." He complained to Abby. "I want to go to my home." Abby tried to explain why he needed the extra care, but then that would throw him into another depression. She tried to talk about it with Gibbs.

"He doesn't understand that he is still healing, Gibbs. He thinks that 'this is it,' he's not going to get any better; so why bother with more hospitals and treatment." Abby was hopeful, but she also knew the final outcome may not be a desirable one. She was at a loss when it came to "depressed McGee.

Seeing Sarah, his sister, had considerably lifted his spirits, when she had been able to return from San Diego to see him again. She and her mother had come when he had first been injured, but had to return to their home after two weeks.

Sarah had been able to visit again three weeks ago. She was glad to see the improvement in her brother, but was very concerned about his depression. She and Abby became very close, and often texted each other daily about Tim.

Tim's father made a brief visit, to verify that his son was still alive. He left before Tim regained consciousness.

Gibbs was furious at the elder McGee, but knew it was really none of his business. All he could do was to be there for McGee, and the rest of his team. He spent many late nights with McGee, when Abby was sleeping or forced to go home.

He assured McGee that there would always be a place on his team, whether it was in the field or at a computer. That cheered Tim up considerably. He had often questioned his own abilities when it came to the "police work" aspect of their jobs. He was more at home with computers than guns and self-defense. As long as he remained on Gibbs team, he could handle any obstacle that came his way.

_**Tough, tough, tough to write. Hope you all are enjoying the Olympics Thanks to **__**jdeasselin for explaining that "Extreme Prejudice" is another way of saying "execute" as in assassinate. So it looks like all the guns are out for Harper Dearing.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**He assured McGee that there would always be a place on his team for his, whether it was in the field or at a computer. That cheered Tim up considerably. He had often questioned his own abilities when it came to the "police work" aspect of their jobs. He was more at home with computers than guns and self-defense. As long as he remained on Gibbs team, he could handle any obstacle that came his way.**_

Chapter Twenty-four: "Making Plans."

Gibbs was at Tony and Ziva's home, relating to them his conversation with McGee. Tony had very wisely allowed Gibbs to cook the steaks, while Ziva made a wonderful pasta dish.

"This is delicious." Ziva said, taking small bites of her filet. "I do not usually eat steak, but Tony told me I have not lived until I have eaten one of your steaks." She sipped her sparkling water. "Although, I seem to remember a certain Special Agent DiNozzo bragging about his _own_ abilities with a grill. I have yet to see that."

Gibbs chuckled as he and Tony clinked their beer bottles. "So what did he say, Boss? I have to tell you; I'm really worried about McGee." Tony took another bite of steak.

Gibbs finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "He took it pretty well. I think he was relieved, like I was going to fire him because he got injured." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony looked at Ziva, who smiled and nodded. "Say, Boss. We want to run something by you."

Gibbs looked up at Tony, then looked at Ziva as if to confirm that she was part of whatever it was Tony was about to say. "Yeah?"

"Well, we've been talking and we decided to get married this weekend. We would like you and Abby to be our witnesses."

Gibbs smiled at Ziva, then shook Tony's hand. "Well, weddings are not my most favorite way to spend a day, or afternoon, or an hour for that matter. But I would be honored. I was wondering what you two were planning. And when."

Tony let out his breath. He didn't really expect Gibbs to say no, but then, we were talking about Gibbs. This time, Ziva spoke up. "We are going to use the chapel at the hospital, so McGee can attend. That is, if he is up to it."

Gibbs nodded his approval. "So, what are we talking about here, a civil ceremony? Priest? Rabbi?" He saw both Tony and Ziva shaking their heads.

"After the baby is born, we will probably have a religious ceremony, although we have not completely decided when, where or how that will be."

"So civil. Do you have an officiant?" Tony grabbed another piece of corn on the cob. "Believe it or not, Ziva talked one of the attaches at the Israeli Embassy into performing the ceremony. Apparently, he has the credentials, just hasn't used them."

"Hmmm…does this mean your father is now aware of your plans to marry?"

Ziva sighed and Tony made a face. "Yes, he knows. He is not; well, he will not be attending. Which is perfectly fine with me as he was not invited." Tony took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Does he know about the baby?" Gibbs hated to be so personal, but he was the only "father" Ziva had at the moment and felt it was his responsibility to make sure she was taken care of.

Ziva shook her head. "No, but I am sure he will be notified once I start to show."

"Ok, so when are you planning to do this?"

Again Tony looked at Ziva before speaking. "We were planning on this Sunday, at 4 pm. We have the chapel."

Gibbs smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Does McGee know?"

Ziva spoke up. "We will see him tomorrow and let him know we would like him to be there. Of'course, it will all depend on how he is feeling on Sunday."

They chatted for a while longer, then Ziva started to yawn. Gibbs chuckled. "Tony, I think you need to get mommy to bed."

Ziva started to protest, but Gibbs raised a hand. "Don't forget I've been there."

Tony and Ziva were both surprised that, not only was Gibbs genuinely happy about their growing family, but he was now speaking more openly, and in a positive light, of his own experiences.

Tony was very grateful for any advice he could get. As an only child, he had no real practical experience with children. In fact, less than a year ago, dealing with a toddler was one of his greatest fears.

He listened eagerly as Gibbs told stories about baby poop, spit-up, colic, teething and any other distasteful moments he could throw Tony's way.

Ziva of'course, had had a little sister, Tali. She also had cousins and friends while growing up who had baby brothers and baby sisters. So she was very comfortable around them, and small children.

But even _she_ admitted to be worried about having a child with her twenty-four hours a day. She and Tony bought every baby book they could find. Tony's favorite was the baby names book.

Every night, he would throw out some ridiculous name, just to get a reaction out of Ziva. This had become a nightly ritual, and Ziva found she looked forward to it every night.

After Gibbs left, they fell into their usual routine: Tony cleaned up the kitchen, while Ziva and the baby took a shower.

Tony didn't mind, and he thought it only fair, since she did the majority of the cooking. He smiled to himself, trying to imagine Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. doing anything as base as cleaning up a kitchen. He wasn't sure his dad even knew how to boil water. Why bother? He ate out all of the time, anyway.

He was tired, too. Although his knee was doing well, he still had some twinges now and then. He climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. Ziva was just coming out of the shower.

"You know, if you can stand using the hall bath for a while, let's get going on updating our bed and bathroom. I'd rather do it now, while you are still feeling really good and mobile."

Ziva raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'while I am still mobile'? Do you expect me to become so large that I am not able to support my own weight?" Ziva was not happy.

Tony gulped. Once again, he had forgotten that Ziva had not shared his "vision of the future" he had when he got hit on the head several months ago. Not that his pregnant Ziva in that vision was precisely "immobile," but being nine-plus months pregnant did put a crimp in your activity and energy levels.

He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the bed. "What I meant was when you are like, seven or eight months pregnant, you probably will want to be sleeping in here in your comfy bed, and not in one of the spare bedrooms. Let's just get it out of the way."

Ziva let Tony guide her, and didn't resist when he helped her into bed and fluffed her pillows behind her. He already had a hot cup of tea ready for her, and her newest, favorite baby book was on the bedside table.

She smiled and reached up to hug his neck. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for the tea. I think I already warned you once about spoiling me?"

Tony smiled, his lips still on Ziva's. "Oh, a happy Ziva is a happy Tony. I'll be back in a sec." He planted another brief kiss before he straightened up and headed into the shower.

Ziva obediently opened her baby book to the last place she was reading, and soon was so absorbed she didn't hear Tony finish. She realized he was done when he climbed into bed next to her. She looked up. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…" Tony leaned over and placed his hand on Ziva's stomach. "Hey, I think the baby's grown a little bit." He smiled at Ziva.

She rubbed her belly, trying to gauge if she really was bigger when she suddenly sat up. "Oh!"

Tony immediately sat up. "What is it? Are you ok?" Ziva was staring straight ahead. When she finally turned to Tony, he was distressed to see tears in her eyes.

Tony was frightened. "Are you in pain? Is it the baby?" Ziva nodded and placed his hand back on her stomach.

Tony looked at her quizzically, then felt something…indescribable. "What was that? A little flutter, a bubble?" He looked at Ziva, his eyes large.

"I think the baby just moved, I mean I think I just felt the baby move, I mean…"

"Oh, baby…" Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva's belly, then gently lay his cheek down. Ziva ran her fingers through his hair.

She was stunned at the sensation. She had no idea what it would feel like when it happened and nothing could have prepared her for how she would react to it. Gibbs was right. Tony was right. She would do everything in her power to protect this precious little life, even if it meant she stayed behind a desk for the remainder of her career.

They lay together, thrilling at the wonder of experiencing for the first time the life of their baby. Tony started singing some silly song that soon had Ziva laughing. Finally convinced that the baby was not going to perform for them anytime soon, Tony scooted back and sat up.

"You know, we really do need to come up with some name other than 'baby.' Seems so impersonal." Ziva smiled, anticipating what was about to come next.

"So I was thinking…how about Marmaduke or Brunhilda?" Tony's face was perfectly serious. Ziva struggled to keep from laughing. She had no idea how he was able to keep a straight face while she was struggling to keep it together. Finally, he cracked a smile, giving Ziva the release she needed. "I think I liked 'Mulder' and 'Scully' better." She laughed.

"Or better yet; 'Fox' and 'Dana'. Although I have to admit, 'Fox' is kind of cool and 'Dana' is a very nice name." Tony admitted.

"Where do you come up with these names?" Ziva shook her head. Tony waved the baby name book. "This, TV, movies…" He started thumbing through it.

"Seriously, no…really I'm serious here. I know it's early, but don't you think we should start to think about names we are actually going to use?"

Ziva shrugged. "I suppose so. I have no idea if it is too early, or too late. I had always thought that after Tali died, if I ever had a daughter, I would name her Tali."

Tony looked at her. "I like that." He said.

Ziva shook her head. "No, I do not want to burden our child with the memory of my sister. This is a fresh start for us. Maybe as a middle name. I do not know yet." Tony didn't press her on it.

"Well, I know I've said this before, but it didn't really mean anything at the time. No third." Ziva looked puzzled, then she understood.

"Ah, no Anthony David DiNozzo, III. Will your father be disappointed?"

Tony shrugged. "Has nothing to do with my father. I just think it's cruel to do it. Dad calls me 'Junior,' which I hate. What will we call him? 'Three'?" Ziva laughed. "You are right, that sounds…silly."

"Well, then for a similar reason, I do not think we should use my name if we have a boy."

Tony nodded. "I agree. 'Ziva' is not a good name for a boy." Ziva slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! Only Gibbs is allowed to do that." He was smiling. "I'm sorry. Of'course, you meant 'David.' I actually think 'Daveed DiNozzo' would be kind of cool."

Ziva just glared at him. "I do not. And it will be tiresome to keep correcting people who pronounce it 'Daveed' instead of 'Dayvid.' Next idea?"

"Well, in keeping with the 'D' line of thinking, what do you think of Daniel?"

"Hmm." Ziva considered it. "I like it. That is a possibility."

She started to say something, then stopped herself.

"What?" Tony asked, stroking her tummy.

She looked at Tony, a wistful look in her eyes. "When I was little, I took ballet. It was…an oasis of beauty in the middle of an ugly existence. Ballet has always been an important and special part of my life." She turned slightly to face Tony, who was listening closely to every word.

"My favorite ballet is 'Anna Karenina.' I think, if we have a daughter, I would like that name."

"Anna Karenina?" Tony asked, not sure how he felt about such a huge name for a little baby.

Ziva smiled. "No…no. That is not what I meant. That is too much. Maybe a shortened version, maybe, I do not know…Karina?"

Tony smiled. "Karina. That's beautiful. It has an Italian flavor to it. Exotic, like her mother."

Ziva blushed. "So, we have decided then: Daniel if we have a son, Karina if we have a girl. We can decide on middle names when we get close." She leaned in and kissed Tony, her hand on his chest.

**Walter Reed, Next Day**

Ziva and Tony arrived at the hospital around 5:30pm. Holding hands, they made the now familiar trek to the Neurosurgery unit and to McGee's room. Not surprisingly, Abby was there.

"Hi guys!" She waved happily. She had a particularly colorful eye patch on today. Tony pointed at it. "What's the celebration?"

Abby grinned. "My surgery is next week! Hopefully the last one, and then Abby will be seeing again!"

"That's wonderful, Abby!" Both Ziva and Tony responded. Ziva sat in a chair next to McGee. "How are you doing, Tim?" She asked softly.

Tim was sitting up in a chair, splints on his lower extremities to prevent contractures. He had his laptop open and had been typing away. He smiled when Tony and Ziva showed up.

"Not too bad, today. PT went pretty well, I guess. Abby has been here most of the day." Ziva suspected that was the more the reason for his good mood. "Back at work, Tony?" Tim looked up.

"If working in the evidence garage constitutes being back at work!" Tony grinned. "It's not that bad, considering. I heard today that they are shooting for September 1st for re-opening the building completely."

"Wow! That's sooner than I expected. That's great." Tim's email dinged but he ignored it.

"How about you? When are you breaking out of this place?"

Tim's eyes clouded somewhat, but he caught himself and forced a smile on his face. "They want to send me to some nursing home first, but I want to go to my home." He shrugged, admitting defeat.

"Timmy, we talked about this. It's not a nursing home, it's rehab. _Big difference_. That's a good thing; it means you are too healthy to be in the hospital."

"But not healthy enough to be at home."

Abby looked sad, and then looked up at Tony. He took her cue. "Well, if you are not leaving this place before Sunday, Ziva and I are planning something and we want you to be there."

Tim looked suspiciously at Tony. "Really…like what?"

Tony's face broke into a huge grin. "Well, Ziva finally beat me into submission and got me to agree to marry her."

Ziva glared at Tony. "Do not listen to him McGee. It was his idea."

Tim smiled. "Oh, I have no doubt that if there was any begging or groveling, it was done by Tony."

Tony stuck his lip out in a pout. "McGee! You've wounded me!"

Ziva smiled and looked at Abby and winked. "We are hoping you will be able to come." She said to McGee. "We are having the ceremony here at the hospital chapel on Sunday. We really want you to be there."

Tim was speechless. He realized that they were only having it at the hospital so he could attend. He was embarrassed to feel his eyes start to water. _"I may be stuck in this chair right now, but I think I am the luckiest person in the world to have such great friends._" He squeezed Abby's hand and looked from Ziva to Tony. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

_**Ok, hopefully I have not offended any Marmadukes or Brunhildas out there. There are so many Baby-fics out there where the baby is named Tali or Tally or Talia…etc. Had to go a different route. The Karina is for me. Thanks again for the super reviews, faves and follows. Also, I know nothing about titles for embassy personnel, so please excuse the mistakes.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ziva smiled and looked at Abby and winked. "We are hoping you will be able to come." She said to McGee. "We are having the ceremony here at the hospital chapel on Sunday. We really want you to be there."**_

_**Tim was speechless. He realized that they were only having it at the hospital so he could attend. He was embarrassed to feel his eyes start to water. "I may be stuck in this chair right now, but I think I am the luckiest person in the world to have such great friends." He squeezed Abby's hand and looked from Ziva to Tony. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."**_

Chapter Twenty-five: "Returning Home."

It had been a hot summer thus far. There were record-breaking highs in the 100's. More than once, Ziva was glad she was not at the end of her pregnancy during this heat wave. She was already starting to be uncomfortable; the first morning she couldn't zip her pants closed caused a meltdown she was totally shocked and surprised at.

She was glad Tony had not been there to witness her "little" tantrum. But the reality that she would soon not be able to fit into any of her clothes was met with mixed emotions.

On the one hand, she was thrill the baby was growing and excited about the changes in her body. On the other hand, she liked her body the way it was, and wasn't thrilled about the negative aspects of pregnancy: stretch marks, water retention…the list seemed to go on and on.

She realized with now being confined to a desk, she would need to step up her exercise routine to stay in shape. She had been running, just not as far as she usually did. But last week, she had some cramps, so she gave that up.

She had been doing Pilates all along, so she started going to more classes. She also used a stationary bike and treadmill for walking. But it still distressed her to know that despite these efforts, she was still going to gain weight, and lose her waist line.

Abby had to take her under her wing to get her to find something to wear for the wedding. "Ziva, you still have a fabulous figure. You should show it off!" Abby had argued. Although she wanted to look good, and realizing that this was probably the last time she would be seen dressed up before baby body took over, Ziva was still adamant.

"Abby, a wedding is not a night of bar jumping or trying to pick up guys by looking 'hot'. I should wear something dignified."

Abby laughed at that and agreed that what she usually wore when bar _hopping_ was totally inappropriate for a wedding. They reached a compromise when Ziva found a beautiful champagne colored sheath, sleeveless and gathered in at the waist with a tiny belt that was encrusted with pearls and crystals.

Abby added a chic little hat that matched the dress and had a demi veil. Ziva looked in the mirror and nodded her approval.

The afternoon of the wedding was hot, but the heat wave had broken and there was a gentle breeze that felt wonderful. Abby had insisted that Tony and Ziva treat this as if this was their church wedding.

She tried to get Ziva to spend the night with her, so they wouldn't see each other until the wedding itself, but Tony nixed that idea. Therefore, once they arrived at the hospital, Abby split them up and said they couldn't see each other until the ceremony.

Tony and Gibbs were in Tim's room, enjoying the three of them being together. There was a sense of "things will never be the same again." Tim had to agree that of the three of them, Tony was the last one he imagined getting married.

He even admitted he was sure Gibbs would marry again before Tony ever did for the first time. This cracked up Gibbs, and Tony and Tim laughed along with him.

About 3:45 pm, Abby stuck her head in the door. "Are you guys ready?" Tony stood up quickly, embarrassed his hands were shaking. Gibbs noticed and chuckled at Tony's nervousness. Gibbs started to push Tim, but Tim stopped him.

He placed his hands on the wheels, and started pushing himself. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, emotions on high. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "You ready to see your bride?"

Tony's eyes started to water. Gibbs smiled. "Let's go."

**Hospital Chapel**

Tony and Gibbs were standing at the front of the chapel, talking with the Israeli Embassy representative who would be performing the ceremony. Ducky had made it, sitting in one of the pews. Jimmy and Breena were finally on their long-awaited honeymoon.

Abby poked her head in. "Ok." She said to Ziva. "Let's go get married."

Abby walked in followed by Ziva. Tony and Gibbs turned as Abby entered. When Ziva appeared, Tony became so overwhelmed with emotion he thought he was going to start bawling his eyes out. He looked at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye and was startled to see the tears in Gibbs eyes.

Ziva walked toward Tony, her heart quickening as she saw his smile. He looked very handsome in his dark suit. He wore her favorite tie, a light blue that reminded her of the Israeli flag, accented with different shades of green. It brought out the green in his eyes, which she could see were glistening.

This was not a "wedding" wedding, as there was no music, so Ziva did not actually walked down the aisle. She and Abby just entered the chapel and joined Tony and Gibbs.

As she reached Tony, she held out her hand. Tony surprised her and handed her a beautiful bouquet of cream-colored roses, with short stems tied with a bow. Ziva bowed her head, not wanting to get too overwhelmed. She looked up at him, beaming.

The ceremony was quick. When asked _"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"_ Gibbs, Tim, Ducky and Abby all yelled out "I do!"

Everyone laughed. At the end of the ceremony, Tony embraced his wife, his Ziva. Tony hoped that what would be reported to Director David, as he knew the wedding would, was how _happy_ Ziva was, and what a fun and joyous ceremony it had been, albeit short.

Ziva felt herself wrapped into a cocoon of love, as she and Tony kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Gibbs placed his fingers in his mouth and gave one of his loud whistles. McGee and Abby had gotten some confetti, and they threw it in the air when they were pronounce married.

They both turned to their team, their friends, their family. Tony couldn't believe how his life had turned around. Not that it was "bad" before. But it was incomplete. The only thing missing had been Ziva.

The group returned to McGee's room, where they toasted with sparkling cider out of deference to Ziva and Tim. Abby had made delicious cupcakes, decorated with hearts and handcuffs. Gibbs raised his eyes at that, to which Abby said, "What? You guys use handcuffs all the time! Would you rather I had little guns on them?"

Gibbs laughed and gave Abby a big hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "How's the family, Abbs?"

Abby smiled brightly. "Good! At first I thought it was horrible to find out I had been adopted. Now I have this great, new extended family that I never even knew about!"

Gibbs was glad things had turned out so well for her. He had been so worried when she first realized she had been adopted, and at her refusal to pursue it any further.

The tragedy at the Navy Yard had changed her mind. "Every moment should be cherished, Gibbs; and not a moment wasted." She then began the slow and occasionally painful process of reaching out to her new found brother, and assimilating his family into her own.

Gibbs looked at McGee. He was laughing and joking with the others. Everything was back to normal, except of 'course, it wasn't; Tony and Ziva were married, with Ziva pregnant and no longer in the field; Tim was in a wheelchair, possibly for the rest of his life; Ducky had stepped aside and let Jimmy run autopsy with himself as his assistant and advisor; and Abby now had her new family and was hopefully on the verge of regaining her precious eye sight.

And Gibbs? Well, other than a new scar over his left eye, he was the same ornery cuss he had always been, he told himself. Deep down, however, he knew that wasn't true.

The bomb had blown up many things besides the building. Seeing his team injured and in Tim's case, on the verge of death; caused him to reevaluate his own life and his team. Gone was Rule #12: _"If you find happiness with someone, and they happen to be on your team, who am I to say you can't have it? Life is too short and precious for one person to tell you how to live it."_

When he made that declaration, he already knew about Tony and Ziva. He was thinking more about McGee and Abby when he gave voice to those words. He thought they were moving in that direction before all hell broke loose. He hoped they were still heading that way.

**NCIS- September 1, 2012**

The Navy Yard was crowded with guests, spectators and media for the official re-opening of the NCIS Headquarters. Also present were representatives of their sister agencies, who had rushed in to help that fateful and horrible day

Secretary Jarvis gave a talk about the history of NCIS and how the Navy and Marine Corps were indebted to those who had died, and especially to those who had heroically sacrificed themselves to save others.

With the assistance of Director Vance and the Commandant of the Marine Corps, Jarvis unveiled a memorial plaque that would be placed at the new entrance to the building that housed NCIS.

"At this time, I would like to invite to the podium NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee." Tim's mouth dropped and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Get up there."

Tim, with some trepidation, wheeled himself up the ramp and to the podium and the Secretary of the Navy.

"Despite the danger to himself, Special Agent McGee refused to leave his post until he had saved all of the information gathered about Harper Dearing onto a flash drive. That data revealed the means to locate him and bring him down. Without the heroism of Agent McGee, this would not have been possible."

He turned toward Tim. "Agent McGee, it is my honor to award you with the Navy Civilian Medal of Valor. Congratulations and thank you from all of us."

Tim looked stunned and awed as the SecNav handed him the medal and the entire audience stood to their feet in thunderous applause. He could see Abby waving and crying, Tony with his arm around Ziva, both of them crying. He couldn't see Gibbs…

"Right here." Gibbs whispered in his ear. McGee looked behind him and saw Gibbs and Director Vance, smiling.

"Agent McGee, a few words if you please?" McGee looked up, startled and somewhat alarmed.

"Uh," He wheeled himself over to the Secretary, who handed him a portable microphone.

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Secretary. I…I don't know what to say. I was only doing my job…" At that, the throng erupted into even louder cheers. Some "ooh-rahs" could be heard, and the Commandants drummers started their own improvised set.

McGee was overwhelmed. Director Vance stepped forward and offered his own praise.

Tony hugged Ziva close to him. "I'm so proud of our McGee. Look at him up there!" Tony couldn't have been prouder if Tim had been his own son.

Ziva wiped away some tears. She placed her hand on her tummy. "I think the little one is also cheering." Tony grinned and rubbed her stomach.

She was glad they had gotten married when they did. Almost overnight, she suddenly blossomed and was now quite visibly pregnant. Now well into her second trimester, she was happy to be done with morning sickness and found she had more energy. All in all, she was enjoying her pregnancy immensely.

Finally, the SecNav and Director Vance cut the ribbon leading into the new entrance into NCIS and the employees started heading in to see their new offices.

Tony, Ziva and Abby hung back to wait for Gibbs and McGee. They wanted to go in together.

"Timmy, Timmy! You were so awesome up there. I am so proud of you!" Abby was crying, both of her eyes clear and healthy. She engulfed Tim in a huge hug and planted a kiss on his mouth.

This caused some amused looks between Tony and Gibbs. Tony shook his head as if to say _"Kids! What can you do with them?"_

Gibbs looked at his team. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. Tony took Ziva's hand; Abby placed her hand on Tim's shoulder.

Gibbs nodded, and turned, his arm around Abby. As a united group, they entered the building and returned to their home.

_**This is the last chapter until I get back home. I have written Chapters 26, 27 and28; and started Chapter 29so I'll have them ready to go when I get back home after surgery. Also, I really have no idea about civilian awards. I looked at some medals and picked one. Not sure if it is ever awarded based on the scenario I have written- call it "poetic license." Not sure when I will be back on the computer, but it will be as quick as I can!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Gibbs looked at his team. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. Tony took Ziva's hand; Abby placed her hand on Tim's shoulder. **_

_**Gibbs nodded, and turned, his arm around Abby. As a united group, they entered the building and returned to their home.**_

Chapter Twenty-six: "The Choice."

Ziva was looking at her desk when her cell phone rang. She looked at the readout and frowned. "Tony!" She called out.

Tony looked up when she called his name. Seeing her face, he walked over to her desk. "What's up?" He asked.

Ziva gave him a resigned look and answered her phone. "Shalom, Papa."

Tony's heart sank. _"Oh, God. Why did he have to call now?"_

"Ziva! You are with child!"

Ziva shook her head. "I am surprised it took you this long to call."

"I just found out! There you are, big as life, for the entire world to see!"

Ziva frowned. "What do you mean 'for the entire world to see'?"

Eli David sighed. "It is just as I said. Did you not think the NCIS ceremony would not be on the news? Did you not think someone would be taking pictures or video?"

"Abba! Of 'course, the media was there. We all saw them. I just do not understand why this is a problem." Ziva was getting angry.

"Special Agent DiNozzo. I want to speak to him!" Ziva paled at that. She looked at Tony. "He wants to speak to you." She whispered.

Tony looked at Ziva. "Guess he found out he is going to be a grandfather, huh?"

Ziva spoke quietly to Tony. "Do not antagonize him, Tony. Please."

Tony put his arm around her and took the phone.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, can you please explain to me, why my daughter is working when she is with child?"

That stumped Tony. He figured he was going to get raked over the coals for getting her pregnant in the first place.

"Uh, well Director. I think you should know the answer to that. She is, after all, your daughter."

To Tony's surprise, Eli David started to chuckle. "All too true. Now tell me: are you treating my daughter well?"

"Uh, yes sir." Tony answered slowly.

"And will you treat this child well?"

"Of 'course I will! What kind of questions are these?" Now Tony was getting angry as well.

"Please, Agent DiNozzo, uh, Anthony. Do not mistake my interest in my daughter and grandchild as interference. I want to know that they will be taken care of, the way they should be."

Tony relaxed somewhat. "Director, I can promise you that I will never hurt Ziva or our child."

David shook his head. "No, No…do not make such a promise. The best you can do is to never _try_ to hurt them. I will be content with that."

"Well, I think I can make that promise, but if that will make you happy, ok."

Director David laughed outright at that. "Oh, Anthony. It is not me you need to make happy. Remember that. Now, please. May I talk to my daughter?"

Tony handed the phone back to Ziva, who had been listening to Tony's side of the conversation with growing confusion. She took the phone, trying to figure out Tony's expression, but he shook his head. _"Later."_ He mouthed to her.

Ziva nodded and spoke into the phone. "Papa?"

"Yes, my Ziva. Do not keep me uninformed this time, yes? I miss hearing your voice. Call your papa sometime."

Ziva smiled. "Yes, Papa. I will." She hung up her phone.

Tony hugged her. "Well, at least we don't have to deal with trying to tell him anymore." Ziva nodded her head and leaned into him.

"What did he say to you?" Ziva looked into her husband's eyes. He smiled back at her.

"He just wanted to make sure I was being a good husband and father."

"Really…" Ziva looked at Tony like she didn't believe him.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I thought at first he was going to threaten to castrate me for getting you pregnant in the first place. Guess he was just being a dad, worried about his little girl."

Ziva listened in silence, but did not respond. Tony lifted her chin.

"Hey, you ok?"

Ziva looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I am fine. I am not accustomed to his…concern." She sat down and looked over her desk, the phone call already forgotten.

The Navy had spared no expense. They had the latest and greatest technology available to them. This wasn't necessarily welcome news to Gibbs. He has holding a tablet, looking at it quizzically when Abby ran up.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Come and see my new lab. It's wonderful! All of my babies are back and healthy, and I've got some new ones, too! Come on!" Abby was pulling on his arm, impatient.

Tony and Ziva watched in amusement as Gibbs was dragged to the elevator.

Tony looked at McGee's desk. McGee was still talking to the Director and hadn't joined them yet. He looked at Ziva.

"You know, I know Gibbs promised McGee that he would always be on his team, but with him holed up with Vance, I have a feeling maybe that won't happen."

Ziva frowned. "You think Director Vance will take Tim off of Gibbs team?"

Tony held out his hands. "Truthfully? Yes, I do. I think he's going to send McGee back to the geeks downstairs."

Ziva thought about that, and looked over at the empty desk. "I do not know, but after all we have been through, I just cannot believe he would split us up."

Tony put his arm around her. 'Let's go look around, go see Abby's lab, ok?"

Ziva leaned into his hug. "Yes. Ok, that is a good idea." Tony kissed her forehead, and rubbed her belly. He brought his arm down and grabbed her hand.

They walked to the elevator, and stopped. "Are you up for the stairs?" Tony asked. They had taken the stairs up, both unwilling to step into the elevator.

At first, they were shocked by their "irrational" fear. It's not like they hadn't been using elevators at the hospital and all. But now that they were standing here, looking at the elevator they had been trapped in for several hours, it made perfect sense.

Ziva smiled. "We need to face our fears." She pulled him into the elevator with her. They looked at each other. Tony pressed the button and the doors closed.

**Director Vance's Office**

McGee sat quietly as Director Vance once again waxed poetic about McGee's sacrifice and how he was instrumental in the capture of Dearing.

He tried to listen politely, and look appropriately humble, but inside he was squirming. He wasn't used to this kind of praise. He was worried that Vance was building him up, to soften whatever blow he was about to deliver.

"So, now. Tell me how you are doing, physically. Do you have an indication when you will be able to return to work?"

McGee took a deep breath. "Well, I still have to have physical therapy, but the docs said I could return to work when I felt up to it."

"And do you 'feel up to it'?" Vance looked intently at McGee.

McGee carefully considered his reply. "I wasn't sure how I felt about it until today, when I was able to come back here. I was worried I might feel…" He couldn't finish his thought.

Vance nodded his understanding. "Happens all the time with trauma victims, going back to the place of injury. In your case, it is not only the building, but the actual area you work in."

Tim nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Agent McGee, do you think you will be able to return to your team, work in the same area, where you were injured?"

"Gibbs said no matter what, I would always be a member of his team." McGee said quietly.

Vance smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I am aware of what Agent Gibbs promised you. And I want you to know that I concur. But what I need to know is: Is that what _you_ want to do? Is that something you are going to be _able_ to do?"

"What happens if I can't, you know. Go back to my desk?" McGee's voice was tentative, unsure.

Vance stood up and walked over to sit by McGee. "Tim, you will always have a position as NCIS. As far as I'm concerned, you can work anywhere you want." He paused, letting that sink in.

"If you don't think you are ready to go back to your team, you can take more time, or we can put you with the analysts while you make up your mind. It's your call."

Tim sat quietly. He hadn't expected to be given a choice. "If I go back downstairs, if I change my mind, I can still go back with my team?"

Vance shook his head. "Absolutely! Your spot will always be there."

Tim let out his breath. He hadn't realized he had been holding it. Now that he knew what his options were, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. _"I think I need to discuss this with Gibbs, and Abby."_ He thought to himself.

"Director," He finally said, looking at Vance. "I really appreciate your understanding. If it is ok, can I think about it for a couple days? I'll let you know as soon as I make a decision."

Vance held out his hand. "Take your time, Agent McGee. We'll be here."

"Thank you, sir." Tim shook his hand. Turning his wheelchair around, he left the Director's office. He wheeled himself to the railing and looked down at the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva had left, so it was now empty. His gaze went to the window and he shuddered. He didn't really remember the blast, just jumbled images. But he saw the pictures, knowing how lucky he was to be alive.

His gaze moved over to their desks. Everything looked normal, except a lot cleaner, he smiled to himself. He turned and wheeled himself to the elevator. Once inside, he pushed the button that would take him down to Abby's lab.

**Abby's Lab**

When McGee got off the elevator, he saw the entire team was in the lab, being given the "grand tour" by Abby. Tim smiled, knowing how proud Abby was of her area.

Tim looked at Abby, thinking about the past few months. Just prior to the attack, they had revisited their relationship. Tim had no doubts that they were back together, and he was looking forward to spending a lot of time with Abby, exploring their feelings.

The bomb, and their subsequent injuries, put much of that on hold. But Abby still remained by his side, comforting him when he needed it; and making him smile and laugh, even when the pain was so bad all he wanted to do was cry.

She had been his rock, his touchstone. Now that he was discharged, he wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had, or where it would go. He had considered maybe backing off, thinking Abby deserved more than what he thought he would be able to give her.

He hadn't voiced this to Abby, yet. She was so happy right now; he didn't want to do anything to change that. He finally decided that as long as she was happy and wanted to be with him, he wasn't going to do anything to change that.

Abby looked over and caught sight of him, waiting at the door. "Timmy! You're here. Come see my new lab!" She ran over to him and engulfed him in a big hug.

"Abby! You're acting like you haven't seen me in ages. Abby, please!" Tim was laughing at her antics. He looked over at Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. "Will someone peel her off of me? Please?"

Gibbs smiled and walked over. "Come on, Abbs. Give McGee a chance to breathe." He chuckled at her exuberance.

"Oh! Oh sorry Timmy! Are you ok? Can you breathe now?" Abby was now very solicitous and concerned. Tim held up his hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Tony had his arm around Ziva. He hugged her a little tighter. "What's the word, McGee?" Tony asked, somewhat cautiously.

Tim looked at his team and friends. He was fairly certain what Tony was asking. Seeing the anxiety on his face, he wondered if he should say anything.

"What do you mean?" He temporized.

"Your meeting with Vance." He said flatly. "He's taking you away from us isn't he?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow at that and looked at McGee, questioning.

McGee hesitated. He hadn't even considered how they would feel if he decided to not come back. To see that Tony actually seemed bothered that he possibly wasn't was a shock.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Gibbs and Abby spoke at the same time.

McGee looked tense. Ziva noticed his discomfort, and stepped forward. "McGee, you do not need to talk about this right now. We want what is best for you." She placed her hand on his shoulder. She glared at Tony for bringing it up. Then she looked at Gibbs and raised her eyebrow, daring him to challenge her.

Tony sighed. Ziva was right. He just hoped that whatever decision was made, McGee was happy with it, and it was in his best interest. Whatever _Tony_ thought should happen, may not fit in that scenario.

"Uh, thanks Ziva." McGee answered. "Actually, Vance is leaving it up to me to decide when…and, uh, where I come back to." The team considered this and its implication.

Gibbs nodded. "That's good, Tim. You take your time, and you do what you think is best."

Tim was grateful for their understanding. He hadn't made his decision, knowing how important it was. He decided he would probably talk to each one of them separately, to get some different perspectives.

But he knew that in the end, he would be forced to choose. He may have to make the heartbreaking decision to leave his team.

_**Hi, back from surgery. Future chapters will be slow in coming. Pretty much just hanging out in bed.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Tim was grateful for their understanding. He hadn't made his decision, knowing how important it was. He decided he would probably talk to each one of them separately, to get some different perspectives.**_

_**But he knew that in the end, he would be forced to choose. He may have to make the heartbreaking decision to leave his team.**_

Chapter Twenty-seven: "Keeping Secrets."

**North Arlington**

Tony was downstairs, shelving the last box of DVD's. When they had decided to go ahead and update the master bed and bath, Ziva had surprised him with his own "man cave."

She had consulted Gibbs, and he designed it from a construction stand point. They had gotten Tim involved, getting his input regarding the set-up for the electronic equipment.

Gibbs shook his head at all the "gadgets and doo-dads" that Tony had to have. He (Gibbs) didn't even have a TV. However, when the room was finished, he was the very first guest invited to sit in one of the theater seats and watch a movie with Tony.

Ziva smiled as she looked at the two of them, watching "Bad Day at Black Rock," beers in the holders of the chairs, immersed in the action.

Once the movie was over, Ziva had dinner ready. It was still warm, but now they were averaging in the high 80's. Knowing that they would want meat, she made a lovely pot roast, adding some summer squash to give it a different flavor. The meal was topped off couscous and a delicious fruit salad.

Gibbs sat back and watched Tony and Ziva as they interacted. He continued to be amazed at how easily they went from work partners to life partners. He had not been successful in combining work and personal life in a relationship.

He thought about Jen. He knew she would be so proud of the two of them. While they had had a professional and personal relationship, despite several romantic liaisons they had never really taken it beyond the mostly physical. When "Jethro" decided that maybe he wanted more from "Jenny," "Agents" Gibbs and Sheppard could not get past the door. He shook her from his thoughts, not wanting to dredge up the past. So much of their lives now were focused on the future, including the future addition to the DiNozzo family.

Ziva was handling work and pregnancy well. She even didn't complain at having to be left behind when he and Tony went out in the field. He wondered about that, but never questioned her.

He smiled to himself. He was working on a cradle in his basement. It would be his gift, the first of many he was sure; but regardless, his _first_ gift to baby DiNozzo.

"Ziva, I have to say, you are looking great! How are you feeling?"

Ziva placed her hand on her stomach. "We are doing just fine, Gibbs. I am finding I do not mind the deskwork. Besides, I would look pretty silly trying to run down a suspect with this belly sticking out." She laughed.

"Boy am I glad _she_ said that." Tony quipped. Ziva made a face at him.

"Anyway," She continued. "Things are right on schedule. We have an appointment on Wednesday."

"When are you due again?" Gibbs asked.

"Around the beginning of the year. We'll probably get a better idea this Wednesday. They are going to do another ultrasound."

Gibbs nodded, filing the information for later use.

**Wednesday Morning**

Tony and Ziva went to their appointment before heading into work. Ziva was coming up on her 24th week, just coming to the end of her second trimester.

Tony could never understand why there were no magazines for men in the waiting room. Surely, he wasn't the only expectant Dad to come to appointments was he?

He shoved aside a magazine devoted solely to breastfeeding, not even wanting to touch it. He had no problem with Ziva breastfeeding their baby, or even watching her do it. But somehow, looking at pictures of other moms demonstrating how to get a newborn to, what was that word? _Latch onto the breast_.

Tony shook his head, grimacing. Now, here was something promising: an article about sex after baby. He settled back to read the article.

Ziva watched Tony out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes when she saw what he was reading. She herself was more interested in the breast-feeding article. She was about half-way through when they called.

"Mrs. DiNozzo? The nurse was smiling at the door. "Hi Ziva. You look great! Come on back. Hi Tony, how are you doing?" She was talking as she was walking, leading them to the examination room.

"You know the drill; go ahead and undress, open in the front, then have a seat on the exam table. Dr. Iredale will be right in."

Tony helped Ziva by taking her clothes and folding them in a pile. She finally got everything off and was sitting on the table. With a brief knock, Dr. Lee Iredale entered the room.

"Ziva, Tony! How are things going?" Dr. Iredale smiled at them. They both smiled. "I am feeling fine. I am starting to slow down a bit, but not too much." Ziva answered.

"Ok, lay back and we'll just check to how things are going." Dr. Iredale examined Ziva, making notes on her chart.

"Alright, let's take a look at the little squirt. This is going to be cold." She plopped a glob of gel on Ziva's belly. Slowly, she started gently pressing down and moving the ultrasound probe across Ziva's abdomen.

"There we go. There's the head. Everything looks good. Ok, baby's turning, let's listen to the heartbeat." The doctor turned the audio on. Tony and Ziva could hear the rapid heartbeat of their baby.

"Isn't that kind of fast?" Tony asked, worried.

Dr. Iredale smiled. "It would be, for us. But perfectly normal for a baby."

She moved the probe around some more. "Spine looks perfect. Oh, do you want to know the sex?" She looked at them.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "I do not know. What do you think, Tony?" Ziva looked unsure.

Tony thought about it. "I can go either way, so it is up to you. Do you want to know if we are having a boy or a girl now; or do you want to be surprised?" He caressed her hand.

Ziva looked at the monitor, then at the doctor, at Tony, then back at the monitor. "I think…that I would like…to be surprised."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. Ziva looked again at the monitor, then turned back at Tony. "Yes, I am sure. If you are fine with that."

Tony kissed her. "Of'course I am! I can wait."

"Ok." Ziva sighed. The nurse started cleaning off the gel.

Tony was looking at the pictures. "I don't know how they can see anything from these things. I know the doc pointed it out, but which is the head again?" Ziva chuckled. "Let me see." She perused the photos, then selected one and pointed.

"There."

"Ah!" Tony smiled. Then he frowned and looked at her. "How did you know that's the head?"

"Because I am observant and pay attention." She patted his cheek.

Tony pretended to be insulted. "Hey, who's the Senior Agent in this family?" He pouted.

Ziva just looked at him. Tony smiled and shrugged. "Ok, let's get you dressed so we can get into work." He handed Ziva her clothes.

**NCIS**

Gibbs looked up from his desk when Tony and Ziva arrived. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Just great! Get a look at our super ninja baby, Boss!" Tony whipped out the ultrasound photos, his face split in a wide grin.

Gibbs smiled and walked over to Ziva. "Here, look here, Boss. This is the head. Can you believe that? And this here: this is the spine. Oooh! Look at the little fingers!" Tony was babbling, much to Ziva's amusement.

Gibbs dutifully looked at the images. For the life of him, he couldn't see anything that remotely looked like a head or fingers. He looked at Ziva and hugged her.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Ziva shook her head. "We decided we wanted to be surprised."

Gibbs nodded his approval. "Best way." He murmured.

Tony took the photos and went over to McGee's desk. "Look, McGee. Have you ever seen a more beautiful baby?"

Tim cocked an eyebrow at Tony, convinced he had totally lost it. The team was thrilled that McGee had decided to come back, rather than move to another area. He was able to do everything he did before; he just didn't go out in the field. If it bothered him, he didn't show it.

Being in the office together allowed Tim and Ziva to become even closer than before. By default, being closer to Ziva meant being closer to Tony. So he was happy with the way things had turned out, all things considered.

Out of deference to Ziva, McGee took the photos and studied them. "Oh, yeah. I see the head. And, yep; there's the spine. Very cool, Ziva." Tim smiled and handed the strip back to Tony.

"What about me, McMeanie?" It had been a long time since Tony had called Tim by a nickname. McGee smiled. "What about you, Tony? It seems to me that Ziva is doing all the work."

"Yes, that is right!" Ziva agreed. "I _am_ doing all the work."

Tony suddenly looked sad. Ziva placed her hand on his cheek. "And I could not do it without you, my love." Tony smiled at that. He kissed her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Gibbs cleared his throat. They all took the hint, and headed back to their desks. Gibbs smiled to himself.

**Walter Reed-Physical Therapy**

Tim groaned as he pulled on the bands. Not having the use of his legs had necessitated him increasing his upper body strength. He hadn't realized how hard it was to rely solely on your arms, shoulders and back to move around.

After months of PT, he was now quite fit and able to move fairly easily from his wheelchair to wherever else he wanted to go. Having as much independence as possible was a priority for Tim. As much as he appreciated Abby, and Gibbs, he didn't want to lean on them too often.

He always enjoyed the end of his sessions. The therapist gave him warm compresses, then a really nice massage.

"You know, Tim." Erik, his therapist commented. "I think you only come here for the massages." Tim laughed. "Ok, you found me out. Oh, yeah. Right there. That feels really great, Erik."

"I hear that all the time." Erik joked. "You wouldn't…" He suddenly stopped what he was saying.

Tim raised his head slightly. "I wouldn't what? What are you looking at?" Erik was staring at McGee's legs.

He looked at Tim. "Tim, do you realize you are moving your toes back and forth?"

"What?" Tim rolled on his side and looked at his feet. "See if you can do it, Tim."

Tim stared at his toes, willing them to move. Suddenly, he saw them bend, then flex back up.

"Oh my God! Did I do that? Or is that a twitch?" Tim found he was shaking.

"Even if it is a reflexive action, it's still movement. Hang on, let me call the Doc." Erik left Tim's side and went to the phone. He spoke into the handset. "Yes, this is PT. Can you please page Dr. Lane to this extension? Yes, thank you."

Erik hung up and returned to Tim. "Let's see what the doc has to say before we get too crazed about this." Tim nodded, but his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Could he be getting his legs back?

Dr. Michael Lane arrived about ten minutes after he returned the page. "Tim, how's it going? What have we got going on here?" The doctor immediately went to Tim and started to examine him.

"Lie on your back for me Tim. Yes, that's good. Ok, tell me if you feel anything?" Dr. Lane began testing several different areas on Tim's legs for sensation.

Tim kept his eyes looking at the ceiling. He didn't want to cheat by looking at what Dr. Lane was doing. "Ummm…I'm not sure. Oh, gees, I...I felt that!"

Tim propped himself up on his elbows. Dr. Lane looked at Tim. "Was it sharp or dull?" Tim thought about it, trying to remember the sensation. "I think it was kind of dull."

Dr. Lane looked serious. "Tim, as you know, your spinal cord was not severed. We have always held out hope that you would regain some sensation and possibly even be able to walk again. We have constructed your physical therapy regimen to that end."

Tim listened closely, his eyes never leaving the doctors face. "Are you saying that my legs are coming back? That I'm going to walk again?" Tim bit his lip, afraid of the answer.

Dr. Lane shook his head. "I think we shouldn't jump the gun. But I am encouraged. I want to get an MRI of your back, and also some EMG studies on your lower extremities." He went to the phone and called Radiology.

Tim sat himself up on the table, his legs hanging down over the side. Tentatively, he felt his knees, wondering if it could be possible…

"Ok, you're all set. We'll actually get the MRI now. EMG studies will be tomorrow at 2pm. Does that work for you?" Dr. Lane looked questioningly at McGee.

Tim didn't hesitate. "I will be there, no problem." Tim decided he would keep this secret for now. He had been dealt so many disappointments. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Or Abby's.

"Oh, man." He thought to himself. "How in the world am I going to keep this from Abby?"

_**Thanks again for the reviews and well wishes. I tried to write and review these next few chapters before my surgery so I wouldn't write things like "brkszmlt." haha**_


	28. Chapter 28

"_**Ok, you're all set. We'll actually get the MRI now. EMG studies will be tomorrow at 2pm. Does that work for you?" Dr. Lane looked questioningly at McGee.**_

_**Tim didn't hesitate. "I will be there, no problem." Tim decided he would keep this secret for now. He had been dealt so many disappointments. He didn't want to get is hopes up. Or Abby's.**_

"_**Oh, man." He thought to himself. "How in the world am I going to keep this from Abby?"**_

Chapter Twenty-eight: "Giving Thanks."

**Thanksgiving**

The team decided once again to get together for Thanksgiving. This year would be especially poignant, considering the year they had all endured. They all had a lot to be thankful for.

In the past, they had gone to Ducky's. However, since he had moved into a brownstone in Georgetown, his place no longer fit the needs of the team. For one thing, Tim would have to be carried up the many steps to the front door to even get inside.

Tony and Ziva's house was actually bigger than Gibbs' and they had a walk-out basement, but considering she was almost eight months pregnant, they didn't want to burden her with having to cook a big meal, plus everything else that went into having a get-together at one's home.

So by default, they all elected to have dinner at Gibbs' house. He had installed a ramp at the side entrance, so McGee would have no problems. Gibbs' only edict was that everyone had to bring something. _"I can cook a piece of meat, but all of that other stuff…nah." _Gibbs and Tony decided that they were going to do a fried Turkey on the grill.

Ziva and Abby laughed and agreed that between the two of them, they could come up with the sides. At first, Gibbs didn't want Ziva to do anything, but she had overruled him. "Gibbs, I can cook one or two things. It will not be a strain. You know I love to cook." She looked at him with those big brown eyes. Gibbs knew it was a losing battle. Just like the baby shower.

_October_: Somehow, Abby had talked Gibbs into letting them use his house for the shower. Gibbs shook his head at her conniving. "Think about it Gibbs! It's supposed to be a surprise. If it's at work, well, no one should have their baby shower at work! If we go to my place, they'll figure it out. Please, Please, Please…"

Once again, Gibbs was a sucker. So the shower ended up with the male counterparts being there as well. The only way Gibbs could stand it was 1) if it was a cookout and 2) Tony, Ducky, Tim, Leon and Jimmy were there.

So the invites to a "The Very Last October Cookout at Gibbs" went out. Abby got the names of some embassy friends of Ziva's, her former landlady, and a couple that they became friendly with in the neighborhood.

Everyone but Ziva knew it was also going to be a shower. It was a beautiful weekend. The steaks were perfect, with a veggie alternative available for those who didn't want steak. Everyone had settled down to relax and let their food digest when Abby excused herself.

One by one, people made an excuse to leave, until only Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the deck. Suddenly, Abby poked her head out. "Hey guys, come check this out. It's really cool."

Of'course Gibbs and Tony knew this was code for "the shower is ready to start." But Ziva was far too comfortable and didn't want to get up. "Just tell me what it is." She said to Tony.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other, wondering what to do to get Ziva inside the house. Abby almost panicked. "No, Ziva. You really need to see this. I think you will appreciate this more than Gibbs or Tony."

Ziva frowned at her friend for disturbing her comfort, then groaned. "All right. Tony, help your wife up out of this chair." Tony extended his hand, and guided her as she stood up.

Tony kissed Ziva when she got to her feet. "Come on; let's go see what Abby is all excited about." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Surprise!" The living room erupted when Ziva and Tony finally arrived.

Ziva was taken totally by surprise. "Did you know about this?" She asked Tony. He grinned.

"Here, Ziva. You sit here." Abby was in charge and directed everyone where to sit. Over the next hour, Ziva and Tony opened up gifts for their newborn.

Everyone cooed over the tiny shoes; the onesies, the little sweaters (it would be winter after all when the baby was born). Since they didn't know the baby's sex, most of the colors were in the whites, yellows and greens, spots and stripes.

But a few stressed their preference by the choice of gifts. One of the gifts that Abby gave was an adorable layette in pink, complete with ruffles and bows. Not to be outdone, she also got a bib that had little skulls on them.

Tim got a cute little outfit that was camouflage themed. He also gave a baseball and a little bat, and of'course a security camera outfit for monitoring the baby. Ducky got a little tartan hat, kilt and matching socks. He also bought a savings bond for the baby, which totally blew Ziva and Tony away.

The Vance's gave them a Pack-n-Play, and Jimmy and Breena got them a stroller.

The party was considered a huge success. Gibbs suddenly excused himself. "Everything ok, Boss." Tony asked, worried that all of this was bringing back too many painful memories for him.

"I got it, DiNozzo. Be back in a sec." He went down to his basement. The cradle was completed, the wood a beautiful maple. He left a place on the upper rail, where he would later carve the baby's name.

He smiled as he lifted it up, and made his way up the stairs.

Tony saw him coming before anyone else did. He grabbed Ziva's hand, overcome with emotion. "Tony, what is wrong!" Ziva covered his hand with her other one. He nodded his head and looked toward the door. Ziva followed his gaze and caught her breath.

Gibbs walked over and placed the cradle on the floor, by Ziva and Tony. "Oh, Gibbs…" Ziva was speechless. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Seeing he was uncomfortable with all the fuss, she turned her attention to the work of art.

She lovingly caressed the wood, marveling at its beauty. The carvings were intricate, the wood smooth, the stain a rich color. Everyone came over to admire the bed.

Tony stood up and stood next to Gibbs. "I don't know what to say, Boss. It's…it's beautiful. Thank you." Tony hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs was startled at first, but then he patted Tony awkwardly on the shoulder. Ziva stood next and folded herself into his arms. "Thank you, Gibbs. It is the most special gift I have ever received."

_Present Day_: Gibbs smiled as he remembered the last time everyone had gathered at his house. Despite his reticence, it had turned out very well, so he felt pretty good about this Thanksgiving Dinner.

Tony and Ziva were the first to arrive. Ziva made a sweet potato casserole and a pumpkin pie. Tony had made little crab cake appetizers. He dutifully carried them in, along with a big pillow for Ziva. She didn't really need that much help, but she knew Tony wanted to help out as much as possible.

In the beginning, you would never know Ziva was pregnant. But as the months passed by and especially now in her last trimester, he could see the effects of being pregnant.

Tony thought it wasn't fair that Ziva had to do it all herself. He surprised himself for even thinking this, as he had never given any thought as to what his role would be as "expectant father."

He had no doubts that his own father had done absolutely nothing. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he had made the time to be present at the birth of his only child. Not Tony. He threw himself into the Lamaze classes, surprising Ziva at how much better he seemed to catch on than she did.

"That's my role, to support you and make sure you are doing ok." He smiled. Privately, he was really proud at how well he was doing. Now that they were nearing the end of the pregnancy, it seemed that every day brought something new.

One day, Ziva decided she no longer wanted their pillows. They were "lumpy and uncomfortable." So Tony had dutifully gone out and bought new pillows that Ziva had picked out.

Two nights later, Ziva wanted to know where their old pillows were, as she liked those pillows much better and wanted to sleep with them. This left Tony scratching his head. When he told Gibbs about it, Gibbs laughed.

"Welcome to the last few months. Shannon changed her mind every week about the color of the living room. I can't believe how many cans of paint I went through! And in the end, we ended up with the original color we had.

"So what do I do?" Tony asked.

"You do what she wants, regardless of how crazy it sounds, DiNozzo." Gibbs put an exclamation point on it by slapping the back of his head.

Abby and Tim arrived next, Tim using the ramp. Abby had made a green bean casserole, and brought the makings for salad. Tim made an oyster dressing. He still hadn't said anything to anyone about the improvement in his legs. But the tests had been encouraging.

He still wasn't able to stand on his own, but he had been able to stand at the parallel bars with assistance. They had added muscle strengthening and gait exercises to his routine. Progress was slow, but he felt that it was only a matter of time.

Jimmy, Breena and Ducky arrived together. Breena made creamed potatoes and a squash dish. Ducky brought pecan and mince meat pies.

The Vance's already had plans, but sent several bottles of wine.

As they sat around the table, they all looked at each other. Every one of them had been affected in some way by the attack. Although the physical injuries were healing, it would take longer for the wounds in their hearts to heal.

Seeing each other, holding hands in a circle, they all realized that despite their hurts, they still had each other. Ducky opened the wine, and poured each a glass. Raising his glass, he toasted, "To the most wonderful friends and co-workers, to those who are not here with us, to those who will soon be joining us; to our past, our present and our future."

Everyone raised their glass. "Here! Here!" Ziva took only a sip, then put her glass down. Tony kissed her cheek, his arm around her shoulders.

Breena took a small sip, then looked at Jimmy. "Yes, well Breena and I have some news. We will also be adding to the future: We're going to have a baby!"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Tony got up a clapped Jimmy on the shoulder and kissed Breena. Gibbs smiled and raised his glass. "Congratulations, you two. I know you will be great parents."

Only Ducky was quiet. Jimmy noticed his silence. Thinking he was upset, Jimmy touched his shoulder. "Dr. Mallard, is everything ok? Are you alright?" That got everyone's attention.

Ducky looked at Jimmy. His eyes had tears in them. "Oh my dear Jimmy and Breena; I am absolutely thrilled for you. Forgive me, I am feeling my age. Life does go on, doesn't it?"

Breena hugged him. "Well, we hope you are happy you are going to be a grandfather aren't you?" Ducky's eyes widened at that. "Grandfather. Me? Oh my…I...I don't know what to say." Ducky was overwhelmed.

Unknown to most of the team, Breena's father had suddenly taken ill. The prognosis did not look good. This made Ducky's involvement all the more special to the two of them, and helped Breena cope with the knowledge that her own father might not meet his first grandchild.

Abby smiled at Tim, who was watching his friends. It seemed that everyone was moving forward with their lives. And yet here he was…well, where exactly was he?

He and Abby were "together" but they weren't engaged or anything. Tim still felt he was damaged goods, and that Abby could do better than be saddled with someone who required as much care as he did.

He looked back at Abby, who was now looking wistfully at Jimmy and Breena. "Did she want a baby too?" This thought scared Tim, as he wasn't sure that was even possible. The equipment worked, but that didn't mean anything.

Until he was satisfied that he was as well as he was going to get, Tim didn't feel it was fair to make any important decisions, especially when it involved another person.

Abby, of'course didn't agree. She wasn't pushing Tim, but at times he could feel her impatience. He explained to her how it felt, but she thought he was being silly.

Tim sighed. "Hey, Tim. Doing ok there?" Tony had returned to his seat and noticed his expression. Tim turned to Tony and smiled. "I'm good Tony. I'm really good. It's been a great day."

**North Arlington**

Tony put away the leftovers once they arrived home. It had indeed been a wonderful day. He smiled again at how comfortable Gibbs had been for everyone to be at his house. He was only sorry Jackson wasn't able to come down.

He had been invited, but suddenly found himself with a lady friend. Figuring he could stand the "wrath of Leroy" more than the disappointment of Arlene, he opted to remain home.

He trudged upstairs and found Ziva in the nursery. They had painted the room in soft shades of cream, yellow, and green. Ziva was putting some of their gifts away. The new cradle had a place of honor by the window, though they both knew that it would be in their bedroom for a while once they baby was born.

Tony came up behind her and brought his arms around her. "Getting harder to do, yes?" She smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh, I can still manage it." Tony kissed her on the cheek. "That cradle is amazing. I don't know how he does it."

Ziva rubbed her hand across the front panel. "It is beautiful."

"Ok." Tony began. "You've done enough. Go take a shower, or go sit down somewhere and put your feet up. I'll go get your blankey."

Tony had bought Ziva a fleece throw that had several shades of blues and greens. She absolutely loved it, and insisted on having with her whenever she was resting. Tony thought her attachment was so funny, that he started calling it "her blankey."

"Mmmmm…that sounds like a plan." She kissed him and headed into their bedroom.

The renovation had turned their bedroom/bathroom into a lovely master bedroom suite. They took the space from one of the bedrooms adjacent to them, and opened up the whole area. They now had a large luxurious bath, a larger bedroom with walk-in closets and a small sitting area, with a gas fireplace, set off by columns.

Ziva walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she stepped in, she looked at her feet. She didn't like how they were swelling. She decided to cut her shower short so she could elevate her legs.

As she was finishing her shower, she felt some cramping. _"Probably just some Braxton-Hicks"_ she thought to herself. She turned off the water and glanced down once more at her feet.

She was frightened to see that the water was red-tinged. She looked down and so some blood on her leg. "Oh no….no…Tony! Tony!"

Tony had been downstairs, getting her tea. Her frightened yells chilled him to the bone, almost causing him to drop the tea cup.

"Ziva! Sweetie, what is it? Is everything ok?" He practically skidded to a stop as he ran into the bathroom. The first thing he saw was the anguish on Ziva's face. Then he saw the blood on her hands.

_**Oh my…sorry about leaving it there.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Tony had been downstairs, getting her tea. Her frightened yells chilled him to the bone, almost causing him to drop the tea cup.**_

"_**Ziva! Sweetie, what is it? Is everything ok?" He practically skidded to a stop as he ran into the bathroom. The first thing he saw was the anguish on Ziva's face. Then he saw the blood on her hands.**_

Chapter Twenty-nine: "Complications"

**Walter Reed**

Gibbs sat in the waiting room, watching Tony pace. Tony had called him right away, as he and Ziva were driving to the hospital. He didn't want to alarm the others until they had more information.

Tony finally sat down, burying his head in his hands. He was devastated. _"Everything had been going so well. What could have happened?"_

Gibbs moved over to the chair next to Tony and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm sure Ziver will be fine, Tony. You can't think of anything but that, ok?"

Tony's shoulders were hunched. "And the baby?" He looked at Gibbs, his eyes filled with tears. "What about the baby, Boss? How can I…" He stopped, suddenly remembering that Gibbs had lost his wife and daughter. Although it had not been in childbirth, it was still a loss of the greatest loves of his life, a loss that would never fade, a loss whose hurt would never diminish.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A nurse came out through the automatic doors. "Would you come with me please?" Tony and Gibbs both stood. Tony suddenly hugged Gibbs, wanting reassurance, hope, _anything_.

"I'll be right here, Tony." Gibbs whispered, and gently pushed him toward the door.

Tony followed the nurse, his legs leaden. He thought at any moment he might pass out, but he knew he needed to be strong for Ziva, to be strong in case…

Dr. Iredale stepped out of a room. "Hi Tony." She looked tired. Well, it was close to midnight.

"Let's go talk." She began, leading him toward yet another section of seating.

"Is Ziva ok?" He blurted out.

"Yes, Ziva is resting right now. Come, sit down and I will explain everything."

Tony reluctantly followed the doctor.

"Ok, we do have a situation here, but I'm confident we can handle it. Ziva had what is called a partial abruption. What that means is that a part of the placenta has pulled away from the lining of her uterus, which is what caused the bleeding. Fortunately, it was partial and not a complete abruption. That would have been...well, let's just be glad it was a partial."

"And the baby?" Tony could barely hear his voice.

"We are monitoring both the baby and Ziva. The bleeding has stopped and Ziva did not need a transfusion, so that is good news. We will keep Ziva here for a few days to monitor. If all is well then, she can be discharged to home, but she will need to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. We may also have to consider taking the baby early."

She held up her hand as she saw the fear in Tony's eyes. "Nothing we need to consider right now if things remain as they are. She is at thirty-two weeks. Babies can do very well at that stage; however I would like Ziva to continue this pregnancy as long as she can." She looked at him kindly. "Come on, Tony. Let's go see Ziva. I know you, and you won't feel any better until you see her."

Tony nodded silently, barely processing anything she had said to him. She took him down the hall, and opened the door. Tony entered quietly, not wanting to wake Ziva in case she was sleeping.

"We sedated her, so she may be asleep." Dr. Iredale warned him. "Don't worry if she seems groggy. It's the medication." Tony looked at the doctor.

"Thanks, Doc. Thanks for…everything." Tony couldn't quite make his mouth work.

She nodded sympathetically and pushed him into the room.

The room was dark, although not pitch black. He could see the bed and Ziva in it. Slowly, he walked over to where she lay, sleeping.

Gently, he moved a strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek. He looked around, located a chair and pulled it up by her bedside.

Taking her hand in his, he laid it gently on her abdomen, wanting to feel their baby. Tony felt tears slowly sliding down, dripping onto the bed covers. "Oh, Ziva. Please be better…I need you to be with me."

He suddenly shivered and felt fear. This was reminding him too much of their recent close call in the elevator. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, ready to crush him at a moment's notice.

He realized that he was "this close" to a full blown panic attack. Not wanting to freak out and wake up Ziva and really scare her; he decided he better go back and give a report to Gibbs. He stood up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Ziva DiNozzo."

He walked back down the hall and went back out into the waiting room. Gibbs stood as soon as he came back, startled and worried to see that he had been crying.

"Right now, she's ok; they're both ok. Something called a partial abruption or something like that. Anyway, Ziva is staying here for a few days. If things return to normal, she can go home, but she has to stay in bed until the baby is born."

Tony surprised himself, realizing he had absorbed more of what the doctor told him than he originally had thought.

Gibbs had a grip on Tony's arm, listening closely as Tony explained what had happened, and what was going to happen. He started to ask _"And if things don't return to normal?" _but decided Tony had had enough for the night.

Gibbs rubbed his face, feeling the bristles that would need to be shaved off in the morning. "Ok. Tony, you need to be available to Ziva, so right now you are both on leave. I'll start the paperwork for Ziva's maternity leave."

Tony looked confused. "I can't stay out that long, Boss."

Gibbs smiled tiredly. "I know, Tony. Your leave is for while Ziva is in the hospital and then getting her settled at home. I don't know, you may have to set up someone to come in and help her during the day. You can't do that if you are at work."

That caught Tony by surprise. He hadn't thought of anything past this very moment. He nodded at Gibbs. "Ok, look; I better get back. Ziva's sleeping right now, but I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Tony," Gibbs began. "What do you want me to tell the team? I mean, how much information do you want out there?"

Tony thought about it. "Well, as far as I'm concerned you can tell them everything. Well, maybe Abby might freak out if she knew the whole thing." Tony shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

Gibbs squeezed his arm. "Ok, Tony. Give me a call tomorrow when you get a chance."

"Sure thing, Boss." Tony answered. He left Gibbs and returned to Ziva's room. As he entered, she started stirring.

"Hey, Ziva. Hey, sshh, sshh. Everything is going to be ok." Ziva had woken with a start, not remembering where she was. She looked around, panicked, until she saw Tony.

He sat back in the chair, and stroked her hair, whispering words of love and support until Ziva's eyes got heavy, and she drifted back off to sleep.

**SILVER SPRING, MD**

By prior arrangement, Tim and Abby ended up at his place that night. They were not officially _living_ together, but were together more often than not. Not wanting to place any added stress on each other, they each "gave" each other a drawer and a space in the closet that was theirs to use.

"That was really nice." Abby yawned. "Can you believe that about Jimmy and Breena? They are so lucky." Once again, Tim felt Abby was leaving things unsaid. He took her hand and led her over to the sofa.

"Yeah, that was a nice bit of news. I thought they might wait a bit, before, you know, doing the baby thing." Tim kept his voice casual, nonchalant.

Abby's eyes lit up. "Hmmm! Well, sometimes babies have their own timetables. Personally, I expected them to get pregnant on their honeymoon

Tim considered that. "Really?" He did the math. "Well actually, since they delayed their trip, they probably _did_ get pregnant on their honeymoon!"

Abby giggled, and snuggled down next to Tim. "Uh, Abby, you know, we haven't really talked about…you know…us." Abby sat up, giving Tim her full attention. "No, I guess we haven't, since the accident." Abby had taken to referring to the attack on NCIS as "the accident."

"That's just it, Abby. We had just started going out again, testing the waters. Then all…_this_ happened." Abby knew Tim was referring to his own injuries more than the others.

"Yet, we are still together, still seeing each other, still doing things together…" Abby, ever the optimist failed to see what the problem was.

"But what are we, Abby? Is this all we are ever going to be able to be? Is this enough for you? Is it even fair…?" Abby placed her hand over Tim's mouth. "I know where you are going with this, Tim." She replied solemnly. "I can only answer for myself. Is this enough for me? Yes. Is it fair to you? No. Do I want this to end? No." She bit her lip. "Do you want this to end?" She lowered her lashes, looking everywhere but at Tim's face.

If Tim ever had any doubts about how much he loved this woman, they all evaporated at that moment. He placed his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Abby, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I love you more than I can bear at times, and it's because I love you so much that I want you to be happy, to have the most incredible life you can and so richly deserve. I hope that life will be with me, but if it's not, I have to be the brave one. I can't be selfish in this Abby. I won't do it."

"Are you happy right now, Tim?" Abby asked. Tim looked startled.

"Well, yes I am. Happier than I would have ever thought possible a few months ago."

"Then let's just enjoy it, enjoy _each other_. What comes, comes. What doesn't, doesn't."

"Even if it means no babies?" There, it was out. Abby frowned. "Tim, we've never talked about kids before. Is this all because of Jimmy and Breena?"

Tim sat silent, thinking. "And Tony and Ziva. It just seems like everyone's life is taking on its own natural progression. Except ours."

"Do you want kids, Timmy?" Abby had a life grip on his hands. Tim looked down at them, realizing he never wanted to her to let go. He looked up at her.

"You know, Abby. I think I might. I don't know if it can happen or not. And of'course, if you don't, then this conversation is moot, but…" Abby crushed her lips to Tim's, holding him as if he might be torn away from her.

"Timothy McGee, if we can't have our own, we can adopt. If we can't adopt then we will be the greatest Aunt and Uncle that ever lived! But don't ever think you are going to do this without me!" Tim laughed. "There's my Abby, you were scaring me there for a minute." He hugged her tightly.

"Alright, well we have some things to think about. Let's get some sleep and talk some more tomorrow." He kissed her deeply.

"Or maybe you just want to get started on that baby, hmmm?" Abby teased him.

**NCIS**

Gibbs sat as his desk, exhausted. He tried to get back to sleep once he returned to his home, but it eluded him. After two hours of tossing and turning, he gave up the fight and got up. By the time he got in to the office, he had already consumed a pot of coffee.

"Good morning, Boss! Morning, Gibbs!" Tim and Abby arrived together. Tim wheeled over to his desk and put his stuff down. He looked up at Abby, and frowned. He looked over at Gibbs.

A chill went through him. _"Something had happened, something…not good."_ Tim suddenly realized Tony was not in, nor was Ziva. Warily, he wheeled himself out from behind his desk.

"Boss?" He asked tentatively. _"Everything had been falling into place…"_

Gibbs looked at them, his eyes red and bleary from lack of sleep.

"Oh, my God. It's Ziva." Abby whispered.

Gibbs held up his hand, not wanting Abby to go ballistic. "Tony called me last night. Ziva is in the hospital…" He paused at Abby's sudden intake of air. "She's ok, but they had a scare. I'm not even going to try to tell you what is was that happened."

Gibbs sighed. "Some long medical term. The bottom line is, Ziva is now out on maternity leave. She has to remain on bed rest until the baby is born."

"So the baby is ok?" Abby looked scared.

"From what Tony said, yes. I really can't tell you more. Tony will be out until Ziva is sent home, and he gets her settled in."

Tim and Abby looked at each other. "Don't cry, Abby. I'm sure they'll be just fine. You know they have a great doctor. You see her yourself."

Gibbs head whipped up at that. "Abby is going to a baby doctor?" He glanced from Abby to Tim.

Tim blushed and started to stammer. Abby just looked at him, exasperated. "Gibbs! These doctors don't just do baby things. They see the rest of us too." She shook her head. Then she smiled slyly.

"Although, I may just change my status if I get the chance." She winked at Tim. He smiled back, not sure if she was just trying to get to Gibbs, or if she was continuing their conversation from last night.

Gibbs just glared at her. "Yeah, well don't surprise me. If you're planning on adding to the brood, give me notice; a _lot_ of notice.

Abby rolled her eyes and turned back to Tim. "Ok, I have to head downstairs. If you hear anything, you call me." It wasn't a request.

Tim squeezed her hand and nodded. He returned to his desk and looked at the two empty ones to his left.

**Walter Reed**

Tony somehow fell asleep, holding onto Ziva's hand for dear life. Around 5 am, she woke up. She looked around the room, getting her bearings. _"Looking for an escape route, David?"_ She chuckled to herself. Old habits die hard. Including referring to herself as _David_.

She looked at Tony, stretched out in the chair, his feet on her bed. She hated to wake him up, she was sure he got less sleep than she did.

She rubbed her belly. _"That was quite a scare you gave us, little one. Are things better now? Please do not scare your mommy and daddy like that, ok?" _The baby responded with a resounding kick.

Ziva took Tony's hand and place it where the baby had kicked. Her patience was rewarded. Tony's eyes popped open, and he sat up.

"Hi." Ziva said softly. Tony got up and leaned over and kissed her. "Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

Ziva looked sad. "I feel like I failed, somehow. Like, I did something wrong. Maybe I should not have continued to exercise, maybe…"

Tony placed his finger on her lips. "I don't know anything about this stuff, but the doc said it had nothing to do with anything you did or did not do. It just happens sometimes. Don't try to figure it out, and certainly don't blame yourself."

Ziva nodded as Tony kissed her forehead. "Try to go back to sleep. You need to rest." He sat back down in the chair, still holding her hand.

Ziva closed her eyes, but then opened them again. "Tony?"

"Hmmm?" Tony answered, his eyes still closed.

"I love you." Tony opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"I love you too, Ziva. More than I ever thought was possible." He took in her worried face. "Listen to me, I don't want you to worry, ok? We're going to do whatever the doc says, and everything's going to be just fine." He caressed her cheek.

"Can you lie up here with me? I don't like being in this bed, it reminds me…" Tony understood completely what she was going to say. "Let me get on the other side, so I don't mess up any of the wires."

Tony walked around the bed, then gently eased himself onto it, being careful to not disturb any of the monitoring equipment. Ziva leaned forward so Tony could put his arm around her. Snuggled together, Ziva finally fell asleep.

_**That took me a while; brain is still a little fuzzy from anesthesia. Thanks to the new followers and the great reviews.**_


	30. Chapter 30

"_**Can you lie up here with me? I do not like being in this bed, it reminds me…" Tony understood completely what she was going to say. "Let me get on the other side, so I don't mess up any of the wires."**_

_**Tony walked around the bed, then gently eased himself onto it, being careful to not disturb any of the monitoring equipment. Ziva leaned forward so Tony could put his arm around her. Snuggled together, Ziva finally fell asleep.**_

Chapter Thirty: "Giving Notice."

**Walter Reed**

Ziva had remained in the hospital for three days. During that time, there were no further developments, and the baby seemed to be doing well. While they were still in the hospital, they decided that they needed to make some calls. Tony asked Gibbs to call Jackson, since by extension he was the great-grandfather. Tony and Ziva made the other calls, two in particular.

Tony handled the call to his father. As usual, he was hard to reach, but knowing his father, Tony cut right to the chase and told him Ziva was in the hospital. That immediately put an end to his self-centered boasting and surprised Tony by his concern.

"Do you need me to come, Son? I mean, is the baby coming soon? I don't want to miss the birth of my first grandson." Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. had already decided that the baby was a boy and that he would be Anthony, III. Tony paid no attention to that, though he was gratified by his interest and desire to be an active participating grandfather.

Tony finally convinced him to stay put for the moment, but promised to call him immediately if the situation should change. "Now, let me talk to that lovely daughter-in-law of mine." Tony rolled his eyes. "Not too long, Dad. She needs to rest." He handed over the phone to Ziva.

He watched her face as his father spoke to her, wondering what he was saying. Ziva seemed quite comforted by it, so maybe his Dad had finally found his role: father-in-law and grandfather.

The second call was not quite as easily made; more due to red tape than to anything else. Finally, Ziva said something low and very threatening in Hebrew, and suddenly Eli David was on the phone.

Tony sat with her during the call, mostly in Hebrew although Ziva switched to English as often as she could so Tony could feel as if he was part of the conversation. Once again, Eli insisted on speaking to Tony.

"Sir?" Tony sounded tired. "Thank you, Anthony, for having my daughter call me. I am very concerned but she has assured me that she is being well taken care of. Tell me; is this also your opinion?"

"Yes sir; we have a good doctor; the baby will be born at one of the top hospitals. And I will be there." He handed the phone back to Ziva and excused himself. Ziva looked at him, questioning, but he just made hand motions that he needed to use the men's room.

He waved as he left the room. Once outside, he leaned against the wall. Slowly, his body began to shake. Afraid that Ziva would hear him; he forced himself to stumble down the hall. He found an empty room and collapsed into a chair.

All of the stress and uncertainty of the past few days came over him in waves and he finally truly broke down. Sobs racked his body, leaving him spent. He had kept strong, for Ziva; but talking to his father and then Ziva's father did him in.

There were so many people depending on him to take care of everything, and up until that moment, he felt fully capable of handling the task at hand. He now suddenly felt unprepared and inadequate. He knew there was no rational reason for him to suddenly feel this way, but well, there it was.

He washed his face in the sink, looking at the dark circles under his eyes, and the two days growth of beard. "Well, you can't take care of your family if you can't take care of yourself, DiNozzo." Slapping himself on the back of his head, he straightened up, and made his way back to Ziva's room.

Ziva waited for Tony to return. She knew there was more to him leaving suddenly than having to use the men's room. She looked up as he returned and was distressed to see that he had been crying. But he now had a big grin on his face. Being the wise woman she was, she opened her arms, smiling, and let herself be enveloped in his arms. Nothing more needed to be said.

**North Arlington**

Ziva was never so glad to see her own bed. As much as she hated having her mobility limited, at least she was comfortable. She could get up to go to the bathroom, but that was it.

Abby brought over a bunch of food when Ziva was discharged to home. She figured it would be easier to just go grocery shopping and cook up the stuff at Tony and Ziva's. She brought Tim along to keep Tony occupied.

Poor Tony. All of this was just a little bit out of his league. _"Give me an international terrorist any day. But Ziva David on bedrest? God help me!"_

Abby put him to work getting the rest of the baby's room together. It was mostly done, just a few wall hangings, and putting away some clothes. She also got Tony, Gibbs and Tim to start thinking about getting at least one guest bedroom totally done. Although they truly didn't expect Eli David to show up on their doorstep with a suitcase in his hand, Tony's father might want to come, and Ziva had her Aunt Nettie. What was not said was the possible necessity of a live-in nurse for a while in case the baby was premature, and needed round the clock care.

They moved the cradle into the master bedroom, along with the changing table and rocker.

The sitting area had a wet bar, mostly for morning coffee, but they found that it would come in very handy should they need to store and warm up breast milk. For the most part, Ziva would be breastfeeding, but even she would need a break on occasion.

Abby had found the cutest little hippo mobile to place over the cradle/crib. They even farted, much to Tony's dismay. "My child isn't even born yet, and you're already teaching them disgusting habits!"

Abby grinned and tapped Tony on the nose. "DiNozzo, I haven't even started yet!" She crossed her eyes, blew a raspberry, ran her finger up and down over her lips, and basically went through the repertoire of the Three Stooges. Tony looked frightened. "Ziva, Abby is scaring me!"

Ziva rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Really, Tony. Sometimes I think I am giving birth to twins!"

Abby made so much food that they insisted on having them come over on the weekend to help eat some of it. They settled up in the master suite, bringing extra chairs into the sitting room. Then they thought about Tim.

"Uh, let's see…" Tony began, his brow furrowed.

"Oh, crap, Tim. I didn't even think…I know how independent you are." Abby was near tears.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Ziva called out. Tony dashed up the stairs and ran into the bedroom. "Big tactical error. We didn't consider how Tim was going to get up here."

Ziva's face fell. "Oh, no. Is he upset?" Just then, Abby called out. "You guys! Come here! You've got to see this!"

Ziva swung her legs out of the bed. "Stay!" Tony pointed at her and ordered. Ziva made a face. "You come right back!" Tony ran back to the head of the stairs.

Gibbs had shown up while Tony was talking to Ziva. In the meantime, Tim had lifted himself off of his chair and sat on one of the steps. One by one, he placed his hands on the next raiser, and lifted himself up onto the next highest step. One step down, ten more to go. Tim continued this until he was completely on the second level of the house.

Tim looked up at Abby, Tony and Gibbs, all standing there with their mouths open. "That…was totally awesome, Tim!" Tony's voice was shaking.

"Ok, that's it! I am not lying in here any longer!" Ziva was about to go ballistic. Tim looked at Tony. "Tony, can Ziva at least stand at the door? I have one more thing to do." Tony looked at Abby, who was looking at Tim with tears in her eyes. Nodding, he headed back to their bedroom.

Ziva was already sitting up on the side of the bed. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Well, our little Timmy scooted himself up the stairs and has one more trick he wants you to see." Ziva looked confused, but took Tony's hand and let him lead her to the hallway.

Tim looked around. "Ok, Gibbs, Tony: I need you two to grab my wrists and pull me up." "What?" They all started talking at once.

Tim was smiling. "I was going to surprise you on Christmas, but _now_ is as good as time as any." He held out his arms. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and positioned themselves on either side of Tim. Taking a firm grip of his wrist and under his shoulder, they planted their feet.

"Ok, on the count of three: one, two, three!" As Gibbs and Tony pulled McGee up, Tim planted his feet and used his legs muscles to support his weight and balance himself in a standing position.

It had been seven months since any of them had stood, and looked Tim in the eye. Abby burst into tears, with the rest of them not far behind.

"Hey, this is supposed to be happy news, so stop the crying and get me a seat!" Tim joked. He was just as overwhelmed, and very pleased with himself that he had been able to surprise everyone.

Abby fussed all over him, getting him comfortable in the chair, and then sat on his lap. "My strong man can take me anywhere!" She burst out, laughing. That broke the seriousness of the event, and soon everyone was talking at once. Everything was going to be alright; the Team was going to be alright.

They sat together in the sitting room, eating Abby's delicious food and just enjoying each other's company. It had been a magical day, with Tim catching them by surprise. He then was made to relate how all of this came about, in minute detail.

At one point, Tony picked up Ziva and put her into bed, and elevated her legs. "Feet are swelling too much," he explained to her when she argued against him. All this meant was that everyone moved their chairs over by the bed, and the get-together continued.

Finally, Gibbs looked at Tony and announced generally that maybe they should all head on home. Abby sat up. "Um, can I just talk to Ziva for a few minutes more? You know, just us girls?" Her eyes were wide, begging.

Tony stood up. "Come on, McHulk. Let's see how you get downstairs. Gibbs and I will post the judging numbers. They all laughed. Gibbs bent down and kissed Ziva on the forehead. Tim wheeled over, shyly, and kissed her cheek. Tony kissed her full on the lips, and told her to not over-do it, looking directly at Abby. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Well," Abby began. "We've turned into a bunch of kissing fools, haven't we?" Ziva chuckled. She looked at her friend. "Everything ok, Abby?"

Abby smiled. "Of'course it is. I wouldn't dream of dumping my problems into your lap." She looked back at the hallway. "Tim and I had a pretty serious talk the night we got home after Thanksgiving at Gibbs."

Ziva straightened up more, to give Abby her full attention. "Define 'serious talk', Abby."

Abby smoothed Ziva's bed sheets. "He finally got up the nerve to question where we were going, or more specifically where I hoped we were going, since he had already decided that he was not going to be able to give me any kind of life I wanted."

"Oh, Abby…" Ziva began. Abby leaned forward. "No really, it's ok. Because he basically set himself up so that he couldn't say no."

Ziva looked at Abby. "Is that what you want? Tim giving in to what you want when it isn't what he wants?"

"That's the thing, Ziva. It _is_ what he wants. He just didn't think we could have kids, and he didn't want me to be disappointed."

"Kids? He brought up kids? Oh….Jimmy and Breena." Ziva nodded understanding. Abby smiled. "And you and Tony. The way he put it was that everyone seemed to be moving forward with their lives, except us."

Ziva considered all this for a few moments. "So what was decided, or was anything decided at all?"

Abby's eyes shone. "Well, nothing official. But we are moving forward and see what happens. Oh, Oh, and I have got to tell you this!"

Ziva smiled. Abby's exuberance could be exhausting, but more often than not it was just plain fun and contagious. "The next day, after you went into the hospital? Well, of'course Gibbs was trying to tell us what had happened and all that, and Tim out of the blue tells me not to worry since I have the same doctor you have."

Ziva looked blank, like she missed the punch line. "Oh Ziva, it was priceless. You know how linear thinking men can be. The first thing Gibbs says is 'Abby is seeing a baby doctor?'" Abby giggled, remembering the look on Gibbs face.

Ziva covered her mouth, stifling her laugh. "Oh, my God! Gibbs thought…? How did you two handle it?" Abby was still laughing. "Timmy blushed and stammered. I acted all affronted, informing him that these doctors just don't deal with expectant mothers."

Ziva looked at Abby's face and saw the gleam in her eye. "Yes? And then what else did you say?" Abby shook her head. "You are such a good investigator, Ziva. I have to admit, I was bad. I made some comment to the effect that I may just change my status if I get the chance."

Ziva looked shocked. "No, you did not!"

"Yup!" Abby beamed. "And you are not going to believe what he said: "If you are planning on adding to the brood, give me advance notice."

Downstairs, Gibbs and Tim refused to take any food home. "We made all this stuff for you and Ziva, remember? We can get our own food." Gibbs shook his head.

Tim cleared his throat and Gibbs and Tony looked at him. "Catching a cold, McSnuffy, or was there something else you wanted to show off?"

Tim smiled at Tony, knowing how excited he had been to see Tim stand. "Well, since the girls are upstairs, I thought I'd bring up something."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "Adding to the brood, McGee?" Gibbs asked. Tony's mouth dropped open. "Wha…what?" He jerked his head upstairs.

"Nothing, Tony." Tim cut him off before he could get any ideas. He looked back at Gibbs. "Not exactly, Boss, since we are all already a part of the family, but…" He stopped, suddenly shy.

Gibbs put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tim, are you going to ask Abby to marry you?" Tim wasn't sure if by Gibbs' tone he thought whether or not that was a wise move on Tim's part, but he looked him in the eye.

"We talked, Boss. About a lot of things; our future, the possibility of children, natural or adopted; a lot of things."

"And we decided that whatever the future holds, we want it be together. So yes, I am going to ask Abby to marry me, if you will give me your permission."

_**That was fun. I know a few have questioned Eli's involvement. When they last interacted (onscreen) things ended cordially. I am not planning "Papa Eli" so don't worry too much about it. I just think it adds an interesting tension that doesn't have to last too long and bog down the story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Now, I am waiting for my NCIS Season Nine DVD to be delivered today, so you know where I'll be!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Gibbs put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tim, are you going to ask Abby to marry you?" Tim wasn't sure if by Gibbs' tone he thought whether or not that was a wise move on Tim's part, but he looked him in the eye.**_

"_**We talked, Boss. About a lot of things; our future, the possibility of children, natural or adopted; a lot of things."**_

"_**And we decided that whatever the future holds, we want it be together. So yes, I am going to ask Abby to marry me, if you will give me your permission."**_

Chapter Thirty-one: "Just a phone call away."

Gibbs straightened up at that. "Tim, the only person you need permission from is Abby. I'm not her father, although I do appreciate the sentiment." He placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "What I _can_ tell you, however; is that if I was Abby's father, I couldn't be more thrilled than to have you as a son-in-law."

Tim's eyes started to water. He quickly pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the flow. "Well, ok; if you are going to cry about it; Yes, you have my permission to marry Abigail Sciuto."

Tim looked up, slightly embarrassed. "That isn't why I was crying, Boss. But thanks. That means more to me than you can imagine."

Tony looked serious. "I'd check it out with her brothers too, especially since that whole dynamic has changed. Not that they will say 'no' or anything, but it would be kind of cool to include them."

Tim and Gibbs looked at Tony. "What? I'm a sensitive kind of guy."

Just then, Abby came downstairs. "Ready to go?" Gibbs smiled and kissed her. "G'night, Abbs, you two drive careful ok?"

"Sure Gibbs! Let's go, Timmy. See you later, Tony." Just like a whirlwind, she and Tim swept their way across the foyer and out the front door. Gibbs looked at Tony. "How about you, Tony? You doing ok?"

Tony shrugged. "Ziva's is bored to tears, but feeling ok. The nurses start tomorrow, every four hours if you can believe that. I'll probably stick around for the first visit to see exactly what it is they are going to be doing, then head on in."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "I asked how _you_ were, DiNozzo."

Tony looked around, as if someone might be listening in. "Honestly? Exhausted, and the baby isn't even here yet." He smiled wanly. "But also excited, worried, thrilled, scared, ecstatic, ready to puke, want to run and down the street singing little love songs at the top of my lungs…"

Gibbs held up his hand, chuckling. "Ok, I get it, DiNozzo. The hard part is keeping the highs and low at an even keel. Don't let one overshadow the other, and things will be fine. You can take more time if you want to, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "I need to save it for the baby. I'll be fine. Ziva isn't going to like it, but she's not stupid either. We'll do what we need to do."

Gibbs smiled. "Well, call me if you need anything. You make sure Ziva knows to call both you _and_ me."

"Ok, Dad!" Tony joked. He walked Gibbs to the door. "See you tomorrow, Boss. Gibbs eyed him. "See you tomorrow, _son._"

**The Next Morning**

The Registered Nurse showed up at Tony and Ziva's around 9 am. Tony took her upstairs where Ziva was dutifully in bed.

"Good morning, Mrs. DiNozzo. My name is Mimi and I will be one of the nurses who come to visit you and see how you are doing. Let's start with how you are feeling."

"I am fine. And it is Ziva." Ziva answered, to no surprise to Tony.

"Uh, huh." Mimi responded. "I was hoping for something a little bit more specific. Have you had any more cramping? Any spotting? How about vision changes or headaches?"

Ziva looked at Tony, then back at the RN, wide eyed. "No, I have only felt bored and frustrated."

Mimi chuckled. "Well, can't give you a magic pill for that one. Ok, lay on down please, and I will do a quick exam."

Ziva obediently lay down. "Mimi. That is a very cute name. Is that a nickname or your full name?" Mimi grimaced. "Nickname. My given name is an old family name, and when I say old, and I mean 'old.' I was named after my great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

Tony and Ziva's eyes both bugged out. "Wow, how do you know what her name even was?"

Mimi laughed. "Genealogy. We have bible records, birth, marriage and burial records. She was actually the great-granddaughter of Roger Williams, the founder of Rhode Island." Mimi hesitated a moment. "My name is actually Jemima, named after Jemima Williams Potter. Can you imagine? All I heard growing up was 'Aunt Jemima pancake syrup.' Makes you want to puke."

Ziva laughed. "Well, I think it is a beautiful name. I do not know any Aunt Jemima pancake syrup, but I know it is not fun to be teased as a child."

Mimi smiled. "Where are you from, Ziva?" She put the blood pressure cuff on Ziva's arm and began pumping it up.

"Israel." Ziva winced at the tightness of the cuff. "Sorry about that." Mimi took Ziva's temperature, listened to her heart and lungs. She checked her legs and ankles to measure the amount of edema or swelling she might be having.

"Ok, I'm going to put this strap around your abdomen, and monitor the baby." For about five minutes, the machine took its measurements and then spit out a graph.

During this whole time, Tony just watched, trying not to get in the way, but still figure out what the nurse was doing. When she finished, she removed the strap.

"OK, Ziva. Let's take your blood pressure again. I would like to take it while you are lying down, just like you are now. Then we are going to do it again sitting up, and then standing up. Ok?"

Ziva shrugged. "I guess so."

Mimi took Ziva's blood pressure again, helped Ziva sit up on the side of the bed and took it again. She then asked Tony to stand beside her as she stood up. Mimi took Ziva's blood pressure for the last time.

"Ok, you can lie back down." Mimi bent over her chart and wrote down the figures.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"Well, blood pressure is within acceptable limits. Baby's activity looks good. You have a little bit more swelling than I like, so keep the out of bed activities to the absolute minimum. Limit your salt intake, and no more caffeine. That includes tea." Ziva looked distressed at that.

"Yes, I know. Sorry. People tend to think that tea is ok, when coffee is not. Tea actually has more caffeine than coffee does." She turned to Tony.

"If household things can wait until you get home from work, that's fine. But if you think you should have someone in here doing things during the day, things like laundry, cleaning up, etc.; let us know and I'll have Dr. Iredale write an order. Most insurance companies will cover in-house assistance if it is ordered by the doc."

Mimi packed up her stuff. She looked significantly at Ziva. "I've seen your record, and I know that lying here in bed is almost impossible for you."

"Almost impossible?" Tony said in a stage whisper. He caught Ziva's glare. "Hi, Honey. Love you."

Mimi chuckled. "Ok, it maybe _is_ impossible. What I want to impress upon you is that this is for the baby's health, not to inconvenience you. I've been there. Until I had my little guy, it was almost like he didn't exist. Everything was about me and how it affected me. Trust me when I tell you that this is not the case. It is about you; but it is more about your little guy…or girl. By the way, I do not know the baby's sex, so you don't have to worry about me accidently spilling the beans."

Mimi closed her case. "Here's my card. The next nurse will be here around 1:30 pm or so. Call if anything changes, or if you have any questions about anything."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Mimi. I really do appreciate you coming to see me. I will be good and do what everyone tells me to do."

Tony smiled. "Everyone?" Ziva looked at him. "Well, mostly everyone…" She responded, smiling.

Tony walked the nurse downstairs. She turned to him when they reached the front door. "Take care of yourself too, Tony. You're going to have a newborn here with you shortly and you are going to need all the energy you can get."

Tony smiled. "Thanks. We'll do what we are supposed to." He closed the door and headed back upstairs, two at a time.

"How are you doing?"

"Tony, you just saw me three seconds ago. I am no different than how I was then." Tony grinned and sat on the side of the bed. "I can stay home. Gibbs said he didn't need me today."

Ziva shook her head. "No, go to work. At least you will be doing something productive."

"Hey! You are doing something productive; you are making sure our baby is growing and keeping healthy. I can't do that, only you can."

Ziva sighed and looked at her husband with chagrin. "I…I know. I am sorry. I just miss everyone."

"And everyone misses you, and no one misses you more at work than I do. But somehow, we will manage to muddle along." Tony pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her. "I am always a phone call away, and I have been 'ordered' by Gibbs to tell you that you are also to call him."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you think he would react if I called him at 3am and wanted him to bring me some ice cream?"

Toy laughed. "Well, first of all, he'd wonder where in the hell I was and why I wasn't I getting it for you; and second of all, he'd really think you were nuts for wanting ice cream in December."

Ziva started laughing so hard she started to snort. "Oh, how I've missed that snort!" Tony teased. Ziva punched him in the arm. "I do not snort!"

"Sure you don't; just like you don't snore. Hey! 'Snort/snore.' Must be part of the same family." He gave her another quick kiss. "Ok, let me go. Need to keep on Gibbs' good side." He got up, and turned at the bedroom entrance. "Call me and let me know how the next visit goes, ok?"

Ziva smiled. "Of'course I will. And I will call Gibbs as well." She chuckled at Tony's expression.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was sitting upstairs in Vance's office. He had just completed the paperwork for Ziva to go out on Maternity Leave. All it needed was Vance's signature, then taken down to Human Resources.

Leon Vance signed his name in his usual scrawl. "How are our two agents doing, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Considering all the obstacles they've gone through since day one, I'd say pretty damned good. Tony will be in after their first nurse home visit. Ziva's pretty frustrated at being so restricted, but hopefully it won't be for too much longer."

Vance leaned back in his chair. "You know, when Jackie was expecting our first, she suffered from Preeclampsia. Very rough pregnancy for her, and not exactly easy on me either. Kayla ended up coming a month early, and she turned out great."

Gibbs smiled. "It helps to have a supportive family."

"And that's exactly what these two have, don't they?" Vance looked at Gibbs knowingly.

"That they do, Leon." Gibbs got up and walked to the door.

"You'll keep me in the loop. It's your first team baby, Gibbs. And I understand that Palmer and his wife are expecting as well. Your family is growing."

Gibbs cocked his head. _"Something tells me this is just the beginning."_ He said under his breath.

As he headed down the stairs into the bullpen, Tony was just getting off the elevator. Gibbs raised his head, nonverbally asking how things went.

"Hi, Boss. Tim." He put his stuff behind his desk. "Things look good, as long as Ziva stays in bed." He looked at McGee. "Hey, Tim. Maybe you can set up that baby monitor thing so I can keep an eye on Ziva."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tim frowned. "For some reason, I think Ziva would think you were spying on her. I don't think that will go over too well, if you get my drift."

Tony's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, hadn't thought of it that way. Oh, well. In any case, she knows to call, for any reason, big or small." Just then, Gibbs cell phone rang.

He looked at the read out and raised his eyebrows. "It's from Ziva." He said to Tony. Tony looked worried and checked his phone. "She didn't call me!"

"Hi, Ziva. Everything ok?"

"Hi Gibbs. Tony said I could call you if I needed to."

"Yeah, I told him that. Are you ok? Do you need something?"

"Yes, I do. I need some 'Chubby Hubby' ice cream. Some whipped topping would be wonderful as well."

Gibbs was silent for a good ten seconds, giving Tony an expression he couldn't even begin to decipher.

"Well, Ziver. That sounds like a real problem you have. Maybe you should talk to your husband about that." He handed his phone over to Tony.

Tony took Gibbs' phone, his face a sickly green color. "Ziva?" He croaked. All he heard on the other end was that throaty chuckle and an occasional snort. Tony looked at Gibbs, horrified.

"Please tell me you did not just call Gibbs and ask him to get you ice cream?"

Tim's eyes got as big as saucers. Gibbs looked over at him, smiled.

Gibbs' snapped his fingers and indicated Tony should give him back his phone. "If I allow the father of my future grandchild to ever leave this office again, I will make sure he brings you home some, what?" Gibbs listened.

"Chubby Hubby ice cream and whipped topping. Glad you're feeling good, Ziva. We miss you too." Gibbs hung up.

Tony waited for the head slap, but it didn't come. "Well, at least she didn't call you at 3am, which is what she told me originally she planned to do."

"How long until this baby is supposed to be born?" Gibbs asked.

_**I love Chubby Hubby ice cream; therefore, of'course so does Ziva. Been watching my season 9 DVD. Love the commentary between MW and CdP regarding Tony and Ziva getting married and having a baby.**_

_**Other than the fact that my real name is not Jemima, or Mimi; and that OB was not one of my specialties when I was an RN (although I did work in NICU), I am the nurse who comes to see Ziva. For those interested in genealogy (or not), I've included some of my family lineage chart down to Jemima Williams Potter.**_

Joseph_3_ Williams (Joseph_2_, Roger_1_) was born 10 Nov 1673 at Providence, RI; he married Lydia Hearnden circa 1697 at Providence, RI; he died 15 Aug 1752 at Providence, RI, at age 78.  
Children of Joseph_3_ Williams and Lydia Hearnden were as follows:

+ 183 i. Mercy_4_ Williams, b. circa 1700 at Providence, RI; m. William Randall Jr.

+ 184 ii. Jeremiah Williams, b. 10 Apr 1698; m. Abigail Mathewson.

+ 185 iii. Mary Williams, b. circa 1702 at Providence, RI; m. Francis Atwood.

+ 186 iv. Lydia Williams, b. circa 1706 at Providence, RI; m. Joseph Randall.

+ 187 v. Martha Williams, b. circa 1708 at Providence, RI; m. John Randall.

+ 188 vi. Barbara Williams, b. circa 1712 at Providence, RI; m. Benjamin Congdon.

+ 189 vii. Freelove Williams, b. circa 1719 at Providence, RI; m. John Dyer.

**+ 190 viii. Jemima Williams, b. at Providence, RI; m. Benjamin Potter. **

+ 191 ix. Meribah Williams, m. Jabez Brown.

+ 192 x. Patience Williams, b. 1714; m. Samuel Dyer.

_**Their son, Holliman Potter, served in the Revolutionary War and is one of my Ancestors for the National Society Daughters of the American Revolution and for the National Society United States Daughters of 1812. Roger Williams is my Ancestor for Colonial Dames of the XVII Century.**_


	32. Chapter 32

"_**Chubby Hubby ice cream and whipped topping. Glad you're feeling good, Ziva. We miss you too." Gibbs hung up.**_

_**Tony waited for the head slap, but it didn't come. "Well, at least she didn't call you at 3am, which is what she told me originally she planned to do."**_

"_**How long until this baby is supposed to be born?" Gibbs asked.**_

Chapter Thirty-two: "Getting Approval."

The next two weeks were fairly uneventful. Ziva kept to her word and stayed in bed (as much as she thought was necessary, anyway), but as a result was a "little bit" more hormonal the usual.

Tony occasionally found himself tip-toeing around her, and then she would be all smiles and clinging, and want to bake him cookies.

Work was busy, as usual, but more of the "got a body, done the next day" type of case, which was totally unusual.

As they were at their desks, finishing up reports, Tim looked at Tony. "You know, Christmas is just around the corner. Have you and Ziva decided if and how you are going to celebrate?"

Tony looked at Tim. Hanukkah had started on the 8th, and would end in two days. Ziva was not a strict practitioner, but they decided to incorporate at least a part of it into their lives this year. They lit the candles, and Ziva recited the blessings. Then to Tony's utter delight, Ziva sang the hymn Maoz Tzur.

Tony had heard Ziva sing before, mostly under her breath or with her iPod. But to see her sit at the piano and sing with her heart this hymn he had never heard before brought him to tears.

Returning his thoughts to Tim's question, he frowned. "Well, with Ziva mostly on bed rest, I guess we won't be making the rounds of Christmas parties. We will have a tree and presents though. What about you and Abby?"

Tim blushed. "Actually, we are getting together with her family on Christmas Eve, kind of a 'first of many Christmas' to come' sort of thing."

Tony looked interested. "Have you talked to her brothers yet? I see Abby is not running around shoving a ring in everyone's face yet."

Tim smiled. "No, not yet, but I will before the get-together."

The light dawned in Tony's eyes. "Ah, a Christmas proposal. Nice Tim!"

Tim looked seriously at Tony. "Do you think she will say yes?"

Tony looked at McGee sympathetically. "I know you won't believe me when I say yes until you hear _her_ say it herself; but yes, Tim. I think she will say yes. Frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't proposed to you herself."

Tim chuckled. "Well, I made that clear. If and when that day came, I would be the one doing the talking, not her."

"I'm proud of you McManlyMan." Tony sighed and leaned back. "You know, with so much baby stuff, I really want to give Ziva something extra nice, just for her for Christmas."

"Is your Dad coming down?"

Tony looked at Tim like he was nuts. "What, is he supposed to be my gift to her?"

Tim laughed. "No, I was just wondering how private your present sharing was going to be."

Tony looked slyly at McGee. "McVictoria'sSecret, I never would have guessed that about you." Tony gave it some thought, but then shook his head. "I think if I gave Ziva some sexy something for her to wear after the baby comes, she would take it to mean I am not attracted to her now. No, don't want her to think that. If anything, I am more attracted to her than ever."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Oh, just you wait, Timmy my boy. You are going to be so in love with Abby when she is about explode with your baby. I guess that sounds chauvinistic, but there's just something about it. Ziva…I don't know how to describe it. The light in her eyes, how soft her skin is, the great way she smells…there's just nothing like it."

"Well, for someone who doesn't know how to describe it, you just did a pretty good job, DiNozzo!"

Tony and McGee looked up, seeing Gibbs standing there.

"Uh, hey boss! We were talking about Christmas gifts."

Gibbs smiled. "Well, you've got a hell of a one coming."

Tony grinned. "Yeah…"

"Go home. Get out of here before I change my mind." Tony and Tim looked at each other for about two seconds, then grabbed their things.

"Night, Boss!" They both ran for the elevator. "Uh, Tony." Gibbs wagged his fingers indicating his Senior Agent needed to come back. Tim gave him a sympathetic look. "Later." He mouthed.

Tony walked slowly over to Gibbs desk. "Have a seat, Tony." Tony looked worried at that. Sitting with Gibbs at his desk was never a good sign.

Gibbs scrutinized Tony for a few seconds. "How's Ziva doing? Haven't had much chance to talk to you today, and I haven't received any urgent text messages for ice cream…" Tony looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that Boss. I didn't think she'd really do that."

"Tony, the day my kids feel that they can't contact me for any reason at all, is my last." He let that sink in for a few moments.

"So, how is Ziva really doing?" Tony considered the question thoughtfully. "The nurses are being very strict with her. She is very compliant while they are visiting, but the minute they leave…" Tony didn't need to finish the sentence.

Gibbs chuckled. "All you can do is support her, understand her frustrations, and try to get her to follow the rules."

Tony rubbed his jaw. "Well, that's just it, Boss. Ziva has no problem following orders, as long as she agrees with them."

"Or sees the person giving the orders as having the appropriate level of authority to be followed." Gibbs considered thoughtfully.

"Who can have more appropriate authority than Lee, uh Dr. Iredale, or me?"

"Maybe the one person she has always needed to be strong and supportive for her, but never could or would?"

Tony frowned at that. "You don't seriously mean Eli?"

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Eli David doesn't deserve to be in the same room as Ziva, much less expect her allegiance or obedience."

Tony rubbed his head. "Of'course, you're right. I'm an idiot. But she may need her father right now. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'll wait until after you are finished celebrating Hanukkah. How about the 21st?"

Tony grinned. "That sounds great. You know, we probably won't be doing much this year, so having the family visit maybe one at a time will spread things out and still give Ziva the chance to spend some time with everyone."

Gibbs smiled and stood up. "Good plan, DiNozzo. Go home to your family."

"On it, Boss!"

**North Arlington**

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony called out in a sing-song voice. Only silence greeted him. "Ziva?" Tony peered around the corner to see if she napping on the sofa.

Tony frowned, and tried not to get worried. He did a quick walk to the kitchen, then made his way upstairs. His first stop was their bedroom, but both that and the bathroom were empty. Now starting to panic, he left the bedroom to head downstairs. As he passed the nursery, a mass of brown curls caught his eye.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked over to the rocking chair, finding Ziva softly snoring, her mouth open, and a baby book open in her lap.

He squatted beside her, pushing back a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. The slight movement caused her snoring to stop and Tony held his breath for a second. Ever so slowly, Ziva's eyes fluttered open. Looking around groggily, it took her a few moments to register that Tony was there beside her. She looked surprised. "Hi." She said softly.

Tony kissed her. "Hi yourself. Got a little scared when I came home and couldn't find you. Should have known you would have been in here."

Ziva groaned as she straightened herself in the rocker. "What time is it?' She asked.

Tony looked at his watch. "Uh, 7 o'clock."

Ziva struggled to get out of the chair. "Seven? I've been asleep for hours!" She seemed to find the idea incomprehensible and disgusting.

"Guess you needed it, sweetie." Tony steadied her as she got to her feet. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved!"

Tony chuckled. "OK, back to bed, and chef Antonio will see to your culinary needs." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Bed? I just woke up!"

"Yep. And you are on bed rest. Now back to bed or I call your dad."

Ziva eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? What are you threatening?"

Tony smirked. "Who do you think I am talking about, Ziva? Who is your Dad?"

Ziva relaxed, then chuckled. "You do not think…" She stopped when she saw the look on Tony's face. "Apparently you do. Ok, I will go back to our bed." Tony watched her slowly make her way back into their bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, he came back upstairs with a tray.

"Beef stew, mashed potatoes, cornbread pudding, and a nice brownie with chocolate icing." He announced as he laid the tray across her lap.

"That smells wonderful, Tony. Thank you. I am not sure I can eat all of this, though."

"That's ok, do your best. I'll eat the rest." Tony grinned.

"Of'course you will." Ziva chuckled. Tony sat and watched her eat, taking small delicate bites. She got through about a third of the stew, a couple of bites of the potatoes and about half of the corn pudding."

"What? No brownie?" Tony frowned. He was so pleased at how much she had eaten.

"Tony, if I eat another bite I am going to blow up." She smiled slyly. "I can always save it for later…"

Tony laughed. "Ok, if you are a good girl." He kissed her forehead.

"Gibbs would like to come over on the 21st, to see how his girl is doing."

"Ok, why does he want to wait that long, does he have full calendar?"

Tony looked at Ziva. "Yea, right. No, he wanted to respect us celebrating Hanukkah, and wait."

Ziva's expression softened. "He said that?"

"Hey, I couldn't have made that one up." He put his arm around her. "He worried about his daughter and wants to make sure this goof-ball is doing his job."

Ziva snuggled into Tony's side. "I know I could not be doing this without you." Tony leaned down and kissed his wife. "Are you too sleepy for a bath? I can wash your hair."

Ziva looked dreamily at the bathroom. "No, I am good. One of the nurses is actually bringing some help tomorrow to help me with my hair, so that can wait."

"Ok, then. Let me take this stuff downstairs. I have some work to do. You call me if you need me. I'll be up in an hour, if not sooner."

Ziva smile and rubbed her tummy. "We will be waiting for you."

She was pleased that Tony did not feel compelled to spend every single second with her, hovering over her. However, she did miss his company, so that made it all the more nicer when he came back upstairs

**Silver Spring, MD**

Tim fidgeted at his seat, waiting to be joined by Abby's brothers. He had met Luca many years before, but had only just recently become acquainted with Kyle. It was such a strange family dynamic. Abby at first reluctant to acknowledge her true beginnings, although willing to share her findings with Luca. After the bombing and the subsequent upheaval to a life they all felt comfortable and safe in, she made the bold decision to reach out to her newly discovered brother.

She had met him the fall before, curiosity getting the better of her. She liked him instantly and the familial resemblance was hard to miss. Kyle himself asked her if they had met before.

But Abby had not been ready to make that commitment then. Now that the decision had been made, Tim sometimes had to hold her back, reminding her that this was as new and strange to them as it was to her.

Both of her brothers also had children, so that complicated matters. Explaining adoption to children from their parents who hadn't quite accepted it yet required patience and finesse.

Abby had no recollection of being adopted, so she assumed it happened when she was a baby or very small child. She and Kyle were only two years apart. Once he got over the initial shock, Kyle and his family were thrilled to discover his lost sibling. He admitted he had no conscious memory of her or any other sibling. So there was no knowing if there were others out there.

Luca, although he had been through talks with Abby when she had gone through the kidney matching process that led to her discovery; was not quite as thrilled to find that he and Abby did not share the same parents and was quite upset about it for several months.

Abby was able to finally get Luca to meet Kyle, and the remarkable similarities between them startled Luca so much, he felt left out. But Kyle had the same loving heart and soul as Abby, the same qualities Luca loved about his sister. Slowly, he warmed up to him, and soon they were the three musketeers.

They arrived together at the restaurant and lingered outside, laughing at McGee's obvious discomfort. They had a good idea what this was about and couldn't decide if they should go easy on him, or make him suffer for a while. Finally taking pity, the went inside and joined him at the table.

"Tim! How's it going man?" Luca gave Tim some complicated handshake, knuckle rap, finger flying show that did nothing to soothe Tim's queasy stomach. "Hi Tim!" Kyle's greeting was much softer and calmer. As much as Kyle and Abby were alike, the difference in their demeanors was striking; Abby was all over the place and Kyle was the very essence of calm.

Tim smiled, and asked how their week's had been. Both worked very hard at their jobs and loved what they did. They looked over the menu and made their order, then looked at each other.

Finally, Luca couldn't stand it and broke out in laughter. "Tim, you look like you're ready to hurl! Are you really that scared to ask us about marrying our sister?"

Tim opened his mouth, then shut it. He looked from one to the other. "I've been had, haven't I?"

"Oh, brother; and I mean that in the best sense of the word. You are so easy to put the fear of god into. Are you sure you want to spar with Abby the rest of your life?"

Tim had to laugh at that. "Yes, I am. If she'll have me." Luca and Kyle looked at each other. "Well, then I guess there's not much more to say." They raised their ice teas. "Here's to you, bro." The three clinked their glasses, Tim grinning from ear to ear.

Luca put his arm on Tim's. "Hey, we were the easy part. Now you have to ask her. Good luck!" Tim felt momentarily nervous, but then he remembered their recent talk. "I am not worried one bit." He smiled.

_**Sorry for the delay and for posting the wrong version of this chapter. Still getting back into the swing of things plus the distraction of Season 9 DVD! Disclaimer: I am not Jewish, so what I have written here is from Wiki, which may or may not be correct as anyone can edit and write what they wish. Anyway, hope I have not embarrasses myself or insulted anyone with my lack of knowledge.**_


	33. Chapter 33

"_**Oh, brother; and I mean that in the best sense of the word. You are so easy to put the fear of God into. Are you sure you want to spar with Abby the rest of your life?"**_

_**Tim had to laugh at that. "Yes, I am. If she'll have me." Luca and Kyle looked at each other. "Well, then I guess there's not much more to say." They raised their ice teas. "Here's to you, bro." The three clinked their glasses, Tim grinning from ear to ear.**_

_**Luca put his arm on Tim's. "Hey, we were the easy part. Now you have to ask her. Good luck!" Tim felt momentarily nervous, but then he remembered their recent talk. "I am not worried one bit." He smiled.**_

Chapter Thirty-three: "I need my Abba!"

**North Arlington**

Tony decided to go in late this morning, as he hadn't been present at the most recent nurse's visits. He thought Ziva was doing well, although he was a little concerned about her energy level.

Tony was pleased that it was Mimi who had come today. She greeted them both warmly. She had actually been off for two weeks, travelling to Florida to see her family.

As Ziva had indicated, she brought along with her an aide, who would later assist Ziva with her bath and hair washing. "Hi!" She said shyly. "I'm Lily."

Ziva instantly liked her. She looked at Lily, and then looked at Mimi. Mimi laughed. "Your powers of observation are still quite astute, Ziva. Lily is my daughter."

Both Ziva and Tony's mouths dropped open. "No way! How old are you Lily? Mimi is far too young to be your mom!"

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled. "Agent DiNozzo, I want you to know that flattery will get you everywhere." Mimi laughed at him. "Yes, she is mine, and yes, I am old enough to be her mom." She looked at her daughter proudly. "She is attending nursing school at the University of Florida."

"Go Gators!" Lily proudly pumped her first.

Mimi gave Lily a stare. "Anyway, while she is on break, she is helping us out. She will also get some extra credit, so please be brutal and honest with your assessment of her abilities."

"Mom!" Lily looked horrified.

"Shall we get started?" Mimi asked sweetly.

Tony and Ziva thoroughly enjoyed the mother/daughter exchange, each imagining themselves in many years to come having such conversations with their own child.

As before, she asked her a litany of questions regarding how Ziva was feeling, any new problems, any limitations she hadn't noticed before. Much to Ziva's annoyance, Mimi also asked for Tony's input, knowing expectant mom's sometimes gave answers they thought the nurses wanted to hear, rather than the truth.

Tony looked warily at Ziva, knowing that look in her eye. No matter what he said, she was not going to be happy, so he sighed and gave into the inevitable.

"Well, I can't really speak to what she does when I am not here, but she does seem a lot more tired than she has been lately. I think, maybe, she is not eating as much as she was." Tony shrugged and looked at Ziva. She didn't look as pissed as he thought she might.

Mimi listened thoughtfully. "Well, it is certainly not unusual to become more fatigued as the pregnancy advances." She looked at Ziva. "Do you feel you are more tired than you should be?"

Ziva looked down. "Sometimes, it seems that all I do is sleep that I do not even have the energy to get out of bed. And then other days, I am not as tired. I assumed it was normal." She couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.

"It _may_ be normal, for you. Not every pregnancy is the same. Still, I think I will get some blood today, to check on your iron levels. You are still taking your prenatal vitamins." It was a statement, not a question. "Now, how about your appetite?"

Ziva smiled. "I think my appetite is fine, I just cannot eat that much."

Mimi was writing in her chart. "What do you mean? Do you feel nauseous?"

"No." Ziva replied. "I am just full. I am not able to eat another bite or I feel like I am going to blow up."

Mimi nodded. "The baby's position can certainly mess up with your insides. Could be your stomach capacity is being reduced because little pookie here is pressing on it. Ok. Well, let's get a look at you and the squirt, ok?" Ziva lay down so Mimi could do her external exam, taking measurements and explaining to Lily as she was going along. She quickly did an internal exam before Ziva was even aware that she was doing it.

Ziva held on to Tony's hand as Mimi examined her. She turned to look at him and smiled. Tony wanted to caress her tummy so bad, but he knew he would only be in the way.

"Ok, you know the rest. Blood pressure, pulse, temp; here we go." Tony noticed Mimi's frown as she took Ziva's blood pressure. He looked quickly at Ziva to see if she caught it, but her eyes were closed.

Mimi looked at Tony, but she shook her head to keep him from asking questions. She jotted down her findings and then looked at Ziva.

"Ok. Ready for that hair wash?" Ziva's eyes opened wide and she smiled. "More than you can imagine!" Mimi stood up. "Ok, let's go. Ziva, why don't you go on in and let Lily help you get what you need and I will join you guys in just a sec." Ziva was so excited about getting her hair washed; she didn't even question Mimi lagging behind.

As soon as Ziva closed the bathroom door, Mimi took Tony's arm and led him out into the hall. "What's wrong?" Tony was scared.

"I'm not sure anything is really wrong yet. Her blood pressure is a lot higher than it should be, Tony. I suggested the bath and hair washing because I knew it would have a calming effect on her. When we're done, I'll take her blood pressure again. Depending upon what it is will determine if any further action needs to be taken."

"What kind of 'further' action?" Tony asked, feeling ready to throw-up. Mimi held her hand up. "One step at a time. I am not going to speculate until I know if there is something that needs to be taken care of." With that, she went back into the bedroom. She tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Ziva, Lily? Are you ready for me?" Getting an affirmative, she entered the room and shut the door.

Tony went downstairs and sat on the sofa. He practiced controlling his breathing. Reluctantly, he pulled out his phone.

**NCIS**

"Gibbs." Gibbs was in the middle of a sip of coffee when Tony started rattling off what was currently happening with Ziva. "Tony, Tony! Hold up. You're not making sense. Now, tell me slowly what's going on with Ziva." Despite his cool demeanor, inside Gibbs was shaking.

As soon as McGee heard the words "what's going on with Ziva," he dropped everything he was doing. He hid his phone below the top of his desk and texted Abby. "Get up here now!"

Tony rubbed his forehead. "Well, I'm not really sure. Mimi, she's the nurse; she thinks Ziva's blood pressure is too high. She and Lily, that's her daughter, are washing her hair right now, and when she's done, she's going to take it again. But if it's still high, I don't know what they're going to do, Boss."

Gibbs did a double-take when Tony mentioned the nurse was washing Ziva's hair and his rambling. "Wait a second, DiNozzo. Since when is hair washing a treatment for high blood pressure?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. Gibbs sighed with exasperation. "You're shrugging your shoulders, aren't you?"

"Sorry, Boss." Tony looked guilty. "I don't get it either. Something about it having some sort of calming effect on her."

"Well, I guess that's safer than giving her a pill that could harm the baby. What? Hang on a minute, Tony."

Gibbs put his phone against his chest. "Abbs, what are you doing up here? What's wrong?"

Abby was wringing her hands. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Gibbs! It's Ziva!" To his surprise, tears started to form and threatened to erupt at any moment.

Tim grabbed his crutches, which he had been using a couple hours a day to strengthen his legs, and made his way over to Abby. She threw her arms around his neck, being careful not to throw off his balance. Before either of them knew it, she was sobbing.

Tim looked guiltily at Gibbs. "Uh, sorry Boss. As soon as I realize something might be going on with Ziva, I had to…"

Gibbs nodded and pointed to a chair. McGee nodded and led Abby over to Tony's chair.

"Tony, you still there?"

"Not going anywhere, Boss. What happened?"

"Abby." Gibbs figured that was explanation enough. "Ok, so she is getting her hair washed. And then what?"

Tim and Abby looked at each other in confusion with the "hair washing" comment, not understanding why Tony would be upset about that. They both settled back into their chairs, waiting for more information.

"When they're done, Mimi is going to take her blood pressure again. If it is still high, Mimi said something about having to make a decision, but she wouldn't go into details."

Gibbs nodded as he listened to Tony. "Ok, well, I guess she wants to gather all the evidence before she makes a conclusion."

Despite himself, Tony chuckled. "Kind of like what we do, is that what you're saying, Boss?"

"Ya' think, DiNozzo?"

"Ok, sorry to call and create a fuss, I was just…"

"Worried?" Gibbs smiled.

"I think scared shitless describes it a little better, but yeah. I needed to talk to my family."

Gibbs looked away for a few seconds, forcing his emotions back into that corner he always hid them in.

"Tony, as soon as you know anything more, you call me right back, you got that? I don't care if it is in the next ten minutes or next ten hours; though if I don't hear from you in ten hours I may have to release the wrath of Abby upon you."

"Got it, Boss. Hey, I hear noises upstairs, so I'm going to go." Tony was silent for a few seconds. "Thanks, Boss. For being my family."

Gibbs smiled and closed his phone. He looked over at Tim and Abby, the tension coming off of them in waves. "Nothing to tell yet. Ziva's blood pressure is a little high right now. Tony will call back if anything changes."

He could see the stress ooze out of their bodies. "McGee, take Abby back down to her lab and get her a Caf-Pow. And stay down there until I need you back here."

Tim looked at him gratefully. "On it, Boss!"

**North Arlington**

Tony walked slowly back upstairs, trying to maintain an air of normalcy. As he walked into their bedroom, Ziva was already back in bed, rubbing her hair with a towel to get the big drips taken care of.

He sat down in the middle of the bed. "Feel better?"

Ziva's smile was almost blinding. "It feels so much better. I hate having to be dependent on others for things that should be so simple to do. But then again, it _is_ nice to be pampered, once in a while."

Tony took her hand and kissed it. "I would pamper you every day if you would let me." Ziva squeezed his hand.

Mimi watched in silence for a while, observing to see if Ziva seemed short of breath, or to see if she was in any discomfort, or trying to _hide_ that she was in discomfort.

Finally, she spoke. "Ziva, I would like to take your blood pressure again, now that you are all relaxed and comfortable."

Ziva looked at Tony, her eyes expressing her alarm. "Was I not relaxed and comfortable the first time?"

Mimi chuckled. "Well, you weren't anxious, but there is a well-known phenomenon known as white coat hypertension."

Ziva looked even more confused. "What do white coats have to do with me being pregnant?" This time Mimi laughed heartily. "Like I said, it's a phenomenon. Patients who have normal blood pressures or heart rates suddenly develop high blood pressure and erratic pulses the minute they step inside a doctor's office or even see a doctor."

"When I took you blood pressure earlier, it was higher than I liked. So now that you are nice and comfy, let's take it again, ok?"

Ziva bit her lip, looking at Tony. He rubbed her arm. "Hey, it's going to be ok."

"And if it is not?"

Tony looked deeply into Ziva's eyes. "Then we will deal with it, ok?"

Never taking her eyes off of his, she nodded. Mimi got out the blood pressure equipment again, and pumped up the cuff.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, well Ziva, your blood pressure is still elevated. I'm going to get some monitoring strips on the baby." She attached the familiar belt and hooked her up to the portable monitor, again explaining every step to Lily. Once the monitoring was completed, Mimi reviewed the graphs.

Mimi sighed. "Ok, guys. I do not like the blood pressure readings. There are not dangerously high, but much higher than I would prefer. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to call Lee and run this by her."

The nurse headed downstairs, dragging Lily with her. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "What now?" Ziva sounded so defeated. Tony immediately scooted closer to her on the bed, and put his arms around her. "Look, let's not get all worked up until we know what the deal is ok?"

Ziva looked at Tony with tears in her eyes. "Tony, I do not want to go back into the hospital." Tony looked at her in surprise. "Hey, Ziva, who said anything about going back into the hospital?" He hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

After about fifteen minutes, Mimi returned. "Sorry that took so long. Lee wanted me to transmit the baby strips as well."

Ziva's shoulders sagged. "There _is_ something wrong."

Mimi sat on the edge of the bed. "Ziva, Tony. Dr. Iredale is concerned about your blood pressure. However, the baby does not appear to be in any distress. She wants me to give you a light sedative. Despite your efforts to remain in bed, I think you are still probably doing more than you should." Ziva hung her head, knowing she was right. She never thought she could possibly hurt the baby.

"You need complete rest and quiet. Again, no caffeine, which mean no tea; no computers, no TV, no phone, except to call Tony or one of us." She turned to Tony. "I'm sure your friends mean well, but no more visitors until we can get this blood pressure back down to normal. I am sure they will understand."

Tony and Ziva's alarm grew as Mimi's litany continued. Tony was finally able to squeak out. "So she doesn't have to go back to the hospital?"

Mimi stopped and looked at them. "As long as you do what I say, and the medication brings down your blood pressure and keeps it in a range we are happy with, you should do well. But I am not going to sugar coat this. If Lee is not satisfied with the results of the medical treatment, she may put you back in. The important thing to remember is to keep the baby safe."

"That's the priority here, keeping you and the baby healthy. You're at thirty-five weeks. I think our goal is now to get you as far along as we can before the baby is born, rather than shooting for full-term. If there is any question, or indication that what we are doing is not working, Lee will do what she think is best." She handed Tony a prescription for the sedative. "I am giving her an injection. After this, she can take it in pill form. Get this filled and make sure she takes it as ordered." Tony nodded silently.

"You guys Ok?" Mimi looked a Ziva, then a Tony.

Tony's face was white as a sheet. Ziva looked numbed. Mimi smiled sympathetically. "I cannot emphasize enough the power of positive thinking. Ziva, I am going to give you an injection. It's mild enough that it will not harm the baby, but it will probably knock you out." She looked a Tony.

"No!" Ziva whimpered. Tony immediately had his arms around her. "Ziva, honey. You heard what Mimi said. It won't hurt the baby."

Ziva looked at Tony, her eyes wild and frightened. "That is not it, Tony." She looked at Mimi. "I must be able to see my Abba!"

The tightness in Tony's chest eased off a bit. He looked at Mimi, who looked confused. "She means 'father,' and is this case that means our boss, Gibbs. Sometimes, she needs him more than me."

Mimi nodded her understanding. "Of'course. I wasn't trying to keep family away. He is the only other person who has permission to talk to her on the phone." She turned to Ziva, worried at the tears streaming down her face. "You can call him whenever you need to, Ziva."

Ziva shook her head. "I need to _see_ him!"

_**Thanks again for the reviews, but please spell out what you mean instead of using initials so I can understand what you are saying; I saw the Season 10 Promo video today. I think the lack of injuries is very unrealistic. No bumps, no bruises, no dirty clothes, etc. Oh well. I don't write for the show, darn it! Also, my typing skills have taken a serious hit. Despite using spell/grammar check and re-reading these chapters multiple times before posting, I am disgusted with myself seeing the errors. Sorry about that!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Ziva looked at Tony, her eyes wild and frightened. "That is not it, Tony." She looked at Mimi. "I must be able to see my Abba!"**_

_**The tightness in Tony's chest eased off a bit. He looked at Mimi, who looked confused. "She means 'father,' and in this case that means our boss, Gibbs. Sometimes, she needs him more than me."**_

_**Mimi nodded her understanding. "Of 'course. I wasn't trying to keep family away. He is the only other person who has permission to talk to her on the phone." She turned to Ziva, worried at the tears streaming down her face. "You can call him whenever you need to, Ziva."**_

_**Ziva shook her head. "I need to see him!"**_

Chapter Thirty-four: "Alternative Plans."

Mimi looked at Tony. "Alright. He can come to see you, for brief visits. I am not talking about family backyard cookouts." She considered the couple. "Let me guess; Am I correct in assuming that the rest of the people you work with are also…family?"

Tony grimaced. "Well, there are three other people that we consider…though I don't guess Ducky will call you and bother you too much." He looked at Ziva, worry in his eyes. She had stopped crying, but still looked heartbroken.

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Who or what is a Ducky?" Tony laughed. "Dr. Donald Mallard, our ME. We call him Ducky."

"_The_ Dr. Mallard?" Mimi surprised both of them by having heard of Ducky. "He is a legend among all medical residents and I would imagine anyone who has ever had the opportunity to learn from him. I forgot he worked at NCIS. I have no problems if he would like to call you. He understands the need for rest. If you really feel the need, you can call him as well, for brief conversations."

Tony smiled. "Hear that? Ducky can call too!"

Ziva sniffed. "What about Abby and McGee?"

Tony looked worried. "Abby is our Forensic Scientist, scary brilliant and about the best friend you can have."

"Is she a calming influence?"

"Uh, if I threaten her she will be. Tim is as calm as a cucumber." Ziva looked up and rolled her eyes.

Mimi crossed arms. "Ok, here is the deal. Tony, you, your boss and Dr. Mallard may call Ziva, and Ziva you may call them as you feel necessary. Your Boss may also make brief visits. No other calls or visitors until I see you in two days. We will re-evaluate at that point. Got it?"

Tony looked at Ziva, knowing she was struggling with these new restrictions.

"Ziva?" Mimi was waiting. Ziva shoulders sagged. "Yes, ok."

"All right, then. I will coordinate with our office and schedule to have an LPN to be with you at all times during the day when you are alone. She can give you your medication so you don't have to worry about conveniently forgetting to take them. She can also monitor your blood pressure and help you with meals during the day while Tony is at work."

Mimi looked at them both. "I know it is hard having someone come into your home, but I do believe it is better than the alternative."

Tony and Ziva both understood the alternative was being in the hospital. "Can Lily stay with me?" Ziva asked.

Mimi looked touched. "Lily is only a student, Ziva. She is not legally allowed to give medications, though I appreciate that you like her enough to want her to be here. When I come back to see you in two days, I will bring her with me." She pulled a vial from her kit. "Ok, Ziva. This may sting for a second. I'm going to give you this in your upper arm." Mimi swabbed Ziva's deltoid muscle, waited for the alcohol to dry, then quickly gave the injection.

Ziva nodded, clutching Tony's hand. Mimi looked back at Tony. "I'll get someone over here as soon as I can, but do you think you can stay home with Ziva until someone gets here?"

Tony nodded. "No problem. I'll call Gibbs in a little bit." He rubbed Ziva's back, trying to comfort her. "I'll fill everyone in on the restrictions also, so there are no surprise visits."

"Thank you, Tony. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you the day after tomorrow and we will make a reassessment." Mimi touched Lily's shoulder. "Bye!" She said smiling brightly. "I'll see you with mom."

Tony walked them outside. "Thanks for everything. I'll put a 24 hour guard around her if I have to.

Mimi chuckled. "Well, I hope it doesn't come to that, but Ziva is very strong willed."

"_Don't I know it!"_ Tony said under his breath.

He went back into the house and started to go into the kitchen to make Ziva some tea, but then remembered she couldn't have it. Frustrated, he headed back upstairs. He was very happy to see that Ziva was still in bed.

He climbed onto their bed and took her in his arms. "How are you doing, Ziva?" She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I know this is for the best. Before, I was just angry at how inconvenienced I was being. But now; Tony, I do not want our baby to be born too early. I want her to be healthy."

"Her?" Tony lips twitched up in a smile. "Did you just let something slip, or are you admitting a preference?"

Ziva looked at Tony, surprised. "I did not realize I said that. No, we both decided we wanted to be surprised, so I have not cheated." She snuggled into his chest. "As far as what my preference is? I have read many books and articles. The moms always say 'I do not care what I have as long as the baby is healthy.' I agree with that sentiment, but I…I think I would really like the baby to be a girl. If we get a boy, I will be just as happy."

"But you want a little ninja-Ziva baby, right?"

Ziva giggle at that, the medication beginning to take its effect.

"Maybe you should call Gibbs before he gets ready to storm the house."

Tony chuckled at that, envisioning Gibbs, McGee and Abby all in camouflage, making hand motions to each other and breaking down the front door.

"You're right. I better. Do you want something? I know you can't have tea." Tony frowned. "What can you have?"

Ziva shrugged, looking bored. "Water, juice, milk. Mmmmm, milk sounds good right now. It will help me for when I am ready to nurse. I need to start drinking more of it than I have. Fortunately, I really like milk." Her words were starting to slur a little bit.

Tony smiled. "Milk it is. Then I'll call Gibbs." When he got to their bedroom door, he turned back to look at his wife. The medication had done its job. Ziva was softly snoring.

Tony went back and repositioned her so she looked at little bit more comfortable, then he tucked her blankey around her. She looked so beautiful and serene. He pulled out his phone and took a picture.

**NCIS**

The team had been clearing up cold case files, filling up the time until they heard from Tony again. Finally, three hours after his first call, Gibbs' phone rang.

He looked up at McGee. "It's Tony. Get Abby up here."

Tim nodded and sent the text.

"Tony, how's Ziva." Gibbs was never one waste time with niceties.

"Hey, Boss." Tony sounded tired. "Well, the good news is, she is not going back into the hospital. At least, not today anyway. Are McGee and Abby up there? They need to hear the rest."

"McGee just texted Abby to come up…and here she is. Tony, we're going to go into the conference room so I can put you on speaker, that way you don't have to repeat everything. I'll call you back in a sec from the phone in there." Gibbs hung up his cell, and jerked his head.

They all headed upstairs and settled around the table. Gibbs quickly dialed Tony's cell.

"Hi."

"Ok, Tony. We're all here, so tell us what's going on."

Tony rubbed his neck. "Well, the short story is Ziva is on strict bed rest and is allowed limited phone calls and visitors."

Abby piped up. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. We're the only ones who spend any real time with her."

Tony didn't respond for a few seconds. Abby looked from Gibbs to McGee. "Right, Tony? I mean, we can still see her, right?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Abby, they are really worried about her blood pressure and don't want her to be, what did they call it? Stimulated in any way. A fun chat may not seem like a big deal, but it can put a strain on Ziva that the nurses, and frankly I, are not willing to take."

"Oh." That was all Abby could get out.

Gibbs went over and sat next to Abby and put his arm around her. "We get it, Tony. We all want what's best for Ziva and the baby, and you."

"Thanks Boss. At first they weren't allowing any visitors whatsoever, I mean other than me. But Ziva pitched a fit. Mimi, she's our nurse, put up a real good fight, but gave in on one concession. You can come and see her, Boss, for brief visits. You also can call her and she can call you. But that's it. I'm really sorry guys. We were hoping to see you at some point during the holidays."

McGee spoke up. "Hey, Tony. You don't need to apologize. This is important. Worry more about Ziva and baby DiNozzo. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Tim turned to Abby. "Won't we Abbs?"

Abby looked at Tim, her eyes huge, the disappointment fighting with her concern for her friend. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded mutely.

"Abby's a little upset about Ziva right now, Tony, but she totally understands." Tim didn't want Tony to think that Abby's silence meant she was upset with Tony.

"Tony, why am I allowed to see Ziva?" Gibbs was relieved that he could see her, but didn't understand why the nurse's would think her boss was an appropriate bedside visitor.

Tony chuckled. "You're kidding, right Boss? Ziva made it clear that she absolutely had to have her Abba call and see her. I think if she had to choose, she would pick you over me." There was no rancor in Tony's voice, just amusement over his wife's manipulation.

Gibbs sat still for a few moments. Tim and Abby gave each other knowing looks. "Oh." That was all he managed to croak out.

"They are setting it up so someone is with Ziva all day while I am at work. Oh, I forgot. They are giving her some kind of sedative. They already gave it to her today in a shot. After that, she can take it as a pill. She's snoring as we speak."

Gibbs chuckled at that. He's heard that snore before. "Is she going to keep you awake, DiNozzo?" Switching back to DiNozzo was the signal that Gibbs was back in boss mode.

"I have no doubt." Tony murmured, not at all concerned about it. After all this time, he had actually learned to tune her out; most of the time anyway.

"So, Boss. If it's ok, I'll be staying with Ziva until they can send someone over here to be with her. I have no idea when that will be."

"No problem, DiNozzo. Take what time you need. I'll call you later when I get home."

Tony understood that Gibbs wanted to get more information, but considered it might be too personal to discuss on speakerphone with Tim and Abby present.

"Got it, Boss. I'll talk to you later. Bye guys."

"Bye." Tim and Abby responded softly. They all sat and looked at the phone, then one by one looked at each other. Tim spoke first.

"Well, he sounded ok, I mean; he didn't sound panicked or anything so it looks like they have everything under control." He heard Abby sniff.

Putting his arm around her, he held her hand with his free one. "C'mon, Abbs. Ziva will be fine. The baby's due…"

"In five weeks, Tim. That's a really long time not to see Ziva. And what if the baby is born too early? That can be bad; really, really bad."

"Abby, Abby." Gibbs gripped her shoulder. "Let's not borrow trouble, Ok? I know you know a lot more about this stuff than we do, and that's why all you can think of is everything that can go wrong. Don't. It won't help Tony and Ziva, and it certainly won't help you. Just consider this a nice long vacation for Ziva and when she comes back, she'll be rested and healthy and bringing a baby into work for you to play with."

Abby's eyes lit up. "Really? Ziva can bring the baby to work? That's going to be so much fun!"

Gibbs instantly regretted his words. "Well, maybe not every day, but I promise that we will have baby DiNozzo days, ok?"

Abby hug him. "Thanks Gibbs. You always know the right thing to say. Which is weird when you consider you hardly ever say anything."

Gibbs shook his head, smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at his watch. It was only 1pm, but the team had basically been running on fumes.

"Ok, my treat. Get out of here, go do something fun. Get yourselves back on track, and forget about worries for a while."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious, Boss? I mean, I'm not complaining, but…

"Both of you. Out of here. Now!" Gibbs growled.

Tim and Abby both jumped out of their seats, Tim only slightly slower than Abby. Abby leaned over and kissed Gibbs cheek. "Thanks Gibbs." She murmured.

McGee came over. "Oh, no. Don't even think about kissing me!" Gibbs looked at Tim like he was nuts. Tim blushed slightly. "Never in a million years, Boss." He followed Abby to the door. "Boss?"

Gibbs turned in his chair. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." With that, Tim left the conference room. Gibbs smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "I must be getting soft in the head." He said to himself.

Once they got back down to the bullpen, Tim turned to Abby. "So, what now? Do you want to spend our unexpected free time together, or want to do something on your own?

Abby sat in Ziva's chair, more for comfort than the need to sit. "Are we still going out tonight?" She asked.

"That was my plan." Tim answered. "Do you want to do something else?"

Abby smiled. "I think I am going to go get a massage and a pedicure. Pick me up at seven?"

Tim looked at Abby, his heart rate increasing in anticipation of what he had planned for the evening. "That sounds like a good plan, Abby. I'll come by to get you."

"Timmy, on second thought, let me drive. I know you are frustrated you aren't cleared to drive yet, but cabs are expensive. Please let me, ok?"

McGee sighed. He _was_ frustrated that his legs where not yet strong enough and his reflex response not quick enough to handle the gas and brake pedals. Now that it looked like he might make a full recovery, he was unwilling to retrofit his car with hand controls.

"Timmy?" McGee looked at Abby. How could he not give into to those beautiful green eyes? "Ok, sure. You can drive. I'll be ready."

Abby got up and walked over to his desk and put her arms around him from behind. "You are doing so amazing. You will be driving before you know it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. Let me take you home. We can make stops on the way if you need anything."

Tim thought about it for a second. "You know, I think I do need something. Some typewriter ribbon."

Abby's eyes widened, shock and happiness in her expression. "Really? You haven't written in ages!"

Tim looked solemn. "I lost my muse for a while, but I think I've got it back. I'm ready to start again." He looked at Abby significantly.

Silently, Abby took his hand, and together they walked to the elevator.

_**You all have been awesome with your reviews. A good story needs some drama, but don't fret; that's all I'm going to say. I wanted to end this chapter on a positive note. Not sure how long's it's been on the show that McGee has worked on his book, but I think it has been awhile. He has a lot of background material to work with, so it will be interesting to see what he chooses as the focus of the book.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Tim thought about it for a second. "You know, I think I do need something. Some typewriter ribbon."**_

_**Abby's eyes widened, shock and happiness in her expression. "Really? You haven't written in ages!"**_

_**Tim looked solemn. "I lost my muse for a while, but I think I've got it back. I'm ready to start again." He looked at Abby significantly.**_

_**Silently, Abby took his hand, and together they walked to the elevator.**_

Chapter Thirty-five: "Falling into place."

**North Arlington**

Tony sat upstairs, in their sitting room, watching Ziva sleep. Every once in a while, she would place her hand on her tummy and murmur something, but Tony couldn't make it out.

The relief nurse, Mara, showed up at 2pm, but Tony decided to stay home. The nurse spent most of the day getting the lay of the house, checking out the kitchen and the bath, and seeing if there were any items she felt Ziva needed.

She also let Tony give her a tour of the nursery, enjoying his delight and wonder at each little baby thing he showed her.

They worked together on a schedule, planning that she would arrive at their house about fifteen minutes before Tony left for work. She could stay as long as needed, but would call for a relief if the hours got too long.

She checked Ziva's blood pressure once every hour for the time she was there that afternoon. The medication had brought it done significantly, so she was pleased. Ziva had barely stirred while Mara was checking her out. Tony took the opportunity to head out to the pharmacy and get Ziva's prescription filled. When he returned home, he could smell a casserole baking in the oven.

Tony walked in, surprised. "Hey, we don't expect you to cook for us, especially when I'm here."

Mara smiled. "Well, I will be helping Ziva with her meals when you aren't here, but I did this to make sure I am familiar and comfortable with your appliances. This was in the freezer, so it's not like I was slaving away in the kitchen."

She looked at her watch. "Ziva should be arousing soon. She will probably still be drowsy, so do not let her get out of bed. If she needs to go to the bathroom, you are with her at all times. No time to be squeamish."

Mara pointed at the oven. "As soon as she is fully awake and alert, make her eat. Have her drinks lots of water, and if she can tolerate it, milk."

Tony was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "Should I be writing this all down or something?"

Mara handed him over some sheets. "Instructions are all right here. My phone number is on there as well."

Tony looked at the lists. Mara smiled sympathetically. "I know it seems like a lot; but it is pretty basic stuff. Besides, it's in a really big font and triple-spaced."

That got a grin out of Tony. "Ok, thanks. I think I can probably handle a few 'basic' things. Thanks again for your help. We'll see you tomorrow."

Tony walked her outside and watched her drive away, a slow panic starting to build. Keeping Ziva calm and quiet was easier said than done. Who was going to keep him calm? That had always been Ziva's job. He turned to head back into the house when he noticed a lone man walking toward him from the opposite direction.

Tony stepped up onto his porch and sat in one the chairs, waiting.

"Had to see her yourself, huh?' Tony looked up into the man's crystal blue eyes. Eyes that saw everything; eyes that could look right through you into your very soul. Eyes that knew how to piss you off, but more importantly for right now, eyes that knew how to keep you calm.

"Had to see you first." Gibbs said as he sat in one of the other chairs. "I know you've had a tough day."

Tony looked away in the distance, looking anywhere but at his Boss. Against his will, the tears started to well up.

"I could lose them, Boss. I…she doesn't listen. And I haven't been a good husband; otherwise she wouldn't be sick like this."

Gibbs whacked Tony on the back on his head. "Owww! What was that for?"

Gibbs looked sternly at his Senior Agent. "First, DiNozzo, for thinking you haven't been a good husband. There is nothing I have seen or heard that will _ever_ convince me of that. Second, for getting mad at Ziva because she doesn't listen. She has always been bull-headed. You know that; I know that. Getting upset over it isn't going to change anything or make things better."

"The question is: has Ziva finally realized that she does not have to do this on her own; that needing assistance does not mean you are weak; and that by not accepting the limitations there is another life at stake?"

Tony stared at Gibbs, totally absorbed in his words. Privately, he wondered if he had ever had this same kind of trouble with Shannon. After learning that Shannon was the originator of the "Rules" he realized she was strong-willed and had a mind of her own.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, as if reading Tony's mind. "Shannon never had a day of trouble carrying Kelly. We were blessed that way."

"How do you do that?" Tony continued looking off into the distance.

"Tony. Tell me; what did you mean when you said you could lose them? I knew you were holding back on the call earlier."

Tony sighed and finally looked at his Boss. "Ziva's blood pressure was really high this morning. Fortunately, the baby wasn't in distress, so they are trying this medicine thing to keep it down. They are monitoring her daily. Mimi will be back the day after tomorrow to do a new assessment. If she is not significantly better, they are sending her back to the hospital."

Gibbs nodded as Tony explained all of this, but looked confused. "Ok, I get that. They are worried about her blood pressure. What part of this makes you think you could lose them?"

Tony took a deep breath. "They don't think Ziva is going to make it to term. She still has five weeks to go. If in two days, she hasn't improved, or if the baby is starting to show signs of distress, they are going to do an emergency C-Section."

Gibbs remembered Abby's hysterical ramblings about the baby being born too early and his stomach lurched. He rubbed his jaw line, worry etched on his face. He took hold of Tony's arm.

"Ok, we take this a day at a time. If the baby comes early, then that's that way it is. Hey! Tony! It's not like it was twenty years ago. Many babies are born prematurely. It does not automatically mean anything bad is going to happen. Every day Ziva holds that precious little grandchild of mine inside her is a victory and I want you to remember that. Don't dwell on the negative. We'll get through this."

They looked at each other, both silently pledging that they were going to do whatever it takes to keep Ziva and the baby on track. Just then, Tony's cell phone rang. Tony smiled as he looked at the readout.

"Hey, sleepy-head. Have a nice nap? Are you hungry? Ok, I'll bring something up in a few minutes."

"Ziva's awake?" Gibbs asked the obvious.

"And starved!" Tony quipped. Gibbs stood up. "I'll head on home now, then."

Tony impulsively grabbed his arm. "No, please stay. Even if it's for only ten minutes. It will do Ziva a world of good. Let me just go check on her real quick. I'll be right back."

Tony went into the house and took the stairs two at a time. He skidded to a halt once he reached the bedroom door. Ziva was still lying down, on her side to take the pressure off of her back. "Hi." She said softly.

Tony walked to her side a crawled up next to her. "Hi yourself." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. He then kissed her tummy. "How's my little trouble maker in there doing? It's ok; Mommy and Daddy love you very much." Ziva brushed her fingers through Tony's hair as he was talking to the baby, always amazed at how this silly, selfish person she met eight years ago could have become the man he was now.

"We've got some casserole downstairs with your name on it. Would you like to go the bathroom first?"

Ziva slowly sat up and nodded. "Yes, my teeth feel really gross and my bladder feels like it's going to explode." Gently, carefully, Tony assisted Ziva out of bed and into the bathroom.

He was glad he thought to have Gibbs wait. He wasn't sure who would have been more uncomfortable with the idea of an exploding bladder. In the end, he decided Gibbs probably would have.

After Ziva was satisfied she looked presentable, Tony helped her on with her robe and sat her up in bed. They had a bed tray table for food, so he set that up so that she was already to go as soon as dinner was brought. He kissed her again. "Back in a sec."

Tony rushed downstairs and peered out the front porch. "Thanks for waiting. Had to make sure she was presentable, and looked coherent enough for a visitor. I'll bring up the food, you come behind me with her milk, ok?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony's excitement at surprising Ziva.

They got what they needed from the kitchen. Gibbs pointed upstairs. "After you."

Tony grinned, and headed for the stairs. "Here we go." He said. "Mara, the nurse who was here earlier, put this is the oven for us."

Ziva looked at him quizzically. "Mara? Who is that?"

Tony smiled. "Well, you slept through most of her visit. She will be back tomorrow."

Ziva nodded and placed her napkin in her lap. She looked over her tray, as if expecting something to appear. "Is everything ok?" Tony asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes, of'course. It looks wonderful. It's just, don't make a special trip; but the next time you go back to the kitchen, can you bring me a glass of milk?"

Tony slapped his forehead. "How could I have forgotten that? I am such a …oh wait. No I'm not. Here it is."

Ziva looked at Tony like he was losing his marbles, then noticed the direction of his gaze. Standing in her bedroom doorway, holding a glass of milk, was Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Ziva burst into tears. Tony rushed over to Ziva. "Now, you're supposed to be happy he's here. Don't get yourself all agitated." Tony was fretting.

Just like that, Ziva wiped away the last tear. "I am not agitated. I am happy." She held out her arms.

Gibbs smiled and shoved the glass of milk into Tony's hands and gave Ziva a gentle hug. "Don't mind me." Tony muttered. "I only live here."

"Get over it, DiNozzo. I see you every day at work. Allow me my little indulgences." He pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Now Ziva, I don't want you to worry about a thing. We'll somehow manage to get by without you at work, although it will be very hard putting up with this guy without you there to keep him in line." That got a smile out of Ziva and Tony.

"Your job right now is to stay in bed and get you and that grandchild of mine stronger every day. You hear me? It's not a request. It's an order, David!"

Ziva's eyes were wide and trusting. "Of'course, Abba. I will do everything to keep our baby safe. And it's DiNozzo, now, remember?"

Gibbs smoothed the side of her hair, and gave her a kiss. "I remember, I just wanted to get your attention. Ok, that's all the time I am allowed for now. How about I come back Christmas evening?"

Ziva pouted. "That is four days away. And I am not allowed to see anyone else."

"I promise to call you every day, ok?" Ziva still didn't look happy.

"Ok, I am just around the corner. If I am home, and you need a break from this guy," Gibbs jerked his thumb behind him pointing to Tony, "Just give me a call. I'll be right over."

Ziva nodded her head, grateful to have such a loving and understanding family.

"Is Abby upset?" Ziva wasn't worried about McGee, knowing he would go with the flow. Gibbs gave her hand a squeeze. "Of'course she is, but that's because she will only be convinced that you guys are ok if she sees you herself. Don't worry about her. McGee will keep her occupied."

They all chuckled at that. "You think he'll ask her at Christmas?" Tony asked. Gibbs stood up, ready to leave. "He better, or he and I will have a meeting in my office."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. Things were finally falling into place for their friends.

Gibbs finally said his goodbyes, and headed downstairs.

Tony walked outside with him. "Thank, Boss. That's the best I've seen Ziva in a few days. Maybe we should forget the nurses and just have you come and take care of her."

"No, I don't think so, DiNozzo. As much as I love my kids, I need my breaks too." Turning to face Tony, he grabbed his arm. "What I said to Ziva about giving me a call if she needed a break from you; that goes for you too. Don't forget to take care of yourself as well."

Despite himself, Tony gave Gibbs a hug. "Uh, sorry Boss. Guess I lost my mind for a second there."

"Rule #6, DiNozzo." With that, Gibbs smiled and headed off in to the direction of his house.

**Silver Spring**

Tim sat nervously on his sofa, waiting for Abby to show up for their date. Every once in a while, he would check the inside breast pocket of his jacket, then sigh in relief that the box was still there.

Just as he was about to check for the twentieth time, there was a knock on his door. Tim grabbed his crutches and carefully maneuvered himself through his bookcases that almost acted as an obstacle course between him and his front door.

He stopped, took a deep breath, plastered a huge smile on his face and opened the door. The smile change to a large "O" the minute he laid eyes on Abby. She was actually wearing a dress, black of' course, but somehow in a lace that made it look like a spider's web. It was fascinating and beautiful.

"You like?" Abby beamed in appreciation. Tim nodded up and down several times before he found his voice.

"Oh yeah. I like!"

Abby placed her arm on Tim's. "Then let's hit the road. I'm starved!"

Tim laughed and let Abby close up the apartment for him. He was getting better every day at handling the stairs, so they were at Abby's car in no time.

By the time they had arrived at the restaurant, Tim had forgotten his nervousness. They were seated right away, at an outside table. Despite it being December, and somewhat chilly; the restaurant had portable heaters placed strategically around the covered patio. Not only was it very comfortable, but it was enjoyable to watch the scenes of everyday life go past them.

They played a game for a while of "guess which one is the CIA mole": a favorite of the team. It only freaked them out once when they actually caught one.

Dinner was delicious and they had just been served their dessert and coffee when McGee started fidgeting.

Abby took his hand, concern on her face. "Tim, are you ok? You're looking a little freaked out."

He looked up at that, damning the fact that he didn't have a poker face. "Well, no, Abby, I'm not freaked out. But I do want to talk to you about something."

"Sounds important." Abby still looked concerned, giving Tim her full attention.

With a little effort, Tim stood up and took the few steps to Abby's chair. She looked up at him puzzled. "Do you want to dance? Because I don't think they have dancing here. Plus I don't think you are quite ready for that yet."

Tim smiled. "Yes, I would like to dance with you Abby, but not here, and not today. Maybe at our wedding?"

Carefully and with much effort, Tim got down on one knee, praying it would not collapse on him. He had not actually practiced this part.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. By the time he got himself ready and looked into Abby's eyes, he almost lost it.

Her eyes were huge, tears threatening to spill over any second. "Timmy." Her voice was barely audible.

"I know I am not 100%, but I know with hard work and with you by my side I will get there. I can't promise it will be easy, because I know it won't. But I can't imagine another moment without you in my life. Abigail Sciuto, will you marry me?" Tim opened up the box to reveal a square cut diamond with black diamond baguettes on each side, set in 14K white gold.

Abby looked at the ring, looked at Tim, then looked at the ring again. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Timmy! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Her actions bowled them both over, so that they both ended up lying on the floor of the restaurant. The management rushed over. "Are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?"

Tim and Abby were laughing so hard, they had trouble answering. "No." Tim finally managed to find his voice. "We're fine. My fiancé." Tim stopped and looked at Abby at that. "She, uh got a little excited when I proposed."

The manager smiled. "Ah, a proposal, tonight in my restaurant! Andre! Champagne for the happy couple."

"Let's just hope the happy couple can get up off the floor." Tim quipped.

"Oh, Timmy. I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Here let me help you." She was still giggling. "I hope someone filmed that and it gets on YouTube. It will be an instant classic."

Somehow, they managed to get Tim back into his seat. The champagne arrived and was reverently served.

"To the happiest day of my life." "Our lives." Abby corrected him. They took a sip. Tim slipped the ring on Abby's finger. She looked at it, her eyes misty. "It is absolutely perfect."

Tim kissed her hand. "That's a promise of many more to come."

_**Hope you liked it. Having some rough days this week, so posting may be erratic. I also started another story, "Promonitions." Checked it out if you haven't already.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Somehow, they managed to get Tim back into his seat. The champagne arrived and was reverently served.**_

"_**To the happiest day of my life." "Our lives." Abby corrected him. They took a sip. Tim slipped the ring on Abby's finger. She looked at it, her eyes misty. "It is absolutely perfect."**_

_**Tim kissed her hand. "That's a promise of many more to come."**_

Chapter Thirty-six: "Proud."

Tony was already at his desk when Tim came into work. Tony looked at him suspiciously. There was something…different about him.

He was still using the crutches, so no major improvement in his physical status had occurred overnight.

"Hey, Tony. How did it go with leaving Ziva this morning?" Tim's voice gave nothing away. In fact, it sounded annoying normal.

'_Ok, two can play that game.'_ Tony thought to himself. "Well, it wasn't pretty. The nurse had to peel her off of me, sobbing, arms clamped around my knees, begging me not to leave…"

"Well, then. Glad you were able to make it in, then." McGee smiled at him.

Tony looked at McGee in shock. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Have you been body snatched?"

"Nope."

Tony was now seriously confused. Something was going on, but McGee was not talking. There was _nothing_ Tony could not get out of McGee, yet here he was failing miserably. He put his head down on his desk.

"Wake up, DiNozzo! Ziva keep you up all night?" Gibbs head slapped him.

"You know, Boss. If she wasn't already thirty-almost-six weeks pregnant, I would be concerned about what you may have meant by that remark."

While Tony and Gibbs were talking, Tim texted Abby. "If you want to get on someone's case, get on McGee!" Tony continued.

Gibbs looked at McGee, then back at Tony. "Why?"

"Why?" Tony sputtered. "Look at him!"

Gibbs looked back at McGee, who just shrugged and gave him an "I have no idea what he is talking about" look. Shaking his head, Gibbs sat down at his desk.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Tim looked over at him, smiled, and turned back to his monitor.

Tony was at a loss, so he quietly texted Ziva. "Hi, miss you. How are you feeling?" Less than a minute later, Ziva replied. "Ok, though I miss you too. Mara is nice. How's work?"

Tony smiled. "No talky work. But I can tell you that McGee is being very mean to me. (Pout)"

Ziva took a little longer to answer that one. "Sorry, Mara was taking my blood pressure. Why is McGee being mean to you?"

Just then Abby showed up. "Abby just came up. Maybe he will be nice now. Gotta' go. Love you."

Abby walked over to McGee's desk and stood there for a while. After getting no response from Gibbs, she loudly cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Abbs, what do you need?" Gibbs was still looking at his report and hadn't raised his head.

"What I _need_ is you two Neanderthals to get you heads out of your work and pay attention to me."

That got everyone's attention. Tony and Gibbs both snapped their heads up and looked at Abby. Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Neanderthals?"

Abby had her arms crossed, the left over the right. "What does a girl have to do around here to get any attention, to get noticed? I slave downstairs for you, Gibbs! For you! And what do you see?" Abby was now pointing her left hand at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Abby at first like she had lost her mind, then he felt he had lost his mind because he had done something to upset her and for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was.

He looked at McGee for back up and was surprised to see him hiding his eyes with his left hand, his right hand subtly pointing to it.

Gibbs eyes widened and he looked at Abby's outstretched, accusing left hand. Smiling, he stood up and walked around the desk and engulfed her in a huge hug.

Tony watched all of this unfold, totally confused. Then he saw Gibbs take Abby's left hand in his, as he examined the ring on her third finger.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. "McGee! Are you are kidding me? You finally did it? Come here, give me some love." Tony stood and walked over to Tim's desk.

"Thank you, Tony. But a handshake will do." Tim was beaming. Tony obliged, but then surprised him by giving him a hug anyway. "I should have realized you were up to something sneaky like this."

Tony turned and waited for his opportunity to hug Abby and see her ring. "Nice work, McGee, or did you pick it out, Abbs?" Abby's pigtails bounced back and forth as she shook her head. "All Timmy!"

Gibbs sat back at his desk, watching his team, smiling. Palmer, Tony and Ziva, and now Tim and Abby. Who would be next? Gibbs suddenly had a scary thought. "_Nope, not gonna' happen."_

"Hey guys. How do you want to handle this with Ziva? I know she would want to know about this, but maybe you want to wait until you can tell her yourselves, together?"

Abby and Tim looked at each other. "I do want to tell her myself, but I don't think I can wait five weeks! Can't we bend the rules and let me call her?"

Tony and Gibbs both shook their heads. "Sorry Abby, I don't want Ziva to get all worked up over anything, and good things can work her up as well." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Abbs, I don't think you're going to have to wait five weeks. We're pretty certain she is not going to go to term, so if you can just hold on for a bit, I think both of you will enjoy the moment more."

Abby hugged Tony. "Is the baby going to be ok?"

Tony hugged her back. "We're doing everything we can to make sure that happens. Don't worry. Be happy. Go buy a wedding gown or something."

Abby blushed at that. "Have you set a date yet?" Gibbs asked. They both shook their heads. "We'd like to wait a little while, for things to settle down a bit. You know, Ziva back on her feet and everyone else good." Everyone knew Abby was talking about Tim, and totally understood.

Tony cleared his throat. "Uh, before you came up here and let the cat out of the bag, I texted Ziva and said Tim was being mean to me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tim looked confused. "I was waiting for Gibbs to get in so Abby and I could tell you together. I wasn't being 'mean.' I was studiously ignoring you."

"Just as I said, you were being mean. Well, how was I supposed to know that? So now what do I tell Ziva? She's going to ask about it. What should I say?"

Abby thought for a minute. "I know! And she will totally buy this because it's true. Tell her Timmy was acting all out of it because he was still thinking about me and the dress I wore last night on our date."

"This is actually quite true. It was…some dress." Tim got that look on his face again.

"Hmm, you don't happen to have a picture do you?" Tony asked.

Abby glared at him. "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you."

Tony looked shocked. "Abbs! Come on! What did you think I wanted for? I just thought Ziva would like to see it. Sheesh!"

"Sorry Tony." She gave him a hug. "I am so happy and excited and want to tell everybody. How do we make sure no one else tells Ziva?"

Tony considered the question. "Well, she is not supposed to take calls except from me, Gibbs, Ducky and her medical people. We don't even have Eli on this list. All we can do is hope she won't answer a call from anyone else that might be in the know and want to tell her."

"So can I at least describe it to her?" Tony wanted something more than "a great dress."

"Tony, the only way I can describe it is that it looked like a spider's web and it took my breath away." Tim said.

Tony's eyes widened. "I guess so…"

"OK. I'm going to go call her. I want to know how her exam this morning went anyway. Be right back."

Gibbs nodded. Tony headed for the elevator and exited the building. Sitting on one of the park benches, he hit speed dial #1.

"Hi!" Ziva answered on the second ring.

"Hi! How are my two loves doing?" Tony smiled.

"We are doing ok." Ziva answered, smiling. "The baby was very hungry this morning, so I ate more than I usually do."

Tony sat up a little straighter. "That's great, sweetie. How about everything else? Blood pressure ok? Any pains or cramps or I don't know. Are you ok?" Tony swore at himself for getting so emotional.

"Tony, we are fine. Please do not worry. Mara is taking very good care of us." She lowered her voice. "Actually, I think she may have been a prison guard in another life."

Tony laughed heartily at that. "Well then, good. She'll keep you in bed if nothing else."

"Ducky called me this morning. I have so missed seeing him and talking to him. I just let him ramble on about some story when he was in Medical School. His voice is so soothing; he almost put me to sleep."

Tony laughed. "Oh, God, don't say that to Ducky. He'll think he was boring you."

Ziva chuckled. "So, what was the big deal with McGee this morning?"

Tony braced himself, hoping he wouldn't give away that he was hiding some very important information. "Oh, actually it is quite funny. He was acting all weird, like he was in another world. I mean, totally out of it. Well, apparently he and Abby went out last night and she wore some dress that made such an impression on him that he was still stunned by it."

Ziva was silent for a moment. "What did it look like?"

Tony chuckled. "Well, I asked if they had a picture so I could send it to you, but Abby about took my head off when I asked that. Tim said he couldn't quite describe it except that it looked like a spider's web and totally took his breath away."

At that, Ziva giggled. "Oh….I _have_ seen that dress. I was with her when she bought it. I can well imagine his reaction when he saw her in that dress. How did their date go?"

That stopped Tony. "You know? I have no idea. We were so busy discussing this amazing dress; we never got further than that." He looked at his watch. "Hey sweetie, I better get back."

"Ok. Don't forget to tell Gibbs that Mimi will be back tomorrow for my reevaluation. I want you to be here."

"I'll remember. We're not on call, but that's never a guarantee. I'll give you a call when I am heading home. Love you. I'm sorry we had to work on Saturday."

"It is ok. I get you for the next three days. I love you too, Tony. See you tonight."

Tony ended the call and stood up and stretched. Suddenly, he felt very exhausted. These past few weeks had been scary. _"If I feel this bad, how can Ziva possibly have been handling this?" _Tony thought to himself.

Forcing his legs to move forward, he headed back inside and to his desk.

Around 4pm, Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Hey, Boss? Ziva is having her reevaluation tomorrow. I know we're not on call or anything…"

"Bet your ass you need to be there. Just give me a call, when you have news, one way or the other. We'll take it from there."

"Thanks, Boss. I don't know what Ziva and I would have done these past few weeks without…" Gibbs held up his hand. "That's what family is for, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled without humor. "I just wish Ziva's biological family cared as much."

"Not your fight, Tony. Don't even try to understand Eli David. Ziva's known him her whole life and he may as well be a stranger. This is why we are here for her; and for you."

Tony started rummaging around his desk, trying to appear unmoved by Gibbs words. I mean, how would it look if Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo started bawling in the bullpen. He was so busy trying to look busy; he didn't realize that Gibbs had walked over to his desk. He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Go home to your family, Tony. You'll be there full-time soon enough. Enjoy the two of you while you can."

Tony finally looked up and it was clear he had not been successful at concealing his emotions. "Thanks, Boss." His voice was husky. Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. "See you later."

Tony grabbed his gear and practically ran out of the door. His first stop was the local florist he had found near their home. Two dozen red roses later, Tony next stopped at a bakery Ziva had found during one of her "getting to know the neighborhood" excursions. Tony went in and got her a piece of her favorite non-chocolate concoction. Chocolate was off-limits, so he got her a piece of coconut cake with a raspberry filling.

He pulled into their driveway at 5:30pm. Walking into their house, he saw Mara coming out of the kitchen. "Hi! You're home early!"

Tony smiled. "My Boss took pity on me. How's Ziva doing?"

"She did well today. I only caught her once trying to get out of bed by herself." She shook her head when she saw the look on Tony's face. "Don't give her any grief over it. Believe me, I read her the riot act. I don't think she will try it again." Tony smirked, now understanding the "former prison guard" remark.

"Her blood pressure is holding in an acceptable range. When Mimi sees her tomorrow, she can decide if they need to reduce or increase the dosage of her medication." She looked at Tony's full hands. "Need a hand?"

"Yes, thank you. If you can put this in the fridge, that would be great. He handed the cake over to Mara. "I'll just find a vase and put these in it, then I'm headed upstairs.

"Ok." Mara replied. "You're home earlier than I expected so I haven't put anything in the oven for dinner yet."

"Hey, no. That's fine. I'll take care of it. Thanks for everything."

Mara gathered her stuff. "I take it you want to surprise her, so tell her goodbye for me. And good luck tomorrow."

"Ok, Mara. See you later." Tony went on his vase hunt, found one that would accommodate the two dozen roses and headed upstairs. Walking quietly, he peaked into their bedroom. Ziva was sitting up in bed, reading a book. But her ninja skills weren't entirely dulled. She sensed movement out of the corner of her eye, and put her book down.

"Tony! You're home so early! Is everything ok?"

Tony plopped on the bed and gave his wife a kiss. He caressed her tummy and spoke to the baby for a few minutes. "How's my little punkin' doing, huh? Have you let Mommy rest today? I heard you were a little piggy and wanted to eat everything in sight. We can't wait to meet you and kiss you and tickle your belly. I want you to be a good little DiNozzo tonight and let Mommy sleep, Ok?" He finished by kissing her tummy.

"If someone had told me a year ago that you would be talking like a love-struck teenager to a baby in my belly, I probably would have arrested them for spreading false rumors." Ziva stroked his hair.

"For which part? The love-struck teenager or the baby in your belly?"

Ziva's eyes widened at that. "Hmmm, good question. Probably the baby in my belly part first, but most definitely the other one as well."

"Well, I want you to know I am very proud of you, having to deal with all of this, and not the way either of us planned." He kissed her deeply, then got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" He just turned and looked at her and smiled.

He was back in less than ten seconds with the roses. Ziva burst into tears. "No, don't get upset. I wanted you to like them, to cheer you up and make you happy."

"I do, they did. You are…I love you so much. I could never do this without you." Ziva held her arms out. Tony placed the vase by the window, so she could always get a good view of them, then joined her again in the bed.

_**Awwww….I love getting flowers from my husband while I am housebound, so had to put that in. Thanks for keeping with the story. Things are going to start moving fast…**_


	37. Chapter 37

"_**Well, I want you to know I am very proud of you, having to deal with all of this, and not the way either of us planned." He kissed her deeply, then got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" He just turned and looked at her and smiled.**_

_**He was back in less than ten seconds with the roses. Ziva burst into tears. "No, don't get upset. I wanted you to like them, to cheer you up and make you happy."**_

"_**I do, they did. You are…I love you so much. I could never do this without you." Ziva held her arms out. Tony placed the vase by the window, so she could always get a good view of them, then joined her again in the bed.**_

Chapter Thirty-seven: "The Crush"

They nestled into each other's arms, breathing in each other's scent. "You never explained why you came home so early."

Tony had his head leaning into her neck. "Gibbs took pity on me. And we're on for tomorrow. He said to call when we find out what the scoop is." He felt Ziva tense up for a bit.

"Hey, Mara said your blood pressure was doing fine, so don't worry about it ok? Get a good night's sleep tonight. Are you hungry? Let me fix you some dinner."

Because everyone had been forcing healthy food down her throat for the past few weeks, Tony allowed her a treat and ordered a vegetable pizza.

Ziva was thrilled and limited herself to only two slices. "I'm glad you left some room, because I got you another treat." Ziva looked at him, grinning. "Really? What?"

"You'll just have to wait, oh, another half hour. I want your pizza to settle first. Especially in case the baby doesn't like it." Ziva pouted, but accepted it.

Finally, Tony went downstairs and returned with Ziva's cake. "Oh, you do know how to spoil me." Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she took her first bite. "Here…" She fed Tony a piece of the cake from her fork. "I have to admit, that is pretty damn good."

"Ok, I need to take a shower. Are you good to go until I am done?" Ziva nodded as she took another bite of her treat. Tony smiled and went into their bathroom.

**Sunday, December 23, 2012**

Tony was in the kitchen making some coffee when he heard a light knocking on the front door. "Boss? What are you doing here?"

Gibbs actually looked a little embarrassed. "Don't let Ziva know I am here just yet. I know that nurse is coming today to check her out. I just thought I'd hang around, you know, to see how things are coming along."

Tony never thought he would see Gibbs give up a Sunday morning, or any morning, to sit at someone's house killing time when he could be working on his boat or whatever it was he was working on right now. He was never more grateful to his boss than at that moment. "Coffee?"

"As long as you let me make my own." Gibbs growled. Tony chuckled.

Not less than ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Here we go." Tony looked at Gibbs. He walked over and let Mimi and her daughter Lily in.

"Hi Mimi, Lily. This is my Boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs shook her hand. "Ah, the famous Abba!" Mimi smiled. Gibbs actually got a little red at that. "This is my daughter Lily."

"Hi." She said shyly. Mimi turned to Tony. "How's Dad holding up?"

"Ok, I guess, under the circumstances. Ziva's been doing well. "Gibbs," he pointed to him, "Came by to visit once. Did her a world of good."

Mimi nodded. "Ok, let's head upstairs and check on our little mother and the squirt and see if we need to make any adjustments." Tony looked at Gibbs. He just waved his hand forward. "I'll see you later."

As they were climbing the stairs, Mimi started in. "I have reviewed Mara's notes from the past two days. Other than getting out of bed once unattended, Ziva has been very compliant with her restrictions. Her blood pressure has remained within acceptable limits. What that means is while it is not too high, it could be lower."

Tony was afraid to make a response to that. "Hi Ziva! You look pretty this morning!" Ziva was already sitting up in bed, drinking milk. She had a very pretty reddish-orange wrap on, with white lilies on it.

"Thank you." She said. "Hi Lily!"

"Hi Ziva! Guess what! I got to see a baby being born yesterday. It was the coolest!" As Lily was giving every detail to Ziva, Mimi was watching her for signs of stress. Ziva appeared to be very interested in Lily's story, and despite her mother's plea to keep the story clean, she left in quite a bit of the gory details.

Tony on the other hand, was turning a slightly garish shade of green. Ziva looked at him in alarm. "Tony? Are you ok?" Mimi instantly looked at Tony, threw him in a chair and put his head between his knees.

Ziva's eyes were as big as saucers. "What is wrong? Is he alright?"

Mimi struggled to keep from smiling. "I thought your husband was used to blood and gore?"

"I am; I'm fine. It was just picturing Ziva and all of that blood…"

Ziva knew then it was not the vision of childbirth that had done Tony in. "Come here, Tony." He was up in an instant and by her side. She was stroking his face and murmuring something in Hebrew to him. Tony had no idea what she was saying, but he knew she was telling him she was safe and he would always protect her.

"Do we need to give you some time?" Mimi was a little disturbed by what she had just witnessed. Ziva shook her head. "Tony, take Lily downstairs and get her something to drink. You can come back when I call you." He kissed her quickly and obediently left, Lily in tow.

Ziva looked at Mimi. "It is complicated."

"Well, I'm sorry to get personal, but that could have had a very negative impact on your well-being." Ziva shook her head. "Tony will be fine. The birth will be no problem. He actually delivered a baby when he was a police officer in Baltimore."

"Then what was that about?" Mimi was persistent.

"Several years ago, while on assignment with Mossad, I was captured and tortured, for three months. Mossad left me for dead. NCIS was given intelligence that indicated that I had died when a ship had sunk off the coast of Africa."

"Tony was devastated and talked his superiors into letting him lead a team to the location of a terrorist camp that they believed to be responsible for my death. Tony went with death in his heart. He did not plan to return." Mimi sucked in her breath.

"Tony and Tim McGee, my other team member at NCIS, allowed themselves to be captured, so they could get inside the camp, find the terrorist and kill him. Their mission was complicated somewhat when Saleem, that was the name of the terrorist who captured and tortured me, brought me with my face covered into the room where they were being held. When they pulled the sack off of my head, Tony realized I was still alive.

"The mission changed from one of vengeance to one of rescue. As we were all in the room, Tony spoke the coded words that needed to be said, and Gibbs, my Boss, my Abba, killed Saleem with a sniper's rifle from about 375 yards away."

"Tony and McGee dragged me to safety and to Gibbs, and they brought me home, to NCIS. I was allowed to stay, but I quit Mossad, and became an American Citizen, renouncing all allegiance to Israel. My own father, the Director of Mossad, left me in the desert to die. I am home now, with my real family. I have not willingly told that story to many people." Ziva looked down.

Mimi had sat down about half-way through Ziva's story. Tears were running down her face. "After all you've been through; here you are, married to the man who was willing to die for you, ready to give birth to his child. Ziva, I am moved beyond words. I just can't imagine what your life was like." If Mara was stunned by the news that Ziva had been a part of Mossad, she didn't show it.

"It was hell." Ziva shrugged. "The day after I found out I was pregnant, NCIS was bombed. From day one, I have been living with the fear of losing this child. But doing what I have to do to ensure my child's health and safety is not an inconvenience, it is a privilege. I do not begrudge any restriction, as long as I have my husband by my side. He has almost lost me several times; he cannot but worry about me."

Mimi took in a deep breath. "Well, that explains a lot. Thank you for trusting me with this information. Especially since you said that you don't talk about this much."

Ziva shook her head. "I do trust you Mimi, and you and Lee really needed to hear this in case I panic during the birth. I have not had nightmares about Somalia for months, but they can be triggered by something that to others would seem insignificant."

"And Tony will be fine. He can be very possessive, especially when I am struggling with the past, but he is also one of the few people who can calm me and bring me back to the present."

Mimi smiled. "Let me guess, is Abba the other one?"

Ziva smiled, her eyes watery. "He has been the father I always wanted but never had. I cannot wait to see him with his grandchild."

Mimi considered for a few moments. "I'm going to go get you some juice, to make sure you have completely relaxed before I start your exam. I will be right back." Mimi headed back downstairs.

Tony and Gibbs were chatting with Lily. Tony was explaining to Lily how Gibbs had built several boats in his basement, but won't tell anyone how he gets them out. Lily was fascinated, and kept asking him all sorts of questions. They all looked up when Mimi came downstairs.

Tony stood up. "Is everything ok?" Mimi smiled. "I haven't started my exam yet." Tony and Gibbs looked perplexed. Even Lily looked exasperated. "What have you been doing up there, Mom? Painting each other's nails?" Gibbs hid a small smile at that.

Mimi put her hands on her hips. "Thanks Lily, see if I bring you with me to see Ziva anymore." Lily immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry Mom. I was just joking!" She looked back at Tony and Gibbs, who she had immediately declared a kindred spirit, for support.

Ignoring her daughter, Mimi addressed Tony and Gibbs. "Ziva has been sharing some of her past with me. Although she seems fine, I thought I'd give her a breather before I really started getting into the actual exam." She turned to Gibbs. "Since she doesn't know that you're here, I think a little surprise visit will help bring happy thoughts back to the surface."

Gibbs looked concerned. "I don't understand. What happened to bring up Ziva's past in the first place?"

Tony cleared his throat. Gibbs looked at Tony liked he was going to head slap him. "What happened?"

"It's all my fault!" Lily cried, tears in her eyes. Gibbs eyebrow lifted at that. "I was so excited telling Ziva about my first time seeing a baby born, I forgot and left in a lot of the gory details. Poor Tony almost fainted."

"I did not!" Tony protested. Gibbs looked at Tony. "You're kidding, right? After all you've seen and been through…?" Suddenly, Gibbs understood. He looked hard at Tony, who held his gaze unwavering.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok, I understand. Don't worry; Tony will be fine in the delivery room. Now Ziva; just be prepared to be threatened to be killed 18 ways by a paperclip and you should be fine."

At this point, Mimi felt nothing would surprise her anymore. When she first took the case, she really had no clue what NCIS was or what their agents did. Now she felt even more confused, but definately intrigued. But Ziva had confided this information to her, and she didn't plan to play detective to see what more she could find out about NCIS.

Lily, on the other hand, had made no such promise. "So what's the deal? Is Ziva like Annie on 'Covert Affairs'? Or maybe you are the 'Mission Impossible' Team! Are you spies?" Mimi made an effort to rein in her child but once her imagination took off, it was like trying to stop a thoroughbred from finishing a race.

Tony enjoyed the comparisons, but was a little disappointed Lily didn't liken him to James Bond. Gibbs also laughed. "I know that sounds really exciting but we are more like detectives. We work with Navy and Marine Corp personnel and their family members, involving certain crimes. But if you would like to compare me to Tom Cruise I have no problem with that."

Mimi laughed softly at that, earning her an appreciative look from Gibbs. Lily just stood there with her arms crossed. "I think you are giving me a lame cover story. Someday, I intend to hear the truth about this matter." With that, she flounced out and sat in one of the rockers on the front porch.

Gibbs watched her go. "Hope I didn't piss her off; uh, sorry, make her mad. She'd make a good investigator."

"Oh, no!" Mimi said quickly. If what happened to Ziva was a usual occupational hazard for NCIS agents, she didn't want her daughter anywhere near that. "She's going to be a nurse!"

Gibbs looked at Tony, then back at Mimi. "Ziva talked about Somalia?"

Mimi looked puzzled. "I think that was a place she mentioned; where she was when she was captured and Tony thought she was dead?" Tony and Gibbs both shuddered. "We all thought she was dead. But she was not part of NCIS when she was captured."

"And you all were the guys in the white hats who rescued her and then all rode off into the sunset? Why are you making this distinction?"

Tony looked at Gibbs, interested as well why he would care what Mimi thought of NCIS. "Just wanted you to know what our business is, and isn't."

Mimi regarded Gibbs quietly for a few moments. Suddenly realizing she was probably staring, she blushed slightly and changed the subject. "Ok, enough chitty chat. You two; go upstairs and visit with Ziva for a while and make her nice and calm and happy. Lily and I will come back up in a bit and check to see how things are going. Go on…shoo! And take her some juice." She turned on her heel and went outside to join her daughter on the porch.

Ziva was "this close" to sneaking out of bed to see where everyone was when she heard Tony's steps on the stairs. She was a little curious, because the steps of the person coming up the stairs with Tony definately did not belong to Mimi or Lily.

Tony poked his head into the doorway. "Where has everyone been? Did you watch a movie or something?" Tony grinned as he closed the distance between them. "Nope, just having some interesting conversations with Lily. She has a new boyfriend by the way."

Ziva looked at Tony, perplexed. "Oh, please don't tell me she has a crush on you.

Tony laughed. "No, not me. Although that would be totally understandable." Ziva punched him in the arm. "Ow! Just for that, I'm not going to invite your secret guest in. Who just happens to be Lily's newest crush."

"What?" Ziva craned her neck, as if she could see around the outside of the bedroom door. She looked at Tony. "Oh, alright. You can come on in." Tony called out.

"Gibbs!" Ziva squealed when he appeared in her door. "Hey, Ziver. How's my girl doing?" He gave her a comforting hug, letting her know that he would always be there for her.

"I am fine. I don't know why Mimi doesn't believe me."

"Come on, Ziva. You probably just frightened her out of her wits with your revelations about your past. I know she freaked out when I suggested Lily would make a good agent."

"What?" Ziva looked at Tony. Tony gave her a look that she couldn't quite read, but filed it away to discuss later.

"Forget about it. Are you ok? Are you distressed at all right now? Mimi won't examine you until she is convinced you are as 'normal' as possible, whatever that means."

Tony eyes widened at Gibbs' use of Mimi's first name. Ziva wiggled her finger at Gibbs, indicating he should come closer. Gibbs looked a little unsure, but leaned in closer to Ziva anyway.

"So, I understand that there is a certain young lady that may have a bit of a crush on you." Gibbs leaned back, a look of confusion on his face. "What? Who?"

"Come on, Boss. You heard her say you were kindred spirits." Tony gave him that knowing look.

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head. "Lily's just a kid. What's wrong with you?"

Tony rubbed his head. "I didn't say you had a crush on her, I said _she_ has a crush on _you_. Which she does."

Gibbs looked dumbfounded. "What?" Tony patted his shoulder. "Well, you did say you wanted to be Tom Cruise." Ziva looked confused at that. "Clearly I missed quite a bit being left up here by myself."

Gibbs just shook his head. "Ok, you're fine. I'll go get Mimi and Lily," he drew her name out, "And tell them you're ready for them." He gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek, stopping short of head slapping Tony again.

Shaking his head, Gibbs headed down the stairs and found them still on the porch. "Hey, she's good to go." Gibbs smiled at Lily as she ran upstairs to see Ziva. Mimi hesitated as moment. "Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry if I seemed less than gracious regarding your remark about Lily making a good investigator. What Ziva told me; I'll be honest. Scared the crap out of me, and then just even imagining Lily being a part of that…"

Gibbs puts his hand on her arm. "Hey, no. Sometimes I'm too honest with my assessments and say what's on my mind without regard of how it might affect someone else. I shouldn't have put that fear into your mind. I stand by my assessment, but you don't have to worry about me actively trying to recruit your daughter."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs. However, I know my daughter. As much as she loves nursing, if she finds some other passion she will go after it. You may find that you have unleashed a monster."

Gibbs smiled. "Well, I won't encourage her unless you say it's ok. And it's Jethro." Mimi smiled. "I'll hold you to your word, Jethro."

"Good. Now go take care of my daughter up there. I've got a grandbaby I can't wait to see." Mimi gave him one last smile, then turned and headed up the stairs. Gibbs sat down in the rocker she had just vacated, shaking his head at himself.

_**Thank you so much again for the reviews, favs and follows. This is really cheering me up when my days aren't as good as they should be. I feel like I have a world full of friends-big Gibbs hug to all of you! And speaking of Gibbs-what up with that, man?**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Mimi smiled. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs. However, I know my daughter. As much as she loves nursing, if she finds some other passion she will go after it. You may find that you have unleashed a monster."**_

_**Gibbs smiled. "Well, I won't encourage her unless you say it's ok. And it's Jethro." Mimi smiled. "I'll hold you to your word, Jethro."**_

"_**Good. Now go take care of my daughter up there. I've got a grandbaby I can't wait to see." Mimi gave him one last smile, then turned and headed up the stairs. Gibbs sat down in the rocker she had just vacated, shaking his head at himself.**_

Chapter Thirty-eight: "Staying Close"

Tony watched as Mimi, assisted by Lily, started their examination. The first thing they did was take Ziva's blood pressure. When Mimi made no comment, Tony didn't know if that was good or bad.

Next, she used a Doppler to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "Is it ok if Lily gives it a try?" Mimi asked Ziva. Ziva smiled. "Yes, she can try." Lily took hold of the transducer a little awkwardly, but with her mother's hand to guide her, she was able to move it over Ziva's swollen belly. She almost jumped when she picked up the baby's heartbeat.

"That was so awesome!" Lily whispered. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. Mimi made some complicated hand maneuvers on Ziva's belly, writing down her findings when she was complete.

Finally, she again took out the portable baby monitoring system, and attached it to Ziva. After a few minutes, strips of paper began to spew forth. Mimi took each one and scrutinized it as it was ejected from the machine. Finally, done, she went to the bathroom, washed her hands and pulled up a chair.

"Ok, first of all, I wanted to let you now that your iron levels came back a little low, but not so low that I am concerned that you may have been or are bleeding, so I am increasing your iron supplement."

"The baby has flipped and the head is now down, which is good because we don't want a breech birth."

Tony and Ziva looked confused. "What's a breech birth?"

Mimi looked at her daughter. "Lily?"

Lily got a big grin on her face. "Butt first!"

Mimi shook her head. "She gets such a kick out of saying that."

"Anyway, so the baby is turned, and has descended. Ziva, you should be feeling some relief from the pressure on your stomach and diaphragm. Your breathing may also be a little easier as well."

Ziva's eyes opened wide at that. "I was thinking it was easier to breath." She smiled at Tony. "That is good right? That the baby has moved downward?"

Lily giggled. "Unless you want to throw up the baby, that's the direction they need to go to get the frak out of there."

"Lily! How many times have I told you to quit saying that! And you know I don't like it when you swear but 'pretend' you aren't." Mimi was not amused with her only daughter. Lily looked upset. She looked at Ziva. "I'm sorry, I sometimes get diarrhea of the mouth." She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops. I think I am going to go see what Gibbs is up to." Lily practically ran downstairs.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony said.

Mimi looked at them. "Ok, first of all, I don't think Lily's actions were funny. But what are you talking about? You don't know a Lily clone, do you?"

Ziva got a huge smile on her face. "Well, if Lily suddenly starts dressing like a Goth, I would say we have an Abby clone!"

"Abby? The same Abby that is the best friend you can have and can be a calming influence if you threaten her?"

Tony eyes popped opened. "Now that is one scary amazing memory."

Mimi smiled. "If it's pertinent to my patient, then I am the memory queen. If it has to do with cleaning the gutters, or giving the dog a bath, then I am the memory moron."

Tony laughed at that. He paused. "You have a dog?"

"Was it the 'giving the dog a bath' that gave it away?"

"You know, I think I know where your daughter gets her personality from." Tony quipped. "What kind of dog do you have?"

Mimi smiled. "A Sheltie. The shedding is a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't give my Bailey up for anything."

"I like Shelties. They are very smart dogs." Ziva noted.

Tony looked at her. "Have you thought about us getting a dog?"

Ziva looked at Tony looked he had two heads. "Now, when we are about to have a baby?"

Mimi cleared her throat. "That is actually a good time to get a puppy. They get used to each other at the same time. There are not the usual jealousy issues. Believe me, it's hard to have a dog for three years then find out he can't stand the baby you just had. Guess who has to go?"

"The baby?" Tony offered. Ziva punched him in the arm. "Just be glad that Gibbs did not hear you say that! Tony, really."

Mimi just ignored Tony. "It works the other way as well. As much as kids all beg for dogs or cats or whatever pet they want, sometime the fantasy does not meet the reality and then again, you are stuck with a hard decision." Mimi glared at Tony, daring him to say the words.

"But we are getting off track here." Mimi steered the conversation back to Ziva. "Ziva, your blood pressure is just on the high side of what I want it to be. Again the baby does not appear distressed, but with the position change and descent, things could start moving."

"By that I mean you could go into labor within the next day or so. I don't want to put you in the hospital any sooner than you need to be, so I am going to give you a slight increase to your medication and I will be back tomorrow."

She looked at Tony. "I know this is your first Christmas together, but I must insist it be very low key. Gibbs can visit, but that is all. No one else, no calls, no texts, no emails. And I don't mean just to Ziva. I do not want you to read any to her from your friends."

"I'm sure Ziva knows that they miss her, want her and the baby to be well, and want you both to have a nice holiday. There, it's been said. No need to repeat it from anyone else."

Ziva slumped into her pillow. She had so looked forward to having everyone over for the Holiday, even if it was not all at one time.

Mimi sat on the bed. "I know you are disappointed Ziva, but you'll have Tony and Gibbs."

Ziva wiped away a tear. "I know. I am acting like…"

"A very hormonal mother-to-be?" Tony offered helpfully. After the looks he got from both women he decided he would excuse himself from the room.

He found Lily downstairs with Gibbs, laughing as she described what she had said to Ziva. She clamped her mouth when she saw Tony. "Hey, no worries about me, Little Abby." Tony looked in the fridge.

"Little Abby?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Wait until you see full Lily mode, then picture her with an Abby outfit. Undeniable."

Gibbs regarded Lily with an amused looked on this face. "What? Who is this Abby person? Are you making fun of me?" There was a hint of "don't mess with me" attitude in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. I can see it." Gibbs threw a Frito at Lily. "Being compared to Abigail Sciuto is one of the highest complements that can be given."

Lily regarded Gibbs and Tony. She looked like she was struggling with something. "What's on your mind, Lily? " Gibbs asked, eyeing Tony.

"My mom really wants to me a nurse, and don't get me wrong, I love it! But that is all I have ever known! I want to know what else is out there. Maybe…there is something else…something I have never considered or…never even heard of."

Gibbs considered his words carefully. "Lily, when you were in high school did you go through all the career event things, take aptitude test, all of the other college required entrance exams?"

Lily looked surprised. "Well, of'course I did or I never would have been accepted at Florida. But I never went to a career fair, because…"

"Because you wanted to be a nurse, so why bother to look at anything else, right?" Lily nodded her head. "Mom wanted me to go, but I didn't see any reason to. Maybe now I'm thinking I should have, and it's too late."

Tony sat down next to Lily. "Hey kid, it's never too late. You want to hear my story?" Gibbs groaned, but Tony ignored it. "I was a jock at OSU. _Big-time_. Want to know what my major was? Phys-Ed! Not a real stand out for companies looking for talented people."

"When I was in Baltimore during a basketball game, I had the privilege to save a small boy from a house fire. Unfortunately, I couldn't save his sister." Tony paused, the memory still painful.

"That was a defining moment in my life, and from that point on I knew I wanted to be a cop. To make a long story short, while I was a cop in Baltimore, Gibbs and I met during a bust. The next thing I know, I'm in HR at NCIS applying to be an agent."

He rested his head on his crossed arms that were resting on the table. "It's funny how certain events can have such a profound effect on our lives that they literally change them. If I hadn't joined NCIS, I may have run across Gibbs again now and then, but we wouldn't have a relationship."

"I wouldn't be working with the best and most talented group of people in the world, who are not only my co-workers but my friends. But more importantly, I never would have met the love of my life, who in now in bed trying to be good so we can have a beautiful baby."

Lily burst into tears and hugged Gibbs, much to his surprise. Tony blinked several times. "Hey, I thought it was my story I was telling." Lily ran to Tony as well and hugged him too.

"You are both so amazing and extraordinary." Lily wiped away her tears.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Lily, would you like to see my boat?"

She looked up at him. "The one you are building in your basement?"

Gibbs smiled. "That would be the one." Lily clapped her hands and pranced around the table. "That would be awesome, can we go now?"

"Lily, I can't just take off with you without your mom's permission. If you come back tomorrow, we'll ask your mom. I live just around the corner, you can walk there."

"Walk where?" Mimi just came down the stairs, catching Gibbs' last words. "Gibbs' house." Lily answered. "He builds boats in this basement, Mom. In his basement! He asked me if I wanted to see the one he was working on. Please, can I see it?"

Mimi looked at her headstrong daughter, then looked at Gibbs. He smiled at her and she felt her breath catch at little bit. Somewhat disconcerted, she answered. "We will be back tomorrow. You can go then."

"Yay!" Lily did a perfect pirouette. "Maybe you can come too, Mom!" Mimi looked startled at that, but Gibbs eyes looked like, almost daring? A challenge?" Mimi smiled at her daughter. "Maybe I will. I think this boat is a figment of his imagination anyway." Tony burst into laughter at that but quickly stopped when he saw the look on Gibbs' face.

Tony turned to Mimi. "How's my girl holding up?" Mimi smiled. "Less sad, but still not happy." She turned to Gibbs. "Maybe you can spend as much of your free time here. Oh crap! I didn't mean to imply you had nothing else to do, especially for the holiday."

Gibbs stood up and put his coffee cup in the sink. "Always planned to spend it here." He looked at Tony. "Call me, DiNozzo. For any reason." He stopped and turned as he was heading out the door. He smiled slightly, then left.

_**Thanks for hanging in there and waiting for these updates. No computer for two weeks was hell. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Tony turned to Mimi. "How's my girl holding up?" Mimi smiled. "Less sad, but still not happy." She turned to Gibbs. "Maybe you can spend as much of your free time here. Oh crap! I didn't mean to imply you had nothing else to do, especially for the holiday."**_

_**Gibbs stood up and put his coffee cup in the sink. "Always planned to spend it here." He looked at Tony. "Call me, DiNozzo. For any reason." He stopped and turned as he was heading out the door. He smiled slightly, then left.**_

Chapter Thirty-Nine: "Coincidences"

**Monday, December 24, 2012**

Tony headed upstairs to check on Ziva. He was surprised to see that she was still asleep and it was 10 am. "Wake up, Sleepy-head." Tony kissed her softly on her lips.

Ziva smiled, and slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She stretched and yawned. "Ten in the morning." Tony answered.

"What! Ow!" Ziva tried to sit up too fast and was rewarded by a sharp pain in her back.

"Are you ok? Is everything ok?" Tony looked panicked.

Ziva glared at him. "How could you let me sleep so long? Half the day is away!"

Tony looked confused. "What were you planning to do? Besides, you clearly needed the sleep or you would have woken up on your own. I almost let you continue to sleep, but I wanted to let you know that Mimi called."

Ziva calmed down. "I am sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. I said 'ow' because my back hurt when I sat up too quickly. Why did Mimi call?"

Tony lay down beside Ziva and stroked her belly. "She has an emergency delivery and won't get here until later this afternoon."

Ziva looked confused. "She will still come later? Wouldn't she and Lily have family plans?"

Tony shrugged. "I asked her the same question, but she pretty much said it was just her and Lily, so as long as they are together, it doesn't matter where they are."

Ziva thought for a few minutes. "I think we should have a nice dinner for them, to thank them for giving up their Christmas Eve to check on us."

Tony pulled out his phone and started dialing. "Hey Boss. Cook out tonight? Mimi and Lily will be over. Huh? Oh, she had an emergency this morning so she will be by later. Then we can show them your boat. Ok, see you soon."

Ziva looked at Tony. "We are having a cookout, tonight?" Tony just grinned.

**Four PM**

Mimi and Lily pulled up into the driveway and headed for the front porch. Gibbs was already sitting in a rocker. Lily ran up to him and gave him a hug, then went looking for Tony. Mimi looked at him and quipped. "All you need are some overalls and a shotgun and you'll complete the picture." Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

"Don't do overalls. How did it go today?"

Mimi smiled. "Another new little miracle in our world. Mother and baby are doing fine, thanks for asking." She sat in the rocker next to his. "How's Ziva doing today?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I give her hugs and kisses and she calls me her father. I don't hear about that other stuff." Mimi was persistent. "But Tony would tell you if something seemed off or different."

Gibbs looked at Mimi. "What do you mean by different? Other than her water breaking and going into active labor?" That comment surprised Mimi. What it told her was that Gibbs had some experience with pregnancy and child birth. She shook it from her thoughts.

"Could be minor things, like back pain, or increased need to go to the bathroom or…"

"Wait a minute. Did you say back pain? Because Tony said Ziva complained about her back hurting her earlier."

Mimi sat up. "How earlier?" Gibbs shrugged. "He wasn't specific. Is anything wrong?" Mimi got up out of her rocker and literally flew up the stairs, Gibbs right behind her.

Tony and Lily were in the kitchen, making a salad when they saw Mimi and Gibbs run into the house and up the stairs. "Shit! Sorry about that, Lily!" Tony took off after them. He practically ran straight into Gibbs, who was hanging around outside the bedroom.

Tony shoved past him and ran to Ziva's side. "What is it? Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

At this point, Gibbs entered the room and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. This had always had a calming effect on him and soon began to work. Mimi looked up. "I heard Ziva had experienced some back pain. That can be a sign of impending labor. Tony, you can stay."

"Jethro, why don't you take Lily to see that boat of yours? I promise you nothing is going to happen in the next fifteen minutes or two hours. Lily has her cell. I can call her if I need you to come back."

Gibbs was more than surprised that Mimi would allow him to take off with her daughter, but then again, he wasn't. He had a sense about both of them, an interest that went beyond their services to Tony and Ziva. He would never admit it to himself, but he was intrigued by this independent and seemingly unattached woman, who just happened to be very attractive, smart, and sharp as a whip.

"Ok, I'll go get Lily." Gibbs headed downstairs. Tony and Ziva just looked at each other, both surprised by the use of his first name and that she had just allowed him to take off with her daughter. Tony wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Mimi began her exam quickly, talking the entire time she was doing the internal exam. "Has the back pain been coming and going or a one-time thing? Does it feel like pressure or a sharp stabbing pain?"

Ziva thought about it. "The first time, I sat up very quickly and it felt like I had pulled something or pinched something. I have had several more pains in my back since then, but they were not the same. More like…an ache? I do not know. Maybe like pressure."

Mimi moved to Ziva's back. She touched several pressure points, gauging Ziva's reaction. Suddenly, Ziva let out a low moan. "Yes, there. That is where it hurts." Ziva was pointing to her lower back. "It feels…funny." Tony looked up at that.

"That doesn't sound good."

Mimi pulled up her usual chair and sat by the bed. "Ok, Ziva, things have started but you are not in active labor. You are barely two centimeter dilated, your water has not broken and your mucous plug is still intact. Low back pain or discomfort is a common first sign of labor. You can have this baby as early as tomorrow or in three days, depending on how you and the baby hold up."

"Other than you wanting to have this baby as soon as possible, I see no medical reason to take you in for a C-section at this time or to the hospital period. So we are in a waiting game. It can go very slowly or all of a sudden you're going to be ready to push this baby out. Everyone is different."

Mimi took Ziva's hand. "But I will stay with you, in case things progress quicker than we thought. I want to keep an eye on you."

Both Tony and Ziva protested. "You can't waste your Christmas here! You and Lily need to be home." Mimi shook her head. "Home is wherever we are together."

**Gibbs' House**

Lily carefully followed Gibbs down the steps to his basement. He walked over in the dark to his workbench and turned on the light. The illuminated basement revealed the partially finished boat.

"Oh my word, I think I am going to have the vapors." Lily said in her best Scarlett O'Hara impression. Gibbs chuckled. "You know, most of my guests down here get offered a glass of bourbon. Something tells me your mom wouldn't appreciate that."

Lily scrunched up her nose. She caressed the wood of the boat, going with the grain. It almost felt alive. She turned to Gibbs. "How many of these have you built?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Dunno. Lost count after seven." Lily's eyes bugged out of her head. "But…where did they go?"

"Other than the one I burned, the all went to sea." Lily looked at Gibbs to see if he was making fun of her, but she could see he was telling the truth.

"How?" She demanded.

Gibbs shook his head. "That's need to know, and you don't need to know."

"Here." He tossed her a sanding block. "Always sand with the grain." Lily looked at him, seeing he was already at work sanding, so she started sanding.

They worked quietly side by side for a while. "I don't have a dad, you know."

Gibbs paused for a second, then continued sanding. "No, I didn't know. Want to talk about it?"

Lily shrugged. "Not much to tell. My dad was killed in the Gulf War. He had been home, but then his unit got sent back right before it ended. My mom found out she was pregnant with me one week after he was killed."

Gibbs felt as if he had been gut-punched. He had been expecting some nasty divorce, absent father story. This was entirely different. Not only did Lily not have a father, she had never had a father. Unless…

Gibbs walked over to Lily and placed his hand over hers, helping her sand. "I'm sorry Lily, sorry for you and your mom. Did your mom ever remarry?"

Lily shook her head, almost violently. "She felt she had only so much love to give, and she needed to give it all to me."

Gibbs was silent for a few moments. "I was in the Gulf War." He began quietly. Lily looked at him, in wonder. "Lost a lot of good men." He turned to Lily. "I can't believe this, but I don't think you or your mom ever told me your last name."

Lily grinned. "Allen. What's wrong?"

Gibbs looked sick to his stomach. "Was your father Noah Allen?"

Lily nodded her head. "How did you know that?" Gibbs led Lily over to a chair. "Let's call your Mom and see if she can come over, ok?" Lily looked scared.

"Mom? Is everything ok there? Gibbs wants you to come over here right now. No, I'm ok but I don't think he thinks I am. Ok, bye." She put her phone away.

"She'll be right here."

**Tony and Ziva's Home**

Mimi hung up her phone. "I need to get to Jethro's house right way. Something is going on with Lily." Ziva looked at Tony. "She doesn't know where Gibbs lives. Take her there then come right back."

Tony looked unhappy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am fine! Now go see what Lily needs."

Tony didn't need to be told twice.

He decided to drive Mimi there, since it would get her there quicker and he didn't feel like running. Jethro was sitting on his porch. "I'll just drop you off. Call when you need a ride back."

Mimi walked slowly up to the porch, looking around for signs of her daughter. "She's fine, but I want to tell her something, and I wanted to get your permission first."

That made Mimi really nervous. "I think I better sit down." She took the chair next to Jethro. Gibbs cleared his throat. "Lily volunteered to me that she had no father. It came up out of the blue, so I figured there was a reason she was telling me. I asked her if she wanted to talk about. She told me how he died. I'm sorry."

Mimi had gasped when Gibbs said Lily had brought up her father, the father she had never known. "It was a horrible time. He was home, and then for some stupid reason he had to go back. I didn't know I was pregnant at the time."

Gibbs nodded. Mimi looked at him. "What exactly is it you want to tell her?"

"That her father was a good man and died a hero. He saved many lives at the cost of his own."

Mimi stared at Gibbs, willing him to say the words. "How do you know this?"

Gibbs didn't smile. "I was there. In the Gulf War. I was in a different platoon, but I knew Noah Allen. I was there when he died. I killed six of the enemy responsible for his death."

Mimi started sobbing. "I don't know why I am crying, it was so long ago. I will always love Noah; he is the father of my daughter. But he has been gone longer than I ever knew him." She paused for a second. "You know, I should have realized you are Marine. It never goes away."

Gibbs stood up and took Mimi's hand and led her inside. He took her over to the couch where they could sit together. "Let it out, Mimi. Sounds like you never really gave yourself the chance to mourn."

With that, Mimi allowed Gibbs to gently hold her while she cried quietly. Gibbs never said a word, letting Mimi get through this process on her own. After about ten minutes, the tears stopped and the embarrassment set in.

"I am so sorry I lost it like that. Here I am, supposed to be taking care of Ziva and crying like a teenager who didn't get asked to the Prom." Gibbs smiled briefly but then became all business. "Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

Mimi surprised him. "Is this one of your famous rules? Because if that's one of them, I can't wait to hear the rest." Gibbs smiled at that. "Oh, I don't know, it's a pretty long list." He looked carefully at Mimi. "So, do you want me to tell Lily I knew her dad, or maybe you would like to tell her?"

Mimi shook her head. "Oh no, not me. I'd never make it past 'Lily.' You can tell her." They both stood. Mimi looked around at the sparse house, barely furnished, clearly a house and not a home. She caught sight of the family photo over the fireplace and suddenly felt a chill. _"It seems as if Jethro has his own story to tell."_

Downstairs in the basement, Mimi listened as Gibbs quietly and gently explained to Lily who her father was, and how he died. Lily sat through the whole story holding her mom's hand, but she never shed a tear. There was a long period of silence after Gibbs finished what he had to say. Suddenly, Lily stood up. "I think I'd like to go see Ziva. It's ok…I know the way." And with that, she took off.

Mimi and Gibbs looked at each other. "Well, I don't know what I expected, but I thought there would be a little bit more...emotion." Mimi sighed.

"Hey." Gibbs said. "She never got the chance to know and love her father. Oh she loves him, if only because he was her father. But she never got to know the person he was. It's almost like hearing the story of a celebrity who died years ago and finally the details of the death are revealed. While it is sad, it…"

"It isn't personal. Lily was never overly interested in learning about her father. His family cut ties with us, since Noah was no longer part of the equation. You would think they would want to have their own granddaughter in their lives. Maybe it was my fault. I kept pushing this "we" thing; how the two of us were an unbeatable team, as long as we stick together. Maybe she took that the mean that there was no room for anyone else."

They looked at each for a moment, and then looked away, both a little disconcerted. "I think I better get back to Ziva and Tony. Will you walk with me?"

Gibbs reached out with his hand and helped her up from her seat. Suddenly she saw the boat and burst out laughing. "This whole time down here, and I never noticed this boat of yours." She mimicked Lily's actions, caressing the wood, feeling its essence. "I really would like to hear more about this boat building thing in your basement."

"Well, after the baby is born, you can come back over and I will show you the finer points of boat building."

Mimi crossed her arms. "Jethro Gibbs! Did you just ask me out on a date?"

Gibbs smiled wryly. "If you can call spending time in a sawdust filled basement sanding a boat and sipping bourbon from questionable glasses a date, well then, yeah."

Mimi laughed again. "_Well then_, it's a date." She headed back up the stairs, a smile on her face, followed by Gibbs, who was wearing a similar smile.

_**Whoa there, Nelly! What the frak? Ok, I know many of you are chomping at the bit for this baby to be born, but this chapter was in the 5000 word range, and still hadn't gotten Ziva to the hospital yet, so I had to break up the chapter. If the baby is not born in Chapter 40, I promise it will be Chapter 41. Thanks for the reviews and follows.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Gibbs reached out with his hand and helped her up from her seat. Suddenly she saw the boat and burst out laughing. "This whole time down here, and I never noticed this boat of yours." She mimicked Lily's actions, caressing the wood, feeling its essence. "I really would like to hear more about this boat building thing in your basement."**_

"_**Well, after the baby is born, you can come back over and I will show you the finer points of boat building."**_

_**Mimi crossed her arms. "Jethro Gibbs! Did you just ask me out on a date?"**_

_**Gibbs smiled wryly. "If you can call spending time in a sawdust filled basement sanding a boat and sipping bourbon from questionable glasses a date, well then, yeah."**_

_**Mimi laughed again. "Well then, it's a date." She headed back up the stairs, a smile on her face, followed by Gibbs, who was wearing a similar smile.**_

Chapter Forty: "Christmas Eve"

**Tony and Ziva's Home  
**

Mimi immediately went upstairs and Gibbs headed for the kitchen. Once she got to their bedroom, Tony was standing in the room, staring at the bathroom, his cell phone in his hand. "Is everything ok? Nobody called me." Mimi was staring pointedly at the cell in Tony's hand.

Tony jerked when he heard Mimi's voice. "Oh, Hi! I was just going to call you. Uh, I don't know. Ziva's in the bathroom, Lily is with her. They wouldn't let me in."

Mimi frowned and pushed her way in through the bathroom door. Lily looked up. "Hi, Mom! Ziva passed her bloody show!" Lily was proud that she was with Ziva through this event.

Ziva looked up at Mimi. "This is normal yes? Because, well, it is disgusting is it not? I would not let Tony in to see this. It would freak him out."

Mimi checked everything out. "Let's get you cleaned up and back to bed so I can check on your progress and make sure there is no more bleeding."

After about ten tense minutes for Tony, the three finally emerged from the bathroom. He rushed over to Ziva and helped her to bed.

"What happened? Why was I left out?" Tony sounded hurt. Ziva caressed her cheek. "Believe me; it was for your own good. I promise you will be able to see every messy part of me giving birth to our child." Tony grinned at that.

"We are one step closer, Tony. Ziva lost her mucous plug. I'm going to do a quick exam to see if there are any changes. At this point, I will not be doing frequent internal exams, unless the situation warrants it." Tony and Ziva looked at each other, knowing what "warrants it" meant.

Mimi worked quietly and efficiently. She removed her gloves and washed her hands, and then pulled up "her" chair. "Ziva, your cervix is definitely continuing to thin and soften. I know you have been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for at least two weeks. Have they gotten stronger or more frequent?"

Ziva thought for a minute. "Maybe a little stronger, more pressure. But I do not think that they have been coming more frequently."

Mimi nodded. "Your cervix is now dilated at three centimeters. Do you think you have been having any contractions?"

Ziva shook her head. "I do not think so. I feel a lot of pressure, and my back is sore."

Mimi looked concerned. "Is the back pain really bad? As in excruciating? Are you feeling any cramping?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, it is more like a slight ache, from being in bed so long."

Mimi looked relieved at that. "Ok. I don't see any need to head for the hospital just yet. You are still in the early stages, which can last for days. However, because of your history, I consider you high risk and therefore all the norms are thrown out the window."

Mimi carefully considered her next words. "I know this is your first Christmas together. Would you be horribly upset if Lily and I stayed here? I will stay here no matter what, but I have no place to send Lily. We are a packaged deal as it were. We will stay out of the way of your Christmas."

Ziva had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure you would not rather be somewhere else? Of'course we would love to have you here, but not at your own sacrifice."

Mimi smiled. "Lily and I are good. But I will need to go home and get some things. I can't have Lily not have gifts to open on Christmas morning. Fortunately, I am done with my shopping and wrapping, so it is just a matter of picking them up. And some clothes of 'course."

Ziva nodded. "Please take all the time you need, we will be here. Do you want Lily to stay with us? If she needs something, Tony or Gibbs can take her where she needs to go."

Mimi looked relieved. "Thank you! That would be a great help!"

After Mimi took off, Ziva turned to Tony. "Tony, could you please go get some gifts for Mimi and Lily?" Tony looked stunned. "I wouldn't have a clue what to get." Ziva sighed. "Get me some paper." She wrote down several items and handed the sheet to Tony. Tony looked relieved. "I can do this." He gave her a quick kiss, and headed downstairs.

Once he got downstairs, he found Gibbs and Lily in the kitchen. "Well it looks like it's going to be a Very Brady Christmas!" Gibbs shook his head, but Lily looked confused. "What?"

Tony waved his hands. "You know? The Brady Bunch? Everyone ends up spending Christmas together?" Lily shook her head.

Gibbs took over. "I think what Tony is trying to say is that we're all staying here tonight."

Lily's eyes got huge at that. "All of us? You mean, me and my Mom, and Gibbs, and Tony and Ziva; well, of'course Tony and Ziva; but are you being for real? Because if you're not, I may have to hurt you."

"Whoa, my little grasshopper. Yes to everything, and even Ziva and I get to stay here. Your mom wants to monitor Ziva through the night. Better go pick out your bedroom, though I think it will be the one downstairs in the Man Cave since I'm sure Mimi will want to be closer to Ziva. Unless of'course you want to sleep in the crib."

Lily smacked him on the arm. "Ow! Did Ziva teach you that? I'm going to have to keep you two apart after the baby comes." Tony rubbed his arm, pretending he was seriously hurt.

Lily looked scared. "Oh, Tony I am so sorry I hurt you. Do you need ice? A sling?"

"A slap on the back of the head?" Gibbs offered.

"Don't' ask." Tony said to Lily. "Go on, check it out." Lily ran down the stairs to the lower level. Tony looked at Gibbs. "So what was the emergency with Lily? She seems fine to me."

Gibbs rubbed his jaw. "She just casually mentioned to me she had no Dad. Out of the blue. I thought she may have had a reason for saying it, so I asked her if she wanted to talk about it."

"Tony, her father and Mimi's husband was a Marine; killed during the last weeks of the Gulf War. After talking to Lily, I realized that not only did I know her father, I was there when he was killed."

Tony sucked in his breath. "Oh my God, Boss. That's…what are the odds…" Tony couldn't even finish his thought about all of this. Gibbs nodded. "I wanted Mimi to come over so I could tell her myself and see if she wanted me to tell Lily what happened."

"How did that go?" Tony asked quietly.

"She was quite shocked, and it brought it all back. She didn't know she was pregnant with Lily when Noah, her husband died. Lily never met her father."

Gibbs paused again. "We talked a little bit about it, which made her realize I'm Corp. She…I don't think she ever really mourned his death, focusing on being pregnant and then raising a daughter on her on."

Tony smiled, knowing his Boss. "So you helped her get through her grief."

"Ah, Hell, DiNozzo. All I did was let her cry her eyes out for about ten minutes then she was fine. By the way, who told her about my rules?"

Tony's eyes widened at that one. "No kidding? She mentioned one of your rules? Let me guess: she apologized for crying and you told her 'Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness.' Am I right?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Pretty obvious choice, but you didn't answer my question."

Tony shrugged. "I don't think I did, maybe Ziva did. Frankly Boss, half of the time I'm so freaked out I could say anything."

Gibbs nodded. Lily popped back up from downstairs. "My room is awesome! Why didn't you ever show me your home theater before?"

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "I don't know; busy doing other things? Lily, your mom went home to get some things and clothes and stay overnight stuff. Is there anything you need to get? Like something for your Mom? I don't know how you celebrate, but if you already have a gift for her and hid it in your room, I'm sure your mom won't be able to find it."

Lily smiled. "Thanks for asking. You guys are the most awesome people ever. All of the gifts I have bought are under the tree already, so mom should get them." Suddenly, she looked like she had a revelation and it was one that made her very unhappy.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other concerned. Gibbs touched her hand. "Lily, is everything ok? You look like you lost your best friend or something."

To their dismay, she looked at them with tear-filled eyes. "After Ziva has the baby, I won't be able to come here anymore, and see any of you. I won't ever see you again." She started to cry.

Both Tony and Gibbs were stunned by her words, because they hadn't considered that as well. They were just as distressed, and Tony knew that Ziva would be devastated if Mimi and Lily were suddenly gone.

Gibbs motioned over to Lily. "Come here." He opened his arms slightly, giving the offer, but allowing her to decide. She flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We will figure something out, ok? We want you around here too. When do you go back to school?"

Lily wiped her nose with her sleeve, looking like a little lost child. "I…I'm not sure. I have to talk to mom. I may not…" She hugged Gibbs and started crying again.

"Ok." Tony broke in. "The rules for tonight are as follows: everyone is going to be happy and we are going to have a great time and we are not going to worry about anything, except a certain little ninja baby who may or may not decide to make an appearance in the next day or so. So now go wash your face so your mom won't know you've been crying. Then get back in here and help me and Gibbs make up all of this food."

Lily ran over and hugged Tony too, and then ran downstairs to "her" bathroom.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "What?" Tony asked."

"Oh, nothing." He replied with a hint of a smile. "Except that you are going to be a great dad."

You could almost see Tony's pride visibly swell. "Thanks, Boss. That means a lot, especially from you. I'm going to check on Ziva. Be right back."

Gibbs waved him off. "Take your time. Lily and I have things under control."

Tony ran up the stairs and bounded into the bedroom. Ziva was watching some TV show, looking bored. "Is Mimi back yet?" She asked.

"No." Tony answered. "Do you need her, is everything ok?"

Ziva smiled. "I am fine. You better go do your shopping before the stores close."

"Shit! I almost forgot." He gave her a quick kiss, which Ziva made a little less quick. "I thought you wanted me to go shopping." Tony spoke while their lips were still locked together. Ziva giggled. "It tickles when you talk while you are kissing me."

Tony shook his head, gave the baby a big smooch and headed out. Once he was downstairs, he explained to Gibbs the mission Ziva had assigned him. Gibbs thought about it, realizing he had things at his house he needed to get as well. "When you get back, I need to go home and get my things. I will be on the sofa tonight whether you like it or not."

Tony was pleased Gibbs had decided to stay with them, rather than home alone. Jackson had decided to stay home, his first Christmas with his new girlfriend Arlene. Gibbs was amused, and not too concerned. Many of the widows and divorcee's had been after his dad for years.

Lily came up after Tony had left. "Did I scare Tony off?" She asked. Gibbs laughed. "Hardly. Ok, so first thing we need to do is to check on the steaks. They've been marinating all day." Together, they went through the food items that they felt were required for the evening and we soon working smoothly side by side.

Tony had been texting the other team members all day, and every day before that; giving them the good updates and leaving the concerning ones out and sending pictures of Ziva so they could see how the baby was growing. He wished he could share the "miss you" and "see you soon" from Abby, Tim and Jimmy, but he was not going to break the rules. Ducky called Ziva daily, sometimes twice a day if Tony felt she needed it.

He updated them about the latest events and that the baby could come as early as tomorrow but more likely in two or three more days. He grinned at the photos they sent via email and phone, showing them pouting and drinking alcohol out of baby bottles.

Tony looked carefully at the list Ziva gave him, and went to each store and got the item in question. Some of them he wondered about, but hey, Ziva was in charge this time.

He got back home about ten minutes after Mimi had arrived. Quite a few more gifts had found their way under their Christmas tree. Tony took his packages upstairs. Ziva insisted on wrapping them herself, so he left her with the gifts, wrapping paper, scissors, tape and tags and went back downstairs.

"We have you in the spare room upstairs. Lily grabbed the downstairs bedroom." Tony touched Mimi's arm and indicated that he wanted to speak to her privately.

He took a deep breath. "I know Ziva is on strict bed rest, but is there any way we can let her come down here so we can all be together tonight? I can carry her."

Mimi looked at Tony and smiled. "I know Ziva is small, but she probably weighs more than you think." Seeing Tony's face fall, she added quickly. "But I think between you and Jethro, you can get her down here. I want her in that recliner, warm and comfortable. The minute she becomes uncomfortable, back to bed."

Tony impulsively hugged Mimi. "Thank you, for everything." He paused. "You know, once the baby comes, we still want to see you and Lily. You have become a part of our extended family. Lily kind of realized that she wouldn't be seeing us again after our little ninja arrived, and it…it really upset her."

"I think she has kind of adopted us, and we have kind of adopted you guys as well. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that we expect to still be seeing you."

Mimi looked away briefly. "Thank you Tony. I was worried about Lily. I could see she was becoming attached to you, especially Jethro. It's been just the two of us, forever, and for a brief while, she's had a pseudo family. So I am very appreciative of your sentiments. We feel the same way, and would be very sad if we couldn't continue to see you."

**Christmas Eve 2012**

Gently and slowly, Gibbs and Tony carried Ziva as if she was sitting in a chair and made it down the stairs fairly easily. She was quickly settled into the recliner, covered in her "blankey."

The tree was beautiful, with Tony and Lily doing most of the decoration. Gibbs hung up a sailboat ornament he had made and another wooden carved ornament of a stork holding a little bundle, but not yet in flight. He had slipped back to his house to pick up some items for the night, as well as some gifts he had finished.

Mimi asked if she and Lily could hang a special ornament of their own and put up a beautiful hand-blown glass globe in shades of blue and purple. "Lily fell in love with it, and these are our favorite colors." Gibbs looked at the globe. "Let me guess: yours is blue and Lily's is purple."

Mimi was dumbstruck. "How can you have known that?"

Tony laughed. "That's why he makes the big bucks being an investigator."

"Plus the fact that every top you wear is blue." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It matches her eyes." Gibbs commented absently. The entire room went silent and looked at Gibbs. "What?" He shook his head and continued looking through the choices of ornaments.

"Tony…" Ziva called him over. She handed him an ornament to hang on the tree. Tony smiled. It was a white globe. On one side was the Israeli flag and on the other the Star of David. "It's beautiful Ziva."

Tony gently hung up a crystal ornament, a beautiful cross. Mimi looked closer at it. "Waterford Crystal. That is absolutely gorgeous, although I didn't take you as a Waterford collector." Tony blushed.

"Can I see it Tony?" Ziva asked. He took it off the tree and handed it to Ziva. "This is one of the most beautiful ornaments I have ever seen. Do they make other ornaments?"

"Oh, yeah; and all sorts of crystal like glasses and vases and you name it. This pattern is Lismore. It was my mother's."

"I can understand wanting to collect this type of Crystal." Ziva smiled.

Tony groaned. "Hey Boss, gonna' need more overtime or a raise."

Gibbs just smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

Ziva was quiet for a while. "Mimi, I am allowed to walk to the bathroom. Can I walk to the piano? I…I really would like to play at least one song."

Mimi looked hesitant. "Mimi, playing piano has always been my way to relax and unwind. It will not hurt me."

Mimi looked at Tony. "Oh, yeah. And you are in for a treat."

Mimi nodded. 'Ok, Tony help her get out of the recliner, then help her to the piano."

Tony did as he was told. By the time Ziva was seated on the bench, everyone had taken a seat, as if ready for a concert. Ziva smiled. "I have a favorite Hanukkah song that has special meaning for me. I would like to play it now. Then I will play some Christmas Carols."

Ziva ran through some scales to loosen up her fingers. Suddenly, she began playing, singing in Hebrew. The tune was joyous, a celebratory song, and even though no one knew what she was singing, they were all enraptured. Once she had finished, they all applauded.

"Wow, that was amazing! You didn't tell me you played the piano. And your voice! You should sing professionally!" Lily gushed.

"Thank you, Lily, although I think you are being overly gracious in my abilities."

She then played some Christmas Carols, in which everyone sans Gibbs joined in on singing.

"One last song, then back to the chair for you." Mimi stated.

Ziva smiled. "Tony?" Tony grinned and went and got his guitar. He looked at his wife. "Ready?" Ziva nodded. Tony began playing "Silent Night", a beautiful acoustic rendition. Finally, Ziva joined in on the piano. After a few bars, they sang the first verse in harmony, their voices blending perfectly.

Ziva sang the second verse solo, and then Tony joined her again for the third verse. Tony sang solo on the fourth verse, and Ziva sang solo on the fifth verse. For the final verse, their voices joined as one again, finishing the song with Tony's guitar.

When they were done, there was not a dry eye in the room. Even Gibbs was moved. Although he had heard both Tony and Ziva sing while playing around, he was stunned at the talent he had just witnessed. The applause was deafening.

"Wow, we're a regular Von Trappe Family Singers."

"Sound of Music!" Ziva and Lily said at the same time. "My favorite movie!" Mine too!" said Lily. "Can we watch it?"

"What? Now? Absolutely not." Mimi told her daughter. "In fact, Ziva has had enough Christmas Cheer. It is time for her to go back to bed." She turned to Tony and Gibbs. "Jethro, Tony…would you please help Ziva back to bed?"

Ziva did not protest, as she was frankly getting quite tired. Gibbs and Tony repeated their previous maneuvers and got her back in bed. "Tony, please have Mimi come up here before I fall asleep."

Tony rubbed her temples, massaging in little circles. "Everything ok?"

Ziva smiled and touched his cheek. "Yes, 'we' are fine. I just want to thank her for letting me come downstairs." Tony kissed her deeply. "I'll get her up here right away."

Tony rushed downstairs. "Mimi, can you go see Ziva for a minute? She wants to talk to you."

Mimi nodded and left. "Hi Ziva! Is everything ok?"  
Ziva reached out her hand. "Thank you for letting me share this evening downstairs with everyone. I know everyone would have come up here, but it would not have been as festive, I do not think."

Mimi chuckled. "No I guess not. Would have been a bitch getting that piano up the stairs." Ziva started laughing, then grimaced slightly.

Mimi was immediately concerned. "Are you cramping? Having pain?"

Ziva slightly nodded. "It was just a twinge. It surprised me, that is all."

Mimi looked closely at Ziva. She seemed comfortable now. "Ok, I want to make sure you understand what I am about to say to you. If you feel any pain, and/or increasing pressure, a feeling of wanting to push or anything that you have never felt before, I want you to wake up Tony and tell him to come get me. Do not ignore any of these feelings. Are we clear?"

Ziva smiled at Mimi and her no-nonsense style. "Yes, we are clear."

"OK." Mimi patted Ziva's hand. Ziva pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for taking such good care of us, and for being our friend. We love you and Lily and want you to remain in our lives after the baby is born. Please say you will."

Mimi smiled. "Lily and I feel the same way." She took a deep breath. "And since I already have a date with Jethro after the baby is born, I suppose I can force myself to walk around the block to see you."

Ziva's mouth dropped open. "You have a date. With Gibbs."

"Is that bad?" Now Mimi was wondering if she had misread the signals.

"Oh, no. He is a wonderful man. But very complicated and he has a…difficult past."

Mimi nodded. "I saw the family picture on the fireplace mantel."

Ziva nodded sadly, which told Mimi it was not a happy story. "He may tell you someday, or he may not. Gibbs' past is his, and he is not one to share easily."

"I get it. Well, you haven't scared me off, so we'll just see what happens."

"Mimi, do you like Gibbs?"

"Of'course I like him, otherwise I wouldn't give him the time of day. Now if you are asking me if I am attracted to him?"

Ziva nodded, very curious as to Mimi's response.

Mimi leaned down to whisper into Ziva's ear. "Ziva, I know you think of Jethro as your father, but I have got to say: that is one fine looking man. Hell yes I am attracted to him and I hope he is attracted to me; or at least intrigued by me, or something exotic like that."

Ziva smiled warmly. "I am sure he is very attracted to you. You look good together."

Mimi blushed. "Mom! It's almost time!" Lily's voice could be heard yelling up from downstairs.

Ziva looked confused. "Almost time for what?" Mimi smile. "Just a little family tradition she and I share. Maybe next year, you can join us. Sweet dreams, Ziva. Your baby will be here before you know it."

Mimi headed downstairs to where Lily was pacing in the living room. Gibbs was watching her in amusement. Tony yawned and said he was heading upstairs. "Merry Christmas, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight!" They all said.

Lily grabbed her mother's arm. "Come on!" and headed toward the back deck. She stopped for a second and went back and got Gibbs. "You too. Come on." Gibbs didn't put up a fight, amused at Lily's antics and wondering what she was up to.

Outside on the deck, Mimi was already sitting on the double slider. Lily led Gibbs to the seat beside Mimi, and Lily sat on the other side in another chair.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, looking at the few stars they could see through the glare of nearby city lighting. Finally, Gibbs had to say something. "Are we waiting for the first sighting of Santa Claus?"

Mimi chuckled, but Lily was not amused. "This is very serious. It is a tradition our family has done for a thousand years and we are not going to break it this year."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "A thousand years?"

Mimi looked at him, shaking her head at her daughter's theatrics. "Well, maybe not that long, but since I can remember as a little girl."

Gibbs looked intrigued. "And what is this tradition?"

Mimi suddenly felt shy and a little silly. "Well, it's not anything earthshattering. We have all just sat outside, waiting for midnight to come, to greet Christmas morning on our own, without fanfare and noise makers. We take our first breath of Christmas, feeling as if we are starting anew, reborn."

"Just so you know, we do this New Year's Eve as well." Gibbs chuckled at her admission.

"That's a real nice tradition. Thank you for letting me share it with you Lily." Lily was watching her watch. "Ok! Five, four, three, two, one…"

She became silent and closed her eyes, taking in slow, deep cleansing breaths. Gibbs realized that Mimi was doing the same. What the hell…Gibbs leaned back in his chair and followed their example. He was surprised by the calmness that swept over him, the peace he felt. All of the hurts and anger and distress of the last year seemed to be swept away.

When their breathing became louder, Gibbs could tell their ritual was ending. He watched them both open their eyes and look at each other. The love between the mother and the daughter almost brought tears to his eyes, thinking of what might have been. He looked forward, to clear his thoughts and bring him back to the present.

He didn't notice Lily get up and kiss and hug her mom goodnight. Only when she hugged him and gave him a tentative kiss on the cheek did he realize she had moved from her chair. He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Lily. Merry Christmas." Lily quietly let herself into the house and headed downstairs to "her" bedroom.

"Thanks for joining us; it meant the world to Lily. It meant a lot to me as well." Mimi was looking forward, but she could feel Gibbs' eyes on her. Slowly, she turned so she was facing him. Gibbs looked at her closely, then down at her hand. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up, holding it loosely in his own. He turned it over as if he was reading her palm.

"See anything interesting or exciting there? Mimi asked, barely able to speak above a whisper. If just holding her hand was going to do this to her, how was she going to handle anything more…more?

"Oh, yes. Many things. Some sadness. But many joys, some that are yet to come."

"Can you see into the future?" Mimi couldn't believe she blurted that out.

"Ah, the future. Always hazy, so many events that can change what were meant to be. But the near future; that is a little different. I see a beautiful woman, sitting with a broken man; a man who has tried to find his way to heal his hurts but has made many mistakes."

"A man who almost lost his way, but came back stronger because of the wonderful family he now has in his life. But this man is still incomplete, but he is thinking maybe he is seeing a little light of hope, that all is not done yet, that there is still time."

"What I see is a broken man who desperately wants to be unbroken, sitting with a beautiful woman, who he would really like to kiss right now, if she thought that would be ok."

Mimi sucked in her breath. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Gibbs cocked his head, moving in closer. "Oh, yeah. Definitely." Slowly, they inched toward each other, each awkward, as if on a first date, wanting to smash their lips together, but afraid of scaring the other person off. As Gibbs got closer, he placed his one arm around Mimi's shoulders and the other around her waist. His lips gently touched hers. Before he completed the kiss, he asked her," Are you sure? I really am broken, and may be more than you want to handle."

Mimi pulled back for a brief second. "I see these wonderful people around you, willing to die for you, referring to you as their father, their family. Oh yes, I am sure." With that, Gibbs kissed her, softly at first, and then deepening the kiss as Mimi responded. Gibbs certainly had a lot of experience with many different types of women, and at this point he wasn't sure if Mimi had ever been on a date since her husband's death over twenty years ago.

But she clearly didn't lose any of her skill. The kiss took Gibbs' breath away and it shook him in a way being with the Doc, Hollis, Jenny or any of his ex-wives never did.

_**Sorry, no baby this time either. But I promise! Chapter Forty-one Baby DiNozzo makes its appearance. And before anyone makes a protest, I did not mention Shannon in the above comparison. There will never be a comparison for Gibbs.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Mimi pulled back for a brief second. "I see these wonderful people around you, willing to die for you, referring to you as their father, their family. Oh yes, I am sure." With that, Gibbs kissed her, softly at first, and then deepening the kiss as Mimi responded. Gibbs certainly had a lot of experience with many different types of women, and at this point he wasn't sure if Mimi had ever been on a date since her husband's death over twenty years ago. **_

_**But she clearly didn't lose any of her skill. The kiss took Gibbs' breath away and it shook him in a way being with the Doc, Hollis, Jenny or any of his ex-wives never did. **_

Chapter Forty-one: "Introducing…"

Tony kept waking up, about every two hours, whenever he thought he heard a noise or moan from Ziva. But each time he checked on her, she was snoring happily away.

Tony sighed and wrapped his arm over Ziva's belly. She instinctively placed her own arm over his and Tony was finally lulled back to sleep.

**Tuesday, December 25, 2012**

Lily wandered up the stairs, finding Jethro in the kitchen already making coffee. "Hi!" She was literally bouncing up and down.

Gibbs smiled. "What are you excited about?"

Lily hung on to his arm. "Are you kidding me? It's Christmas! Where is everybody? I want to open presents."

Gibbs looked upstairs. "I heard some moving around up there but I can't tell you who it was. You can go peek to see if your mom is up, but let Tony and Ziva sleep."

Lily saluted and bounded up the stairs. Her mom's door was open. "Mom?"

"Over here, Lily and keep your voice down. Tony didn't get much sleep last night."

Lily joined her mom in the hall bath. "How do you know Tony didn't sleep much, did Ziva have a bad night? Is she ok?"

Mimi smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Ziva is fine, but Tony kept his eye on her all night."

"Again, how do you know that?" Mimi just smiled. Suddenly, the smell of frying bacon wafted its way up the stairs. "Mmmm. Smells like Jethro's in the kitchen." "With Lily!" Lily sang and ran back downstairs.

Mimi just shook her head. _"How could I have raised such a strange child?"_

Tony opened the door to their bedroom, looking quite disheveled. "Do I smell breakfast?" Suddenly, he realized he was only wearing flannel pajama bottoms. "Uh, Hi! See you in a sec." He closed the door.

Mimi chuckled and headed back into "her room" to get dressed. She waited in the hall into Tony came back out looking presentable. "How was Ziva's night?' She asked.

"She slept like a log." He quipped.

Mimi smiled. "And you woke up every time you heard a little sound, thinking she was in pain or labor?"

Tony looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

She patted his arm. "It's what I do for a living, remember? I'll just go in there now and check on her."

Ziva was still sleeping when Mimi came in, but roused when she pulled up the chair. "Good morning, Ziva. How are you feeling?"

Ziva pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Ok, I think. I am feeling a little bit more pressure, but I do not think I am having contractions."

Mimi checked her belly, making sure the baby was still head down. "The baby has definitely dropped lower, so that probably explains the increased pressure."

"Well, there is definitely increased pressure on my bladder." Ziva said. Mimi helped her up out of bed and into the bathroom. "Mimi, do you think I could come downstairs again like last night. I can lay in the recliner all day as well as lay in bed."

Mimi looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, it will be much noisier and therefore more stimulating. But this baby is coming no later than tomorrow I am willing to bet, so yes: Let's get you dressed and get the men-folk with their manly ways to bring you downstairs."

Ziva giggled at that. Ziva selected some green sweats and a winter scene sweatshirt. "I guess this is about as festive as I am going to get." Ziva shrugged.

Gibbs and Tony repeated what they did last night and brought Ziva downstairs. Lily was practically beside herself, anxious to open her presents. Mimi stood over by Gibbs. "Sometimes, I think she is still twelve years old."

"Ah, come on. She's only twelve, what? At least eight times?"

Mimi giggled.

Soon everyone had finished opening their presents. Lily's eyes bugged out when she opened up her gift from Tony and Ziva to find an iPad. Mimi looked up in shock. "Oh no, that is way too much."

Tony and Ziva smiled. "It is actually not enough." Mimi knew she lost that fight. She was stunned to open her gift and find a hand-woven Israeli shawl, an intricate pattern of blues and purples."

"How…?" Mimi couldn't begin to imagine how Tony and Ziva managed to find such a beautiful and to her, perfect gift. She hugged Ziva and Tony. "Thank you so much! I will always think of you when I wear it."

"That is the idea." Ziva smiled.

There were also tons of baby gifts, which they decided to wait to open until after the baby was born. Abby, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy & Breena also had gifts for them.

Tony had gotten Ziva a two-carat diamond and blue topaz tennis bracelet. "Well, it looks like we are going to have a December baby so blue topaz is the December birthstone. If by some miracle you hold on to January, we can exchange it for garnet."

Ziva wasn't sure which shocked her most: the lavish and beautiful bracelet or that Tony even knew months had birthstones.

"It is…absolutely beautiful Tony. I love it, and I love you. Thank you." She kissed him softly, not wanting to give a show in front of all of their guests.

Ziva had gotten Tony a set of golf clubs, as he had been mentioning lately his desire to get back into the game. At one time he had been very good, but it had been years since he had seriously played, unless you counted that disastrous round with Secretary Jarvis when he was put on the secret mission to bring down Cade in 2011. He imagined she discussed this purchase with Ducky. "I am totally surprised, this is so cool. I can't wait to try them out!" Tony was more passionate with his kiss, not caring whether or not there was an audience.

"Mom!" Lily suddenly exclaimed. "I have a gift from Gibbs!"

Tony grinned. "Well, of'course you do. You didn't think he would forget about you, did you?"

"Mom, you have one too!" Lily handed her an identically wrapped box. Mimi stole a glance at Gibbs, who just smiled.

They both opened their gifts at the same time, and together sucked in their breaths in shock. Inside of their boxes were handmade wooden bracelets, painted and coated with enamel and lacquer.

Carved in each bracelet were their names. Lily's bracelet was purple, with her name stained in blue. Mimi's was the opposite, a blue bracelet with her name in purple. Carved inside were the initials "LJG-2012."

Lily jumped up and almost knocked Gibbs over with her hug, which slowly evolved into a tender embrace. "Thank you so much. It is so beautiful and I will always wear it." She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his chest. He kissed her hair, much as he would Abby or Ziva.

Mimi got up and walked slowly over to Jethro. She knew how she wanted to thank him, but knew that would not work here at the moment. However, she did hug him as well. "Thank you." She whispered." "I'll expect a bigger and better thank you later." He whispered back.

At that she blushed, but quickly composed herself, hoping no one had paid too much attention to that exchange.

Ziva cleared her throat. "This is all very touching, but this extremely pregnant woman who is about to explode needs to pee, sorry Gibbs. Tony, a hand please so I can get out of this contraption?"

Tony laughed and went over to help Ziva get out of the recliner. As soon as she stood, she reddened. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing wearing an adult diaper will not cure." Tony looked puzzled. "I wet myself, Tony." She whispered. "Please get me to the bathroom before I totally embarrass myself."

Mimi had been watching them and noticed the slight wetness on Ziva's pants. She stood up and walked slowly behind them as Tony guided her to the hall bath. As soon as Ziva reached the kitchen, there was a big splatter on the floor."

Ziva had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry. This is so embarrassing."

Mimi walked up to her side, smiling. "Ziva, you have nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about. Your water just broke."

The entire room went silent. "Wha…What?" Tony and Ziva said at the same time. "Here, let me take you to the bathroom to make sure everything looks good and let you really empty your bladder, then I want you on the couch." Mimi was now in charge.

A change of clothes later, Ziva was lying on the sofa, with her legs elevated. "Since your waters broke, I am not doing an internal exam until we are in a sterile environment. I have called Lee and she will meet us at the hospital."

"You mean, this is it? We're having the baby?" Tony was beside himself.

Mimi looked at him. "What it means, Tony, is now that her waters have broken she should go into labor. Beyond that, how it progresses or doesn't progress we will know as the day goes on. But yes, the baby is coming, I just can't tell you exactly when."

"Well, ok. Let's get Ziva in the car…" He stopped when he saw Mimi shaking her head. "I thought you said we were going to the hospital?"

Oh, we are." Mimi answered. "But Ziva and I will be going by ambulance. I want her lying down, so no sitting up in a car. You guys can follow and bring Lily."

Lily frowned. "I can't go in the ambulance with you?"

"No, sweetie. Not enough room." Just then, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Are the sirens necessary?" Ziva asked. Mimi looked at her. "It will get us there quicker. This little stinker may just decide to pop out without any notice, so the sooner we get you to the hospital, the better."

The ambulance pulled up and two attendants and three Paramedics arrived at the door. Mimi filled them in on what was happening. Poor Tony barely had a chance to kiss Ziva goodbye before they whisked her away. He stood at the door, looking as the ambulance drove off.

"DiNozzo!"

"On it Boss! Baby bag, Ziva's bag, camera's plural, phone's plural, phone chargers plural, keys to the house, keys to the car. Got it! Let's go."

Gibbs handed Tony the keys to his car. "I'm driving, just give me a second."

"Ok, Boss." Tony rushed out the front door, leaving the baby bag. Two seconds later, he came back, shame-faced and picked up the bag. Gibbs just shook his head.

Quickly, Gibbs went up to the Christmas tree. Finally locating his stork ornament, he replaced it with a new one; this time the stork was in flight. He smiled, and headed outside.

Tony, Lily and Gibbs all piled into Gibbs car. Gibbs wasn't sure Tony was in any shape to drive, he was shaking so much. He smiled as Lily stroked his arm and told him how well Ziva was going to do and pretty soon he would be a daddy and wasn't that the coolest thing ever?

"_Nurse, NCIS agent, Psychologist. This girl can do anything she wants."_ Gibbs thought to himself. He turned to Tony.

"No more restrictions, Tony. Call the team." Tony's eyes lit up at that. He quickly started texting.

**Walter Reed Naval Hospital**

Gibbs was sitting in the waiting room when Abby rushed in with Tim, following as fast as he could with his cane. He had done so well with his PT that he had amazed all of his doctors, most of whom were sure he would never walk again.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Oh my God it's finally happening! Where's Tony? Are they in the delivery room yet?" Behind her Tim was smiling, as if saying _"I live with this every day."_

Gibbs had put his coffee down before Abby reached him, knowing she would throw herself at him.

"Slow down, Abbs. I think we have a while to go yet. But now that there is no danger of Ziva being stressed into premature labor, I knew you'd want to be here. I am sure once everyone gets settled you will get a chance to see her." He pulled her off of him and sat her in the adjacent chair.

"Tony is back there with her, as are Dr. Iredale, Mimi and Lily."

"Mimi and Lily!" Abby was angry as she spoke their names.

"Now, Abby…" Tim started.

Gibbs looked at Abby surprised. "What's up with you Abbs? You haven't even met them yet and you act like they are your enemy or something." Gibbs was not pleased with his "daughter" and she knew it.

"It's just that we, the 'real' family, couldn't call or see Ziva; yet Mimi and Lily, whoever she is, were there all the time. How could they be more important than us? How can they being there not stress Ziva if we would have stressed Ziva?" Abby had tears in her eyes.

Gibbs stood up and pulled Abby up to face him. "Abby, Mimi is the Nurse Practitioner who has been taking care of Ziva; of'course she was there all the time. So was another nurse named Mara. Lily is Mimi's daughter, who is on school break from nursing school. She has been acting as her mom's assistant and had been there to help Ziva do simple things like wash her hair."

"Yes, they have all become friends and have become an extended part of their family. I consider them friends also; they have taken great care of Tony and Ziva. But no one can take your place." He gave her a big hug, as Abby sniffed and wiped her nose.

Just then, Lily came through the sliding door. "Ziva's all settled and can have some visitors. Just two at a time." She looked over at the group. "Oh my God! You must be Abby!" Lily ran over and flung her arms around her. "You are just as awesome as they described. No wonder Ziva missed you so much. And Gibbs told me how smart you are and what an amazing job you have. I would love to come and see your lab, if you allow that."

Abby looked at Gibbs. "Abby, meet Lily Allen. Lily, the one and only Abigail Sciuto." Abby's eyes widened. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Lily. This is Tim, my fiancé…oops! Don't say anything; Ziva doesn't know yet, we want to surprise her."

In a perfect Abby move, Lily pulled her fingers across her lips. "My lips are sealed. Why don't you two go first, come on, I'll take you to her room. She is going to be so excited to see you!" Lily grabbed Abby's hand and practically dragged her toward the door."

Abby looked back at Gibbs while Lily was leading them into the ward. Gibbs had a big grin on his face. Abby couldn't help it and smiled to. She signed at him. _"You're right. She's awesome!"_

Ziva was anxiously waiting for her first visitor, knowing it would probably be Abby. When the door opened and black pigtails swung through the door, Ziva burst into tears.

"On no you don't!" Abby cried as well. She hugged Ziva gently. "I have missed you _so much_. Let me look at you." She stood up and back so she could take it all in. Tim by this time had come into the room and given Ziva a hug and a kiss as well.

"Tim! Look at you, using only a cane." She whacked Tony's arm. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Tony winced, his mouth forming a silent "Ow." "Uh, doctor's orders? You know I couldn't talk to you about anything, good or bad. They're all here now, or will be; so you can catch up to your heart's content."

"Speaking of catching up and hearts." Abby looked at Tim, who came over to stand by her. Ziva looked up expectantly, but not getting the hint.

Finally, Abby held out her left hand. "Oh my God! You did it! I am so happy for you. Let me see the ring."

Abby pulled up a chair by the bed so Ziva could examine her engagement ring. "It is absolutely stunning, Abby. Tim you did a very good job." Tim blushed, but looked proud and pleased.

Ziva suddenly grimaced. "Uh, are you ok?" Abby looked at Tony.

Tony was holding her hand. "Are you having a contraction?"

Ziva nodded. "I think so, since this is the first." It wasn't horribly painful and didn't last too long, so Ziva smiled, rubbing her belly.

"This having a baby thing doesn't look like it's going to be that hard after all." She declared.

Abby's eyes got huge and she looked at Tim, then Tony. "We're going to see if anyone else has gotten here yet. I'm sure they'll want to see you too before you get into full-blown labor." Abby kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll check in on you later."

Ziva lay back comfortably. "Oh, I am so happy for Abby and Tim. They have had such a rough year. They deserve every happiness."

She turned on her side to look at Tony. "I'll bet she was beside herself not being able to call me or come over to tell me the news."

Tony laughed. "We almost had to call animal control. But she understood that it was best for you, just not what she wanted."

She smiled, imagining Abby fuming at the restriction. She took Tony's hand. "We are going to have a baby today, or tomorrow."

Tony kissed her deeply. "I know you want this over with as quickly as possible, but I kind of hope it will be tomorrow."

"Really? Why?" Ziva asked.

"Well, being born on a major holiday really sucks in the gifts category, or being born close to a major holiday, but not as bad as the actual day." Tony paused for a moment. "But the real reason is that the 26th was my mom's birthday. I think that would be…" He couldn't finish his thought.

Ziva brought his head down to rest on her forehead. "I promise you I will glue my legs shut if that is what it will take to keep this baby from being born until tomorrow."

Tony had to laugh at that. "Well, something tells me between Lee, Mimi and Lily, that will never happen." He stroked her hair.

"Tony, while we are alone, I want to talk to you about the middle name. Whether it is a boy or girl, I want it to be Lee."

Tony looked surprised but nodded his head. "Ok, I like that. 'Daniel Lee DiNozzo or Karina Lee DiNozzo.' Sounds good. Can I ask why you picked Lee?"

Ziva shifted herself to get more comfortable. "Well, one for Dr. Iredale. If it wasn't for her, I don't think we would be having this baby right now." Tony nodded. "I totally agree with that sentiment."

Ziva nodded. "The other reason is for Gibbs." Tony thought about that for a second before it hit him. "Ah, Leroy. Good alternative. I like it."

Just then, the door knocked and Gibbs and Ducky came in. "Hello, my dear. You are looking wonderful!"

Ziva's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "Thank you Ducky! I have missed you so much! But I have enjoyed our talks. Thank you for calling me and checking on me."

Ducky sat down. "I was doing nothing of the sort! Just two friends, catching up." Gibbs placed his hand on Ducky's shoulder. "How are you doing, Ziver?"

"Just one contraction that I am aware of. They have not checked me since the initial assessment. They did say that it probably would not be anytime soon."

Gibbs nodded. "Understood. We'll be here, waiting, as long as it takes. You just do your job Ziva. Everything will be fine. Tony, need anything?"

"No, I'm good so far, Boss."

"Well, you can't sit in that chair for the next ten to twelve hours, so get up and walk around. When you want something to eat, assuming they don't feed the dads here, just let us know and we'll go on a food run. There are enough us, Ziva won't be left alone."

Tony let out a big sigh of relief. He didn't want to leave Ziva's side at all, but he knew at some point, he would have to take a walk or something. "Thanks Boss, appreciate it."

"Jimmy and Breena are down in Florida, with her mother. We are keeping then informed as things happen." Ducky volunteered.

"I was wondering if they went down there." Tony said. He knew Breena's mom probably needed them to be there, her first Christmas without her husband.

Just then, Ziva squeezed Tony's hand. "I think another one is coming."

"That's our cue." Gibbs helped Ducky up. "We'll check on you later."

Just as they were leaving, Mimi stepped in. She smiled and blushed a little as Gibbs made the doorway into the room just tight enough that they had to brush against each other. "You are really bad." She whispered. Gibbs just smiled.

"How are we doing? I see you are having another contraction. Let's look at the monitor to see how strong they are and how long they are lasting. As far as we can tell, you have only had the two picked up by the monitor."

Mimi studied the strip. "Ok, the two contractions were thirty minutes apart, of similar amplitude and duration. When the contractions start coming at twenty minutes apart, we'll do a quick exam to see how things are progressing. Then we can start talking about an epidural."

Mimi could see Ziva shaking her head "no," but in her heart she knew that epidural would be going in. "As I said, we can talk about it later."

"Where's Lily?" Tony asked.

"Right now she's out in the waiting area entertaining your friends. Which I don't even want to think about."

She grabbed her coat. "I'll check on you in a little bit. I think I need to see what my daughter is up too." She closed the door and turned to find herself face to face with Gibbs.

She sucked in her breath, then slap him lightly on the chest. "Don't scare me like that! What are you doing lurking around the halls?"

"Lurking? Hmmmm, I like that. I was lurking around the halls waiting for a certain nurse to get out of a certain room."

Mimi's heart was pounding in her chest. "Really? And what were you planning to do with this…certain nurse?"

Gibbs studied her face, looking at her deep blue eye, then her lips, her cheekbones, her chin; as if he was trying to memorize her face. "Well, I am still waiting to be properly thanked for my Christmas gift."

Mimi went totally red. She grabbed Gibbs hand and led him down the hall. Looking back and forth, she went into an empty room, far from the nurses' station. "Do these doors lock?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! We haven't even been on an official date yet! Just what do you think we are going to do in here? While I'm on duty? Do you make it a habit to make out with woman on your work time, because…"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Gibbs took her in his arms and kissed her, with so much passion she wished she wasn't at work. But she was. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. She couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm afraid that's the only thing on the menu for today. Maybe there will be a special you'll be interested in later in the week."

Gibbs laughed and hugged her. "I wasn't going to do more than kiss you. I would never do anything stupid at work. I just…wanted to kiss you."

Mimi kissed him again softly. "That's really wonderful to hear. But you may have to wait until your grandbaby makes an appearance.

"Ok, better go back. The team will be wondering where I am." He snuck in another quick kiss, which earned him a light punch in the arm. "Cheater!" Gibbs smiled and left the room.

**Ziva's room- Five hours later**

Ziva cleared her throat. "Ok, I think another contraction is starting…" She leaned forward and tried to breathe through it.

Tony jumped up and began massaging her lower back. Unconsciously, he synchronized his breathing with Ziva, breathing through the contraction as if he was having one himself.

Ziva leaned back, contraction over. She smiled at Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. That helped a lot. You must have remembered that from the classes."

Tony looked pleased with himself. "Yeah, I guess I did!"

He looked at her, her hair slightly damp at her forehead. "How was that one?"

"Definitely stronger and longer. But still nothing I can't handle." Ziva chomped on some ice chips. On cue, Mimi came into the room.

"Well, that was a good one. We need to seriously discuss the epidural. No, don't shake your head at me, Ziva. I know you have tolerated these contractions very well, but it going to get worse, a lot worse. We need to think about the added stress to the baby as these contractions get closer together and stronger."

"I don't want to do us to have to do a C-section unless absolutely necessary, but if we have to and you do not have an epidural in, you will be put under general anesthesia and will not be awake for the birth of your baby."

Ziva mouth dropped open. "I never thought about that." She looked at Tony. "I want to see our baby being born." She looked at Mimi. "How long can I wait until I have to have it put in?

Mimi looked at her watch. "It's 7 pm now; I'll give you an hour, unless things start speeding up, then it's going right it. Deal?"

Ziva nodded. "Ok, I will have an epidural." She had tears in her eyes. Tony took her hand and caressed it. "Hey you crazy ninja chick. It's not a sign of weakness. If it was me, I'd be out like a light."

Ziva smiled and chuckled at that. Satisfied, Mimi left the room. She went through the doors of the waiting room where she found the entire team in chairs all pulled together, almost in a circle, including Lily.

"Mom! How are Ziva and Tony?" Everyone looked up at that. They all stood, expecting Tony to come out any second with a bundle of joy in his arms.

"Things are moving along nicely. I got Ziva to agree to an epidural, which was not easy feat. I expect things to start moving a little quicker soon, but I don't see this baby coming before midnight."

"We're not going anywhere!" It was almost in unison. Mimi smiled. "I would have been shocked had it been otherwise." She looked at her daughter. "Lily, come with me, I have some stuff for you to do."

Lily looked disappointed. She wanted to spend time with her new friends. She went around the circle and gave each a hug, giving Gibbs the last. He patted her hair. "Go help your mom."

Abby watched Lily follow her through the doors. She then turned to Gibbs. "You seem to have developed a special relationship with Lily. Care to share?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not tonight; tonight's a happy night. Some other time, I promise."

Abby looked back toward the door, her smile gone. That meant that something unhappy must have happened. She knew it couldn't have involved Gibbs, so it must have been something earlier in her life.

**Ziva's room- One hour later**

The next contraction hit so hard, Ziva could barely stand it. Tony was suddenly taken back to when he had hit his head, and Ziva was giving birth in his unconscious imagination:

_**This time, Ziva didn't care who heard her yell out. Tony never heard Ziva make such a sound as the one came out of her mouth. He wasn't even sure it sounded human. She was crushing his hand, almost bringing Tony to his knees.**_

_**"Ok, ok, that's right; yell through it, don't worry about how loud and terrifying you sound. You're doing great, Ziva." Tony was almost in tears from the pain in his hand.**_

_**Finally, the pain subsided. Ziva collapsed against the bed. "That was…"**_

_**"Ready for that epidural?" Tony asked innocently. He caressed her cheek.**_

_**Ziva nodded, too exhausted to speak.**_

Dr. Iredale, Mimi and Lily came into the room. "Tony, you can stay or leave, it's up to you. Just don't get in the way."

Tony remembered he had left that "other" time so he decided to stay. It was not a pleasant procedure to have done or to watch, but they got through it.

Satisfied, they made Ziva comfortable. Ten minutes later, she had another contraction. The difference having the epidural was evident immediately. Ziva was not as stressed and was able to endure the contraction far better than she had previously.

**Epidural plus three hours**

Tony had taken a break and was sitting in the waiting room with the team. Abby was on Ziva duty, so he felt comfortable leaving her for a few moments.

"You look like hell, DiNozzo." Gibbs said dryly. Tony looked around at their small group. "Well, I don't know if you guys have looked in any mirrors lately, but you could use some sprucing up yourself. Who took Ducky home?"

"I did." Gibbs said. "He wanted to stay for the duration, but he just isn't up for an all-nighter, much to his dismay. I promised him I'd call him in the middle of the night if necessary to tell him the baby's come.

At 11:20, Abby came back into the waiting room. "Tony, they want you back in there, now. I think maybe this is it." Tony jumped up so fast, he knocked over his chair. Gibbs also stood, watching his son go to see his grandchild born. He felt his heart racing and took several breaths to calm his nerves. This had been such a difficult pregnancy, please let this be an easy birth.

**Ziva's Room**

Tony practically crashed through the door. Mimi looked up in amusement. "Hi Tony. Didn't hurt yourself there, did you? We are at two minutes apart and 9 cm dilated. As soon as we get to 10 cm, we will change the bed into delivery mode and bring this little squirt into the world."

"You mean in here? We don't have to go to some special operating room?" Ziva asked.

"Only if you are being operated on. Oh, here comes another one. That's good Ziva. Breathe with it, do not push, we are not there yet. There you go, that wasn't too bad."

Ziva flopped back down on her pillow, perspiration covering her face. Tony dutifully pressed a cool compress on her face, to cool her down and relax her.

Mimi leaned over and talked to Ziva. "Ziva, do you feel like you need anything else for the pain or anxiety. I have some other meds I can give to take the edge off."

Ziva shook her head. "Thank you, Mimi, but no. I want to be totally alert when our baby is born." Mimi looked up at Tony and smiled. "It won't be too much longer."

Thirty minutes later, the contractions were still coming at two minutes apart. Dr. Iredale put on her gloves and did a final exam. "OK, folks we are at 10 cm, 100% effaced. Let's have ourselves a baby."

Everyone gowned up and was given masks, except for Ziva. They did put her on oxygen, to enhance the baby's oxygenation. Before they could get Ziva fully positioned, she had another contraction. "Breathe through it Ziva, do not push if you can hold it. We're almost ready."

Less than twenty seconds later, they had the bottom of the bed dropped down and Ziva in the delivery position with her legs in stirrups.

"Ok, clock is ticking. It is now 11:53 pm. Ziva, with your next contraction, if you feel the need to push, I want you to push, ok? Tony position yourself so you are slightly behind her to support her back."

At precisely two minutes, Ziva felt another contraction coming on. "It's coming!" she said. "I want to push!"

"Ok, Ziva go ahead. Here we go. Push, push, push…"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ziva bore down and pushed as hard as she could. Tony supported her back as he was taught in class.

"Ok, Ziva, you can stop. Breathe, breathe. You're doing great."

"Ziva, here we go again. Push, push…that's good! Keep your breathing nice and even. I think one more will do it!"

"Alright, are you guys ready to be parents?" Ziva and Tony both nodded enthusiastically.

"That's it, Ziva. Push, push, there's the head!" Dr. Iredale used a bulb suction to remove the secretions from the baby's nose and mouth.

"Let's go, Ziva, keep pushing; here are the shoulders…" Mimi help Dr. Iredale rotate the baby slightly, and she fell into her waiting hands.

"It's a girl!" Lee and Mimi announced together. The newborn was placed on Ziva chest. She cried, and rooted for a breast to suckle.

"Hello, my little Karina." Ziva was instantly in love. "Oh my God…" Tony could barely breathe.

"Tony, would you like to cut the cord?" He looked up startled. With tears in his eyes, he took the scissors and cut the cord.

"Time of birth 12:01 December 26, 2012. Congratulations Mom and Dad."

After Karina had finished her first feeding, Ziva and Tony were both disappointed that they whisked her away.

"It's just routine. We have to make measurements; head circumference, weight, length." While they were checking out the baby, Ziva delivered the placenta.

"You did good Ziva." Mimi said. "I don't see any tears that need to be stitched."

Finally, all swaddled up, their little girl was brought back to them. Ziva turned her eyes toward Tony, so the nurse handled the bundle to him.

"Can I…can I really hold her?"

"For the rest of your life, Tony. Meet your daughter." Tony took the little bundle and look in wonder at the beautiful child he and Ziva had made. She had light brown hair with a hint of a curl, and her skin tone was closer to his than Ziva's.

But she had Ziva's nose and cheekbones, his lips. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell what color they were, but he heard they can change for up to a year after birth. He was instantly in love.

"Here Mom." Tony gently transferred the baby from his arms to hers.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ziva asked. Tony kissed her temple. "As beautiful as her mother." After about ten minutes, Mimi came back in.

"Five and half pounds, 18 inches. Apgar of 8. Perfect in every way." She turned to Tony. "Tony we need to clean up Ziva so she can received visitors. Why don't you do introduce your daughter to your family."

"I can do that?" Tony eyes were wide.

"Just as long as no one sick get near the baby, absolutely." She took the baby from Ziva, who looked ready to fall asleep. "Here you go, Dad."

Quietly and gently, Tony carried his newborn daughter down the hall toward the waiting room, where her family was waiting. Before he got to the point where the doors would automatically open, he stopped.

"Karina Lee DiNozzo, I will be the best father there ever was. I will always be with you and love you and support you in all of your desires. I love you punkin." He kissed the top of her head. She opened her green eyes and looked at him in wonder, as if she recognized his voice. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks but he didn't care.

He took a step forward and the doors slid open.

As one, the family stood, seeing Tony standing there with a little bundle in his arms. As he walked toward them, they all walked to meet him.

The pink wrap kind of gave it away. "Oh, Tony, she is absolutely beautiful." Tim placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Way to go, Tony."

Tony walked up to Gibbs and handed her his daughter. "Boss, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Karina Lee DiNozzo.

_**Well, I hope everyone is happy. Once again, very long, but I promised a baby for this chapter. For those who didn't get the Jethro and Lily in the kitchen reference, it's from a song I learned in elementary school… "Someone's in the Dinah, someone's in the kitchen I know-o-o-o; Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah…strumming on the old banjo." Guess that gives you an idea of how old I am, haha.**_


	42. Chapter 42

"_**Karina Lee DiNozzo, I will be the best father there ever was. I will always be with you and love you and support you in all of your desires. I love you punkin." He kissed the top of her head. She opened her green eyes and looked at him in wonder, as if she recognized his voice. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks but he didn't care.**_

_**As one, the family stood, seeing Tony standing there with a little bundle in his arms. As he walked toward them, they all walked to meet him.**_

_**The pink wrap kind of gave it away. "Oh, Tony, she is absolutely beautiful." Tim placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Way to go, Tony."**_

_**Tony walked up to Gibbs and handed him her daughter. "Boss, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Karina Lee DiNozzo.**_

Chapter Forty-two: "Future Plans"

Gibbs stood still, holding this precious bundle that was his granddaughter. She grabbed his finger and yawned. "Boring you already, huh?" He smiled. She opened her eyes at his voice and looked at him.

"Oh, Tony. She has your eyes! And I'll bet her hair will darken and be curly like Ziva's." Abby bubbled. Mimi came through the sliding doors. "If any of you can tear yourselves away from that marvelous little creature, there is a new mommy who is dying to see some family."

Abby immediately took off. Tim hobbled over to look at Karina a little better. "She really is beautiful Tony. I hope Abby and I are as lucky as you and Ziva."

Gibbs looked up. "You aren't making another announcement, are you?" Tim almost let his cane fall. "What? No! I was speaking of the future."

Gibbs grinned, knowing Tim was not saying Abby was pregnant. "You want to hold her, Tim?"

Tim looked surprised and then looked at Tony. "Really? Can I?"

"Sure, McScaredyCat, just sit down and we'll give her to you."

Tim sat as he was told and the next thing he knew he was holding a newborn barely two hours old. He was amazed at how small she was. "What did she weigh?"

Tony almost slapped his head. "I can't believe I forgot to say that stuff. Born at 12:01, weight five and a half pounds, 18 inches."

"Wow, 5.5 pounds. That's small."

"But she's big enough she doesn't have to stay any longer than Ziva. At the moment, Karina started to fuss. "Uh…" Tim held her up.

Tony laughed and easily took his daughter from his friend. "Come on, let's go see Mommy. I'll bet she's missing you very much." He turned to Gibbs and Tim. "Come on, you too."

Tony carried Karina with confidence and led them to Ziva's room. He opened the door a crack, and then peeked the baby through the door. "I want my mommy!" He said in a high-pitched girly voice.

Abby and Ziva laughed. "Tony, sometimes you are more twisted than I am." Abby got up and took the baby from Tony, her first chance to hold her. She sat back down next to Ziva.

"Let's check her out." Abby gave Karina to Ziva, who laid her on the bed. She quickly unwrapped her and started at the head, feeling for the fontanels, marveling at the shape of her ears, eyes, nose and mouth.

Next they counted all of her fingers and toes. Ziva flipped her over and ran her hand along her back, assuring herself that there were no abnormal curves. She turned her on her back and look at her belly and her umbilical cord with the clip.

"She's absolutely perfect." Abby pronounced. She wrinkled her nose. "And I think she may have just made her first dirty diaper." Ziva looked up expectantly at Tony.

"Oh, I'll help, but I think I would feel better if you did the first one." Ziva chuckled. "Ok, I need a diaper, alcohol swabs; clean-up wipes and diaper cream or Vaseline, which ever they have here.

Tony dutifully handed over the required objects and watched in awe as Ziva expertly changed their daughter's first, absolutely disgusting diaper.

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Come on in." Tony called out. Lily's blond head peered around the door. "Can I come in? I know this is just family time…"

"Lily, you are family too." Ziva admonished. Gibbs looked at Abby. Abby got up and went to the door. She put her arm around Lily's shoulder. "Come on in and share the love."

The smile on Lily's face lit up the room. "Oh my gosh! ljZiva, Tony, she is just amazing. Can I touch her hand?" Lily extended her finger and Karina grabbed hold of it. "Wow!" Lily was totally mesmerized.

Gibbs smiled. "Another case of love at first sight." Just then Mimi popped in. Tony looked worried. "Too many of us?"

Mimi shook her head. "After all that Ziva and you-all had to endure not being able to see each other, I have not a word to say. Enjoy it, but remember it is late, and Ziva has had a very tiring day. She may conk out on you." They all looked at each at that.

"You know, it is late. You probably should get some sleep, because you are never going to sleep again." Abby offered helpfully.

"Gee, thanks for the pep-talk, Abbs." Tony quipped. Reluctantly, the team said their good-byes. "Don't worry; I'll keep you updated with texts and pictures."

Gibbs was the last to leave. Mimi stood next to him, watching the new family. "So, how is Grandpa doing?"

Not caring if Ziva or Tony noticed, Gibbs draped his arm over Mimi's shoulders. "One of the best days of my life." He turned to her. "Thank you for taking care of my family."

Mimi smiled and patted his chest. "I'll talk at you later. Back to work." Gibbs squeezed her hand before she left.

**Friday Night**

Mimi arrived at the appointed time, wearing a deep blue top with crystals and deep green pants. She also had on the shawl Tony and Ziva had given her at Christmas.

They were all home, enjoying their first nights as a family. Everyone left them alone to savor this memory, but cell phones were on in case they were needed.

Gibbs let Mimi in. He smiled. "For future reference, the door is not locked, you just come on in.

"Really?" Mimi arched an eyebrow at that. "So just anyone can come in?" Gibbs shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess theoretically if they try the doorknob and find the door unlocked. But those who need to know, know."

Mimi filed that away and was pleased she was considered in the need to know category.

As before, Mimi looked around the sparsely decorated house. Every once in a while there would be signs that someone actually lived here. But otherwise, it was like an empty shell. Her eyes wandered against her will to the family photo on the mantel.

Gibbs watched her silently. He held her gaze when she turned back to face him. "Long story." He said.

"I can wait until you are ready." She said. He put his arms around her and kissed her softly, not demanding or sexually charged, just enough to let there be no question that Jethro was staking a claim.

He grabbed her hand. "Come to my cellar…"

"Ooohhhh… you make it sound so scary when you say it like that." Gibbs just chuckled.

Once again, Mimi was taken aback back by the workmanship and the size of the boat. "And I take it this is not the first?"

Gibbs grinned and poured two small glasses of bourbon, actually using nice glasses. Mimi took her glass. They clinked and took a small sip.

"Should I even bother to ask where the others went or how they got out of your basement?" Gibbs again smiled and shook his head.

"Jethro Gibbs, you are a very mysterious man." Mimi put her arms around his shoulders. He looked at her, amused. "Oh, I can think of some better adjectives." Again, he kissed her, a little more passionate than the one upstairs. He broke it off and took her glass.

"Come on. I am going to show you the finer points of building a boat."

"In your basement." Mimi finished.

Gibbs laughed. "In my basement."

While they were sanding, Mimi spoke up. "Lily wants to hold back this semester at UF. Wants to thinks things through, make sure she is making the right choices for herself."

Gibbs stopped. "How does that make you feel?"

Mimi shrugged. "Conflicted. I want her to be happy." She turned to Jethro. "She fell in love with you guys, and I think she thinks she would be happier working with you, at NCIS; assuming NCIS would ever hire her."

"Well, we fell in love with her too, but that is not the criteria for being hired."

Mimi had to laugh at that. "Am I wrong to be worried?"

Gibbs continued sanding. "I'm not going to lie to you, Mimi. Some of the jobs at NCIS can be very dangerous. Hell, the whole building just got blown up. But there are other opportunities there other than being a Special Agent, which is what Tony, Ziva, Tim and I are. But for a while, it was dangerous to even work at the Post Office. As much as you want to, you can't always protect your kids." That last was accompanied by a particularly vicious run with the sanding block.

Mimi put her hand on his, making him stop. He looked at her. "I'm not ready to go there yet."

"I know." She whispered.

"Are you upset with us for getting Lily excited about NCIS?"

"What? Hell no, otherwise I wouldn't be here. But if she should decide that she wants to pursue this, please promise me that you will watch over her."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. She may decide a career at NCIS is definitely NOT for her. But I can tell you this: in the time that I have spent with her, I truly believe that Lily is fully capable of doing anything she sets her mind to and has the talent to do it."

"Let me see if I can get Abby to take her on a tour of her lab. Abby is a good judge of abilities and she will let me know right off if she thinks Lily has what it takes. We don't want to encourage her into something that she shouldn't be involved in."

"No, we don't, do we?" Mimi asked, softly. Jethro looked at his boat. "I think we missed a spot here."

Mimi knew that Jethro was done with the "family" talk and that was fine with her. It was after all, their first "real" date.

**NCIS February, 2013. **

Tony was fidgeting at work. It was his first day back after being on "Daddy Leave" as he called it, and he missed his girls. He now understood more than ever how devastated Gibbs was to lose his. Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes.

"You're not actually crying because you aren't with Ziva and Karina are you?" Tim asked, amused.

"Am not!" Tony protested. "Just got something in my eye." Just then, his cell dinged, showing a text from Ziva. Well, actually a picture. It was a picture of Karina sticking her tongue out. She was at the stage where she was starting to mimic facial expressions and could be quite hilarious.

"Hey, Boss! Check this out!" Gibbs stopped and took Tony's phone. He smiled. "Looks just like you, DiNozzo." He hand the phone back.

"Lily is coming in to be with Abby today, to see what she does in the lab. Don't make a big fuss over her."

"Or the fact that Abby is actually letting someone else into her lab?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yeah, that too."

Gibbs and Mimi had been dating since the end of January, and in fact he had joined Mimi and Lily for their annual greeting in the New Year breathing ritual. But they had for the most part been casual.

Gibbs was getting a little anxious to take things further, but Mimi was very cautious. She didn't want to get in over her head and then have it all blow up in her face.

Lily found out they were dating because she was there one night when Gibbs came to pick Mimi up. When she put two and two together, she was ecstatic.

Mimi had to have a long talk with Lily, explaining that yes, they were dating, but that didn't mean anything else. She didn't want Lily to be disappointed.

Frankly, she didn't want to be disappointed. She really enjoyed being with Gibbs and if she was being honest with herself, she had already fallen in love with him.

But she was afraid it was too soon. Gibbs had shared a little bit more with her; mostly the three marriages and three divorces and that almost made her run in the other direction.

Only by talking to Ziva and Tony, who would not explain any further the circumstances other than that he had been trying to replace something he had lost, and their encouragement that he was worth the effort, was she able to continue the relationship.

They were having dinner at Tony and Ziva's that night, since work had been so busy Gibbs hadn't had a chance to see Ziva or Karina for a while. Plus it being Tony's first day back at work and therefore Ziva's first day home alone with her baby, Mimi was interested to see how things went.

**North Arlington**

Mimi arrived at Gibbs' house at 6:30 and they walked together to Tony and Ziva's house, holding hands. It was cold, but the warmth they generated between the two of them made them unaware of any discomfort.

Tony opened the door as they stepped up on the porch. "Right on time! Come on in and see the havoc my daughter has wreaked."

Gibbs and Mimi stepped inside and saw a pristine house. Oh, a few burp towels on the sofa, and some soft toys here and there, but nothing to show that ;['pthere had been any sort of catastrophe.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Thank you, Boss."

"Here, let me take your coats." The perfect host, Tony hung up their coats in the entry closet. "Ziva and Karina will be down in a sec."

Just then, Ziva came down the stairs. Her figure was already almost returned to normal, which made Mimi almost want to hate her. Karina was dressed up in a flannel dress with daisies on it, purple leggings and a purple beret, which she didn't seem to care for.

"There she is…" Gibbs cooed. "Come see Grandpa." Gibbs held out his arms. Ziva handed him her daughter smiling. While holding Karina in one arm, he put his other arm around Ziva. "How's my other girl doing?"

Ziva smiled. "We did well today. Oh, we had our fussy moments, but overall she is a very calm and happy baby."

"Not sure who she gets the 'calm' from." Quipped Tony, thinking neither he nor Ziva were calm, though at the moment they were exceedingly happy.

Ziva came over to Mimi and hugged her. "I am so glad you could come. I have missed seeing you and Lily every day, though I guess once a week is enough." "For now." She whispered to Mimi, smiling.

Ziva turned to Gibbs. "How did Lily's day with Abby go?" Gibbs shrugged. "She was still down there when I left, so that's something I guess." He turned to Mimi. "Abby is very territorial about her lab. Allowing Lily to come in and spend the day with her was a BIG deal."

They had a nice, quiet dinner. Tony entertained Ziva with his antics at work, leaving out anything that sounded dangerous so as not to freak Mimi out. Ziva in turn relayed her first day alone with Karina.

"We missed you, but it was also very special. You will have your day alone with her soon." She told Tony. His eyes got so big it wasn't clear whether or not he thought that was a good idea but he responded. "Great!"

As they were sitting in the living room drinking coffee, Tony stood up. Mimi was holding Karina, who was fixated on her blue eyes, just as she was with Gibbs. Mimi quipped. "She probably thinks we're the same person."

Gibbs leaned over. "Nah, that's why she looks so confused."

Tony cleared his throat. "Sorry, DiNozzo, did you want to say something?" Gibbs smirked.

He took a deep breath. "Well as you know; well, maybe you don't know Mimi; Ziva and I got married shortly after the bombing because, well, life was precarious and scary and we didn't want to wait." He paused and looked at Ziva.

"It was a nice wedding and my bride was absolutely beautiful, but it was not the wedding we would have had if we could have planned it."

"So….Ziva and I are getting married again. I don't want to say renewing our vows, because this time we are having a real wedding."

"April 12th, Friday night. Ziva wanted to wait until she got her body back so she would look, as she put it, 'half-way decent in a wedding gown.' I think she looks great now, but…there it is."

Gibbs gave Ziva a hug. "I agree, I think you look wonderful now, but I am glad you are getting the wedding of your dreams." He got up and hugged Tony. Gibbs took the baby from Mimi so she could congratulate them as well.

"Where will the wedding be held?" Mimi asked.

Tony's grin was wide. "Oh, just some place that came into my head about a year ago."

_**Figure it out. If you've read my first story, you will get it. The next chapter will probably be the last, depends on how wordy I get. There will be a continuation of this story that started with "Life as I Saw It." in a new story, title yet to be determined.**_


	43. Chapter 43

"_**So….Ziva and I are getting married again. I don't want to say renewing our vows, because this time we are having a real wedding."**_

"_**April 12th, Friday night. Ziva wanted to wait until she got her body back so she would look, as she put it, 'half-way decent in a wedding gown.' I think she looks great now, but…there it is."**_

_**Gibbs gave Ziva a hug. "I agree, I think you look wonderful now, but I am glad you are getting the wedding of your dreams." He got up and hugged Tony. Gibbs took the baby from Mimi so she could congratulate them as well.**_

"_**Where will the wedding be held?" Mimi asked.**_

_**Tony's grin was wide. "Oh, just some place that came into my head about a year ago."**_

Chapter Forty-three: "A Life Worth Waiting For."

Gibbs rocked Karina to sleep and put her to bed. Ziva was with him. "Can you believe this? Just think, Gibbs." She turned to him. "Could you have ever imagined when we met that…" she waved her hands.

"Hell, no. And certainly not with DiNozzo. At least not until we got you back from Somalia. But I always knew that you were destined for special, and special is what you have right now, Ziver. I am so proud of you, and of Tony."

Ziva hugged her father, tears threatening as hormones were still coursing through her. "I would not be here were it not for you and Tony; and Tim and Abby; and even Vance. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

He kissed her on the head. "I'm not a religious man, but I thank God every day we found you and got you back home, where you belong." He steered her toward the door. "Come on, I got a beautiful woman waiting for me." Ziva chuckled and hugged him. "I will ask another time how that is going." She said as they walked downstairs.

"Punkin asleep?" Tony asked. "Snoring like her mom." Gibbs joked.

Ziva punched him in the arm. "My daughter does not snore!" Gibbs just laughed. He got his and Mimi's coats. "You two have a good night. See you in the am, DiNozzo."

Tony pouted, then smiled. "See ya' later."

Mimi and Gibbs made their way back to the house, this time his arm around her to keep her warmer. Once they got inside, Mimi took off her coat and sat on the sofa.

Gibbs joined her and put his arm around her. "I am really proud of them. They're doing a good job."

Mimi chuckled. "And you are going to spoil that little girl rotten."

Gibbs looked innocent. "Hey, it's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it."

Mimi threw her head back in a laugh and Gibbs surprised her by capturing her lips with his. The kiss turned passionate and before they knew it, they were lying on the sofa, with Gibbs slightly on top of her, not holding her down so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but making it clear he wanted this kiss to progress into something further.

Mimi wanted it to progress further as well, but her fears kept coming up. She struggled to sit up, and looked down. "What's wrong?" Gibbs stroked her hair.

"It's been a long time, Jethro. I'm scared that you won't…" Gibbs lifted her chin. "Can't you tell that I am crazy about you?" Mimi looked at him, and then her eyes shifted to the photo.

"I know I said I could wait until you are ready. But Jethro, I don't want to fight a losing battle. If you are looking just to replace memories, I may not be up to the task."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony say something to you?" She only slightly nodded. "Not much. I'll be honest Jethro; I was freaked out about your past marriages and divorces. If it didn't work out with them, why should it work out with us?"

"Tony only said you had been trying to replace something you had lost."

Gibbs went into the kitchen to get a beer and brought one back for Mimi. "Shannon and I were married about three years after I joined the Marines. We were both from Sweetwater, but I never met her until I was leaving to go back to camp. Kelly was born in 1983."

He took a big swig of beer. "They were the loves and light of my life. While I was at Pendleton, Shannon witnessed a murder committed by a major drug dealer. I was in Kuwait at the time. Shannon agreed to testify in the case. They were put in protective custody and were being driven to the safe house when their driver was shot and killed by the drug cartel. Shannon and Kelly were both killed in the resulting car crash."

Mimi sat stunned as Gibbs retold his painful past. "I…oh Jethro, I am so sorry. I don't even know how to respond, this is, so much more than I imagined."

Gibbs looked at her. "I looked at every redhead who reminded me in anyway of Shannon, trying to replace the life I had ripped from me. They were good woman, well, not all of them." He smiled, thinking of Diane, the ex-wife that also took in Fornell.

"But I was the problem. I wanted something from them that was impossible for them to provide. I wanted to be married, because that was all I knew."

"I've had several relationships since, even with some redheads." He smiled at that. "But I finally got over the idea that I will ever be able to replace Shannon. And I will never have my Kelly back. That is why my team is now my family, as dysfunctional as it is."

"Ziva and Abby are my daughters, especially since they in essence have no parents. Tony and Tim are like sons to me. Tony's dad leaves a lot to be desired and his mother died when he was a child. Tim has the most normal family life of all of us, but he has major issues with his own father."

He turned to face Mimi. "I have my own problems with my dad, but we are working it out. I am working things out." He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes that so mirrored his own. "I love Shannon and I always will. I was never ready to move on. But I am now."

"Whether it was the bomb, or seeing Tony and Ziva make it against all the odds, or Tim and Abby; it doesn't matter why. I'm not looking to redo the past; I'm looking to make a new future. And I really want that future to include you. I know it hasn't been long, but I would like to give us a chance, to see where it goes. Are you too scared to do that with me?"

Mimi looked at their intertwined hands, and felt the tears fall like huge drops. Gibbs' heart sank, thinking she was going to say she couldn't do it, she was too scared.

"Jethro." She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but isn't that how it always is when you begin a serious relationship? I…right now, I can't imagine not being with you and _that_ scares me, because to me it should be too soon for me to feel this way."

"But the truth is I do. I want to be with you. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to see where we can take this. If you can put up with my occasional insecurities, I can put up with your preoccupation with redheads."

Gibbs grabbed her face and kissed her so hard she could hardly breathe. "Will you stay tonight? I mean, will Lily freak out if you don't come home? We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready. I just want to lie in bed with you, holding you in my arms."

Mimi stroked his face. "Didn't I tell you? Lily texted me. She is spending the night with Abby." The shock on Gibbs' face couldn't have been more pronounced. "Well, I guess today went well. But you didn't answer my question?"

Mimi smiled. "Do you even have a bed?"

Gibbs stood up and reached out with his. "It would delight me to no end to show you my bed."

Mimi took his outstretched hand and stood up. "Well, Jethro. It looks like you have a serious girlfriend."

Gibbs' face broke into a big smile.

He took her into her arms and held her tenderly, his head resting in the crook of her neck, almost against her chest, as if for comfort.

She stroked his hair, and kissed the top of his head. He looked up. "Hey." She said. "You think you are the only one who can do that?"

He kissed her then, showing her finally his true feelings. If Mimi thought she had her socks blown off before, she was sorely mistaken. She had to struggle to breathe after they broke the kiss off.

Taking her hand, Gibbs led her to the staircase in the middle of his home, and slowly walked upstairs with her.

At first they just lay together, cuddled. They were not even completely undressed. Gibbs wanted Mimi to feel secure and safe with him. He was not disappointed in the least. This felt so right, the two of them together. _"God, I hope I don't screw this up." _ He thought to himself.

They fell asleep together, spooned. Mimi felt more alive than she had in years. She loved feeling Gibbs' arms around her. It felt like they had always been together. Her eyes became heavy, and she soon fell asleep.

Around 3 am, she woke up, a little disoriented. Then she realized where she was. She also realized she was happier than she had ever been. Making a decision, she slowly turned her body so she was now face to face with Gibbs.

Gibbs was aware the moment she woke up. He lay there quietly, waiting to see what she would do. He was pleasantly surprised that she didn't immediately bolt out of the bed, and more surprised when she turned so that they were face to face.

"Everything ok?" Gibbs smiled, trying to sound like this was completely normal.

Mimi looked deeply into his eyes. She surprised him by suddenly kissing him, with more passion than they had previously shared. He deepened the kiss and soon they were at the point no return.

"Are you sure, Mimi? If you're not ready, I can wait."

Mimi shook her head. "I'm sure, it's…it's just been a long time, Jethro." He smiled at her and kissed her neck. When he felt she was finally ready, he joined with her, being gentle and careful, yet passionate and loving.

Mimi thought she might faint, it had been so long. When they were done, she started to cry. Gibbs was concerned. "Oh, gees, Mimi. I didn't hurt you did I?"

She kissed him with as much fervor as she could come up with it. "Oh God no, you were wonderful. I'm crying because I am happy. I'm a sentimental slob and I think that I have never felt more loved than I do right now, and if _that_ scares _you_ off, tough."

Gibbs threw back his head and laughed. "I can't think of anything you have done to date to scare me off and that certainly didn't." He had his arm around her, lightly rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

**Abby's Apartment**

Abby and Lily were sitting on huge soft pillows, eating pizza. They had talked through the whole night. "Look, little sis." Abby pointed a beer at Lily. "If you are serious about wanting to get into our little world, I have all sorts of ways to make it happen. You already have a BS in Chemistry and Microbiology. It looks like you have taken every other course available related to said subjects, except maybe Exobiology."

"Oohh, Exobiology. I actually wanted to take that but my mom thought I was too fixated on the X-Files and wanted to study aliens."

"You have numerous classes in physiology, genetics, plus genius math level courses. When did you start taking college classes, at age three?"

Lily blushed. "I actually took my first college course in the ninth grade, against my mom's wishes I will add. She wanted me to enjoy being a quote unquote normal teenager and have a quote unquote normal high school experience. I did. I just also took a bunch of college classes at the same time. I also played clarinet in the high school band and was the accompanist for the Chorus."

Abby shook her head. "I don't know what your interests are, but I can tell you if you really want it, you can be a great forensic scientist. And that is a lot to say, coming from me."

Lily took a sip from her beer, which she was thrilled Abby let her have. "I don't want to go around shooting people, though I know from being with you today that a strong knowledge and background in firearms is required to do your job." She hugged her knees. "I just love science so much and when I was in your lab, I felt I was at home. Does that make sense?"

"Of'course it makes sense. Now what you need are the courses in police work and forensics, and all the other goodies that go with it. GW has a great program and with your background, you will have no problem getting in."

Lily let that sink in for a while. "I guess I need to talk to my mom. I have a Nursing Scholarship. She may not let me switch schools, especially when we'll have to pay for my education."

"Who said anything about paying? I can think of two dozen ways right now for you to get scholarships that will give you a full ride." Abby pulled her into a hug. "You really think about what you want to do. When you've made your decision and you want to join the Abby team, let me take care of everything."

Lily hugged Abby back. "You are the most awesome person I ever met. Well, you, and Tony and Ziva and Gibbs; and I don't know Tim that well, but…" She stopped when Abby started to laugh.

Lily looked at her quizzically. "What?" Abby smiled and pulled her hair. "Gibbs was right; you are an Abby clone. But we'll leave your hair blonde; otherwise I think your mother would kill me."

Lily patted her hair. "You got that right."

**April 2013**

Lily had discussed it with her mom, who in turn made her discuss it with Gibbs. Lily made it clear she wanted to do what Abby did, and was willing to make any sacrifice necessary to make it happen. Mimi was not happy at first, only because she had hoped her daughter would follow in her footsteps.

But she also recognized how special Lily was, the same way Gibbs and Abby and the rest of the team did. Abby was true to her word and got her into GW under full scholarship. This meant Lily was now permanently in DC and put a little bit of a wrinkle into Mimi and Gibbs' love life. Mimi refused to let Jethro stay over if Lily was there.

"I think it sends the wrong message." She explained. Gibbs couldn't really be mad, but he did express some frustration to Tony. Ziva overheard and started lecturing him.

"Gibbs! I am surprised at you. I do not say this to hurt you, but what if your daughter was still here and young enough to be living with you? Would you be bringing women to your home to have sex with while your daughter was in the next room? Really!"

Gibbs looked properly chastised, although he did argue the "bringing women" part. "We are talking about one woman, or in this case, one man; But I see your point and by that I see Mimi's point. Shit! I guess that means we'll never just live together then either."

Tony raised his eyebrows at that. "Wow, Boss, are you thinking of moving in together?"

Gibbs shrugged. "It had crossed my mind, though we haven't discussed it."

"Baba" Karina suddenly announced. She had been making sounds that sounded like she was trying to say real words, but they didn't equate to what was happening at the moment. Her saying "Baba" did not necessarily mean she wanted her bottle, or in her case, her mother's breast. It just meant she wanted to vocalize and that's what came out.

"That's my big girl!" Tony cooed. Karina gave him a toothless grin. "Dada, can you say Dada?" "Dada!" She announced. Tony beamed. "See that! She knows who her daddy is, don't you punkin? Because you are the smartest little girl in the whole wide world, yes you are." Tony was babbling. "Poo-poo" Karina answered.

Gibbs and Ziva broke out laughing. Tony straightened up. "So, what were you saying about you and Mimi moving in together?"

"I'm saying it probably won't happen. Mimi is very old fashioned. Which is one of the things I love about her." Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. "What?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Well, I don't know if you realized it or not boss, but you just admitted that you loved Mimi." Gibbs was silent for a second. "Well, I'll be damned. Wished I had told her first." He stood up to go. "Give me that little monster."

Tony handed over Karina. "Grandpa has to go home now, but he loves his little Karina." He kissed her gently on the head. Karina placed her little hands on his cheeks. "Papa." She said.

Ziva gasped. "I think she really meant to say that." She had tears in her eyes. Gibbs hugged Karina gently. "I love you, sweetheart." Reluctantly, he handed her back to Ziva. "Better go before I start babbling myself. See you later. And thanks for listening."

The little family stood at their doorway, watching their Boss walk home.

Once Gibbs got home, he called Mimi. "Hi! Watcha' doing?"

Mimi sighed. "Laundry, what else? Are you bored?"

"Lonely." He answered truthfully. "Can I come over and watch you do laundry?"

Mimi laughed. "Oh, you can come over. But you will not be watching, you will be helping." Gibbs laughed. "Deal."

Mimi quickly straightened up the house, but it really was already clean. Mimi was not a clean freak, but she did keep up with her housekeeping so her home was always visitor ready.

She ran upstairs and put on some makeup and touched up her hair and changed out of the crappy old sweats she was wearing. But she only changed into slightly better casual clothes. She didn't dress up at home and wasn't going to start now.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs was at her door. She had been on the lookout for him, knowing how long it would take him to get there. That was why she was confused he was five minutes later than he should be.

She opened the door and let him in. From behind his back, he brought out a bouquet of red roses. "Oh, my. Well, I wasn't expecting this. Thank you, they are beautiful." She kissed him deeply.

He kept his hand on her waist as she went into the kitchen to find a vase. She was feeling a little giddy, almost like she was in high school. "What is up with you?" She finally asked.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her again. "I just wanted to see you and tell you something."

Mimi looked confused. "Tell me what? You couldn't tell me over the phone?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Ooh, nothing too exciting. Just that I am madly in love with you."

Mimi looked at him, not sure what he just said. "Wh…what did you say?'

"That I am madly in love with you." He repeated calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" He cocked his head at her.

Mimi was dazed. "Oh! Oh my God! Jethro, I love you too. I loved you from the minute we met I think, or at least knew that you were someone I could definitely fall in love with. Ah hell, I'm babbling like a teenager." She threw her arms around him. "I guess we better tell Lily."

Gibbs had been grinning at her during her entire response, amazed and thrilled at the same time.

"Tell Lily what?" Lily took that moment to show up back at home. One look at Gibbs and her mom in each other's arms was enough to tell her what they were going to say, but she didn't let on.

"Uh…" Mimi looked at Gibbs.

"Lily, I love your mom. And I love you, too. And surprisingly enough…"

"I love Jethro, Lily. It's not just the two of us anymore."

Lily had her hands on her hips. "Mom! Did you honestly think I had no idea about the two of you? Geesh, what do you think I am, an eight year old?" She turned to Gibbs. "So, are you moving in here, or is Mom moving in with you?"

"Lily!" Mimi was horrified. Gibbs just grinned. "Well, I was thinking my place is bigger." Mimi looked at him startled. "You want us to move in with you?"

He hugged her tighter. "Well, yeah. That's the whole idea."

Lily cleared her throat. "Hate to burst your little love bubble, but I won't be moving in. Oh, no. Don't look like that!" She turned to her mom.

"Mom, I've been thinking about this and I want to live in campus housing. That way, I have easier access to the lab and the library…" She walked up to both of them. "I have a roommate all set up…a female roommate and it's going to be great. You'll see."

She hugged her mom. "Hey, it's better than when I was at UF, right? At least we're still in the same area. You have to let me go sometime, Mom. And you have to get on with your life too."

She turned and hugs Gibbs. "I am so happy you are the one to finally sweep my mom off her feet. And I love you too. When you get married can I call you Dad?"

"Lily! Oh my God don't jinx this for us. Moving in together does not mean marriage." She looked uncertainly at Gibbs, disconcerted by his smile. "Well, at least not any time soon."

Gibbs kissed Lily's head. "You can call me whatever you like, whenever you like. Ziva calls me Abba and I am not her real father."

Lily considered his words thoughtfully. "Ok. Goodnight, Mom, _Daddy_." With that, she giggled and bounded upstairs to her room.

Gibbs and Mimi looked at each other. "Well?" Jethro asked. "Will you move in with me?" Mimi looked around her townhouse, the home she and her daughter had shared for the past fourteen years.

She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Yes." She said, simply. "I love you." Gibbs kissed her head. "I love you too."

**April 12, 2013**

The day of the wedding was cool, with a bright deep blue sky. Against all odds, Tony had been able to secure two of the rooms at Memorial Hall for their wedding. Once he and Ziva had visited the headquarters for the Daughters of the American Revolution last spring, (their first "date" as far as he was concerned), he had recognized it as the place that they had gotten married in his injury addled brain.

It made such an impression on him that he had to have his real wedding in the same place. He even ordered the same cut-away tux he "remembered" seeing himself wearing in the "Wedding Photo Album" Ziva had shared with him in his imagination.

The wedding and later catered reception was being held in a huge room with beautiful wooden floors, called the O'Byrne Gallery. A fireplace stood at one end. Several large glass French doors opened up onto a covered portico, supported by columns, each bearing the names of the original thirteen colonies, on the "C" Street side of the building.

Tony stood nervously at the front by the fireplace. They had decided to have a Priest and a Rabbi perform parts of the ceremony. Tony wanted to take communion with Ziva, and she wanted the Ketouba signed at the end of the ceremony. Tim stood as his best man. He put the cane aside while he was standing up there with Tony, but used it still for added support. Mimi, Lily and Karina sat in the front row of chairs. Karina was dressed in pink satin, with ruffles and bows, with a crystal and flower headband around her little head and little tiny ballet slippers. Tony's dad had surprised him by showing up and sat on the "grooms" side of the room. Everyone else was scattered all over the place. Ducky and Jimmy and Breena. Vance and his family, other friends from work and the neighborhood. Even some old cop friends of Tony's showed up. Conspicuously missing was Eli David. He had not been invited.

Finally, the music started and Abby started walking down the aisle between the chairs. She was carrying a spray of red roses. Ziva allowed her to wear black, but it was only an insert to the red dress she was wearing. Tim smiled proudly as he watched he walk down toward them, thinking of their own day which he hoped would not be too much farther in the future.

Finally, Gibbs entered the room, with Ziva on his arm. Ziva was absolutely stunning, wearing a strapless, form-fitting gown that flared slightly at the knees. The beautiful fabric was encrusted with crystals that sparkled almost as much as her eyes. It was the exact same gown Tony had imagined her wearing on this very day. On her head was a halo of orange blossoms, which held in place her long, unadorned veil and blusher. She carried a bouquet of orange blossoms, cream roses and sprigs of myrtle.

As soon as he saw her, Tony started to cry. He couldn't help it. Everything was falling into place. When asked who giveth this woman to be lawfully wedded to this man, Gibbs answered "I do" and then took his seat with Mimi, Karina and Lily.

As before, the ceremony was simple, mostly because they didn't want an hour long Catholic or Jewish wedding. When Tony was asked if he took this woman to be his lawfully wedded wife, and answered "I do," Karina chimed in with "Doo-doo." This broke up the party for a few minutes. Karina clapped, pleased with herself. Tony almost couldn't stop laughing, but finally composed himself long enough for Ziva to take her vows and answer her "I do." At that, everyone looked at Karina waiting for her response. She stuck her tongue out and let out a raspberry.

They took communion with the priest, and then the Rabbi gave his blessing to the couple. Tony placed a diamond and sapphire encrusted wedding band on Ziva's finger. Tony's was a Platinum band with a fine pattern engraved on the outside. Finally, they were pronounced husband and wife and Tony and Ziva wasted no time kissing. Everyone clapped, which startled Karina at first and made her start to cry, but Grandpa Gibbs took her and calmed her down, getting her to look at her mommy and daddy. After they were pronounced married, Tony, Ziva and the witnesses signed the Ketouba, which would be displayed in a prominent place in their home.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone moved to the outside portico for pictures while the other room was being set up for food. At one point, Ziva stood between two columns striking the pose of the photo that had caught Tony's eye in his imagined life. He went up to the photographer. "Can we get that in black and white?" The photographer smiled and gestured for Tony to join her. Another photo added to the collection.

After eating and stuffing cake in each other's faces, the dancing began. First, Tony and Ziva, then Ziva and Gibbs. Tony surprised Mimi by dancing with her next and Ziva dancing with Tony's dad. Gibbs, Mimi and Karina all danced together, then Karina danced with her parents. By the end of the night, she had filled her danced card and was sleeping in her pack and play.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Abby looked up to see Tim reaching out his hand to her. She looked wary but took his hand. To her surprise, he swung her around and then began dancing with her, no hint of a previous injury. "Timmy" She buried her head in his shoulder.

Tony and Ziva, standing by Karina's sleeper, stood next to Gibbs, Mimi and Lily, watching Tim and Abby dancing. Seeing the room filled with their friends and family, Tony put his hands around Ziva's waist and declared, "Now, this is what I call a Life Worth Waiting For."

_**Finis. "All good things..," Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and dare I say it, FRIENDS, for taking this journey with me. "Life as I Saw It," "A Life Worthy Waiting For,"…hmmm what should the title for the next series be? Already have many plans for it, so I can tell you that "Life Sucks" is not an option. One reviewer asked me to put more procedural stuff in the next installment. I'll give it a go, but it is not my strong suit. Anyway, thanks again for your loyal support, and here's to the next story!**_


End file.
